Miasma Saga: Fairy Tail's Demon King
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: He was just trying to collect a few antiques. But then a salamander hit him and he got pulled back into a world of craziness he thought he had left behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

 **Hello everyone reading this! Yeah, I know, another one. I think I have the same problem as Square Enix. FYI, only people who watch Jimquisition have a possibility of understanding what that means. Ahem, moving on. This is the first chapter of Fairy Tail's Demon King. Yes, it is similar in title to Ryuujin Saga: Fairy Tail's Dragon God, but the two stories are different I assure you. Now this one is marked as a Fairy Tail and Tales of Xillia crossover but it is really, as with most of my stories, a multi-crossover with many other anime. Tales of Xillia just happens to be the main one. Anyway, I will not say more than that, so let us get on with the story.**

* * *

Over a vast ocean, near a massive tree, two figures stood opposite each other, one a human-sized figure with black and gold arms and legs, two large black and purple wings on its back with a tail on the back of its head and a human torso, the other a human-sized figure with red arms and legs, two large red and green wings its back, a tail on the back of its head, and a human torso.

The red figure howled angrily as flames swirled around its body before charging at the black figure.

The black figure raised a hand into the sky, a massive ball of red energy appearing in its hand before it charged at the other figure, bright light filling the area, obscuring the two.

* * *

A man with knee-length, dark brown hair, two bangs framing his face, and blue eyes wearing a dark grey shirt under a knee-length blue coat with a purple border, black pants with blue lines up the front, and matching boots laid on the seat of a train, asleep.

However, the man was awakened quite suddenly and rudely when a lean, muscular young man with a slightly tanned skin tone, dark brown eyes, spiky pink hair, a red stamp just below his left shoulder, wearing a sleeveless, gold-trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare torso, white, knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals, and a scale-patterned scarf around his neck suddenly slammed into him before lying on the ground.

The man groaned as he sat up and saw the pink-haired teen lied in a heap, groaning with motion sickness. "You're quite annoying, waking me up like that." The man then flicked a finger forward, causing the pink-haired teen to get slammed against the ceiling. The man then proceeded to move his finger in in different directions, causing the teen to be thrown in the same directions before the man swept his hand, slamming the teen into the floor with force.

Suddenly the train came to a sudden and rough stop, causing the man to stumble slightly.

He heard a grunt nearby and turned to see a tall man with black hair pulled back in a pineapple-shaped haircut with dark eyes and wearing a white coat over a black shit with light blue pants and black shoes that had fallen to the ground. He looked down as he saw a strange looking flute with a skull on the top, with three eyes on it lying on the floor.

The brown-haired man's eyes narrowed as he stepped out into the aisle to grab the flute.

The pineapple-haired man snarled as he extended a hand forward. "Shadow Pull!" he shouted as a hand made of shadows extended from the shadow under his feet and grabbed the flute, pulling it towards him.

The brown-haired man narrowed his eyes as the other man took the flute. He extended a hand towards the other man. "Give me that flute, you know not what it is capable of."

"Yeah, forget that! I know exactly what this flute is capable of, and that's why I'm going to keep it!"

The brunette sighed in frustration. "Very well then, if you so insist then I shall-" he was interrupted as a blast of flames hit his back, though it did not effect him.

"Hey, leave Doggymama alone! He's my target!" the pinkette shouted.

"You imbecile, it's Kageyama!" the pineapple-haired man, Kageyama, shouted angrily.

"Yeah, whatever."

The brunette narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I have something to do. I don't need your interruptions, boy!"

"You attacked me first you jerk! And my name's not boy, it's Natsu!"

The man narrowed his eyes in thought. ' _Natsu? No, he may look the same and even have the same name, but he is most certainly not Natsu._ '

"Hey, you're supposed to tell me your name, jerkface!" Natsu shouted.

"I have no reason to do so."

"Fine, but stay outta my way!" Natsu shouted as his fists were engulfed in flames.

The man stepped to the side, causing Natsu to stumble past him.

Kageyama also paled in response.

* * *

Three people approached the train on a small car as the train car Natsu and the others were in suddenly exploded in flames.

"That's gotta be the one Natsu's in," a teenage girl with mid-back-length blonde hair, a small ponytail to one side held with a blue ribbon, brown eyes, a pink stamp on her right hand wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a blue cross design on it and a folded collar that accentuated her impressive bust, a short, pleated, blue skirt, with a brown belt that held a black whip on one side and a pouch with a set of keys on the other, and knee-high black boots said as they approached the train car.

As the small vehicle approached the group saw the brown-haired holding an unconscious Natsu by the collar.

"N-no way! What happened?!" the blonde shouted in shock.

The brown-haired man turned to the others and asked, "Is he with you?"

A beautiful young woman with long, scarlet red hair that reached her waist and brown eyes who was wearing a simple armor with a breastplate composed of a single piece of metal that did little to disguise the generous bosom underneath, decorated with curved lines and a deformed, yellow, Cercelee cross, with the cross's right arm extended to the right side of her armor, with the shorter left arm covering a red marking underneath, large and detailed shoulder guards, a waist guard composed of simply of two elaborate plates hanging from a simple belt over a thinner pair of plates circling her waist, plated gauntlets that extended up to her elbows, covered by elbow guards adorned by protruding metal ornaments reminiscent of feathers, a prominent, armored collared circling her neck and leaving the front side open, a short blue skirt, and long, knee-high black, leather boots looked at the man curiously and then nodded. "Yes, he is with our group."

The man nodded and then tossed the pink-haired teen towards the vehicle.

However, the teen collided with a young man with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes who wore a red shirt with grey sections on the waist, a white, knee-length coat, a pair of dark green pants with a light brown belt, a metal bracelet on his right wrist, a necklace with a crest resembling a sword with a gem in it, and a chain attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants.

The black-haired teen growled and then shouted at Natsu, "Watch where you're going flame-breath!"

"It's not my fault! He threw me!" Natsu shouted as he pointed at the brown-haired man.

"That's enough out of both of you, Natsu, Gray," the red-haired woman said irritably.

"R-right…" the two teens said in unison.

Gray, the black-haired teen then turned to the brown-haired man as he jumped out of the train before it started moving once more. "So who are you supposed to be?"

The man looked at the group in thought and then said plainly, "Sergio."

The red-haired woman narrowed her eyes in thought. "I am Erza Scarlet. Are you the one who attacked our friend, Natsu?"

Sergio folded his arms in annoyance. "No. Some fool named Kageyama threw him at me as I was sleeping."

"Did you say Kageyama?" Erza asked in surprise.

"Yes. And because of your Dragon Slayer friend, I lost him."

"Wait, what's going on?" the blonde asked.

Erza then explained, "Kageyama is a member of Eisenwald, I was hoping to capture him and get information on Lullaby from him."

"He has it," Sergio said plainly.

"What?!"

"He has Lullaby, and I nearly took it from him. But your friend hit me in the back with a ball of fire and distracted me."

Erza looked at Natsu irritated.

The blonde waved a hand weakly. "Come on, I'm sure Natsu didn't know what was going on."

Erza sighed in frustration. "You are too forgiving, Lucy." She then turned to Sergio. "So, what will you do now?"

"I will pursue Kageyama, take Lullaby from him, and then seal it back where I put it."

Lucy paled and asked, "H-he's joking, right…?"

Sergio then answered, almost immediately, in the same deadpan tone, "Yeah, I am. I am going to turn the damn thing into kindling this time and be done with it."

Erza, ignoring Sergio's remark, said, "Stopping Eisenwald is the mission Fairy Tail was given."

Sergio narrowed his eyes in thought. "Fairy Tail? So the little brat actually made something of it."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Sergio waved a hand. "Forget it. Your mission may be to stop Eisenwald, mine is to destroy Lullaby. And that's what I intend to do. If you like, we can couple our resources or you can stay out of my way."

Lucy paled again. ' _Crap…he's probably gonna piss Erza off._ '

Sergio looked around curiously.

"Something wrong?" Erza asked.

Sergio then looked at Natsu. "Oy, Dragon Slayer, was there anyone with me when you hit me?"

"I didn't see anyone," Natsu answered as he lay on top of the car.

At that moment the train then began to move away.

Sergio turned to the train as took off. "Damn." He then walked over to the car and pulled the clamp off Erza's arm.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" she demanded.

"A friend of mine is on that train, and knowing her rather than try and escape she's just going to collapse and start crying," he remarked as he put the clamp on his own arm. He then turned to the others. "I suggest you hold onto something."

* * *

Lucy screamed loudly as the vehicle they were on drove at meteoric speeds, attempting to catch up to the train.

"Y-you need to slow down!" Lucy shrieked. "We're going to crash!"

Erza, who was surprisingly calm, then added, "Yes, and at these speeds you will use up all of your mana."

Sergio huffed in response. "I have more mana than all four of you combined, I'll be just fine."

As they pulled up to the train, Sergio's eyes began to changing, changing from blue to red with three black marks around the pupil. He looked over the train until he found what he was looking for and sped up some to pull up next to one of the cars. "Take the wheel," he said to Erza as he slapped the clamp back on her arm, not waiting for a response. He then leapt from the vehicle onto the train car.

He then opened one of the panels leading inside the car and dropped into what appeared to be one of the kitchen cars. He then looked ahead and saw a pale-skinned young woman with long red hair worn in a pair of large, waist-length braids tied behind her waist, red eyes, and a voluptuous figure with large breasts and wide hips, wearing a revealing crimson dress that was secured by halter-neck straps, which left her back, sides, and a large portion of her cleavage down to just above her navel exposed, and extending down to her calves, with a slit down the side for her legs to move freely, two sewn patches of dark grey fabric at the dress' waist, long red gloves that almost reached her shoulders, and red, high-heeled shoes sitting on the floor.

"Of course, Flare, you always tend to get scared easily," Sergio remarked with a smile as he extended a hand out.

The girl, Flare, sniffled lightly before saying, "I…I just wanted to make you some waffles for when you woke up."

"You can do that later. For now we have to get off the train. I know where Lullaby is."

"Y-you found it?!" she asked in surprise.

"Momentarily. Unfortunately it got out of my grasp." He then picked the girl up in his arms and leapt out of the train car through the open roof panel.

* * *

Lucy gasped as he saw Sergio jump out of the train, holding Flare in his arms, before he landed on the vehicle, causing Erza to lose control, forcing her to stop suddenly.

Lucy then shouted, "You could've killed us!"

"But I didn't," Sergio said plainly as he jumped down, setting Flare down.

"Who is this girl?" Erza asked.

"A friend of mine, Flare Corona."

Flare bowed politely to her fellow redhead. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Erza nodded in response. "Our next goal is to catch Eisenwald, who are likely on the train."

Flare blinked curiously and then turned to Sergio. "Isn't Eisenwald the name of that group of bad people?"

Sergio sighed in response. "Yes Flare, we've been over this."

"I think I saw a few of them as I was making waffles. There was this really creepy guy with a big scythe. Though not as cool as Shadow's. He said something about Oshibana Town."

"Then that's where we'll go next."

Lucy sweat-dropped lightly. ' _I swear…these two make a perfect couple of insanity._ '

* * *

The train that the group had been on arrived at a new station, Kunugi Station, and the patrons began to slowly climb out of the cars. However, their peaceful departure was halted when a group of people walked up to the cars, the apparent leader of the group being an extremely tall man with spiky silver hair which was held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hung down to the left side of his face in a distinctive tuft, covering part of his face, black eyes with no eyebrows, numerous blue tattoos covered his face and bare torso, he also wore a long, tattered hakama, a short, black, tattered cloth over that, and an equally worn white cloth used as a belt, and a black scarf on his shoulders, geta sandals, and black gloves with 'X' markings on the back and bandages going up his arms. His most distinctive feature, however, was the large, curved, serrated scythe he carried.

The people looked at the man warily before he raised his scythe and pointed it at the train. "Everyone onboard this train, get lost! This train belongs to Eisenwald!"

The people began to murmur and argue.

The man sneered and raised his scythe, bringing its blade parallel to the ground, and swiped it in front of him.

The top half of one of the cars was then sheared off and fell to the side.

He chuckled darkly. "How 'bout now?"

The people slowly and fearfully left the train as the Dark Guild embarked before the train started moving again.

Kageyama walked up to the man and knelt down, handing him the twisted-looking flute. "Erigor, I've brought the Lullaby."

Erigor smirked darkly as he looked at the flute.

* * *

In another town, Clover Town, a group of people were in a large building with multiple floors. The building was serving as the meeting ground for the Guild Master Conference, where all of the leaders of the Legal Guilds in Fiore meet and discuss the current situations amongst themselves and the Dark Guilds.

Three guild masters in particular were discussing the actions of one specific guild.

The first was an elderly, bald, cross-dressing man wearing a purple, spaghetti-strap dress, striped pink and purple shorts, a gold, hoop necklace, red lipstick and blush on both cheeks, and small white wings on his back. He was Bob, guild master for Blue Pegasus.

The second was a slim, older man with a squared face that had several wrinkles, dark blonde hair that reached his shoulders and was straight cut, who wore dark sunglasses that covered his eyes, a plain black T-shirt and pants as well as a tall hat with a wide brim and a torn top that slumped backwards. He was Goldmine, guild master for Quattro Cerberus.

The third was an extremely short, elderly man with black eyes, balding white hair, and a thick mustache. He wore a white shirt with a black symbol on the front, an orange hoodie, matching orange shorts, pointed shoes, and a blue and orange striped jester hat. This was Makarov, guild master for Fairy Tail.

Bob laughed in a very effeminate tone before asking in the same tone, "So Makarov, how are those cuties in Fairy Tail doing?"

Makarov nodded in return and answered proudly, "Well as usual. We've had a few…slip-ups, with the Council recently but nothing we can't handle."

Goldmine chuckled in amusement. "I hear your guild members have been causing more destruction than the enemies they fight recently."

Makarov brushed off the remark with a loud laugh. "Well, they're young, might as well let them get their energy out."

A small blue bird then flew in the window and landed in front of Makarov, dropping off a letter in front of him.

Makarov blinked in confusion as he picked it up. "What's this?"

He opened the letter and a magical hologram of a young woman with long white hair, which curled at the ends and had the bangs tied up into a small ponytail, a rather impressively large bust, and blue eyes who wore a long maroon colored dress and matching high-heeled shoes appeared.

"Oh my, Mirajane's grown so much in the past few years," Bob commented emphatically.

The recording of Mirajane then said, "Hello Master, I hope you're doing well at the conference. I just thought I'd let you know great news. Fairy Tail could very well have its strongest team ever formed. Erza, Natsu, Gray and a couple others have formed a team to handle a mission. Anyway, that's all."

Bob and Goldmine looked speechless. Though Bob fixed that swiftly. "My, my, how impressive."

The two then looked, rather confused, at the trembling form of Makarov.

Bob poked his shoulder and asked, "Makarov…what's wrong?"

Makarov answered weakly, "Those three…together…they could…destroy an entire city…this is bad…"

* * *

Sergio, Flare, Lucy, Erza, Natsu, and Gray were driving along a dirt road that overlooked a set of train tracks nearby.

As they drove, Sergio glanced behind him when he felt something tap his shoulder.

He saw an anthropomorphic, blue cat with a green backpack on its back.

"I don't think I've met you yet," Sergio remarked.

"Nope, my name's Happy!" the cat exclaimed energetically.

"I see. You must be the same species as Carla."

"Carla? Who's that?" Happy asked.

"Just a friend of mine. She's a humanoid cat like you."

"Hey!" Natsu interjected. "Happy's not a cat! Happy's Happy."

Sergio sighed in frustration. "Sure, whatever."

Eventually the group stopped at a sharp turn in the road overlooking the station where Eisenwald had stopped the train.

They looked down at the crowd of people below in thought.

Sergio then looked to the side. "What are they doing here?"

The others turned and saw several men in grey, blue, and yellow military uniforms.

Erza recognized them and stopped them to investigate. "What is going on here? Why are the Rune Knights here?"

One of the men answered, "Eisenwald has taken the train station, so the Council has decided to send in the army after them."

Erza paled before immediately jumping back into the four-wheeler. "Everyone! We need to go, now!"

The others looked at her surprised at her urgency but complied.

Erza turned to Sergio. "Step on it."

Sergio nodded and set the vehicle going at insane speeds.

The soldiers nearby paled as the vehicle took off, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. "Well that was…interesting…"

* * *

As they sped towards where the Dark Guild was, Flare asked, "What's the rush?"

Erza grit her teeth in response. "Fools, sending in the Rune Knights after a Dark Guild like Eisenwald…they don't stand a chance."

"Are these guys really that powerful?"

"Yes. They're one of the highest guilds in the Barram Alliance."

"The…the what…?"

Sergio glanced back at Flare. "We've been over this before. They're that group of Dark Guilds, remember?"

"Ohh…right…"

* * *

On the train, with Eisenwald, Erigor stood over Kageyama, holding Lullaby.

After taking a moment to enjoy having the flute he turned a very irritated scowl to Kageyama. "I understand you fought a Fairy Tail Fly on your way here."

Kageyama began to sweat and tried to keep his cool. "Ah…y-yes…but it's no problem. He only saw Lullaby for a split-second."

Erigor's eyes widened as his fists clenched. "You let a Fairy Tail Fly see Lullaby and escape alive!? What the hell's wrong with you?!" Erigor raised his scythe up angrily.

Kageyama fell backward in fear. "Wait, Erigor, please!"

Erigor then swept the scythe across the aisle and in front of Kageyama.

Kageyama sat, trembling silently before reaching up and clutching his ear, Erigor having sliced a piece off in anger.

"That's your punishment for screwing up," Erigor threatened darkly, "screw up again and next time, it'll be your head."

Kageyama nodded his head weakly. "R-right…sir."

"Tch, what a pain in the ass. Now we have to wipe out all these Fairy Tail Flies before they can tell anyone else what we're planning. I think you all can agree that it's important we teach these flies a lesson."

The rest of the guild nodded in agreement, Kageyama still clutching his bleeding ear.

* * *

As the group drove towards the train's current location, Lucy leaned up and asked Sergio, "This Lullaby, it's the one from legend, isn't it?"

"Legend?" Natsu asked.

Sergio answered, "Lullaby is a cursed flute created by Zeref. When a melody is played from it, any who hear it die almost instantly. I imagine Eisenwald plans to use it to kill the populace of Oshibana Town."

"But why would they do something so horrible?" Lucy asked, terrified.

"To prove that they can and try to put the world on its knee to them. Hmph, they should try meeting Esdeath."

"Esdeath?"

"Just someone I know."

"Right…"

Lucy sat back with a sigh as the group quickly approached Oshibana Town. She looked to the side and saw Happy sitting with thoughtful and strained look on his face. "Hmm…what was it…?"

Lucy turned to Happy after hearing him. "Happy? What's up?"

Happy looked at Lucy weakly. "Ahhh…I was supposed to tell you something. It was important…but now I can't remember what it was."

Lucy slumped her shoulders weakly. "Why am I not surprised…?"

Natsu merely leaned out the window about to hurl.

* * *

They arrived at Oshibana Station swiftly, however what they saw was not what they had desired.

Erza stepped out of the four-wheeler and cursed under her breath. "Why has the army allowed such a large crowd to gather?"

Erza forced her way through the crowd, Sergio and the others behind her, apologizing for Erza's forcefulness.

Eventually they made their way through the crowd and to the guards around the station.

Erza wasted not a moment before she grabbed one of them by the lapels and demanded, "What's going on here?!"

Fearfully, the man responded, "I-I don't know! The Rune Knights went in about twenty minutes ago and haven't come back out!"

Erza threw the man down roughly and forced her way past the others.

One of the other guards attempted to stop her. "Ah, miss, you can't-!"

"Try and stop me!"

The man nearly wet himself.

Lucy walked by the man and offered an apologetic smile. "We're with Fairy Tail."

The man just nodded dumbly as the group walked past them.

* * *

After the group made their way inside, Sergio sighed as he looked over the multiple bodies of the defeated Rune Knights.

"Fools," Erza chided.

Lucy looked at her surprised.

"You shouldn't be shocked," Sergio added as he lightly shook one of the soldiers with his foot. "This is what they get for taking on such a powerful Dark Guild."

"Yes, but you shouldn't criticize them for it!" Lucy argued. "They were just doing what they were told!"

Sergio narrowed his eyes. "Many people have done stupid and evil things because they were told. It's no excuse."

Erza nodded in agreement. "Yes, their jobs may in fact be to defend the nation but magical guilds are not to be trifled with. _Especially_ Dark Guilds since they don't follow laws and regulations set down by the Council. So only sending a few dozen soldiers against an entire guild's population is suicide. Now, let us get going."

Lucy gulped as Erza and Sergio ran on ahead. "You know…those two are really scary."

"Yeah, but Erza's scarier," Natsu remarked.

* * *

It didn't take long before they reached the top of the long staircase and found themselves face to face with Eisenwald, Erigor at the forefront.

"There you are," Erza remarked as she and the others entered the lobby.

Lucy paled slightly as she saw the sheer number of Eisenwald members gathered before them.

Erigor turned around as he heard Erza's voice. "Ahh…if it isn't the Fairy Tail Flies. How good of you to arrive. Now you can have the front row seat to Eisenwald's glorious victory over the fools who live in the light."

Lucy sweat-dropped and then asked in irritation, "What does that even mean?"

Erigor chuckled lightly before laughing loudly. "You really wanna know?! Fine! Tell me, what is one thing this station has that no other buildings in the area do!?"

Sergio, almost immediately, answered plainly, "Trains."

Erigor twitched an eyebrow. "No you halfwit! Uuhh…are all Fairy Tail Flies this stupid?"

Erza pointed her sword, which appeared in a flash of light, at Erigor. "He doesn't count, he's not one of us."

Sergio frowned lightly.

Erza's eyes then widened. "I see…the PA system."

Erigor laughed again, triumphantly. "Yes…you're not too bad. That's right. We will use this station's communications system, which broadcasts all across the town, and play Lullaby to everyone here. Then they will suffer for their ignorance of living in the privileges and safety of the light, while knowing all too well that there are others who do not have such rights."

Erza narrowed her eyes and then shot back, "The people who are in such a situation put themselves there."

Lucy then asserted, "Yeah! Besides, doing this isn't a way to get back your rights! All you'll do is engender sadness and pain!"

Erigor looked at Lucy confused and then guffawed in response. "Oh that's rich! Come on, do you _really_ think I'm doing all this, going through all this trouble, so I can get my rights back? What foolishness. No…I don't want rights and privileges, I want power. The reason…is because those with power make the rules and get to rewrite history any way they see fit!"

Sergio narrowed his eyes in thought. "Victor's Justice."

Erigor chuckled in response. "Yes…that's a good way to put it."

Sergio frowned before he raised a hand towards Erigor but Kageyama then shouted, "You really shouldn't care anyway, because you won't see the age of the Dark Guilds. All you'll see…is the afterlife!" One of his shadows then shot forward at Lucy.

She gasped and brought her arms up in defense. However, after a few seconds she lowered her arms and gasped, seeing a wall in front of her, Sergio kneeling in behind it with a hand on the ground.

Sergio then stood up as the wall dropped. "That's a rather devious attack."

Sergio then brought up both hands and clasped them together in a complex gesture but Natsu put up an arm, having gotten over his motion sickness. "No way, he's mine. I owe this guy for kicking me in the face!"

Kageyama laughed darkly in response. "Is that so? Then come and get me." Kageyama then sunk into the shadows at his feet.

Sergio narrowed his eyes. "A rather tricky one."

After a moment, Erigor chuckled and then started to float on air. ' _Wonderful…the Fairy Tail Flies have fallen right into my trap._ '

Erza huffed as he flew away. "Natsu, Gray, go after him!"

Both nodded in agreement.

Sergio stepped forward but Erza put up one of her swords in front of him. "What are you doing?"

Erza looked at him and then shook her head. "You are not a part of our guild yet. I could not stand it if you got hurt in this fight without having any stake in it."

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"I mean to reclaim Lullaby and destroy it. I can't do that if I sit back and do nothing."

Erza furrowed her brow in thought and then lowered her blade. "Then do as you please. But Fairy Tail is not responsible for what happens."

"Isn't that usually how it goes?"

"Hey!" one of the Eisenwald members shouted. "Don't forget about us!"

Lucy turned mildly blue as she looked at them. "Wow…there seem to be a lot more guys now that Gray and Natsu are gone…"

Erza frowned and raised her hands as her body was bathed in light.

The Eisenwald members looked at her confused before a few of them began to come to a horrifying realization.

Soon her normal attire was gone and was replaced with armor that seemed to have almost every piece made of a silvery metal with only a small breastplate that was composed of feather-shaped plates that pointed upwards, which barely covered her bosom, with a large metal flower on the front, that extended to her hips along her sides, her biceps being covered with metal straps, along with very large plated gauntlets which had feather-shaped plates at the edges, her waist was encircled by large, decorative plates reminiscent of feathers that formed a long skirt, as well as a pair of plated boots which were partially hidden by her skirt, each having small, ornamental wings, a neck guard made of feather-like plates, a tiara with prominent wings, causing some of her hair to cover her left eye, her armor lastly having large metal wings. She then announced, "Requip: The Knight, Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

Several of the Eisenwald members lurched back. "Oh no…it's _her._ "

"Titania Erza!"

' _Titania?_ ' Sergio thought. ' _Well, that explains a few things._ '

Erza looked at the Eisenwald members sternly. "Now, shall we begin?"

Lucy gulped and then remarked. "There are still a lot of them…"

"Not too big of a problem," Sergio remarked as he extended a hand, causing a long, blue-green katana with a golden handle appeared in his hand in a flash of light.

Erza raised an eyebrow in surprise. ' _That was…_ '

Sergio raised his blade towards the Eisenwald members and asked, "So…shall we begin?"

"Hey, don't leave me out of the fight!" Lucy added as she took one of the keys from her belt. She held it up in the air and called out, "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

Through a magic circle and a burst of smoke a man with dark skin, black hair braided in red cornrows with ends resembling crab pincers, and thick lips who wore green-lensed sunglasses, a blue striped shirt, a dark pair of trousers with aquamarine stripes down the sides, a ring chain in his right pocket, a hairdresser's tool bag on his left side, gray boots, and a pair of red, crab-like scissors in each hand, he also had six large crab legs sticking out of his back.

Sergio narrowed his eyes as he looked at the strange-looking man. "A Celestial Spirit Mage, hm?"

"Yup, this is Cancer," Lucy said happily.

Cancer then turned to Sergio and paled, began sweating heavily and turned away from him.

Sergio then reached into his pocket. "Well, I'm not going to let some blonde weakling show me up."

"Weakling?!" Lucy shouted. She then raised an eyebrow as he pulled a strange, gold and purple key from his pocket. "Wait, is that…?"

Sergio then raised the key with a smirk. "Let's have a little fun, shall we? Open, Gate of the Snake Charmer! Ophiuchus!"

"Okay, what?!"

A magic circle then appeared in the air from which smoke burst out. As the smoke cleared everyone in the room gaped as they saw an immense, violet, mechanical snake emerge.

The Eisenwald members began trembling as one asked, terrified, "Wh-wh-what the hell is that?!"

Sergio motioned to the snake and said, "This is Ophiuchus. And she'd like a meal."

The mechanical snake released a deep bellow before rearing back and firing a blast of purple energy from its mouth, hitting many of the Eisenwald members.

Lucy gaped before Cancer walked up to her and asked, still shaky, asked, "What would you like for me to do today, baby?"

Lucy pointed Cancer's key at the Eisenwald grunts and ordered, "Take those guys out!"

Cancer dashed forward, scissors ready. "You got it, baby."

Erza then separated from the group and took aim at the Eisenwald grunts. She dashed towards them as a ring of swords appeared around her. "Dance, my blades!" The ring of blades begin spinning, forming a disc before she sent the spinning disc of blades flying at the enemies. "Circle Sword!"

The attack reached the center of the group and burst outward, taking out the remaining enemies.

As the group fought, a single Eisenwald member cowered and ran off, hiding inside of a specialized magic circle.

Sergio then dashed towards another small collection of Eisenwald members and swung his sword forward, shouting, "Demon Fang!" A large blast of blue energy shot forth from his sword and slammed into the Eisenwald members.

After a few more moments of fighting, the entire gathering of Eisenwald members were on the ground, defeated.

Erza returned to her normal attire and turned to Lucy and Sergio. "That takes care of them."

Lucy nodded happily. "Yay!"

Erza nodded. "Sergio, Lucy, good work you two."

Sergio nodded as he waved a hand, causing Ophiuchus to vanish, while Lucy grinned happily.

Erza then turned to Lucy. "However, I don't like the way that Spirit calls you 'baby'."

Lucy then felt a pain in her back and slumped over.

Cancer came up beside her apologetically. "Sorry 'bout that ba-er, ma'am."

Sergio then remarked, "I always told you that would get you in trouble."

Cancer then froze. "S-s-sorry…Sir…"

"Well, as long as Milla finds you amusing I won't make you into cooked crab legs."

"Th-th-thank you, sir…"

Lucy gaped in shock. "Wh-what the heck was that about…?"

"Probably something you don't want to know."

Erza then turned to Lucy. "We've still got one of them running around. Lucy, go find him."

Sergio folded his arms in response.

"Something wrong?"

"Hmm…? No. I'm just trying to sense Lullaby's location."

Flare, who had remained back during the fight, asked, "Isn't it with that Kageyama guy?"

Sergio shook his head. "No. Erigor has it now. But I'm not sensing him or it anywhere nearby. We should probably help find this last Eisenwald member. He might be able to tell us where they've gone."

* * *

Gray and Natsu ran down a corridor looking for Erigor when they came upon a split in the path.

Natsu folded his arms in thought. "So…which way do we go?"

Gray looked at him annoyed. "We split up, you moron."

"Hey! Erza told us to look for Erigor, not to split up!"

"She's not here right now, so I think we can do this safely."

Natsu folded his arms again and then nodded. "Alright, so which way will you go?"

"Why are you asking which way _I'll_ go?"

"So I can take the opposite route."

Gray gaped. "That's not an insult you halfwit, that's how it's _supposed_ to work!"

"Gahh, just pick one!"

"Fine! I'll take the broadcast room. If Erigor's gonna play that song to everyone, then he'll do it from there."

Natsu nodded in return and went the opposite direction. A few seconds later though, Natsu turned and shouted, "Hey Gray, don't die!"

Gray just gave a thumbs up. "Not plannin' on it fire breath!"

* * *

Gray made his way towards the broadcast room and knocked open the door and looked around. "What the…? Nobody's here."

"Yeah, except _us_ ," a voice droned.

Gray turned around and saw a tanned skin man with narrow black eyes who wore a distinctive jacket that was mostly yellow with the top part being yellow and dark blue, a tight hood over his head, a white shirt, green pants, black shoes, and black bands around all of his fingers.

Gray tensed up and threw off his shirt as the man prepared for battle as well. "So, this was a trap then."

The man chuckled. "Oh…this was _all_ a trap. And now I, Rayule of Eisenwald, will be your death!" He slung his hands forward and the black bands extended into long black threads that lunged towards Gray.

"Crap!" Gray ducked to the side as the attacks landed and slid to the side. He balled up his right fist and placed it into his left palm, the air around the space chilling, and shouted, "Ice-Make Shield!" He thrust his left hand forward and a half-snowflake shaped shield burst from the ground.

Rayule swung his threads forward and slammed straight through the shield.

"What?!" Gray shouted in shock.

"Nice try!" Rayule announced confidently.

Gray jumped to the side and formed his Ice-Make pose again, and then shouted, "Ice-Make: Lance!" A magic circle formed in the air with long arrows shooting out of it and towards Rayule.

The band-using mage jumped out of the way and swung his hands around and attempted to wrap his bands around Gray's feet.

Gray jumped over the attack and then formed the Ice-Make pose and shouted, "Ice-Make: Lance!" Again he launched the attack, which Rayule easily blocked. However, Gray smirked in response.

Rayule turned around just in time to see one more lances coming at him from behind. He ducked and then threw up his bands to smash it.

Gray growled in frustration. "Hey buddy, you mind tellin' me why you're crazy boss isn't in here?"

Rayule snickered before throwing his bands forward again.

"Grr…" Gray then threw out, "Ice-Make: Block!" A large block of ice appeared and blocked the bands, but wasn't smashed through.

Rayule retracted his bands and chuckled. "You really wanna know that badly, huh?"

* * *

Sergio was about to leave the main hall of the station when he noticed Erza walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I do not think that is entirely your concern," Erza rebutted.

"Perhaps. Just call me nosey."

"We have to warn the civilians, with all of this dark magic being thrown around they're in danger."

"I can handle that if you like."

"No, your talents would be better served finding that last Eisenwald member."

Sergio shrugged in response and walked down one of the nearby hallways.

* * *

Erza ran out of the main station and out towards the crowd around the building.

"Everyone! Listen! You need to get out of here, there is a Dark Guild inside this building and the dark magic they're using is extremely dangerous!"

Everyone looked at her confused and then began to scatter as the wind picked up.

Erza raised an eyebrow and then looked behind her in shock as a large tornado had enveloped the building. "W-what is that…?!"

"Like it do you, Fairy Tail Fly?" a voice asked.

Erza turned around and came face to face with Erigor.

"You! What are you doing outside the building?!"

Erigor merely chuckled in response. "Heh, you fools didn't really think my plan was that simple and stupid, did you?"

"What?! What do you mean?!"

"You'll never escape this Wind Wall, until it's too late!" With that, Erigor sent a blast of wind at Erza and knocked her through the prison and in to the other side.

Erza stood up and ran over to the swirling wall of wind and slammed her fist against it in aggravation. "No! Erigor!" However, the wall burst back with a blast of wind and sent her hurtling backwards. She scowled in anger before making her way back into the station to warn the others.

* * *

Outside the Wind Wall, Erigor chuckled to himself. "Now…to get going to the real target."

* * *

Rayule and Gray continued their standoff, though Gray's expression had morphed into a far angrier glare. "You bastards!"

Rayule merely laughed at him. "You're surprised!? Did you really think we'd waste something as powerful as Lullaby on a bunch of weak-ass civilians?! No way, we're headed straight for the top, the Guild Masters! The whole deal with this pathetic little station was just get you flies out of the way!"

"Why you…Ice-Make: Floor!" The floor itself suddenly turned to ice and Rayule lost his balance as a result.

"Crap!" Rayule flung his bands up and caught himself on a piece of the ceiling.

Gray then smirked as Rayule landed on an unfrozen part of the floor. "You see buddy, there's something you should realize."

"Huh?" Rayule mumbled before looking down at his feet and gasping.

"Freeze!"

The ice then extended forward and covered Rayule's entire body, freezing him solid.

"There are some guilds that are more fearsome than the Dark Ones."

As Gray walked out of the room, he turned and saw Sergio standing by the doorway. "Didn't expect to see you here."

Sergio turned to Gray and asked, "So, you think what he said is true?"

Gray sighed and then shrugged. "Probably. Which means we better get our asses moving."

Sergio nodded in agreement. "Yeah, unfortunately that won't be too easy, since Erigor's put a huge wall of wind around the station."

Gray nodded in agreement.

* * *

Natsu continued running around the station aimlessly, trying to find where Erigor could be, not realizing he was no longer in the building.

What he also didn't realize, was the shadow that followed him along the ceiling.

* * *

Erza was in the main room, holding a battered Eisenwald member by the collar. "Answer me…how do I break this wind spell?"

The dark-haired man merely laughed insultingly at her. "You can't. It won't come down until Erigor takes it down. And by the time that's done…our mission will be done."

Erza snarled at the man and tossed him down, moving to the next grunt.

"Erza!" a voice shouted.

Erza turned as Sergio appeared from one of the hallways, Gray beside him.

She looked at Gray and noticed his battered state. "What happened, did you meet Erigor?"

Gray shook his head. "No, I didn't find him, but I've got bad news."

Sergio nodded in agreement. "Turns out this entire event at the station was just a ruse."

Erza looked at them confused and narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Erigor's plan was never to attack the people outside, his aim the whole time was the Guild Master's Conference."

Erza's eyes then widened greatly. "Damn, I should've realized this was a trap."

"First problem is getting past that damned Wind Wall."

Erza clenched her fist and then walked over to one of the downed men. "I demand you to answer me, how can we break through that barrier."

The man just smirked sadistically. "You will _never_ break through it…"

Sergio then narrowed his eyes. His blue eyes then turned red with three black marks around the pupils. The marks then extended and fused in the center before turning into a six-pointed pinwheel. The tips of the pinwheel then expanded into six circles at the edges of the pinwheel. He then put a hand on Erza's shoulder.

She looked at him annoyed. "What?!"

Sergio flinched lightly at her shout but then said, "Let me handle this. I'll get what we want out of him."

Erza raised an eyebrow but nodded and let the man go.

The man looked at him puzzled as the complex symbol on his iris began to slowly spin. "Now, you're going to tell me everything I want to know, understood…?"

The man snarled in response. "Go to hell."

Sergio smirked in response. "Works for me." He then narrowed his eyes and said quietly, "Tsukuyomi."

The man's eyes widened before tensed and went limp.

Erza and Gray looked at him confused.

The man came to a few seconds later and looked at Sergio horrified. "K-Kageyama! Kageyama can undo the spell…!"

Sergio smiled kindly. "Now, wasn't that easy?"

Erza nodded and asked, "How did you get him confess so easily?"

"Let's just say you don't want to know. On that note, we need to find Kageyama and get him to undo the spell."

Erza narrowed her eyes and then nodded. The three then left to find Kageyama.

After they left one of the men on the ground, a tall man with a square face, dark eyes, black hair arranged in a flat tuft pointing up, and three whisker-like hairs on each side of his face, wearing a zipped brown jacket with a collar over a black shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes looked towards a section of the wall and called out quietly, "Karacka."

A yellow magic circle appeared on the wall as a short, hunched, fat man with no visible nose, very thick lips, green hair in tall, rounded spikes, who wore a red jacket with lighter-colored edges, with a high collar that was fastened leaving the rest open over a white shirt that exposed some of his large stomach along with loose, military-style pants, and blue boots came out of the magic circle. "Wh-what is it, Byard?"

Byard groaned and then looked at the fat man. "I've got a very…special mission for you…Karacka."

* * *

Natsu continued running through the hallways of the station before stopping and sighing.

Above him, Kageyama's Shadow Form stopped as well. ' _Uh-oh…did he notice me?_ '

Natsu threw his hands in the air and shouted, "Where are you crazy scythe guy!?"

Kageyama just looked at Natsu in disbelief.

Natsu turned to one of the walls and encased his fist in flames. "If you won't come out, then I'll just bring down the whole station.

' _Th-this guy's…supposed to be in a Light Guild?_ '

Natsu proceeded with his threat and began busting through walls.

* * *

Lucy and Happy were searching through the halls of the station as well trying to find Karacka. After a few moments, Lucy stopped and moaned. "Geez…we're never gonna find this guy." She then turned to Happy. "Come on, why don't we head back and tell Erza we couldn't find him?"

Happy looked at her shocked at the declaration. "Wooww, Lucy. You're so brave, defying Erza's orders like that."

"Eh?" Lucy squeaked out.

"But I have to say I feel sorry for you, because the _things_ Erza will do to you are…let's just not talk about it."

Lucy immediately pointed ahead ambitiously, and fearfully, ordered, "Right! Let's keep going, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

Natsu burst through a wall with his fists ablaze and looked around angrily. "Come on! Where are you!?"

"Good grief, you Fairy Tail Flies sure are noisy," a voice remarked.

"Huh?!"

Natsu turned around as Kageyama appeared from his shadows.

"Hey! It's Calibratorcab!"

"That doesn't even sound remotely the same you retard!" Kageyama growled at Natsu's apparent stupidity and then thrust his hand forward. "Knuckle Shadow!" A fist made of shadows appeared from the floor and raced towards Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer ducked to the side and spat fireballs at Kageyama.

Kageyama crossed his hands in response. "Guard Shadow!" A dome of shadows appeared around him and blocked the flames.

Natsu raced towards Kageyama and threw a series of punches and kicks, all of which Kageyama blocked or dodged. In frustration, Natsu jumped back, encased his hands in flame and charged forward shouting, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Kageyama barely dodged the attack but the burst of flames from the attack also ended up throwing Kageyama against the wall. He stood up angrily and smirked at Natsu. "Oh, you're so dead pal. Here, try my most powerful attack!" He clasped his hands together and then thrust one forward. "Shadow Orochi!" The shadows around his feet split off and burst forward, forming a multitude of snakes that charged at Natsu. "And don't bother running, my snakes will chase you to the ends of the earth!"

Natsu merely grumbled in response. "Yeah, big talk!" Natsu splayed his hands out, collected fire around them and curled them into fists, and then slammed his hands together, causing a magic circle and fire to burst out before bringing his hands up in front of his mouth, right hand in front of his left and inhaled a large breath. "Fire Dragon Roar!" He bellowed as a magic circle appeared in front of him and a torrent of flames burst from it and engulfed Kageyama's Shadow Orochi, destroying the snakes and barreling towards him.

Kageyama stood frozen in place at the sight. "Ahh crap." He slammed through the wall from the force of the attack and collapsed unconscious on the other side.

Natsu sighed as Sergio, Erza, and Gray came into the room.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted. "Are you hurt?"

Natsu gave a thumbs up with a grin. "Nope, I'm fine. Can't say that for the other guy though."

"Other guy?"

The three turned and saw Kageyama lying on the ground.

Sergio blinked and then pointed to the man. "That's him."

Erza immediately walked over to Kageyama and picked him up by the collar. "Now, you will dispel the Wind Wall outside, understand?"

Kageyama, who had been roused to consciousness by Erza's sudden action, nodded weakly. "Alright…I'll do it."

However, right at that moment, a magic circle appeared on the wall and a hand burst out, passing through Kageyama's chest bloodily.

Erza's eyes widened as the hand receded and Karacka appeared nearby.

Karacka looked at the weakened form of Kageyama sadly. "S-sorry, Kageyama, it was…Byard's orders."

Sergio sighed. "Well that's unfortunate."

"Hey! He's your friend, isn't he!?" Natsu shouted angrily.

Karacka shrunk back. "B-but…they were…my orders."

"Unfortunately for you," Sergio began, "He was our ticket out of here and you just took him out." He then flicked a hand forward, causing a blast of wind to slam into Karacka and slam him against a wall.

Karacka laid on the floor twitching unconsciously.

Sergio then walked over to Kageyama and knelt down, extending his hands towards the impaled man.

Erza raised a confused eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"

"Save him. He's an enemy but right now we need his help to get out of this mess."

Gray looked at Sergio in disbelief. "Save him?! How? He's practically dead."

Sergio smirked. "A practically dead man is still alive, is he not?" A green magic circle then formed in one of Sergio's hands. "Grand Healer!" After a moment, the hole in Kageyama's chest was filled with a bright green light before the light died down, leaving a circular, scarred area.

Everyone present could only widen their eyes in shock at that.

Erza looked at Sergio in surprise. "How did you do that?"

"It's a spell I know. For most people it'd knock'em on their ass. But thankfully I can use it quite easily." He then lightly tapped Kageyama's shoulder with his foot. "'Ey, wake up."

Kageyama winced for a moment before cracking his eyes open, then widening his and sitting up swiftly in surprise. "H-how…I should be dead…"

Erza motioned to Sergio. "You should thank him, he prevented you from dying."

Kageyama looked at Sergio confused and then hissed off to the side. "If you're expecting some form of gratitude from me forget it."

Sergio knelt back down and poked him in the head. "Not necessarily gratitude, but we _are_ expecting you to take down that barrier."

Kageyama opened his mouth to protest but Sergio interrupted.

Sergio smiled sweetly and had green energy flowing on his hand. "Or I could rearrange all your internal organs."

Kageyama sweat-dropped heavily. "Ahh…yeah…I'll help."

* * *

Elsewhere, Erigor flew over a large chasm within which a set of train tracks went through, Clover Canyon, the path leading towards the meeting hall of the Guild Masters. Erigor chuckled darkly as he overlooked the area. "Heh, heh, won't be long now, but the God of Death will purge the Light Guild Masters." He then flew off in another direction.

* * *

Back at the station, Sergio, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Gray stood at the edge of the Wind Wall.

Erza adorned her Heaven's Wheel Armor and sent another attack at the wall. "Circle Sword!" The disc-like assembly of swords struck the wall and immediately collapsed and shattered. Erza returned to her normal armor and hissed in frustration.

Natsu shouted in agitation and rushed at the wall, using his flame-encased fists to beat on it repeatedly, to no avail.

"That's enough," Sergio warned and grabbed his scarf and pulled the pink-haired flame eater away from the edge of the wall.

Erza turned and tried to awaken Kageyama, whom had passed out on the way there. "This isn't working, if we don't do something swiftly it will be too late."

Natsu folded his arms in frustrated thought before realizing a possible plan. "Hey, Lucy!"

"Yeah?!" the blonde shouted in fearful surprise.

"Remember our last job, the one with Daybreak, or, something, and how I passed through the Spirit World?"

Lucy blinked and nodded slowly. "Yeah…and?"

Natsu smiled proudly. "Just call up one of Spirit guys and we can use it to get back and forth."

Lucy sighed in exasperation. "Humans going into the Spirit World is strictly forbidden, besides, the Gate opens in whatever location the Celestial Mage is, so it would be pointless anyway."

Natsu pouted nearby.

Sergio stood quietly as the others talked among themselves.

Happy then shouted, "Ahah!"

The others flinched and Lucy shouted, "What was that for cat!?"

"I remember what I was supposed to tell you back in the car!" Happy rooted around in his backpack and handed Lucy a fancy, golden key. "After the last job at Everlue's mansion, Virgo gave me her key and asked me to give it to you."

Sergio raised an eyebrow in thought.

Lucy turned blue and looked at the key. "You mean…that big gorilla thing?"

Images of a huge, muscular maid with pink hair filled Lucy's mind.

Sergio frowned.

Lucy then looked at Happy slightly disappointed. "While I'm happy to get a new key, especially a Zodiac Key, that won't do much for us right now."

Happy snickered proudly. "But you're forgetting, Virgo digs holes. We can have her dig a hole and get out _under_ the Wind Wall."

Lucy's eyes widened and she immediately hugged Happy. "Great thinking Happy!" Lucy picked up Virgo's key and looked at it intently. "I hope you can accept working out the contract later." She tossed the key in the air, causing it to spin, then swiped the key down, declaring, "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

The gate appeared and in a burst of smoke a young woman with a thin frame, short pink hair, blue eyes, who wore shackles on her wrists with chains hanging down, a black undercoat under a white, frill-trimmed apron, thigh-high, white stockings, and simple black shoes appeared.

Lucy looked at her puzzled as well. "Uhm…who are you?"

The Celestial Spirit bowed gracefully and answered, "I am Virgo. You summoned me Master?"

"But, I thought you looked like a giant ape or gorilla."

"My appearance changes based on my master's preferences."

Virgo then turned and saw Sergio. She smiled and said, "Ah, Lord Jude. Have you summoned me for punishment?"

Sergio waved a hand. "No, not this time. Besides, as you may have realized already, I'm not the one who summoned you."

Virgo frowned lightly.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "Okay…how do you know the Celestial Spirits…?"

Sergio shrugged. "Not important right now. Besides, don't we have bigger problems?"

Lucy widened her eyes and nodded before turning to Virgo. "Alright, Virgo. Right now I need your help, but I don't have time to make a contract, is that alright with you?"

Virgo nodded in return. "Whatever you wish Master."

Lucy sweat-dropped lightly. "Ehh, could you not call me Master? It feels weird."

"Then how about Milady?"

"No way!"

"Princess?"

Lucy rubbed her chin in thought and then grinned. "Princess sounds good."

Sergio merely smirked in amusement.

Lucy nodded to herself and pointed towards the Wind Wall. "Alright Virgo, I need you to dig a hole so we can get out of here!"

Virgo blinked curiously and then turned to Sergio. "Lord Jude, why do you not simply take down the wall?"

Lucy and the others froze in confusion.

Sergio shrugged. "I thought it'd be amusing this way. Plus I wanted to see what plan these guys would come up to get out of here."

Erza's eyes widened before she grit her teeth. "Is this a joke to you!?"

"Of course not. I figured you could all figure a way out of this. I wanted to see how you would do that."

Erza narrowed her eyes but then sighed.

"Well, now that your plan has been shown we should probably get going." Sergio then waved a hand, causing the Wind Wall to rotate slower and slower before the wind died down and vanished.

"I guess we don't need you Virgo…" Lucy said with a weak chuckle.

Virgo bowed in response. "As you wish Princess."

"Heehee!" Lucy giggled to herself happily.

* * *

As the group sped away from the station, Erza announced, "We have to pursue Erigor, if we are lucky there is still time before he reaches the conference, but we will need to catch up fast."

"I can chase him," Sergio remarked.

Erza remained silent in thought for a moment but then nodded. "Then do it."

Sergio nodded as wind picked up under his feet before he immediately shot into the sky at high speeds.

"Wow, he's really goin'!" Natsu shouted in surprise.

Erza then ordered, "The rest of us will try to get to the conference, Sergio will worry about stopping Erigor."

* * *

Erigor continued flying through the air towards the conference when something hit him from behind and slammed him into the ground.

Erigor stood up and groaned as he turned around and saw Sergio land behind him. "You…you're one of those Fairy Tail flies. How did you fools escape my Wind Wall?"

"That's not really any of your concern. And no, I'm not with Fairy Tail. I'm merely giving them a hand."

Erigor looked at Sergio confused and laughed hysterically. "Ahahahah! This is unbelievable! You're putting your life on the line and risking death to help a guild you're not even part of!? That's the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard!"

Sergio frowned in annoyance and equipped the blue-green sword once more. "One whose heart has been burned black with hatred couldn't possibly understand."

"Heh, so poetic. Let's see how it helps you with this!" Erigor then swung his scythe in front of his body, shouting, "Storm Shred!" A large, purple magic circle appeared which then fired a hailstorm of wind arrows soaring at Sergio. Erigor chuckled in amusement as the attack died down, leaving only dust in the area. However, his eyes widened as the dust dispersed.

* * *

Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Flare, and Kageyama, with Natsu hanging out the side heaving, with Erza driving the whole group in a magic four-wheeler. As Erza drove, her driving become more erratic, one of the jostles stirred Kageyama from his unconsciousness. He looked around and realized where he was. He immediately tensed up and then groaned in pain, seeing the bandages all over his body, puzzled. He looked at the other Fairy Tail members and asked suspiciously, "Why did you let me live?" Narrowing his eyes he continued, "You're planning to use me as a bargaining chip, aren't you…?" He then sighed and shook his head. "That wouldn't work, Erigor doesn't care about anyone."

"You know," Gray interrupted, "if all you're lookin' for is death, just say the word."

Kageyama sneered at him, Lucy looking at him with slight disbelief as well.

Gray then turned to Kageyama and added, "But don't fool yourself into thinking everything comes down to a matter of life or death."

Kageyama looked at him surprised and confused, biting his lip in frustration.

The whole group then groaned as the four-wheeler jumped and jostled again.

Gray slammed his fist against the panel facing Erza angrily. "Hey! Watch it up there!"

Erza, who was busy driving the magic four-wheeler, strained as her vision blurred and her concentration weakened. ' _Damn…I had not expected to be this drained of magical power…_ '

* * *

Eventually, Erza and the others in the magic four-wheeler arrived on the bridge and saw Sergio, mostly uninjured, save for a small cut on his upper right arm, standing over the unconscious body of Erigor.

Kageyama's eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw Erigor lying in a heap unconscious. He then looked at Sergio curious and surprised. ' _This guy actually beat Erigor?_ '

Erza sighed as the four-wheeler came to a stop. "You actually managed to defeat Erigor."

Sergio shrugged in response. "Turns out the Reaper wasn't all that tough."

Erza frowned in thought. "What do you mean?"

Sergio lightly kicked the motionless form of Erigor. "Poor fool had the nerve to go and die on me. I didn't realize most humans couldn't handle that kind of attack."

Erza's eyes widened in response. "You…you killed him!? Do you even realized what you have done?!"

Sergio blinked curiously as he tapped Erigor's head with his foot. "Yeah. I took one more scummy person off the planet."

"Killing is strictly forbidden within Fairy Tail!"

Sergio frowned in response. "Is it?" He then sighed and muttered, "Mavis must've gone soft after I left."

"What?" Erza asked annoyed.

Sergio waved a hand then widened his eyes. "Look out!" he shouted as Kageyama sped by, having stolen their magic four-wheeler.

"Hey, get back here!" Natsu ordered.

"Shouldn't you be happy he took, Mr. Motion Sickness?" Lucy asked derisively, getting a face-fault from the pink-haired fire-breather.

* * *

As Kageyama drove off, he thought, ' _Erigor might've failed to wipe out the Guildmasters, but I won't._ '

* * *

Sergio sighed as the others gaped in shock at Kageyama's brash move.

"We have to chase him down!" Erza shouted.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Are we going to join the chase?" Flare asked.

Sergio nodded. "Yeah. That bastard took Lullaby right out of my pocket."

Flare nodded in understanding.

* * *

Kageyama eventually abandoned the magic four-wheeler when the terrain became too crowded with trees and made his way through the forest towards the Guildmaster Conference. Upon seeing it, he smirked proudly and removed the flute from his pocket to prepare playing it.

However, right when he was about to he heard rustling behind him and stowed the flute behind him, turning to take out whoever was interrupting him.

To his confusion it was Makarov, whom he recognized as nothing more than a little old man, wandering around reading an issue of Sorcerer Magazine.

Makarov, who was busily reading the magazine with a perverse grin, didn't notice Kageyama standing there, and then, when he did, hurriedly shoved the magazine behind him and began stammering all over himself with excuses, Kageyama just looking at him puzzled.

However, after listening to Makarov's stammering for a few moments he concluded the old man was just stupid and decided to try and trick him. "Actually, I was hoping you could help me with something."

Makarov stopped for a moment and then looked at Kageyama curiously. "Alright, what is it?"

"I was planning on playing this song for the Guildmasters, but, I seem to be getting cold feet. Do you think you could allow me to play it for you, then you can tell me what you think?"

Makarov folded his arms in thought and then nodded with a smile. "Sure sonny, go ahead."

Kageyama brought the Lullaby up to his mouth to play, however, right when he was about to, he remembered his one-time allies who had encouraged the Lullaby Plan, now all of them captured by the Council. He then remembered the words Lucy and Gray said to him in rebuke of his wish for death.

* * *

Nearby, Sergio, Flare, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy arrived to see Kageyama over by Makarov.

Natsu and Lucy prepared to rush forward to take down Kageyama, but were stopped when Bob stepped in their path.

Sergio pulled back in shock. ' _Wh-what the hell is that…_ thing _?_ '

Bob then widened his eyes in surprise. "Oh my, my! If it isn't Mr. Blue!"

Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray blinked curiously. "Mr. Blue?" the all asked in unison.

"Oh yes, this little cutie here was a member of Fairy Tail back when I still had a pretty little head of hair."

Erza and the others gaped.

Sergio sighed in annoyance. "I highly doubt that's pertinent."

Bob then turned his attention to Natsu and Gray, the duo feeling quite unfortunate at garnering it.

Lucy could only watch in slight despair. ' _Th-this guy…is the Guildmaster for Blue Pegasus…?_ '

Goldmine then walked over and tapped Lucy on the shoulder, also gaining the attention of the others. "Just watch. I'm sure Makarov can handle this situation."

The others nodded in puzzled agreement and watched Makarov.

* * *

Kageyama clenched his fists as he debated his actions. ' _All I need to do is play one…one single note, and everything will change. Everything will be different…_ '

Makarov then remarked, "This won't change anything."

Kageyama's eyes widened as he registered Makarov's words.

"He did it!" Lucy cheered happily.

"Way to go Gramps!" Natsu offered as he and the others ran over to him.

Sergio chuckled lightly. ' _Makarov always did prefer to solve things without violence. I guess even fifty years wouldn't change that._ ' Sergio then frowned as he looked at the Lullaby flute.

 **"You pathetic humans! If you can't do anything, then I'll just do it myself!"** a demonic voice shouted.

It was then that everyone watched as the three eyes of the Lullaby lit up bright violet before tendrils and limbs of wood stretched out in every direction.

Sergio narrowed his eyes in response. "Well, well. Looks like you've finally come out to play."

"Whoa! What is that?!" Natsu shouted.

Erza growled in frustration as she looked upon the beast. "It is Lullaby's true form."

"It's huge!" Lucy shouted.

"I've fought bigger," Sergio remarked as he extended his hand, causing the blue-green sword to once more appear.

As Lullaby looked around, it roared with a loud bellow. **"You pathetic weaklings! I swear I'll devour the soul of every human here! You will all perish to my song!"** Lullaby then turned to a mountain nearby and opened its maw, energy collecting and forming into a magic circle, a massive beam of energy shooting from the circle and annihilating a large portion of the mountain.

The Rune Knights, who had arrived to help, turned and fled away from the towering behemoth, leaving the mages to deal with it themselves.

Natsu glowered at the monster and pounded his fists together. "This thing's gonna pay for that!"

Sergio sighed in annoyance. "Hey, Lullaby!"

The behemoth stopped for a moment and then turned to Sergio. **"You…"**

"Yeah, good to see you two you ugly bastard. Unfortunately, now I'm going to turn you into firewood."

Erza nodded in agreement as her body was illuminated in bright, golden light before her normal attire was replaced by a new armor with her hair tied up in a long ponytail, the armor itself being composed of a neck guard that decorated with silver as well as multiple gems, along with two black shoulders guards with silver edges, overlapping each other on each shoulder, with silver crosses on them and flanking the collar of the armor, reminiscent of a dress, the breastplate having silver edges and revealing much of Erza's cleavage and abdomen, a series of plates flanking her sides and hips which reached down to the armor's very large skirt armor, which itself was composed of long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and adorned with silver, cross-like markings, the waist armor also leaving much of the of the front of lower body exposed, a black bikini-like cloth covering her, as well as slim gauntlets with silver patterns, and leg armor that was silver-edged at her hips and jet black on her greaves. "Requip: Black Wing Armor!"

Gray, as usual, threw off his shirt in preparation to fight the monstrosity.

Flare untied her hair and allowed it to flow freely.

Lucy pulled out one of her keys and held it towards the sky.

* * *

 **Well, there goes the first chapter. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. If you did, please be sure to leave a review letting me know. If you did not enjoy it, I suppose you can leave a review just do not leave vitriolic drivel. If there is anything you are confused on leave a review asking about it and I will do my best to answer you question, unless of course it is something I purposefully left unexplained, but if it is I will tell you so feel free to ask anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **Yup, it is time for the newest chapter of Fairy Tail's Demon King. Though, I would assume most of you can tell that on your own, so let us get down to business, shall we? I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter and the beginning of the story. I have a secondary author now in Bakuto Masaki (As usual). No reviews with anything substantial as of yet, so might as well skip straight ahead to the main body of the story.**

 **As an added note, I would greatly appreciate it if people would stop posting reviews in my stories asking about Wagtail Shinobi. That story will be updated when it is updated. Asking about it in a review for a different story will not change that.  
**

* * *

Sergio, Flare, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray were all prepared and ready to fight Lullaby, which had transformed into a hulking, monstrous form.

Natsu smacked his fists together with a smirk. "It's time to have some fun."

Erza looked curiously as Sergio walked up to the others with Flare beside him. "This fight has nothing to do with you, you need not risk your life aiding us."

Sergio frowned in response. "This fight is the whole reason I helped you people to begin with." He pointed his sword at Lullaby. "My goal from the get-go was to destroy Lullaby."

"Is that so?" Erza then smirked in response. "Then far be it from me to stop you. Just do not be surprised if you get caught in the crossfire."

"I think that should be your concern."

Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go!" Natsu shouted energetically as his fists were encased in flame.

"No," Sergio interjected deadpan.

"Geh," Natsu grunted before turning to Sergio. "What the heck?!"

Sergio looked back at them. "I don't need you three getting in the way. I don't need you caught in the crossfire of my attacks."

"You honestly believe we will just sit back and not fight against a creature that threatens our Guildmasters?!" Erza argued.

"If you don't want me to kill you by accident, then yes. I do."

Erza and Natsu were about to argue once more but Sergio swiftly spun around and thwacked them both on the top of the head.

"Wh-what was that for…?!" Erza asked, surprised and confused.

"Just stay down," Sergio argued. He then turned to Lullaby and floated up into the air.

 **"You little…!"** Lullaby growled before it turned and saw Sergio floating in the air, his sword raised. **"You won't beat me again!"** it shouted as it lashed out at him.

Sergio immediately dashed to the side and then swung his sword forward, sending a burst of energy flying ahead as he shouted, "Fierce Demon Fang!"

The energy coursed up Lullaby's arm and then exploded at the shoulder, causing it to roar in pain before getting hurled back against the meeting hall, smashing through a large portion of it.

Lullaby snarled angrily before standing up and swiping at Sergio once more, its claw merely passing through him.

Sergio then swept his hand in front of his body and sent a blast of fire smashing into Lullaby's face.

Lullaby then stepped forward as Sergio backed up, only for a spike of stone to rise from the ground and sever Lullaby's leg. The beast blinked curiously as it fell over.

"How is this my fault?!" Gray asked as he, Natsu, and Erza were engaged in an argument. However, as Erza was about to reply Natsu and Gray gaped before backing up swiftly.

Erza turned and widened her eyes as she saw Lullaby falling towards her before it fired a blast of energy to try and stand itself up.

However, the blast exploded before it hit the ground and Lullaby was sent rolling to the side.

Erza blinked curiously in thought. "Did it…lose power…?" Her eyes then widened when she saw Sergio in front of her.

Sergio sighed in annoyance. "Well that didn't feel good." He groaned as he looked at what was left of his coat. "Damn. Bastard burned my favorite coat." He then turned to her with a smirk. "You alright?"

Erza looked at him in shock as she saw his now exposed right upper arm, seeing a bright, scarlet-red Fairy Tail stamp. "I-it…cannot be…"

Sergio sighed and then turned back to Lullaby in annoyance. "I'm going to make you pay for this."

 **"Huh…?"** Lullaby asked in confusion.

"This was my favorite jacket." He then dispelled his sword and cracked his knuckles. "You know, Lullaby, I was planning on making your death quick. But you just _had_ to burn my _favorite_ jacket!" He then raised a hand as black and red energy began collecting in his palm before forming a large sphere. "Here, maybe this will pretty up that ugly-ass thing you call a face!" He then threw the ball of energy at Lullaby, shouting, "Oni-Kagura!"

The blast hit and exploded violently, destroying the entirety of the meeting hall and sending light and energy surging outward.

Lucy paled. "Wasn't that…a little much for a jacket…?"

Sergio then turned and shouted, "It's more than a jacket! It's a way of life!"

"This guy's totally insane!"

Bob, Goldmine, and Makarov then remarked, "You're only now realizing this?"

"What does that mean?! Do you guys know this wacko!?"

They replied in unison, "We do. And we'd thought you'd notice how insane he was before now."

Lucy just gaped.

Lullaby then stood up, furious. **"I'll make you pay for that you bastard!"**

Erza's eyes widened further as she watched the attack.

Sergio then extended a hand out, causing more red energy to gather in his palm. "Let's beat some humility into that hollow skull of yours, shall we?"

 **"Screw you!"** it rebutted before firing more blasts of energy at Sergio.

As the blasts approached Sergio, small vortexes appeared in front of him and sucked up the energy.

Lullaby howled as more vortexes opened behind it and fired the energy back at it.

Sergio then threw the ball of energy at Lullaby that proceeded to explode violently.

Lullaby attempted to swipe at Sergio but its claw passed right through him only for a powerful gust of wind to slam into its chest.

Sergio then swept his hands up, causing massive pillars of stone to rise from the ground and then dive back down and slam into Lullaby.

 **"Why you…!"** Lullaby howled before Sergio swept his hand to the side, slamming a large boulder into it, crashing both it and the boulder into the nearby forest.

Sergio then raised his hand high into the sky, causing many more boulders to be ripped from the ground that then hovered upward before he swept his hand down and sent them all crashing into Lullaby.

Natsu watched as Sergio continued assaulting the massive wooden creature and asked, "Should we…you know, help him?"

Makarov scratched inside his ear and shook his head. "Nah, you'd just get in the way."

"No, no. I mean Lullaby. I really think he needs help."

"He's the enemy you dolt!" Lucy challenged.

Lullaby stood up angrily. **"You son of a-!"**

Lullaby's insult was interrupted as Sergio slammed into its triple-eyed face feet first and slammed it against the ground. Sergio then flew back into the sky and extended his splayed palm towards the massive demon. "I think I'm done punishing you now. It's time to end this game."

 **"You bastard!"**

Sergio then raised his hands which were then engulfed in bright blue flames.

Lucy noticed the odd color and asked, "Hang on, blue flames?"

"Never seen that before," Natsu remarked as he scratched his ear.

Sergio then slammed his fists together, causing a complex, blue magic circle to appear in front of him.

 **"Not this time! That won't get me!"** Lullaby argued as it began to charge energy in its maw.

Sergio then raised his fists up to his mouth, one in front of the other before shouting, "Flame Devil Howl!" An immense torrent of blue flames then shot from the magic circle and coursed towards Lullaby.

 **"Take this!"** the beast shouted as it retaliated with a blast of energy.

However, to the beast's surprise and dismay, the flames smashed through its beam and slammed into its body sending it crashing into the meeting hall, engulfing the hall and the beast in flames that proceeded to consume both before surging outwards.

As the dust and smoke cleared the others saw the immense crater where the meeting hall once stood.

Makarov sighed heavily. ' _He's still as destructive as always…_ '

Sergio then landed on the ground and flexed his neck. "Well that was easier than I expected."

"Holy crap, that was awesome!" Natsu shouted.

Sergio turned as the pink-haired teen ran up to him. "I suppose that's up to personal opinion. I just found it annoying having to use up so much mana on that trinket. But at least it's gone now."

"But so is the meeting hall!" one of the other Guildmasters suddenly interjected angrily.

"Don't get so worked up, it's an easy fix," Sergio rebutted.

"How do you fix a giant hole in the ground?!" another shouted.

Sergio then turned to face the rubble-filled crater that once was the meeting hall and slammed his hands together before placing them against the ground. Blue energy sparked around it before all of the rubble seemed to vanish as though torn apart by the energy before being rebuilt completely, no damages visible.

Everyone stopped and looked at the rebuilt structure amazed.

Makarov blinked curiously. ' _Ahh, that's right! I forgot that Sergio can fix everything! I might be able to avoid the Council's wrath entirely if he's back!_ '

Lucy and the others looked at his handiwork impressed as well.

Natsu blinked curiously and then grinned before he slapped Sergio on the back excitedly.

Sergio frowned in annoyance and asked, "What was that for?"

Natsu grinned widely and replied, "If you were around we wouldn't have to be so careful when we fight!"

Makarov then paled.

Erza took a breath before returning to her normal garb.

Makarov then walked up to Sergio and asked, "So, what're you going to do now?"

Sergio turned to the short man and replied, "I was planning on simply heading after the next relic."

Makarov smiled and asked, "Why don't you stop by Fairy Tail? It's been quite some time since you've visited, hasn't it?"

Natsu blinked curiously and then asked, "What do you mean Gramps? I've never seen this guy."

Makarov flinched lightly then answered, "Well, he's been out for a long time."

Natsu thought for a moment then smirked and nodded. "Sounds good to me!"

Erza and Gray narrowed their eyes in thought.

Sergio looked around and then said, "I think the others are getting tense."

Lucy began sweating when she saw the other Guildmasters looking at the Fairy Tail members uneasily.

* * *

In a different, darkened location, a group of people stood suspended over a large Magic Circle.

As they discussed different topics, one voice spoke up. "Are you not concerned with the recent rise in the number of Dark Guilds as of late?"

Another voice added, "Naturally, Michello."

Michello answered, "I would say not, as you have not put forth many ideas on how to solve the issue, Belno."

Soon it descended into arguments until one member, a young man with short blue hair, a red, tribal tattoo encompassing his right eye, wearing a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of his arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles, and matching pants and shoes, spoke up in a calm voice. "Now, now. I think we all should take in to consideration one group that _has_ been effective with dealing with the Dark Guilds, Fairy Tail."

Another member, a tall, grey-haired, elderly man with a considerably long beard and a mustache, pointed ears, and thin dark eyes, one of which he kept closed, who wore multiple layers of intricate robes and a bat-like adornment on his head, snapped at the other. "Siegrain, don't give such good will to those destructive fools! There is no point in taking down Dark Guilds if they cause just as much, if not more, damage than the Dark Guilds themselves!"

The now named Siegrain folded his arms with a confident smirk. "Now, now, Org, I think even you can agree that as… _reckless_ , as they may be, Fairy Tail is an invaluable asset in dealing with the Dark Guilds."

Org narrowed his one open eye at Siegrain. "I'd be careful with your words, Siegrain. You are a newcomer to the Council, so showing too many dissenting opinions could land you excised, not that I would find such a case painful."

"I think Siegrain has a point, actually," a pale-skinned woman with long purple hair that reached her waist and brown eyes wearing a short, white kimono with long sleeves, an orange obi, and simple black sandals responded, supporting Siegrain's words.

"Ultear, you should also watch your words," Org responded shortly.

Another council member, a very broad man with a large bushy beard knotted into a bun on either side, a snub nose, drowsy eyes, and a small bun of hair atop his head, who wore a robe he kept tightly shut over a black undershirt, a dark-cuffed coat with a diamond pattern over that, and a dark cape of sorts over his shoulders with a spade-pattern, spoke to Org. "Now, I think that's enough arguing, Org, Siegrain. While I do understand your reasoning for them dealing with Dark Guilds so…'effectively,' Siegrain, I must agree with Org that they cause quite a bit of damage."

Org smirked lightly while Siegrain frowned in annoyance.

"However, Org, I think that you hold some resentment towards them, as they are not a true threat to us."

This time it was Siegrain who smirked as Org frowned.

Siegrain then added, "To prove my point, look at this recent Eisenwald incident. What if we had our way and Fairy Tail had not been present? True, there would have been less property damage but the Guildmasters would have been killed, and that would put the blame on _our_ heads."

Org snarled back, "That does not change the fact that there _was_ property damage, to an excessive extent!"

Belno sighed in frustration and then offered, "In that case, why not give them some form of punishment? We must still keep our power in balance."

Siegrain thought for a moment and then nodded. "I accept that."

The large man nodded and asked, "All in favor?"

There was a collective response in the affirmative, although one member gave a troubled expression.

* * *

Back with Fairy Tail, the group finally arrived at the edge of Magnolia Town.

"Yahoo!" Natsu shouted. "We're almost home!"

He then took off running towards the city, leaving Makarov to laugh proudly. Makarov then turned to Sergio. "You know, things have changed considerably since your last visit to the guild."

"I am aware," Sergio responded. "I may not have seen much beyond the Thought Projection Lacrima you gave to Mirajane, I did see some. And she herself told me some of the goings on."

Makarov frowned in thought. "Right…"

Sergio looked at him curiously and then redirected his attention forward.

* * *

As they entered the limits of the town, Lucy waved at the group and remarked, "I'll see you guys later! I need to head home!"

The others nodded and waved as she ran off.

"Doesn't she live in the dorms?" Sergio asked.

"I'm not sure she actually knows about them," Makarov responded curiously.

"You buffoon."

* * *

Soon the entire group arrived at the guildhall when Natsu turned to Erza. "Alright! You promised, so now it's time for our rematch, Erza!"

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "Rematch?"

Gray sighed heavily. "Right, you weren't there. The only reason ember breath over there would accept this mission with Erza is if she accepted fighting him again."

"Sounds like he has a grudge."

"Not really. He just wants to have one victory under his belt over her."

"Let me guess: that number is zero at this point?"

"Bingo."

"I sincerely hope they aren't going to just fight it out right here."

Makarov chuckled. "Nah, not here. There's actually a designated area where we Fairy Tail members are allowed to duke it out. It's something that was put in place after those punch-ups you and Gildarts got into. That's where they'll go."

Gray paled as he looked at Sergio. ' _This guy used to spar with Gildarts…?_ '

Erza looked at Natsu and smirked. "Very well Natsu. It is time for our rematch then."

Makarov then looked around before turning to Gray. "I think Lucy will want to see this, why don't you go and get her?"

Gray nodded in response before turning to leave.

The group then entered into the guild hall, Sergio smiling as he heard the ruckus from within. "If you ask me, things haven't changed much."

Makarov smiled in response. "Hmm, probably not."

However, much of the ruckus died down when a loud crash reverberated through the guild hall.

The group turned to the source of the sound and saw Mirajane standing still, with a look of disbelief on her face, the tray she had been carrying dropped to the floor. After a moment she walked towards Sergio, attempting to keep her face somewhat. "S…Sensei…?" she asked unsurely.

Sergio blinked curiously and then looked at the white-haired beauty. "Is that you…my little Demoness?"

Mirajane's eyes widened before she smiled widely and said happily with tears in her eyes, "Sensei…"

"Sensei…?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"It's complicated," Makarov rebutted.

Everyone in the guildhall gaped as they watched the interaction.

"Wh-what the hell…?" one man asked in disbelief.

Mirajane looked around at the group and then said with mild embarrassment, "I think we should go somewhere else…"

Sergio looked around and then shrugged.

* * *

Mirajane sighed in annoyance as she turned around and saw Erza, Natsu, and Makarov behind her. "I meant Sensei and me."

"I think it will be fine," Erza rebutted.

Mirajane sighed and then turned back to Sergio with a smile.

Sergio smiled as well as he put a hand on Mirajane's cheek. He then looked at her with mildly curiosity. "What happened to the leather you always wore, and your spunky attitude?" He then frowned. "Don't tell me the words of that red-haired harpy you always complained about finally got to you and made you start acting and dressing differently."

Erza twitched an eyebrow.

Mirajane frowned in response and then shook her head. "It's not because of her."

Sergio tilted his head in curiosity.

"It was Lisanna," Mirajane answered solemnly.

Sergio frowned in thought as he folded his arms. "What do you mean?"

"Two years ago, Lisanna, Elfman, and I went on a mission together. And…Lisanna…she…" Mirajane clenched her fist as she spoke.

Sergio remained silent as he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the white-haired beauty. "I see...I am truly sorry that my Thought Projection Lacrima ran out before that. If it hadn't I would have come here personally after you told it everything."

Mirajane looked at him surprised and nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

"However," Sergio then rebutted. "I do not think you should have responded by shriveling up like this. You've become so small and demure in action. I can easily tell you haven't used your magic in a long time. Tell me, did you honestly just give up after that?"

Mirajane stepped back in shock.

"Hold it!" Erza interjected. "That was too far!"

Sergio then turned to her with mild annoyance. "What would you do if you were in her position? Allow yourself to become weak and be unable to help anyone? Or get stronger so it doesn't happen again?"

"I…" Erza began.

"After all, I once knew a girl I pulled out of a tower that wished for strength so she'd never be a slave to fate again."

Erza's eyes widened in shock.

Sergio then sighed and walked out of the room and out into the main hall of the building.

* * *

As he walked out, he noticed the other members of the guild looking at him curiously.

"I'm guessing you're just as blunt as always?" Makarov asked.

"Naturally," Sergio replied.

Makarov sighed in response. "You'd think you'd soften up at your age."

"And you'd think you'd wizen up at yours."

"Well, how bad did you hit them?"

Sergio narrowed his eyes. "You just assume that's what I did?"

Makarov looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"Fair enough." He then redirected the conversation, "So who does the cooking around here?"

* * *

After a short time, Natsu eventually came out of the room and looked around for Sergio. He saw the brunette silently eating a plate of waffles and swiftly ran over to the man.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted as he slammed down, smashing the table Sergio was sitting at, sending Sergio's waffles flying away.

Sergio sat silently for a moment before looking up at Natsu. "You destroyed my waffles."

"You said some really mean stuff to Mira!" Natsu rebutted.

"You destroyed my waffles."

Natsu clenched a fist. "You need to apologize!"

"You destroyed my waffles." Before Natsu could say anything else, Sergio thrust his hand forward, causing a blast of wind to hit the pink-haired teen and send him flying across the hall, slamming against the back wall and embedding into it.

After a moment Natsu pulled himself out of the wall and spat out a chunk of masonry. "Okay, that's it! It's time to fight!"

Sergio flexed his neck. "Fair enough."

However, at that moment, before the two could fight, Makarov's arm suddenly enlarged and extended, stretching between the two. "Hold it you two!"

Sergio huffed in annoyance. "Don't try and stop us Dreyar."

"No, no. I just want to collect bets first."

Sergio sighed in amusement.

* * *

After several minutes of gathering payment for the bets, Makarov had Sergio and Natsu in a small arena near the edge of the town, prepared to fight. A large crowd, both within and without Fairy Tail, gathered to see the ensuing fight. Naturally, Makarov continued gathering bets even at that time.

As the two prepared to fight, Gray and Lucy entered the group and saw the soon-to-be fight. Gray raised an eyebrow and asked, "Hey Gramps, I thought Erza was going to fight Natsu, not the new guy."

Makarov shrugged in response. "Stuff happened. Now Natsu wants to fight Sergio." Makarov then chuckled deviously. "And everyone's betting on Natsu too…heehee…"

Lucy stepped away from the old man slightly. ' _That demented snicker worries me…_ '

"Alright, everyone ready?!" Makarov announced.

Natsu and Sergio nodded in agreement.

"Then let the fight begin!"

The two prepared to charge but a horn suddenly blared, interrupting their fight.

Sergio groaned in annoyance and turned to see a humanoid frog in noble robes. "What the hell is that thing…?"

Erza then took a step forward. She glanced at Sergio momentarily but then turned to the frog. "He's a messenger from the Magic Council."

Sergio folded his arms in annoyance. "How irritating. He'd probably make good frog skin soup."

Lucy paled.

The messenger stepped back in fear before coughing to clear his throat. "Fairy Tail has been causing severe amounts of damage to the lands of Fiore in their constant jobs, causing over seven hundred thousand Jewel in damages in the past month alone. The Council has determined that instead of punishing the entire guild, one member shall be selected and reprimanded in its place. That member shall be...Erza Scarlet."

"What?!" Natsu and the others shouted.

Sergio narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

One of the frog person's followers walked up to Erza and placed a pair of handcuffs on her.

The frog person then continued, "As such, you, Erza Scarlet, are hereby under arrest and shall be taken to the Magic Council of Era for trial. That is all."

The frog and its companions then walked off with Erza in tow.

Sergio folded his arms and then turned to Makarov.

Makarov sighed and then turned to a large, muscular man with tan-colored skin, long white hair styled upwards in long, wavy spikes with no eyebrows and dark eyes, a scar under his right eye, a black Fairy Tail crest on the left side of his neck, who wore a dark blue jacket with a purplish liner, held closed by a series of buttons, a zipper on the front that left the collar open, matching pants, and wooden geta sandals. "Elfman, make sure Natsu doesn't leave."

Elfman nodded and, just as Natsu began to jump up in order to leave, Elfman reached up and grabbed him by the legs and pulled him back. "Sorry Natsu, but we can't let you go causing trouble like that."

"What?!" Natsu shouted indignantly. "But they arrested Erza for no reason! You guys aren't just gunna let'em get away with it, are ya?!"

Makarov merely sighed in frustration. He then looked around to order the others back to the guild and then sighed.

Lucy looked around curiously. "Hey…where's Sergio…?"

* * *

Erza was being led through the halls of the Fiore branch of the Council's building, when she spotted someone that made her blood run cold.

Standing next to one of the pillars in the hallway was Councilor Siegrain, his arms folded as Erza and her escort approached.

The escort bowed to him. "Councilor."

Siegrain turned and smiled slyly to Erza. "It's good to see you again, Erza."

The Fairy Princess kept silent.

After a moment the Councilor sighed and then walked up to Erza, placing a hand on her chin. "You know, it's not good to ignore a Councilor."

Erza narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that a threat?"

Siegrain backed up and chuckled. "Not at all. Just a suggestion. Also, I'd suggest it best to keep the past behind us, so I'll overlook this little event." He then walked off with his hands in his pockets.

Erza bit her lip as he walked away. ' _He is a very dangerous man._ '

Erza was then led to the court where the other Councilors were waiting to put her on trial.

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail guildhall, Makarov and the others stood in the main room of the building, somber over Erza's arrest.

On the counter, however, was a small jar with a red salamander inside with a single tuft of pink hair. "Hey! Let me out dammit!"

Mira turned to the small creature. "That won't happen Natsu, if we let you out you'll go off and do something reckless."

Natsu then turned to Macao sitting nearby at a table. "Come on Macao! You owe me for this one! Remember Mt. Hakobe?! C'mon!"

Macao trembled and then sighed. "Sorry Natsu, Mira's got a point, and even I wouldn't want you to face the wrath of the Council after angering them, since we both know you would."

Lucy looked at Natsu inside the jar and then added her own opinion to the matter. "You know, for once, I actually agree with Natsu."

Natsu, who was as puzzled as the others, blinked curiously.

"We should go, leave immediately to go rescue Erza."

Makarov shook his head. "No, it'd be useless to go, even if we left now. We'd arrive too late."

Lucy clenched her fists angrily.

"Besides, he's probably there by now."

Lucy blinked curiously. "Huh…?"

* * *

Back at the court, Erza stood in front of the Council as a series of witnesses, civilians and property owners in the different areas that had been involved in the fight against Eisenwald, attested to Fairy Tail, and more specifically Erza's, destructive capabilities and tendencies.

As the last witness stepped down, Erza merely standing calmly, Org looked down at her and announced, "Erza Scarlet. To the charges of severe property damage, this court hereby finds you guilty. You are sentenced to-"

However, just as Org was about to announce the sentencing, the door to the room suddenly exploded.

"What the devil?!" Org shouted in shock.

As the dust settled, Sergio walked into the room.

Org began to sweat lightly as he watched Sergio enter the room.

Erza widened her eyes. "S-Sergio…! What are you doing here?!"

Sergio glanced at her and then redirected his attention towards the Council. "I'm here to take you back to Fairy Tail."

Org huffed in derision. "You will do no such thing! Not after such a brazen-!"

"Try and stop me."

Org flinched at Sergio's blunt defiance.

"If you want to send your soldiers after me go ahead. I have information that could send each and every one of you into ruin. I know things about you I'm sure not even _you_ know."

Erza widened her eyes. "D-do you know what you are doing…?!"

Many of the Councilors shared Erza's shock.

Org attempted to keep his composure, his fist trembling lightly.

Ultear, meanwhile, stood with her lips twitching lightly.

Org clenched a fist and then sighed. "Be gone with you."

Sergio nodded before he turned to Erza and motioned to the door.

Erza gave him a stern glance before turning to the door and walking past him.

Sergio glanced up at the Council once more before leaving behind Erza.

"You're just going to let them leave?" Belno asked.

Org turned to her and replied, "Do you want to try and deal with him? Fairy Tail's Specter is the entire reason I loathe that guild."

Belno sighed. "Perhaps."

* * *

As Erza and Sergio walked away from the council room Erza suddenly stopped and turned around to face Sergio, perturbed.

"Well you don't look happy," Sergio said plainly.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Erza demanded.

Sergio folded his arms in response. "I was thinking that I wasn't going to let the Council lynch you."

"You fool! They would have merely given me a slap on the wrist! It is only because of your empty threat that they did not throw us in prison!" Erza then took a moment to breathe.

"Empty threat?" Sergio asked. "I assure you that was no _empty_ threat."

Erza stepped back in surprise. "You were truly blackmailing the Council?! Are you mad?!"

"Yes."

Erza stood silently for a moment. She then sighed heavily. "After this past day I merely wish to return to Magnolia."

Sergio nodded in agreement. However, as the two walked past one of the many hallways he noticed Ultear standing nearby. He turned to Erza and said, "I'll join up with you later. I have some other business to attend to."

Erza raised an eyebrow as he walked away and then continued on.

Inside one of the many offices in the building, Sergio stood across from Ultear as the latter broke out into loud, boisterous laughter.

"I must say, that was quite a show!" Ultear said with a wide, amused smile.

Sergio folded his arms with a smirk as he leaned against the wall. "I'm glad you were so amused."

"Yes, I was. More by the fact that every single one of those fools knows it is true."

Sergio chuckled lightly before asking, "So, have you made any progress?"

Ultear, playing with a blue-green orb in her grasp, shrugged. "Unfortunately not much. Though I will say his constant machinations are quite amusing to behold. How about you? Have you gotten back into the swing of being in Fairy Tail, Father?"

Sergio shook his head. "No, I haven't been there long enough yet. And another thing, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sergio? It would be rather awkward if someone found out you were my daughter. Considering I don't look much older than you do."

Ultear sighed. "Yes, yes. Now, how about we stop talking for a little while?"

"Be my guest."

Ultear nodded as the orb in her grasp vanished before she walked in front of Sergio and knelt down in front of him.

* * *

Erza walked down a road towards the guild when she noticed Sergio behind her.

"I am surprised, you caught up swiftly," Erza noted as he walked up next to her.

"I can walk fast when I need to," Sergio replied.

"So. What did you meet with the councilwoman about?"

Sergio smirked as he folded his arms. "Aren't we a curious one?"

"Yes, I am curious. To an extent."

"Do you really want to know…?"

Erza glanced at him in thought for a moment. "I do not think I do."

"That's probably wise."

Erza sighed in exasperation.

* * *

The two eventually made their way back to the guildhall where Sergio saw Makarov sitting nearby at the bar.

With a sigh Makarov asked, "So how much paperwork have you buried me in?"

"You should probably get a shovel," Sergio remarked.

Makarov slammed his head against the table in exasperation.

Natsu turned as he saw the two return.

"Hey!" the pink-haired teen shouted.

Sergio sighed as he scratched his head. "Yes?"

"We didn't get the chance to have our fight yesterday! We need to settle this now!"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Yeah well I…I…" Natsu remarked before slumping over on the table.

Sergio raised an eyebrow and then noticed Erza began to get groggy before she too sat down and slumped over. Sergio looked around and realized the entire guild was being effected. He turned and noticed even Makarov was struggling to stay awake. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"…Mystogan…" Makarov strained out.

Sergio then turned and saw a man wearing a dark blue cloak, a dark blue bandana with a forehead protector, a green mask that covered most of his face, a blue and grey outfit that left his arms and lower legs exposed, those being covered with bandages, as well as dark blue gloves, enter the building through the main door.

The man stopped and looked at Sergio, perplexed. He then continued on into the guildhall.

Sergio folded his arms and watched the man curiously.

"Mystogan…release them…" Makarov demanded as the man walked towards the large board at the back of the guildhall, pulling a flier from it.

Mystogan then turned to leave. "The spell will lift in three…" he then began to leave the guildhall, "…Two…" he gave a cursory glance to Sergio before leaving through the main door, "…One…" He then vanished.

After he disappeared, the rest of the guild members began to slowly wake up.

As the others woke up, Gray rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. "Geez, I know Mystogan's obsessed with hiding what he looks like, but does he really need to put everyone to sleep like that?"

"So…Mystogan's his name?" Sergio asked curiously.

Gray froze for a second and then asked, "You…actually saw him?"

Sergio shrugged. "Sort of. He was covered from head-to-toe so I couldn't actually see him. I'm guessing he does this often?"

Erza nodded and responded, "Yes. He shows up, puts everyone to sleep with a spell, takes a job, and then leaves. Only the Master, and now, it seems, you, know what he actually looks like."

"Is that so? Someone so determined to hide their identity must be hiding quite the secret." Sergio then smirked. "I find the sudden urge to discover what that is."

"Don't forget about me little lady," a gruff voice called out.

Everyone turned and looked up to the second level of the guildhall to see a very tall and muscular man with blue/grey eyes, slicked back, spiky blonde hair, a lightning-shaped scar on the right side of his face, wearing a pair of spiked headphones over his ears, a dark orange tunic with leopard spots on it, a black cape with fur on the edges, loose, baggy red pants, and black shoes sat in a chair on the upper level of the guildhall.

Sergio narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man.

"Who's that jerk?" Lucy asked.

"Laxus," Erza answered.

Gray nodded. "Yup, he, like Erza and Mystogan, are known as one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards."

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "Is that so…?" He then glanced at Makarov.

Makarov shook his head.

Laxus smirked. "Don't beat around the bush, I'm not _one_ of the strongest, I _am_ the strongest."

Sergio huffed lightly.

At that moment Natsu finally woke up, having slept longer than the rest, and happened to register Laxus' words and, without skipping a beat, jumped up into the air towards Laxus and shouted, "Laxus, fight m-!"

The last of his sentence was cut off as Makarov's fist suddenly enlarged and slammed Natsu down on the ground. "No, Natsu. You know that only a select few are allowed on the second floor."

Sergio narrowed his eyes as he looked at Makarov.

Erza clarified for them, "The second level of the guildhall is where the S-Class quests are."

Sergio narrowed his eyes. "S-Class? What does that mean…Makarov?"

Makarov widened his eyes slightly. "Ah…well…I…"

"Please, tell me what you mean by that," Sergio asked in a far too kind tone. A tone that immediately became stern. "Now. Because to my ears it sounds like you've disfigured the original ideals Mavis and I set for this place, Makarov."

Erza raised an eyebrow and asked, "Mavis and you?"

Sergio then put up a finger towards her in a "quiet" motion. "Hush. Grownups are talking. Now explain, Makarov."

Lucy and the others paled at the very brazen act.

Makarov sighed in resignation. "I guess there's no point in hiding it. As you've probably guess already, S-Class refers to quests that are too challenging or dangerous for the majority of the guild as well as the mages who are skilled enough or powerful enough to take them. But you see-"

However, before he could continue, he was interrupted by Sergio. "So you ignored our old Buddy System and instead instated a damned Hierarchy?! Something WE ALL agreed was the single DUMBEST system ever invented?!"

"Now, now. There's no need to get so worked up in front of everybody. There's a very good reason we-"

Yet again, Sergio interrupted him. "A good reason?! There is _no_ good reason to install such a system! It breeds false ego, unnecessary pride, complacency, bastards within our family caring for nothing but strength, foolish lone-wolf bravado, and psychological trauma to those that fail badly after reaching the highest rank! So tell me, what is your damn good reason for that?!"

Sergio sighed heavily. "Of course. The Second _always_ mucks the whole damn thing up. He obviously forgot that's what TEAMS are for and that the younger mages should ALWAYS be paired with a senior mage when on high pay missions. But _no_. He had to install a Sage damned _hierarchy_!"

Natsu, Lucy, and many of the younger members looked at each in confusion, while at the same time some of the older members nodded in seeming agreement to Sergio's sentiments.

Makarov sighed and turned around on the bar to get a drink.

"Heh, how stupid," Laxus interjected. "You must be one weak fool if you can't stand the S-Class set up. Oh, I get it, you're too weak to qualify, aren't you? If you really think that the hierarchy should go, then prove it by-" Laxus' speech was interrupted when a dirt covered boot slammed into his face, knocking him down.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Sergio asked disinterestedly.

"Che, you bastard…" Laxus snarled as he stood up before hopping down to the lower level. He then reared back a fist and charged at Sergio.

"Hm? What's this?" Sergio said as he bent down to pick something up, causing Laxus to fly right over him and through one of the walls of the guild. He then stood up and looked around. "Did something happen?"

Mirajane blinked curiously as she saw the hole in the wall.

Erza narrowed her eyes in thought. ' _He knew exactly what he was doing and dodged Laxus' attack…_ '

Mirajane then giggled lightly. "Same old Sensei."

"Okay, show's over…" Makarov announced as the other members of the guild got back to what they were doing.

* * *

Sergio sat at one of the tables after the mess with Laxus, eating waffles, when he felt something hit him on the back of the head. He turned around and saw Flare standing behind him, with a frustrated and annoyed expression.

"Mind telling me why you hit me on the head?" he asked.

"Why'd you run off and leave me again?" she asked disappointed.

Sergio raised an eyebrow and then smiled apologetically before patting her on the head. "Sorry about that. I got wrapped up in some annoying stuff, that's all. Didn't mean to make you worry."

Flare sighed in resignation. She then raised an eyebrow and turned to the side. "What's that sound?"

Suddenly, multiple, gigantic, pink, crystalline shuriken came smashing through the walls. The front door was smashed open as the shuriken barreled inside, as well as the others causing massive damage to the walls.

Flare ducked to the side, narrowly avoiding one of the shuriken.

Sergio sat silently as they soared past him, but paled when one smashed through the table and destroyed the waffles he was eating.

"Gah!" Natsu shouted as the last of the shuriken stopped right in front of him. "What the hell was that?!"

"Flare!" an angry voice bellowed.

"Uh-oh…" Flare said in concern.

Suddenly the front door, or rather, what was left of it, swung wide open and two people stepped into the building.

The first was a young woman with crimson eyes, fair skin, and long, bright red hair that was styled different ways on each side, spiky and unkempt on the right, smooth and straight on the left, wearing brown glasses, a lavender uniform that exposed her navel, black shorts, long, black thigh-high stockings, and black, open-toed sandals.

The second was a woman with long, light blue hair that was kept in a spiky ponytail with two strands framing her face, deep black eyes, and fair skin with bright red lipstick on her lips, wearing a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right sleeve with a red, one piece suit underneath, a red turtleneck with a white, fluffy collar, brown gloves, and calf-length, brown sand-boots.

"Well…you got here fast," Flare said plainly.

"With no help from you though!" the redhead snarled.

"I think that's enough out of the two of you," Sergio said angrily.

The two turned to Sergio and then noticed the smashed plate of waffles on the floor.

"Guren did it!" the redhead bellowed.

"Me?! You're the one who threw them, Karin!" Guren rebutted.

"Well you're the one who made them!"

"But only because you kept pestering me!"

"Maybe you should learn to-!"

"Enough!" Sergio interjected.

The two turned to him petrified.

"Now, Guren, you will cover the costs of the damage."

"What?! Why me?!" Guren asked in shock and confusion.

"Because you supplied Karin with the shuriken. If you'd rather, I could cover the costs myself. But you would receive a Level Fourteen Punishment."

"Wh-what…?" Guren asked in fear. She then sighed in resignation. "I…I'll cover the costs…"

"Good." He then turned to Karin. "As for you…Level Twenty Punishment."

"Hold on! Isn't that a little extreme?!" Karin asked.

"You destroyed a large portion of the guild with those things, you nearly hit several of the other mages, I know that you were aiming for Flare, and, most of all, you destroyed my waffles!"

Karin stepped back in trepidation. "Shit…"

Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uhmmm…what's a Level Twenty Punishment?"

Mirajane answered, "Sensei informed me of it once. It's…horrifying…"

Lucy paled slightly. "Th-that sounds bad…wait. He's doing that because of waffles?!"

Sergio turned to her and rebutted, "Waffles are the greatest food in existence! If they are destroyed before even the first bite can be taken the most severe punishment MUST be delivered!"

"That's insane!"

Erza then added, "She is right. It is strawberry cheesecake that is the greatest."

"That's not the issue here!"

Sergio narrowed his eyes. "Please," he rebutted dismissively. "That artery-clogger has nothing on waffles. Especially with syrup and butter. And of course fresh breast milk."

"Wait, what?!"

Erza replied angrily, "How dare you! You cannot insult the wonderment that is strawberry cheesecake!"

"Am I the only one who heard him say breast milk?!"

Sergio huffed in derision. "Wonderment? Don't make me laugh, Red! That glop of sugar _pales_ in comparison to a stack of fresh, golden brown perfection!"

A sword then appeared in Erza's grip in a flash of light. "You shall pay for your insults!"

Sergio summoned a sword of his own and rebutted, "Insults? I merely stated the truth. After all, all that glob will do is make you fat."

Mirajane then interrupted the would-be duel, holding a plate of waffles. "Sensei, I've made some more waffles for you."

Sergio remained in silent thought for a moment before the sword in his hand vanished. "We will finish this debate later. After I finish eating Mira's delicious waffles."

Lucy stood in confusion.

Mirajane turned to the blonde and winked.

Lucy sighed heavily. "I…I'm in an insane asylum…"

Sergio ignored her comments as he ate his waffles. However, he glanced to the side and saw a fox with light, silver-blonde fur sitting next to him.

"Well ain't that surprising?" a slim, mildly muscular man with short, straight, slicked-back blue hair, linear, dark eyebrows, a prominent nose, and a large amount of stubble on his face, including a thin mustache, wearing a knee-length white jacket with a blue liner, rolled up sleeves, as well as a simple, dark shirt underneath, brown, pinstriped pants held by a light-colored belt bearing a snake pattern with a simple, square buckle, a distinctive pair of shoes with a leopard pattern, and a large, serpentine necklace remarked as he walked up next to Sergio.

Sergio raised an eyebrow in thought. "And you are?"

"Macao Conbolt, nice to meet'cha," he greeted.

Sergio looked at the man's outstretched hand and then returned to his meal.

Macao flinched slightly. "You know, I actually agreed with your little speech back there."

Sergio sighed and turned to face Macao. "What speech is that?"

"The one about the S-Rank hierarchy. It was already in place when I joined Fairy Tail, but I agree with what you said about it."

"How nice," Sergio responded dismissively.

Macao laughed weakly. "Anyway, I have to say it's surprising to see Kilu up next to you like this. She doesn't normally warm up to strangers that well," Macao remarked as he looked at the fox.

"Kilu?" Sergio asked.

"Yeah, this fox. Her name's Kilu."

"Is that so?" Sergio asked as he looked at the fox curiously.

Kilu sat silently, her tail waving back and forth slowly.

Sergio reached out and scratched the little fox on the nose lightly. "Hey there, Presa."

"Presa?" Macao asked.

Suddenly, the small fox seemingly erupted in smoke.

"Wh-what the…?!" Macao exclaimed as he stepped back.

The little fox had disappeared and in its place was a woman with long, light blonde hair that reached just past her waist, with two long bangs hanging down, framing her face with its pink eyes, wearing narrow white glasses, a blue, skintight, revealing outfit with light blue accents and crisscrossing strands over the outside of her thighs and the front of her torso from just below her navel to just above her impressive bust, black sleeves with blue sections over her forearms and hands, black, knee-length boots with fox-shaped medals on the knees, a feathery, dark blue collar, a white and gold belt around her waist, held up by a beige and blue, foxlike tail at the base of her spine.

All activity in the guildhall immediately ceased as everyone looked at the unknown woman, whom had her arms wrapped around Sergio's shoulders. "It's been far too long…Jude," the woman said with a sultry tone.

"Nice to see you too, Presa. Also, the name's Sergio now, remember?" the brown-haired man replied.

The woman, Presa, then looked around curiously. "Hmm…it seems we've attracted the attention of the rest of the guild."

"Well with your rather showy transformation I'd expect no less," Sergio replied as he moved one of his hands to the woman's impressive bust.

Presa grabbed his hand and pulled it away gently. "Tsk, tsk. You'll have to save that for later."

"You're right. I need to finish my waffles first."

Presa sighed as he turned to continue eating. She then glanced at the rest of the guild. "What? Quit gawking!" she snarled.

Almost immediately the guild seemed to resume its normal function.

"Okay, hold it!" Lucy exclaimed as she walked up to Sergio. "Just what the heck is going on here?!"

Sergio glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"That fox just turned into a woman!"

"It's simple transformation magic. Besides, Presa is an old friend of mine."

"How is that possible? Mira told me Kilu…er, Presa, has been her for almost forty years. And even that I found hard to believe since foxes don't normally live that long…"

Sergio sighed. "So? This is a world that has giant, flying, fire-breathing lizards, talking cats, and anthropomorphic crab-men. And you're going to question the fact that some people can live for much longer than others?"

"Uh…w-well I…uhm…n-nevermind…"

Sergio ignored her and returned to his waffles.

Lucy sighed and walked away as Presa sat down next to Sergio. "So where have you been these past few decades?"

Sergio shrugged. "I've been busy with different things. I helped a village in the far east during four separate wars. Honestly, those people almost seem to crave it, especially those Uchiha people."

Presa raised an eyebrow. "Uchiha? I think I've heard that name before."

"You probably have. They made a name for themselves over the past few centuries. But let's move away from that, what have you been up to this whole time? Why have you been skulking around this place for so long?"

Presa snickered lightly. "Partially to keep an eye on things. But also because it gave me a good excuse to just laze about."

Sergio huffed in amusement. "That sounds like you. Heard any interesting stories?"

"Oh a couple. Like how that child of yours has joined Lightning Rod's crew."

Sergio sighed. "Well I'd be lying if I said I was surprised."

Karin then walked up to Sergio and asked, "Who is this woman?"

"An old friend of mine. Presa. I think I've told you about her."

"Oh right. Wasn't she one of that Chimeriad you mentioned?"

Sergio nodded as he cut up more of his waffle. "Yes, she was."

"Don't you know it's rude to talk about someone right in front of them?" Presa asked with a playful smile.

Sergio lightly flicked her nose. "I think you'll survive."

Mirajane then asked, "That woman who was with you when you arrived, Flare, do you plan on her joining Fairy Tail as well?"

Sergio raised an eyebrow as he looked at Flare, who was standing behind him. "Well? Do you want to join the guild?"

Flare furrowed her brow in thought. "Yes, I would like to."

Mirajane nodded happily as she picked up a stamp shaped like the Fairy Tail symbol. "Okay then, just show me where you want me to put it."

Flare thought for a moment then nodded to herself with a smile and pulled the right of her dress to the side slightly.

Mirajane sweat-dropped lightly. "Uhm…are you sure about that?"

Flare nodded.

Mirajane then merely nodded with a smile and placed the stamp on Flare's right breast, the stamping lighting up slightly before she pulled it away, revealing a red Fairy Tail mark on Flare's skin.

Flare smiled happily and then turned to Sergio and pointed to it.

Sergio nodded with a smile as he patted her head. "Good girl."

Flare smiled slightly wider.

Mirajane then asked, "Out of curiousity, do you have anywhere to stay?"

Sergio turned to her and shook his head. "No. I'd planned on simply toughing it in the forest like usual."

Karin groaned heavily. "Oh great. Another night of sleeping on the grass."

Mirajane frowned in thought and then smiled. "I have an idea, Sensei."

Sergio raised an eyebrow as he stirred another piece of waffle in the syrup on his plate. "Oh, and what might that be?"

"Until you find somewhere to stay you're welcome to stay at my house."

Sergio raised an eyebrow in thought. "That's actually not a bad idea. You wouldn't mind Flare and the others staying as well, would you?"

Mirajane shook her head. "Not at all."

"Waaaiiit!" Elfman suddenly interjected, having heard the conversation, as he slammed a hand down on the bar.

"What is it, Elfman?" Mirajane asked curiously.

"Are you seriously going to offer this guy a bed at our house!?"

"Of course. He's my Sensei after all."

"Yeah, but still!"

"Oh, that reminds me. Elfman, while Sergio and his companions are staying there I'm going to need you to find somewhere else to sleep for a while."

Elfman then paled. "Y-you're joking…"

Mirajane puffed her cheeks in frustration. "No way. That's not something I'd joke about." She then turned to Elfman with a very sweet, almost _too_ sweet, smile. "That's too much to ask, is it, Elfman?"

Elfman began to sweat heavily. "N-no…of course not…Sis…"

"That's wonderful. You're such a helpful brother, Elfman."

"Y-yeah…" Elfman replied with waterfall tears.

As Elfman walked away, Lucy asked, "Uhm…was it really necessary to just kick out your brother like that?"

Mirajane nodded. "Yes. There are…things Sensei likes to do that I don't think Elfman would want to hear."

Sergio chuckled lightly. "Oh? Do you mean things that I like to do or things that you'd like me to do to you?"

Mirajane cupped her hands over cheeks and swayed side to side in a faux demure manner. "Oh my…you'll make me blush."

"Heh, I guess that spunky attitude of yours is still hiding under there somewhere." He glanced to the side and noticed Lucy gaping. He then put a hand under her jaw and closed her mouth. "You'll swallow a fly if you keep doing that."

Lucy just slumped her shoulders. "I give up…"

* * *

Sometime later, after the sun had gone down and most of the members of the guild had gone home, Sergio got out of his seat and made his way towards the stairs leading to the upper level.

Mirajane looked at Makarov curiously.

Makarov merely shook his head as he drank from his mug.

As Sergio looked at the jobs on the board on the second level he noticed one in particular. "The cursed island…?" he asked aloud. He then looked at one of the details. "Galuna Island…that place is…" He then folded the piece of paper into his pocket and walked down the stairs.

As he approached the bar he asked, "So, how much longer 'til you head home?"

"Now actually," Mirajane answered.

"Good to hear. You four ready to go?" he asked as he turned to Presa, Flare, Karin, and Guren.

The group nodded in agreement.

Sergio then turned back to Mirajane. "Lead the way."

Mirajane nodded happily as she waved to Makarov before leaving the guildhall.

* * *

Eventually the group arrived a modest-looking home just outside the main area of the city.

"So this is your home?" Sergio asked.

"Yes, is it not what you expected?" Mirajane asked in response.

Sergio scratched his head in thought. "To be honest, with how you used to describe it, I expected it to be…bigger."

Mirajane giggled lightly in amusement. "I used to have a tendency to embellish things just a little. Well, want me to show you inside? There are a couple spare rooms for you and the others to use."

"Sounds good," Sergio answered as Mirajane led the group inside.

* * *

Back at the guildhall, Erza looked around curiously. "Is Sergio still here?"

Makarov shook his head. "No, you just missed him. Why? You still wanting to continue that fight of yours?"

Erza shook her head. "No, that is not it. I merely wanted to ask him about a few matters. That is all." She then turned and left.

"Hmm…" Makarov hummed in thought before returning to his drink.

* * *

Sergio looked around the moderately sized room that had a dresser, wardrobe, and simple full-sized bed with a nightstand on one side. "This room will do. Do you know how to clean stains?"

"Yes, I can clean most stains well enough," Mirajane answered.

"Good to hear. Would you mind getting the others set up in their rooms?"

"Of course."

As Mirajane turned, the others turned to leave with her.

However, Sergio grabbed Karin by the collar. "Where do you think you're going?"

Karin began to shed waterfall tears. "Please…have mercy!"

"You should have thought about that before destroying my waffles," he said as he closed the door. He then turned to her with a smirk as multiple thick tendrils emerged from his back.

* * *

Outside, Mirajane and the others turned as Karin's loud shriek echoed through the house.

"Looks like Karin's punishment has begun," Presa remarked.

"I'm glad I'm not in her position," Guren stated.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Flare asked.

"She'll be fine. Her body is extremely durable."

"Well, I should probably show you to your rooms," Mirajane remarked.

The three women nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next morning, Mirajane, Presa, Flare, and Guren sat at the table in Mirajane's dining room as Sergio walked into the room.

"You're finally up," Guren stated as Sergio sat at the table, a plate of waffles already prepared for him. "So what about Karin? Will she be joining us?"

Sergio shook his head. "No. I imagine she won't be moving for a while."

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Mirajane asked.

"I'm probably going to head out on that job I grabbed."

"You just got back and you're already heading out on another job?" Presa asked with a pout.

"Yes. My hunt never ends."

"Hunt?" Mirajane asked.

Sergio nodded. "Yes. I am on a personal quest to find and destroy every last one of Hamura, er, Zeref's relics. I've already managed to destroy three, Lullaby being the most recent. I sent one team to this place, Galuna Island, because I have a suspicion something connecting to him is there. I'm not certain what it is. But that job request coupled with the fact that I haven't heard from them in about a week is troubling."

Mirajane nodded in understanding. "Well good hunting then."

Sergio nodded in response.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Presa asked.

"Me too," Flare added.

"Yes, that's fine of course," Sergio replied before turning to Guren. "I'd like you to stay here and keep an eye on Karin. You also need to work at paying back the damages on the guild."

Guren sighed heavily. "Right…"

"Let's finish breakfast and then we'll head out."

Presa and Flare nodded in agreement.

* * *

Soon after, Sergio, Presa, and Flare made their way towards the main entrance to Magnolia when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Heeeyyy! Wait up!" Natsu shouted as he landed on the ground next to the group.

"Somehow I knew you'd show up," Sergio said as Natsu ran up to them.

"Hey, can I-?" Natsu asked excitedly, only to run face-first into Sergio's outstretched fist.

"The answer is no."

"I haven't even asked yet!"

"You want to join us on the quest to Galuna Island."

Natsu stumbled to the side lightly. "Well…yeah! I mean, it's an S-Class quest! It sounds so cool!"

Sergio sighed heavily. "This is what I was talking about," he mumbled. "Look, this quest isn't just for anyone to participate in. I picked this because I had a specific plan in mind. That doesn't include you."

"Oh come on!" Natsu begged.

Presa then interjected. "Honestly I think we should bring him along."

"See!? She agrees!"

"He'd make good bait if we got into a tough situation."

Natsu face-faulted. He then asked, "What if I told you I got a pretty woman to join us?"

Sergio suddenly turned to Natsu with a serious expression. "A pretty woman or a very pretty woman?"

Natsu rubbed his chin in thought. "Very pretty."

"And you're certain she'll join us?"

"A hundred percent!"

"If you're telling the truth you can come along."

A new voice then shouted, "Happy! Wait up!"

The others turned to see Happy, with feathered wings stretched out from his back, flying towards them with Lucy behind him.

"That's the one?" Sergio asked as Happy and Lucy approached.

Natsu nodded with a smirk. "Well? What do you think?"

Sergio looked at Lucy curiously, causing the blonde to fold her arms uncomfortably. He then shrugged. "She'll do. Welcome to the team."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Lucy asked.

Natsu grinned happily.

Presa and Flare sighed in exasperation.

"So where we headed?" Natsu asked.

"The port city of Hargeon Town," Sergio answered.

"Wait, we're going back to Hargeon?" Lucy asked.

* * *

After a long trip, the group eventually arrived in the small city of Hargeon.

"Well…it looks like the city has bounce back a bit…" Lucy said with a worried smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sergio asked curiously.

"Let's just say Natsu and I had a little…accident…here."

Sergio folded his arms in thought. "I think I'll just leave that subject alone."

"Yeah. That's a good idea."

"So where to now?" Presa asked.

"To the island."

Lucy then frowned in concern. "Uhm…how do we plan to get there…?"

"We'll need to find a boat to get us there, naturally," Sergio replied.

"So we'll just head down to the docks then?" Presa asked.

Sergio nodded.

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail guildhall, Erza scratched her head in thought.

"Something wrong Erza?" Mirajane asked.

Erza nodded. "Yes, one of the S-Rank Quests is gone, and I cannot figure out who took it."

Mirajane blinked curiously. "Why, Sergio did."

Erza widened her eyes. "Are you telling the truth?!"

Mirajane tilted her head in confusion. "Yes."

Makarov nodded as well. "Yeah, he left this morning."

"How could you let him just leave like that?!" Erza demanded.

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "I don't see the problem. He's got what it takes to handle quests like that."

"That is irrelevant! He is not a certified S-Class Mage! Rules such as that are in place for a reason!"

Makarov sighed heavily. "If you want to try and stop him so badly then be my guest."

Erza nodded before turning to leave.

"Are you really going to leave before eating this?" Mirajane asked as she placed a plate of strawberry cheesecake on the bar.

Erza looked at the plate in consternation. "You…are a shrewd woman. I shall eat this, but it will not stop me." She turned around and looked around the guild before calling out, "Gray!"

Gray immediately froze and ran towards her. "Y-yes?!"

"Sergio and the others have left on an S-Class Quest they are not qualified for. I will busy for a period of time, so I would like you to go and get them."

"Why me?" he asked in irritation.

"Are you arguing with me?" she asked in a stern tone.

"N-not at all!" Gray answered as he stiffened.

* * *

Sergio and the others sighed as they walked around the docks.

"This is unbelievable, no one will take us to the island," Lucy groaned.

"Considering the rumors spreading about the island, it isn't really that surprising," Sergio responded.

"So what do we do now?" Flare asked.

"We'll have to make our own ride in this case."

"You're not going anywhere," a voice called.

The others turned as Gray walked up to them.

"What are you talking about?" Sergio asked in annoyance.

"Erza sent me to get you guys and bring you back."

"What for? Has something happened?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. The new guy over there took one of the S-Class Quests. And he's not an S-Class Mage."

Sergio sighed heavily. "This is the kind of shit I was talking about. Look, I got permission from Maky himself to take this quest."

Gray shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Orders are orders."

Sergio narrowed his eyes. "Look, just go back and this will go smoothly. Tell her you couldn't find us or something."

Gray huffed in dismissal. "Are you kidding? If I came back without finishing this mission Erza will do worse things to me than anything you could drum up."

Sergio raised a hand and flexed his fingers. "If you really want to test that hypothesis boy, then I'd be happy to try it."

However, before Gray could answer, Natsu, whom had moved behind him, struck him on the back of the head, knocking the ice-user unconscious.

"Was that really necessary?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu answered with a grin, "We can't have him going back to the guild and telling Erza."

Sergio nodded as he scratched his head. "Well, if none of these sailors will help us, then we'll just have to get our own ride to the island."

"How?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Simple, Ophiuchus."

* * *

Soon enough, Ophiuchus was swimming through the water towards the island, with Sergio, Flare, Presa, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and the unconscious, bound Gray on her back.

Sergio tapped behind Ophiuchus' head lightly. "Just take us straight to that island. Should be easy."

The snake responded wordlessly in a deep mechanical roar.

Happy frowned as he rubbed Natsu's back. "He's not doing well…"

Natsu groaned and grumbled wordlessly as he slumped over, his face blue from motion sickness.

"Whatever you do, make sure he doesn't throw up on Ophiuchus' back, she'll eat him if he does," Sergio interjected.

"R-right…" Lucy answered worriedly.

As the group approached the island, Sergio narrowed his eyes. "Something's not right…"

"Is it just me or are the waves starting to kick up…?" Presa asked.

"It's not just you…" Sergio added as he felt something hit his forehead. He rubbed it and raised an eyebrow. "Water? Oh no…don't tell me…"

As if on cue, rain began falling on the group as the waves kicked up, thrashing violently.

"Dammit…Ophiuchus, into the air!" Sergio shouted.

However, right as the giant snake attempted to get airborne, a massive wave smashed into the group, knocking them off Ophiuchus and into the water.

* * *

Some period of time later Sergio slowly began to awake. He looked around and realized he was lying on a beach. However he noticed that there was still rain falling down on him, though the intensity had dropped dramatically. He then raised an eyebrow as he felt something soft against his arms. He looked down and smiled as he saw a person snuggled up against him.

The person in question was a slender young woman with dark blue eyes, though they were closed at that time, fair skin, and long, elbow-length, wavy blue hair wearing a knee-length blue and white dress with a tight, blue corset-top over a sleeveless white blouse that accentuated her rather impressive bust, though revealed very little, a pleated white skirt with blue on the edges, shoulder-length white gloves, knee-high white boots with blue accents, and a blue and white Cossack hat.

The woman slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sergio with a smile. "Sergio-Sama…" she said affectionately.

Sergio sighed as he sat up, the woman holding him tight at the waist. "Good grief. And here I thought I'd cured that dependency of yours."

She looked at him with a pouting frown. "Juvia will always need Sergio-Sama. Sergio-Sama looked at Juvia with kindness when no one else would."

Sergio patted Juvia on the head lightly. "Well, I'm here now. Think you can stop this rain?"

Juvia frowned at the request. "No matter how hard she tries…Juvia can't. Juvia still feels empty."

Sergio sighed as he ran a hand down her arm. "Well then…I suppose I can take a moment to fill you up…hmm?"

Juvia looked at him curiously and then smiled before nodding as she leaned towards him.

* * *

 **And end. That wraps up the second chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, be sure to let me know if you did. Or even if you did not. Or if you are curious or confused about anything leave a review and I will do my best to explain what I can within the spoiler-free context of a reviewer response. Well, until next time, buh-bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

 **Hello to all! It is time yet again for another chapter of Fairy Tail's Demon King. I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, post a review if you do, or even if you do not, or if you are confused about anything. As usual I would like to thank my coauthor TheLastNanaya and my secondary author Bakuto Masaki for all their help with the story. I suppose there is not much else to say at this point, so might as well move on to the reviewer responses then.  
**

 **Parker Thomas: Glad you enjoy it! Good to see it seems someone has a sharp eye.**

 **superpeirce: No, I do not mean Campione. The title is sort of a play on words. Unfortunately I cannot go into much detail here but the title is referring to the main character, Sergio. So keep that in mind.**

 **Well, that about covers the reviewer responses, so on to the main event.**

* * *

Lucy moaned as she woke up in a strange location. She looked around curiously. "I'm…on a beach?" She then turned to the side and stood up in shock. "Wh-what the heck?!" Lucy saw Juvia, whom she had never met, sitting nearby with a severely swollen and bulged abdomen.

Juvia turned to Lucy annoyed. "You're noisy."

"Who the heck are you?!"

"Juvia Lockser," Sergio answered as he walked out of the nearby forest. "She's a friend of mine and one of the people I sent ahead to this island."

Lucy nodded slowly in thought. "Okay…but why does her belly look so big…?"

Sergio turned to Juvia and then poked her abdomen slightly. "That?"

"Well…yeah…" Lucy answered deadpan.

"It's what she asked for."

Lucy sweat-dropped. "I…don't even want to know…"

Juvia slowly stood, stumbling slightly and then smiled as she rubbed her abdomen.

Soon the others began to wake up.

"Well, certainly took you all long enough," Sergio remarked as the others stood up and looked around curiously.

"Where are we?" Gray asked in annoyance.

"Welcome to Galuna Island," Sergio answered as he motioned to the vast forest with a tall mountain in the center behind him.

"What?! We were supposed to head back, not head to the island!" Gray then turned to Natsu. "This all your fault flame-breath!"

"Don't blame me, you're the guy who let himself get knocked out," Natsu rebutted.

"You're the one who knocked me out!"

"That's enough you two," Sergio interjected. "We're not here to quibble. We're here to complete the mission. And who knows, maybe if you help me accomplish it successfully Makarov will give you some recognition."

"Tch. I'm more worried about Erza's punishment."

"No time to worry about that now. We need to find the village that requested our help to begin with."

The others nodded in agreement.

Natsu then asked, "Hey, who's the blue girl and why's her belly so big?"

"None of your concern," Sergio rebutted.

* * *

Later on, the group entered the village on Galuna Island that was to be the focal point of their quest.

The group looked around curiously.

"Is anyone here?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Oy, come on out!" Sergio shouted.

After a moment people began filing out of the small houses throughout the village.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "Uhm…why are they all wearing cloaks?"

"Are you the village chief?" Sergio asked a short, old man with tan skin, long silver sideburns running from the length of his face down to his hips, small dark eyes, and wearing a necklace made of what appeared to be large animal teeth centered with a skull, a dark blue cape that draped down from his shoulders to the back of his knees, a white, tribal kilt with two green lines at the bottom and a red dot circled by a red circle, a series of golden rings on his wrists and legs as he walked up to the group, his long wooden staff with a crescent moon-shaped head helping him stand.

The old man nodded. "I am Moka, the village chief. Are you the wizards who have come to lift our curse?"

Sergio raised an eyebrow but then nodded. "Yes, we are. Though, it'd help if you told us a little more about this…curse of yours."

Moka nodded and told them, "It started some time ago, though I do not remember exactly, when the moon turned a deep purple color in the sky. Whenever the moon shines down directly on us our bodies morph into that of demons."

Lucy was about to ask a question when the clouds in the sky, which had been hiding the moon from view, moved aside and allowed the light to shine down directly onto the tribe, all of them morphing fully into demonic forms.

Lucy and the others were taken aback.

Sergio narrowed his eyes in thought.

Moka then continued, "Normally, by morning we transform back into our human forms, but sometimes the transformation is complete and permanent, the victim losing their mind entirely." Tears then began to flow from the old man's eyes. "And when this happens, we have no choice but to kill that person before they harm the rest of us. Such was the case with my son, Bobo."

Sergio folded his arms and asked, "So, what exactly is it you want us to do?"

Moka nodded and then pointed upward. "I want you to destroy the moon!"

"WHAT!?" they all shouted in shock.

Sergio sighed. "That's a tall ask, you know."

"Are you saying you can't do it?" Moka asked.

"'Course I'm not. It'll take a while to plan it out though, so do you mind if we stay a night or two?"

Moka shook his head. "No, it is quite alright, we have a spare house you may use."

* * *

Sergio, Gray, Natsu, and Happy entered the room where they would be staying.

Sergio sighed as he sat on the bed. "I don't know why I have to stay here."

"Lucy doesn't want you peeping on her," Happy explained.

Sergio huffed. "Doesn't mean she couldn't have let the others stay with me."

"Nah, it's better this way," Natsu said with a snicker.

Sergio frowned in annoyance. "And how do you figure that, firecracker?"

"Because, girls can be annoying."

* * *

In another room of the house, Juvia, Presa, Flare, and Lucy were preparing their own beds when the house suddenly shook.

"What was that?!" Lucy shouted.

"Probably Sergio," Presa explained.

"Doing what?!"

"Who knows?" Presa retorted with a shrug.

* * *

The next morning, the group gathered outside the village to begin searching the island.

"There _has_ to be some other way to do this besides blowing up the moon," Lucy declared.

Gray nodded in agreement.

"Any ideas?" Sergio asked.

The others shook their heads.

"Guess that leaves us with only one choice, search the island."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

The group began looking through the forests on the island, finding nothing but traps, all of which Natsu set off, or a whole lot of nothing.

That continued until the group's search was halted by a low rumbling noise.

Lucy glared at Natsu accusingly. "Natsu! What'd you do now?!"

Natsu shrunk down somewhat in fear. "I didn't do anything…"

Happy then interjected, "Yeah, for once this is something Natsu had nothing to do with."

"Hey! Happy!"

The team then turned when they heard a loud roar.

Lucy turned pale and asked, "Erm…is that…a giant mouse…in a maid outfit…?"

Natsu and Gray nodded in astonishment.

"Well this day is certainly starting out weirder than I anticipated," Sergio remarked.

"How can you be so calm?!" Lucy demanded.

Flare pointed ahead of the group. "Uhm, it's coming."

The giant mouse then proceeded to try and step on the group.

"Run!" Sergio shouted before the team immediately began running.

As the mouse continued to pursue them, Lucy whined, "Aw man, where's a giant cat when you need one!?"

Sergio stopped and turned around. "Well, we don't exactly have a cat, but we do have this." He then raised Ophiuchus' kay and shouted, "Open, Gate of Serpent Bearer: Ophiuchus!" In a flash of light Ophiuchus appeared in the sky above the group.

The giant mouse stopped and gaped as Ophiuchus looked at it.

Ophiuchus narrowed its eyes before releasing a loud, bellowing roar.

The giant mouse squealed in fright and ran off swiftly.

Lucy blinked curiously. "W-wow…that was…surprisingly effective." Lucy sighed and then asked timidly, "So what now?"

"Continue looking around the island," Sergio said. "If we keep going we're bound to find something."

* * *

After that, the group made their way around the island, finding nothing but plant life and wild animals. They did occasionally find the odd ancient piece of debris but it led to nothing until they happened upon a large, ancient temple.

"Whoa…that thing's huge…" Natsu commented as he looked up towards the top of the temple.

Sergio raised an eyebrow as he looked around. "Yeah, but now we need to find the entrance."

Natsu clenched his fists as he walked up to the aged building. "If we can't find the entrance we'll just make our own! Fire Dragon Iron-!"

"No," Lucy muttered flatly as she smacked Natsu on the back of the head, slamming him straight into the ground.

"That was cold," Happy remarked.

"Finding the entrance shouldn't be too difficult," Sergio noted as he began walking around the structure.

* * *

Soon enough the group found an entrance into the structure and began exploring the hallways, though finding a pathway to anywhere significant seemed fruitless.

Lucy was herself particularly tense. "You know…this temple has to be thousands of years old. You sure it's safe?"

Natsu grinned and answered as he stamped a foot, "'Course it is! It can handle me stamping can't it?!"

A lumbering cracking and creaking sound then emanated through the area.

Sergio slapped a hand over his face. "Natsu you idiot…"

At that moment the ground they were standing on cracked and crumbled, causing the whole group to plummet straight down a deep hole into an abyss of darkness.

* * *

After a few moments the group reawakened and looked around.

Lucy groaned as she sat up. "Ugh…that fall really hurt. Is everyone okay?"

Presa, who was behind Lucy, nodded and replied, "Yes, I'm fine."

At that moment, Sergio's muffled voice said, "Mmm…this is nice."

Lucy blinked curiously. "What's n-waahh!" she screamed, realizing she was sitting on Sergio's face. She immediately stood up, putting a hand on the back of her skirt. "P-pervert!"

Presa, who was sitting on Sergio's lap, waved her tail as she looked back at Lucy. "Need you scream that loudly?"

Sergio stood up as Presa did and wiped dust off his shoulder before looking at Lucy with an amused smirk. "You call me a pervert, and yet you were the one sitting on my face."

Presa then turned to Sergio. "Sergio, remove your pants so I can land on you properly."

Sergio chuckled lightly as he looked around. "Maybe later. It seems we've found the problem child." He then pointed to the side, where a massive block of ice stood, with an equally massive, shadowy figure inside.

Presa blinked curiously as she looked at it. "My, my. In ice too."

Gray, however, paled as he looked at the ice block. "N-no…what's it doing here…?"

Sergio thought for a moment then shrugged. "Maybe he's getting a tan."

Gray turned to Sergio with a scowl. "This isn't some laughing matter! Do you even know what that thing is?!"

Sergio nodded. "Yes. A demon that throws temper tantrums."

"Temper tantrums?! That thing destroyed an entire city in a single night!"

Lucy put up her hands in a placating manner. "Whoa, Gray, calm down. What is that thing?"

Sergio answered dryly, "As I said. Temper tantrums."

Lucy frowned in thought. "Sergio, do you know who…or what, is in that ice?"

Sergio nodded. "Yes. A demon made by Zeref."

Lucy paled. "Z-Zeref?! As in, the black wizard who created Lullaby?! _That_ Zeref?!"

"Yup. It is. And it throws childish temper tantrums."

Gray huffed. "That thing is Deliora. It's an extremely powerful demon that ravaged my homeland and destroyed the entire countryside ten years ago. Ur, the woman who taught me how to use Ice Make Magic in the first place, gave her life to seal this thing away for good. So why the hell is it here!?"

Sergio then added, "So _you're_ the one I need to beat senseless."

Gray looked at him confused and irritated. "What? What are you talking about?"

Sergio ignored Gray's question as he began cracking his knuckles.

Gray glared angrily as he raised his fists. "What the hell's gotten into you?!"

Presa raised an eyebrow and then glanced to the side. "Hold up, there's someone coming. We need to hide."

Sergio sighed. "We'll finish this later."

As they all ducked behind a rock, a group of people approached the frozen Deliora.

The first of the group was a slim young man with extremely bushy, squared, black eyebrows, black eyes, and bright blue hair spiking upwards with one prominent spike at the top who wore a green coat reaching down to his knees with dark green sections on the outer arms and the side's lower sections, a plain belt with a rectangular buckle over the coat, two vertical hems that helped keep the coat closed, dark blue pants that were baggy and loose fitting and light grey shoes.

The second member of the group was a lean-built, muscular young man with shoulder-length, straight brown hair, large round eyes with dark irises and pupils, slim, dark brown eyebrows, lightly tanned skin, a dark tattoo on his right upper arm that had the symbols for "sashimi" printed on it, and distinctive animal features, ears and a doglike muzzle on his face, who wore extremely loose-fitting jeans that were lightly tattered, a black belt to hold them up, and a pair of simple, dark-brown shoes.

The third member of the group was a young woman with long pink hair tied into pigtails, blue eyes, fair skin, and a very generous bust in addition to wearing a choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink, short, spaghetti-strap dress with light pink trimmings, two long, thin wings on the back, as well as black leggings, and high-heeled sandals.

The fourth and final member of the group was a petite young girl who bore a strong resemblance to the older woman, with blue eyes and amaranth hair tied into two short pigtails with orange bows, wearing a pale blue miniskirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem over her left breast and an X symbol over her right breast, both of which were generous in size, two short, white gloves coupled with orange wristbands, on top of a larger pink fabric that reached her upper arms and was kept in place by matching orange bands, long, thigh-high black stockings, and white legwarmers atop black shoes.

The blue-haired man raised a thick eyebrow as he looked at the older woman. "Are you feeling alright, Sherry?"

The dog-man shouted with an angry tone, "Maybe she ate bad mushroom!"

"I doubt that's it, Toby."

Sherry ignored him, continuing to smile dreamily. "No, I'm juuust happy, Yuka."

Yuka frowned in annoyance.

The younger girl looked at Sherry confused. "What's got you so happy, Sherry?"

With the same smile Sherry answered, "Oh you'll see, Chelia."

Chelia puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "Tell me! Tell me!"

Yuka groaned in frustration. "Oh, shut it. We've got bigger issues, like those intruders. They can't be allowed to interfere with Deliora's release. We'll collect enough moonlight soon."

Sergio huffed quietly. "Like we'd interfere with it getting out," he muttered.

Gray narrowed his eyes.

Sherry, Chelia, Yuka, and Toby then turned and left the cave.

The team then stepped out from their hiding spot and turned their gaze back to Deliora.

Gray clenched his fists angrily and added, "I don't know who these clowns think they are, but they've got to be stopped. They plan on releasing Deliora, and tarnishing Ur's sacrifice. I _won't_ let that happen."

Sergio raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Sacrifice?"

Gray nodded. "Ur gave her life to seal Deliora."

Lucy looked at the frozen demon for several minutes before asking, "You think Deliora has something to do with that dome of energy around the island?"

Gray then added, "There's no way they're _not_ connected. Despite being frozen in that ice, Deliora is in fact alive."

Natsu slammed his fists together and suggested excitedly, "Then let's just destroy it!"

Gray scowled at Natsu before punching him hard.

"Wow!" Happy exclaimed. "He hit him hard!"

Lucy muttered in deadpan, "It's not all that rare."

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "What was that for? He's got the right idea. Besides, one of my teams are more than likely on this island hunting that child of a demon."

Lucy asked in confusion, "Teams? So Flare, Presa, Guren, Karin, and…?" she trailed off as she looked at Juvia.

Juvia frowned in annoyance. "Juvia's name is Juvia!"

Lucy chuckled weakly. "R-right…so they're not the only people you work with?"

Sergio shook his head. "No. And they work _for_ me."

Lucy gaped. "Wait, _for_ you? What are you, some kind of Guildmaster?"

Sergio sweat-dropped. "Uhh…sure, let's go with something like that."

Presa interjected, "And I'm not in one of the five two woman teams Sergio has running around hunting Zeref demons."

Lucy then paled. "What?! You're purposefully going after Zeref's demons?!"

Gray snarled before turning to Natsu. "Stay away from Deliora Natsu. If this thing gets free no one would be able to stop it." Gray shouted at Natsu. Gray sighed and then turned back to Deliora before adding, "My teacher, Ur, froze Deliora in that ice using Iced Shell. It's a kind of never-melting ice that is resistant to all types of magic. But why would those bastards bring it here?"

Sergio answered plainly, "To melt it loose. Try and kill the big baby. See that scar on its leg? I made that light scratch to teach it a lesson and it bawled for a week."

Gray's eyes widened intensely. "That's impossible. Deliora's been frozen for ten years."

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "How's that impossible?"

Gray folded his arms. "You would've been a teenager, wouldn't you? How could someone that young do that kind of damage to this thing?"

Sergio frowned. "Teenager? When I was a teen I fought a deranged Great Spirit that could wipe out an airship fleet in one go, a group of incredibly powerful fighters, a guy who could cut a dragon in half with a single sword strike, the previous Lord of Spirits, a Great Spirit _stronger_ than the Lord of Spirits that wanted to wipe out humanity, and a guy that absorbed part of Origin's power. Compared to that Deliora is a baby that needed disciplinary action. Oh, and I also fought a demon god once but that didn't end well."

Natsu and Gray blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Lucy widened her eyes. "D-did you say Lord of Spirits?!"

Sergio looked at her curiously. "Previous Lord of Spirits. The old man passed that title down to his youngest daughter."

Lucy blinked curiously. "Wait…wouldn't that mean that…the current Lord of Spirits is a woman?"

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "Yes, she is. A blonde with an Ahoge and a tight ass. Why?"

Lucy looked at him in disbelief. "…I'm sorry I asked." She then sighed heavily. "Should we follow those weirdos and get information from them?"

Gray shook his head. "No, we should stay here and wait until the moon is high in the sky."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What's the moon got to do with anything?"

Sergio asked flatly, "You didn't notice? I thought you were a _smart_ blonde."

"Bite me! Now explain what the moon has to do with anything!"

Gray narrowed his eyes and answered, "I'm not certain, but I overheard one of those nonnatives say, 'We'll collect enough moonlight soon.' I don't know what he meant exactly, but the moon and Deliora are obviously connected somehow."

Sergio turned to Lucy and asked, "Where do you want me to bite you?"

Lucy stood in disbelief before shouting, "You really _are_ a pervert, aren't you?!"

Juvia then interjected, "Juvia is rather curious at how the moon is connected to the big baby too."

Sergio sighed and then scratched his head. "Probably some kind of magic cancellation ritual."

Presa narrowed her eyes and asked, "You don't think it's that spell Kaguya tried to use, is it?"

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "That Moon Eye thing? Nah. It's probably something different. Though it'd be easier to just drain the ice." He walked up to Deliora's prison and put his right hand on the ice. "Like this." The ice around Deliora then began to slowly melt.

Gray's eyes widened intensely before he slammed his right fist into his open left palm, the air between his hands frosting over. He then thrust his hands forward, shouting, "Ice-Make: Lance!" A magic circle appeared in front of him and sent several spears of ice flying at Sergio.

The spears ran through Sergio, slamming into the ice block on the other side. Sergio blinked curiously and looked down, seeing the spears piercing his body. "Was that really necessary?" he asked with mild annoyance.

Gray paled as he stepped back. "Th-that…that should have killed you…"

Sergio turned around, pulling the spears out of his body before the holes sealed themselves up. "Really? Never did before, when Ur did that a few times while she was pregnant with Ul."

Gray's eyes widened sharply as he stepped back. "Wait…just…how do you know Ur…?"

Sergio folded his arms and replied matter-of-factly, "She's one of my wives. Duh."

Gray stepped back further in shock before scowling. "That…that's impossible…just who the hell are you?!"

Sergio sighed in frustration and scratched his cheek in thought. "Coulda sworn I told you my name already. And how is it impossible?"

Gray clenched fists before shouting, "Screw that! Who are you really?! You talk about Deliora like he's just some annoying toddler! You talk about Ur as if you've known her for years and yet she never even mentioned you once! And you just got skewered by my Ice-Make: Lance and barely registered it as little more than a nuisance! Who…no… _what_ are you?!"

Lucy put up her hands towards Gray. "Gray, come on."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, man. I think bein' around this Deliora thing has driven you batty."

Sergio groaned in annoyance. "Deliora _is_ a brat, I _do_ know Ur, VERY well at that, some weak ice spikes don't even tickle, and I am Sergio. That is the name I chose for myself."

Gray snarled as he assumed his Ice-Make stance once more. "Fine. If you wanna keep this up, then I'll beat an answer out of you!"

Sergio sighed. "I think you've lost it, kid."

Gray, his voice beginning to crack, retorted, "You don't know what this thing's capable of! You didn't watch as it crushed your mother under its foot or burn your father alive!"

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "Is that it? You're afraid of it because you saw what it did when you were young?"

Gray's eyes widened before he bellowed, "Of course that's it! That monster destroyed my home and killed my family! And now you want to help these free it!?"

"It needs to be disciplined. And whoever woke it up and upset it needs to be disciplined.

Gray clenched his fists and then pointed at Sergio. "Well it looks to me that you're the one who's about to wake it…"

Sergio sighed. "I meant whoever woke it ten years ago you halfwit. Because it should have stayed napping."

Lucy then stepped between the two and extended her arms out. "Stooop!" She then sighed heavily. "…Okay, that's enough out of the two of you!" She then turned to Gray. "Gray, you need to calm down and stop hitting everyone!" She then turned to Sergio. "Sergio, you need to take this more seriously and stop messing with that thing!"

Sergio blinked curiously and then chuckled. "I didn't know you had this take-charge side of you. It's kind of cute. Also, how am I not being serious?"

Lucy blushed lightly and then coughed to clear her throat. "W-well it's because you're toying around about this Deliora thing. Those four are trying to free this thing, and if it's really as terrifyingly powerful as Gray says it is, we should try and find a way to stop them. Now, we should all sit down, cool off, and wait for night to come."

Sergio shrugged and added, "Or, we wake the brat up, I give it a good smack or three to make it listen and send it to its room."

Lucy turned to Sergio and clapped her hands together. "Can you please stop trying to piss everyone off, just for a little bit?"

Sergio sighed and frowned in annoyance. "Fine. But it'd be a whole lot easier to do it my way. I mean it's like you guys doubt my power."

"No, I just think that if you provoke him any further Gray might snap. So can you stop being a jackass just long enough for him to calm down?"

"Ah."

A crack then formed in the shell around Deliora.

Lucy twitched an eyebrow in response.

Happy pointed to the shell and shouted, "Look at that crack!"

Gray's eyes widened in terror.

Sergio whistled in amusement. "Man. Who knew Iced Shell was this weak without Ur in it."

Gray turned to Sergio in confusion. "Wait…what did you just say…?"

Sergio blinked in thought. "Hmm?"

"You said Ur's not in there. How? I watched her become the Iced Shell. I watched her body freeze and shatter…"

Sergio shrugged. "Simple. I pulled her out a couple months after Ul told me she did something stupid."

Gray then trembled. "Ul…do you mean…Ultear…her daughter…?"

Sergio nodded. "Yeah. Our Li'l Ul. Such a gifted girl she is with her Arc of Time."

Flare frowned and said, "Uhmm…that crack is getting bigger. Sh-should we…run?"

Sergio shrugged and answered, "If you want to, run. You'll miss the show."

Gray then said flatly, "Now I know you're lying."

Sergio looked at him puzzled. "Hmm?"

"Ur's daughter is dead. She told me herself."

"Ah, I see. You were with her when she believed that lie."

Gray blinked curiously. "L-lie…?"

"Yes. A lie a bunch of doctors told her. One I did not believe and was proven right about."

A large chunk of ice then fell from Deliora's prison.

"Ah. Looks like the brat's nearly awake. And Presa, paralyze that idiot before he thinks of using Iced Shell."

A new voice then interjected, "Well, looks like my hunch was right."

Sergio blinked and turned to the new voice, seeing a slim young man of average height whose facial features were hidden by an ornamental, horned helmet with a long purple mane, a large white cape with a wide collar, golden edges, and fur trimmings on the shoulders held closed by a belt adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, underneath which was a blue, high-collared tunic that reach his knees, with a simple belt at his waist holding it closed, over a simple dark shirt, black baggy pants tucked inside armored greaves.

Sergio frowned as he looked at the man. "You know, you remind me of someone I REALLY don't like. So," he paused as he placed his hands on the Iced Shell, "Glacial Reinforcement!" In almost an instant, all of the cracks on the Iced Shell vanished.

The armored man clenched his fist and shouted, "You bastard! You undid all my work, you damned lizard!"

Sergio huffed in annoyance. "No. Just fixed what I did to it, brat."

Gray then hollered, "Lyon! So you're behind all of this?!"

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah. You two more than likely knew each other."

The armored man, Lyon, folded his arms. "Yes. Ur picked him up after you abandoned her."

Sergio narrowed his eyes. "I never abandoned her."

"Hmph, then I suppose we have different visions of what abandonment is."

At that moment, Sherry, Chelia, Yuka, and Toby ran up behind Lyon.

Sergio hissed in annoyance. "Looking for Li'l Ul wasn't abandoning my wife. And take off that damn helmet, you look like a retard. I know you're trying to 'look cool' but it makes you look like a total moron…on second thought, keep that on so you look what you are."

Lyon huffed as he threw the metal helmet to the side, revealing blue-silver, spiked hair that jutted upwards on most of head save for bangs on the right side of his forehead, narrow, slanted eyes with black irises. "Very funny. Now, how about you explain what you're doing here?"

Gray looked between the two and then asked, "Oy, Lyon! Do you know Sergio?"

Lyon narrowed his eyes at Gray. "Of course I do. He is Ur's master and husband."

A short, hunched over man wearing an ornate mask with green fur covering his head except his mouth, a red shirt, dark blue pants, a green cape, and brown shoes then remarked, "He looks a little dopey."

Sergio retorted, "Yes, Lyon does. But what do you expect from a man with no sense of taste. Who dresses you? A seven year old or a blind monkey on Moon Sugar?"

Lyon sneered in frustration. "Like you would know. This outfit is cool."

Lucy flattened her brow and muttered, "Th-that's…his reason…?"

Sergio huffed in amusement. "Cool?" He pointed to his own jacket lightly. " _This_ is cool. _That_ is a fashion disaster."

Lyon folded his arms in annoyance. "Tch, old people always say that about the newest styles."

"New? That outfit went out of style fifty years ago."

Yuka interjected, "Reitei, how long are you going to keep quibbling with this fool?"

"Stuff it eyebrows, or I'm shaving them off."

Lyon raised a hand. "Enough talk! I don't care if you _are_ Ur's husband, I won't let you interfere!"

Gray then exclaimed, "Wait, he really _is_ Ur's husband?!"

Sergio glanced at Gray. "I am." He then turned back towards Lyon. "So, brat. You really intend to try and fight me? If so, you really _have_ gone stupid.

Lyon snarled in annoyance. "I'm not the same brat I was ten years ago! Ice-Make: Eagle!" Lyon shouted as he waved one hand in front of him.

Gray raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Multiple eagles made of ice appeared in front of Lyon and soared towards Sergio.

Sergio huffed in annoyance. "Hydra." Multiple snakes made of ice emerged from the ground around him and lashed out at the eagles, destroying them.

Lyon stepped back in surprise. "Wh-what the…?!"

Gray widened his eyes. "He didn't even move!"

"Next move?" Sergio asked. "Or shall I take it?"

At that moment, Chelia started to tremble. "Ooohhh, I can't take this anymore!" She took in a big breath, and then exhaled and shouted, "Sky God Bellow!" causing a tornado of pitch black wind to shoot forth, sending Lyon, Zalty, Yuka, and Toby flying out of the cave.

"What the hell!?" Lyon exclaimed in confusion as he and the others were sent flying.

Natsu and the others gaped in shock.

Sergio sighed heavily and facepalmed. "Unbelievable…"

Lucy asked in confusion. "Wh-what just…happened…?"

Sergio sighed once more. "Hurricane Chelia."

Chelia then ran at Sergio and leapt towards him. "Sergio!"

Natsu then charged towards Chelia, his fists encased in flame. "I'll fight ya!"

Sergio attempted weakly to stop the pink-haired teen. "Uh, Natsu…"

Chelia growled in annoyance. "Don't interfere with the power of love!" She whipped her hand to the side, causing a blast of black wind to slam into Natsu and send him flying into a nearby wall.

Lucy gaped. "…She just sent Natsu flying…"

Gray nodded in disbelief. "W-without even trying…"

Sergio sighed. "Like I said, hurricane."

Chelia then tackled into Sergio, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Sergio!"

Sergio flinched slightly as she slammed into him and then sighed in amusement. "What am I going to do with you…?"

Sherry walked up to Sergio with a sigh. "Sorry, I tried to hold her back."

"Keep her sedated next time."

Sherry nodded with an amused sigh. "Right, right."

Sergio sighed once more before Sherry also hugged him.

Lucy then shouted, "What the hell is going on?!"

Juvia answered, "Chelia and Sherry work for Sergio-Sama as well."

"…Eh…?"

"Y-you're joking!" Gray shouted in disbelief.

Juvia tilted her head in confusion. "Why would Juvia joke?"

Sergio interjected, "She's telling the truth." He gently pushed Sherry and Chelia away from him. "I sent these two to join Lyon's group because I knew what he was planning." He then turned to face Deliora. "I just didn't realize he'd gotten so far. Not at all."

"Well…what do we do now…?" Lucy asked mildly perplexed.

"We return to the village."

"We're not going to do anything about Deliora?"

"For now, no. Sherry and Chelia here probably know what Lyon's using to thaw out Deliora; though I can take a pretty good stab at it. So let's head back and formulate a plan."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the edge of the island, a pirate ship began approaching from the waters. However, almost all of the sailors onboard were beaten and bruised, including the captain.

The culprit of said beatings was none other than Erza, who stood at the front of the ship as it docked to the island. How she came in to possession of said ship was rather strange.

* * *

 _As the pirate ship, earlier in the day and the sailors still intact, was docked at the pier, Erza approached the ship determined._

 _The captain noticed her and asked, "Well hello there milady. What can I do for you?"_

 _Erza nodded and answered, "I want you to take me to Galuna Island."_

 _The captain and all of the sailors paled._

 _"That won't be happening, dear, sorry," the captain apologized._

 _Erza narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm not asking." She then made her way onto the boat and proceeded to brutalize her way through the sailors and too the captain, whom she stood over. "Now, I want you to take me to Galuna Island. There is someone there who I need to punish."_

 _The sailors, presumably having received brain damage, shouted with adoration, "We'll follow you anywhere!"_

* * *

As the ship docked, Erza disembarked and the sailors agreed to wait for her as she began storming her way to her destination.

* * *

Sergio and the others made their way down the mountain back towards the village.

"So…are those two really on our side now…?" Lucy asked unsurely.

"Not now, they were on our side from the beginning," Juvia added.

Lucy sighed in frustration. "Everything about that guy confuses me."

"So, what do you have for me?" Sergio asked as he turned to Sherry.

Sherry turned to him and replied, "He's using Moon-Drip to thaw Deliora."

Sergio folded his arms in thought. "That's what I figured. Meaning he must be using magic circles to funnel the moonlight from the roof of the temple down into that cave. If we could knock the temple off-center it'd disrupt the whole thing."

Sherry blinked curiously. "Why would you-?"

Sergio put a finger to his mouth silently in a "shush" motion.

Sherry tilted her head in confusion but then shrugged in response.

Natsu then slammed his fists together. "Knock it off center, huh? I can handle that!"

Sherry blinked and then turned to Sergio with a knowing smirk.

Sergio merely shrugged.

* * *

As the group arrived back near the village Sergio noticed one of the villagers standing at the gate.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

The man answered, "There's someone here who apparently knows you."

Lucy turned to Gray and Natsu in confusion.

Sergio sighed in frustration. "Great. I thought we'd be done before this."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"It is about time you returned," a familiar, stern voice grumbled.

"Eek!" Lucy shrieked as she and the others saw Erza walk up to them.

"You got here faster than I expected," Sergio remarked as he folded his arms.

"We are returning to the guild," Erza said bluntly.

"Bye," Sergio replied plainly.

"You are coming as well."

"No, I'm not," Sergio rebutted.

Erza folded her arms. "This is not a request, it is an order."

Sergio huffed in amusement. "Is that so? And you really believe _you_ can order me around, red?"

Lucy and the others paled in shock.

' _He is_ so _dead…_ ' Lucy thought in disbelief.

Sergio folded his arms in thought. "Alright then, how 'bout I make you a deal?"

"Humph, and what might that be?" Erza retorted.

"A little duel."

"Duel?"

"If you win, I'll come with you back to the guildhall quietly."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "And if you win?"

Sergio smirked. "You have to spend the entire rest of our time here in a bikini."

"Wh-what?!"

Sergio shrugged. "If you'd like, I could just ignore you and keep doing as I was."

Erza clenched her fists in frustration. "…So be it."

Sergio smirked as he and Erza walked to an open area away from the village.

* * *

"You ready for this, Erza?" Sergio asked in amusement.

"As much as I can be," she answered as she stood opposite him.

Sergio chuckled lightly. "You know, you can avoid double embarrassment if you just agree to let us stay."

Erza huffed in irritation as a sword appeared in her grasp. "I shall do no such thing."

Sergio shrugged in response. "Don't say I didn't give you a way out. You get the first move."

Erza immediately, and to Sergio's confusion, suddenly Requipped into a thin red bikini before charging at him.

Sergio vanished in a burst of smoke before she got close. He smirked as he appeared behind her. "Why don't I make this a little more interesting?" he asked before pulling a scroll from his coat. He then opened it partially and threw it into the air. "Blade Graveyard!" A massive burst of smoke erupted from a complex symbol on the scroll before hundreds of various bladed weapons began raining down around Sergio and Erza. Sergio remained still as the blades fell.

Erza however, began to try and move and dodge the blades as they fell.

Sergio raised an eyebrow. ' _What's she doing?_ '

However, at that moment several swords fell close to Erza, she slid to a stop and looked at Sergio before she noticed something strange. She looked down and paled.

"Well that was…unexpected," Sergio remarked with a snicker.

"Wh-what the…?!" Erza shouted in shock as she saw that the swords that had fallen had cut the strings on her bikini, causing her to stumble to the ground in confusion and embarrassment.

Sergio narrowed his eyes and then rushed forward, picking up two of the swords as he lunged at Erza.

"H-hey!" Natsu shouted.

Erza widened her eyes as she saw the tip of a blade pointed right at her head.

Sergio smirked as he looked into her face. "Looks like I win."

Erza hissed in frustration as she stood up and Requipped back into her regular outfit. "You win. I will let you do as you please, begrudgingly."

"Ahah," Sergio scolded with a wagging finger.

"What?" Erza asked.

"That wasn't the deal."

"Yes it was. The bet was that if you defeat me I will not try and force you to leave."

"Well, you're half right," Sergio replied.

Erza raised in eyebrow in thought and then flinched. "Y-you…you cannot be…"

"Oh, but I am. You agreed to the terms, so you're going to spend the remainder of our time here in a bikini. Of course, to make it fair I'll let you pick whichever one you like."

Erza gulped slightly. "Ah…w-well that was…my only one…"

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He folded his arms in thought. "Ah, perfect."

Erza raised an eyebrow, "Wh-what…?"

Sergio pulled a scroll from one of his pockets and unrolled it.

Erza raised an eyebrow as she saw words on the side of the scroll which read "Sexy Things for Sexy People." Erza sweat-dropped in confusion.

"Ah-hah!" Sergio exclaimed as he put a finger on one of the complex symbols, causing a yellow bikini with swirling black markings to appear in a burst of smoke.

"Wh-why the hell do you have something like that?!" Lucy exclaimed in confusion and irritation.

Erza looked at the outfit and gulped. "So am I…supposed to wear this…?"

Sergio nodded. "That _was_ the deal."

Erza sighed heavily and walked away.

* * *

A few moments later Erza returned, wearing the skimpy outfit.

Sergio looked at her and nodded with a smile. "It suits you well."

Erza looked off to the side with a slightly tinted face. "Th-that is unimportant. Just finish this job as quickly as possible."

Sergio nodded. "I plan to. Now, come on, let's all get back to the hut so we can sort all this out."

The others nodded and began walking towards the small house they were sharing.

After a moment Erza's lips curled up slightly.

* * *

Back in the small house, gathered in the moderately sized lounge.

"So, what's going on here?" Gray asked. "What's Lyon using to free Deliora?"

Sherry turned to Sergio, who nodded. Sherry nodded in understanding and explained, "He's using a spell called Moon-Drip."

"Moon-Drip…I feel I have heard that somewhere before…" Erza remarked in thought.

"It's a rare spell, but not a Lost Magic like some," Sergio interjected.

"How does it work?" Lucy asked.

"It uses a series of magic circles to capture moonlight and funnel it down to the target. This steady stream of energy slowly dispels whatever it hits. It's powerful enough that, with enough time and focus, it can dispel any spell, including the incredibly powerful Iced Shell."

"That doesn't even make sense. How can moonlight do that?" Gray asked in confusion.

"That's a story far too long and far too complicated to go through entirely here. All I can really say is that the moon doesn't just reflect the sun's light, it alters it slightly with mana. Mana powerful enough to alter the state of the entire world. So focusing mana like that on a single spot is quite effective."

"That's crazy…" Lucy muttered.

"How could this group grab hold of such a powerful spell?" Erza inquired.

"Given enough time and determination, a single human could take hold of the entire planet," Sergio answered.

"You always speak in such vague words…"

Sherry added, "To be more specific, Lyon found it in a place known as the Magic Library."

"Did you lead him to it?" Sergio asked.

Sherry shook her head. "No. He discovered it on his own."

"We should get some rest," Erza suggested.

Sergio stood and nodded in agreement before the group heard an explosion outside.

"What was that?!" Gray shouted.

* * *

The group ran outside and saw Yuka and Toby standing at the front gate of the village.

"Great, it's Eyebrows and Fido. What do you two dweebs want?" Sergio asked in annoyance.

Yuka snickered. "We're here to take all of you out. If we do that, you won't interfere with our plans any further."

"Yeah! You won't get in the way anymore!" Toby shouted angrily.

"Hmph, for once your foolish anger is appropriate."

Sergio cracked his knuckles as he walked towards the group. "Like that'll actually work with you two wimps."

Natsu rushed past Sergio and towards the two.

"Oy! Wait stupid!"

Natsu took a breath and then exhaled a blast of flame at the two.

Yuka grinned darkly and raised a hand, causing a dome of light blue energy to appear in front of him, making the fire dissipate. "Heheh, your magic is useless against me. My Wave nullifies all magic thrown at me. After wall, a mage is as helpless as a baby without their magic."

A new voice then exclaimed, "Then I'll simply kick your asses without magic!"

A figure in a black cloak with a white mask appeared from the forest and swiftly rushed at Yuka, slamming its fist into his gut and sending him crashing into and through several trees.

"Yuka!" Toby shouted. He turned to the masked assailant and raised his hands, his fingernails extending and glowing green. "I'll get ya with my Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish!"

The figure pointed to its own forehead and said blandly, "You, uh, got something…"

Toby scratched his forehead and then gasped. "Gah!" He then fell over.

"Is he always that stupid?" Sergio asked.

Chelia shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much."

Yuka stood up irritated. "You're gonna-" He paled when he saw the masked figure standing over him.

"Take a nap." The figure then stomped on Yuka's head, knocking him out.

"H-holy crap…who is that…?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Well, it's a woman," Natsu answered.

"How can you tell? That voice isn't feminine at all…" Lucy asked.

"'Cuz she smells like one."

The figure then approached the group, allowing them to see that it was a person wearing a simple black cloak that reached the ankles with a hood and a plain, white porcelain mask with two thin eyeholes and four black stars on the forehead.

"Wh-who the heck are you…?" Lucy asked confused.

"My name is Gefrorenes Stern."

"Well you really took those guys out quick," Gray complimented.

"They were mere weaklings," Gefrorenes answered.

Gray narrowed his eyes in thought.

"So what do we do about those two?" Lucy asked.

"Lyon will likely send some of his grunts to get them," Sherry explained.

Sergio swept a hand in front of him, causing wind to kick up and send the two unconscious, would-be assailants flying.

"Or Sergio could just do that."

Lucy sighed in exhaustion. "So how many more people are there in this Lyon guy's group?"

Sherry responded, "About forty or so."

Sergio folded his arms in thought. "I'm going to assume most of them are involved in the ritual?"

Sherry nodded.

Sergio sighed in annoyance. "Right…well I'm not interested in dealing with them tonight. Let's get some sleep and we'll deal with them tomorrow."

Sherry blinked curiously and turned to Juvia. "Is he feeling alright?"

Juvia shrugged. "Juvia thinks Sergio-Sama has been acting normally."

* * *

Sergio entered the lounge of the temporary residence, with Gefrorenes behind him.

"So," Sergio began, "Did you find out anything special about the brat's machinations?"

Gefrorenes responded, with a shake of the head, "No. Or rather, I didn't find out anything beyond what Sherry has already told you. I did discover one thing though."

Sergio folded his arms in thought. "And what might that be?"

"I heard a few of his cronies talking the other day about something rather interesting."

Sergio narrowed his eyes. "I'm listening."

* * *

In another room of the house, Lucy sat on her bed writing on a piece of paper.

"Oh, what's that?" Presa asked in amusement.

"Eek!" Lucy exclaimed in shock, hiding the slip of paper. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Presa snickered as she sat next to the blonde. "Writing to a secret admirer?"

Lucy turned red in the face and argued, "No I'm not!" She sighed and explained, "I'm writing a letter to my mom."

Presa smiled and asked pointedly, "Homesick?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, my mom's not at home. A-anyway, why are you so curious?"

Presa sniggered lightly. "No particular reason."

Lucy huffed as she continued writing.

* * *

Sergio sighed in exasperation. "Is that so?"

Gefrorenes nodded.

"Damn. So he's already starting to move."

"So what will you do now?" Gefrorenes asked.

"Nothing for now aside from complete my mission. Soon I will handle the matter."

Gefrorenes nodded.

"On a lighter note, Juvia hasn't given you too much trouble has she?"

"Not really," Gefrorenes answered. "At first she was fine but after a month on this island she started to crack. I assume that you're the reason that rainstorm stopped?"

Sergio nodded. "Yeah."

Presa walked into the room and said lightly, "Sounds like you two are having a riveting conversation."

"I was just telling Gefrorenes here how big your tits are."

"Ufu, make sure you don't leave off a single centimeter."

Gefrorenes pointed to Presa curiously.

"Old friend of mine," Sergio answered. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to handle a couple things."

The two nodded in understanding.

* * *

The next morning, Sergio walked into the lounge and saw Erza, still clad in the bikini, sitting silently as she looked at a document in her hands.

"Well, what are you up to?" Sergio asked.

Erza folded the document and put it behind her. "Nothing important. You are up early."

"Sleeping isn't something I do very often. Mind if I ask you a question?"

Erza raised an eyebrow curiously and shook her head.

"How come you changed into that bikini when the fight began?"

"Eh…?" Erza grunted in confusion. "Th-that was…the deal…was it not…?"

Sergio frowned lightly. "You knew you were going to lose, didn't you?"

"N-no…I expected victory to be possible."

Sergio chuckled in amusement as he put a hand on her shoulder. "That's your hierarchical pride talking."

Erza sighed heavily. "On a different note, I wish to ask you a question."

Sergio nodded. "Shoot."

Erza frowned in thought. "Well…my question is…rather hard…to articulate…"

"Just say it."

"Are you…the one I remember…?"

Sergio raised an eyebrow and then smirked. "Probably."

Lucy entered the room, puzzled.

"Something wrong?"

Lucy nodded. "I can't find Natsu."

Sergio nodded in understanding. "He already ran off."

Erza looked at him surprised. "Ran off? Where?"

"To the temple. He caught a hint I dropped last night and has, most likely, gone off to destroy the temple's inner supports."

"What?!" Erza shouted in frustration and surprise. "You simply allowed him to leave!?"

Sergio nodded. "I figure he's strong enough to handle himself. If not, we'll pick up his corpse on the way out."

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu made a mad dash towards the temple. "Crap! I had a plan all set up but it's no good because I overslept!"

* * *

Erza snarled angrily. "If that is the case, then we must go as well."

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with this mission," Sergio argued.

"I wanted to come here and bring you all home safely. And unfortunately, my pride has locked me here until we are finished, so I will help, but only to prevent the others from dying. You, however, I need not concern myself with."

Sergio chuckled lightly. "I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment."

"Both."

"So we are leaving then?" Gefrorenes asked.

Sergio, Erza, Lucy, Sherry, Chelia, Presa, Juvia, Gefrorenes, and Gray then left for the temple.

* * *

Toby and Lyon stood in an improvised throne room Lyon had made for himself.

Lyon snarled in frustration. "To think you were beaten by Fairy Tail so easily."

"But it wasn't Fairy Tail!" Toby rebutted.

Lyon raised an eyebrow. "Then if it wasn't Fairy Tail, then who was it?"

Zalty then entered the room, hunched as usual. "If you don't mind, I'd like to do some actual fighting this time around."

Lyon shrugged in response. "Do as you please. Just don't get in my way."

At that moment, the entire temple began to shake.

"What the hell was that!?"

Zalty chuckled. "He acted faster than I predicted."

* * *

On the bottom floor of the temple, Natsu dashed through column after column with fire coating his body, smashing them to pieces, eventually causing the temple to tilt slightly.

* * *

"My, my, this is no good. The light won't hit now," Zalty remarked.

Lyon snarled before the floor in front of him exploded as Natsu burst forth. "Wh-what the hell!?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass now, you jerk! You ain't lettin' that monster free!" Natsu growled.

"Tch, you know nothing, boy!"

"We're the same age dammit!"

Zalty raised a hand, causing the blue orb he held to fly at Natsu.

Natsu exhaled a blast of fire, destroying the orb, causing Zalty to flinch in surprise.

"Go, I can handle this boy," Lyon ordered.

Zalty smirked and nodded before leaving the room.

"You won't stop me, you fire-breathing fool," Lyon growled. "I _will_ prove myself by doing what my teacher couldn't!"

"I don't give a damn about the past!" Natsu argued as he charged at Lyon with an enflamed fist.

Lyon dashed to the side and sent a blast of ice at Natsu.

Natsu took a deep breath and then exhaled a surge of flames, destroying the ice.

"What I do care about…!" Natsu shouted as he swung at Lyon once more, "Is all the people you'll hurt!"

* * *

As the group neared the temple, Gray clenched a fist.

"Something wrong ice brain?" Sergio asked.

"Very funny," Gray rebutted sarcastically. "No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?" Erza asked.

"There's something I haven't told you guys yet."

"And what might that be?" Sergio asked curiously.

"It's what Lyon's doing. He's doing all this based on the assumption that Ur's dead, but…she's not."

Gefrorenes flinched lightly.

"She's still alive within the Iced Shell."

"How?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Well…it's a long story…"

* * *

 _A young Gray Fullbuster looked up from his activities to see a woman of average height with a slim figure along with a larger than average bust, black eyes, and shoulder length dark purple hair and fair skin wearing a tan jacket with a dark brown collar, jeans, a red tank top, and plain blue shoes and a young Lyon Vastia approaching. Gray ignored them and returned to what he was doing._

 _Lyon asked, "What's he doing, Ur?"_

 _Ur looked around at the rubble of the town. "How horrible." She then saw Gray nearby, digging graves for the deceased. She and Lyon walked up to Gray and Ur asked, "So, kid, need some help?"_

 _Gray looked up at Ur and just continued digging._

 _Ur sighed and pointed to a shovel. "Hey, Lyon, start digging."_

 _Lyon blinked and asked, "What?! Why me?!"_

 _Ur narrowed her eyes and Lyon sighed._

* * *

 _After burying the village's deceased members, numbering all but Gray, Gray looked over two specific graves which were marked "Silver" and "Mika". Tightening his fists he swore, "I will never forgive Deliora for this. I'll get revenge."_

 _Ur folded her arms and asked, "Oh? And just how do you plan on doing that."_

 _Gray twitched an eyebrow. "Well…I…haven't…really thought about that part…yet…"_

 _Smirking, Ur offered, "Learning how to use some magic first might not be a bad idea."_

 _Gray looked up at Ur. "Are you offering to teach me?"_

 _"I'm offering you the chance to learn."_

 _Gray thought for a moment and then nodded._

 _Ur nodded in return and the group, now made of three members, headed out._

* * *

 _Once they reached a high point in the snowy mountains, Ur explained to Gray, "I hope you're ready. My training's harsh."_

 _Gray nodded assuredly. "Don't worry, I'm ready." He then widened his eyes as his face turned red. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?!"_

 _Ur, whom had stripped from her red shirt, beige coat, and black pants down to a simple green bra and matching panties, looked at Gray with a smirk. "Training has begun now."_

 _Gray looked from Ur to Lyon in disbelief, the white-haired child himself being in his boxers. "You people are crazy!"_

 _Ur explained, "If you want to control the cold, you must first become one with it."_

 _Gray gulped and reluctantly stripped to his own boxers as their training began._

 _Nodding in satisfaction, Ur continued, "Good. Now for the basics, first is familiarizing yourself with the cold, then we move on to the magical practice that comes later."_

* * *

 _As their training proceeded for a long period of time, Ur made mention of several basic rules of her magic, Ice-Make, the most important of which was, "Creation magic is the magic that allows the most freedom. So everyone, in order to be their strongest, must find their own form."_

* * *

 _After training for some time, Ur decided to bring Gray and Lyon to the market with her to buy food._

 _As she bought a selection of goods, the shopkeeper mentioned to her, "Another student, hm?"_

 _Ur nodded in agreement. "Yes, I need to pass my Ice-Make Magic on to the next generation."_

 _The man nodded in thoughtful agreement but added, "Just don't forget about your own happiness from time to time."_

 _As Ur continued shopping, Lyon asked, "Gray, your dream is to defeat Deliora, right?"_

 _Gray looked at him puzzled and nodded. "Of course. What about you?"_

 _Lyon looked at Ur intently. "My dream is to beat Ur."_

 _Gray raised an eyebrow. "Really? Whether I can beat her or not doesn't really seem to matter if you ask me."_

 _Lyon huffed in derision. "Do you know why Ur took you under her wing with me? She saw that you were wrapped in darkness. At least…that's what she told me."_

 _Gray tightened his fist. "She doesn't need to worry about me. I'll drive away the darkness myself by defeating Deliora. Once I've got enough power I'll leave the Ice-Queen." Gray suddenly fell over as Ur punched him on the head._

 _"I'd watch it with those metaphors kid, next time it might not just be a punch," Ur warned with a smile._

 _Gray nodded as he held his throbbing head._

* * *

 _As the trio walked towards the outskirts of the city, Gray asked Ur, "When will I learn some powerful magic?"_

 _Ur explained, "You already have. Once you find your own form of Creation Magic it can be as strong as you want."_

 _"Whatever you say," Gray dismissed as he unconsciously stripped._

 _"Hey! What do you think you're doing in public!?" Ur scolded._

 _"Look what you made me do!" Gray blamed._

* * *

 _On the way back to their shared cottage, Gray overheard a group of travelers talking about Deliora._

 _"Did you hear about that demon?" the first asked._

 _"Yeah, it's tearing through the countryside," answered the second._

 _"I know. And what's more, I heard it's nearby."_

 _That caused Gray's senses to tingle. '_ If it's nearby, then…I can fight it and kill it… _' he thought._

* * *

 _That night, Gray was preparing a pack of items._

 _Lyon walked over to him and asked curiously, "What's all that stuff?"_

 _Putting the pack on his back, Gray explained, "I'm going. To fight Deliora."_

 _Ur widened her eyes and shouted, "That's insane! You'll only get killed out there!"_

 _Gray turned to them with a determined expression. "You won't stop me."_

* * *

Sergio frowned as he listened.

"U-uhm…do you guys see what I see…?" Lucy asked.

The others looked ahead and saw the tilted ruins.

* * *

 _In a nearby town, Deliora roared as it slid back from an attack._

 _Gray and Lyon lied unconscious on the ground._

 _Gray, however, woke up somewhat and looked to see Ur in front of him. He grit his teeth with anger._

 _Ur turned towards him with a warm smile. "Good, you're awake."_

 _Gray looked down and his eyes widened in shock, from the knee down Ur's right leg was gone, replaced by a false replacement of ice._

 _Ur smiled and said, "Don't worry. I just lost it in the fight. This will do for now. Gray, I need you to take Lyon and run. Fighting Deliora while protecting the both of you simultaneously is difficult."_

 _Gray then asked perplexed, "Why? Why did you come back for me?"_

 _Ur thought for a moment then said, "Well…I was supposed to be searching for happiness but really…I'm not all that unhappy. And besides, seeing my pupils grow is all the happiness I need." She then added, "Gray, if Deliora is the one causing all of your darkness, then that's even more of a reason for me to fight it."_

 _"No, Ur, don't!" Gray shouted frantically._

 _"I will take my happiness back by doing this, okay?"_

 _Lyon woke up at that moment and saw Ur standing nearby, realizing what she was about to do, and shouted, "You can't! What about my dream?!"_

 _Ur nodded and rebutted, "There are many wizards far stronger than I am to the west. So go there, and fight them."_

 _Lyon grit his teeth in anger, demanding, "Don't lose!" Losing his own patience he then rushed forward, putting his hands in the formation for Iced Shell, running ahead as the spell charged, only to get frozen in place by Ur._

 _"I can't have that, now." Ur then took in a breath and crossed her arms in front of her, preparing to use Iced Shell._

 _Tearfully, Gray shouted, "No, Ur, don't do this!"_

 _Ur turned to look at Gray with a smile as she said, "Gray, I'll seal your darkness."_

 _Gray's eyes widened as the tears fell from his eyes stronger._

 _Ur then added as her body turned to ice, "Gray, after I've finished, tell Lyon that I am dead. I want you both to walk into your own future, but for Lyon, this will be impossible for him as long as I am alive." Ur's body then dissipated, turning into the ice that formed a massive prison around Deliora._

 _Lyon's own ice prison broke and he fell to the ground, seeing the frozen Deliora ahead of him. "Wh-what is that…?"_

 _Gray explained, "It's Ur. She…she died to seal Deliora."_

 _Lyon's eyes widened insanely as he got up and slammed his fist into Gray's face. "You…it's your fault she's dead!"_

* * *

As the group continued towards the temple, they were suddenly surrounded by a large group of people in elaborate uniforms.

"Great, who are these idiots?" Gray snarled.

"They're the priests who perform the ritual," Sherry explained.

"Go on ahead, we will handle them," Erza ordered as she readied several weapons.

Gray nodded and ran on ahead of the group.

Sergio shrugged and then dashed ahead as well.

* * *

Natsu charged at Lyon once more, only to be blocked with a wall of ice. He then dashed around it but was hit by a blast of ice for his troubles.

Lyon sneered in derision. "Give it up."

"You bastard!" Natsu then fired a blast of fire at Lyon, but to his surprise the fire dissipated. "What the crap!?"

Zalty snickered in amusement. "What's wrong? Your flame go out?"

Lyon waved a hand in front of himself and shouted, "Ice-Make: Eagle!" sending a barrage of eagles at Natsu.

Natsu attempted to dodge but the eagles suddenly sped up, slamming into Natsu at high speeds. "What the hell!?"

Natsu prepares to charge once more but is blocked by a wall of ice. "Hey!"

Gray and Sergio walked up to the fight between the two.

Gray then turned to Lyon. "Leave this to me, Natsu. You go, I'll take care of Lyon."

Lyon looked shocked at Gray and then smirked. "So you've finally come."

Natsu pointed at Gray and shouted, "Hey! Butt out! This is my fight!"

Sergio replied, "I don't think he's listening."

Gray looked back at Natsu coldly and then turned back to Lyon silently. He then ordered, "Lyon. Get out of here. Retreat and leave the island, now."

Lyon sneered and retorted, "And what if I refuse?"

Gray closed his eyes and sighed before spreading his legs to the side, and crossing his arms in front of him, his right over his left, with his left hand pointed up.

Sergio sweat-dropped. "You gotta be kiddin'."

Lyon's eyes widened in shock. "Iced Shell!" He then calmed down some and chuckled. "You're bluffing. There's no way you'd do something like that. You're too selfish, Gray!"

Gray narrowed his eyes as a magic circle appeared at his feet and icy wind began swirling around the room.

Lyon looked around in shock while Zalty held onto his hat and said, "Well, guess that's my cue," before jumping down a hole nearby.

Sergio sighed and chased after the masked man.

At that same moment Natsu rushed towards Gray and then reared back his fist and slammed it into Gray's face, sending him crashing into the wall. "You idiot! You can't just run away from your problems like this!"

Natsu argued, "You're just running away!"

Gray stood up and turned to Natsu and said, "I'll deal with Lyon myself. I don't need you here Natsu."

Natsu rebutted, "Heh, you really think I'll run off and let you have all the fun?"

Gray argued, "This isn't a game Natsu!" He then raised an eyebrow and said, "Erza, Lucy, and the others are outside the front of the temple fighting a bunch of priests."

Natsu snarled and then ran off but stopped and then turned and said, "Oy, if you die here I'll beat the crap outta you!"

Gray nodded with a smirk.

* * *

Sergio walked towards Zalty, who stood in front of the frozen Deliora. "So, what now?"

Zalty smirked as his orb floated near his head. "I suppose we amuse ourselves." The orb then flew towards Sergio, who smashed it with a lazy swing of his arm, only for the orb to reform and fly at him.

The orb, however, harmlessly passed straight through his body. "Well, guess you're serious."

* * *

Back with Gray and Lyon, Gray asked suspiciously, "Lyon, what would you have done if my Iced Shell actually hit?"

Lyon answered confidently, "I would merely take the hit. I have many allies with the same dream as I."

Gray clenched his fists and explained, "Listen, Lyon. You should leave Deliora. There's something you don't know about it."

"And what might that be, Gray?"

"Ur is still alive."

Lyon stood silently for several moments and then asked, "Is that it?" Gray looked at Lyon puzzled before Lyon stuck out a hand and shouted, "Ice-Make: Panther!" A panther made of ice then burst from Gray's back, causing him pain and to fall over to the ground. "I'm already well aware of the fact Ur is still very much alive with the Iced Shell."

* * *

 **And fin. That ends this chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it, post a review if you did. If you did not, post a sensible review that is more than inflammatory. If you were confused about anything post a review about it and I will do my best to explain matters. Well, there is nothing else to add so, until next time!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

 **Good day to all, and I am here with yet another chapter of Fairy Tail's Demon King. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, and I hope everyone, or at least most of you, enjoy this chapter as well. If you do, if you do not, or if you are confused on anything, leave a review.** **As usual I would like to thank my coauthor TheLastNanaya and my secondary author Bakuto Masaki for all their help with the story. There is not really anything for me to add here so I might as well move on to reviewer responses.**

 **Parker Thomas: It was, but I had to do a little reorganization of the chapters. Thank you. Have you read my other stories? I do write lemons. Lots of lemons. I am just saving them for later for various reasons. There will be plenty of lemons to come later on, and you will get your first sight of them soon.  
**

 **superpeirce: That is actually how this whole story began, that kind of idea.**

 **hornofdesolation: It was Laxus.**

 **Well, that about sums it up for reviewer responses. On to the main attraction then, right?**

 **ATTENTION: There is going to be a lemon in this chapter, so just keep that in mind. I will mark where the lemon begins and ends.**

* * *

Gray and Lyon stood opposite one another, in still confrontation, Gray asked suspiciously, "Lyon, what would you have done if my Iced Shell actually hit?"

Lyon answered confidently, "I would merely take the hit. I have many allies with the same dream as I."

Gray clenched his fists and explained, "Listen, Lyon. You should leave Deliora. There's something you don't know about it."

"And what might that be, Gray?"

"Ur is still alive."

Lyon stood silently for several moments and then asked, "Is that it?" Gray looked at Lyon puzzled before Lyon stuck out a hand and shouted, "Ice-Make: Panther!" A panther made of ice then burst from Gray's back, causing him pain and to fall over to the ground. "I'm already well aware of the fact Ur is still very much alive with the Iced Shell."

Gray, who was still pinned by the Ice-Make: Panther, widened his eyes and then shouted, "Then why?! Why are you doing this?!"

"I've already explained it, Gray. To prove my power over Ur, to do what she could not." Lyon then pulled a hand back before it was enveloped in a wolf's head made of ice as Lyon shouted, "Ice-Make: Wolf!" Lyon then rushed forward and launched an attack on Gray, punching him over and over with his ice-covered fist.

"Then you'll kill Ur?!"

"She's already as good as dead!" Lyon argued as he punched Gray in the abdomen again.

Gray stumbled back and then clenched his fists and reared back a hand before punching Lyon in the face, continuing the turn and then slamming Lyon into the far wall. Taking a heavy sigh, Gray said angrily, "I'm done trying to save you, Lyon."

Lyon stood up and wiped blood from his chin. "You were foolish for trying in the first place."

Gray turned to Lyon and prepared a spell but stopped when Lyon put up a hand.

"We've both used up so much magic power I'm certain you're as drained as I am."

"Are you suggesting we stop?" Gray asked suspiciously.

Lyon threw off his cape and raised his fists. "Not at all."

Gray caught his meaning and raised his fists as well before charging Lyon, throwing a wide punch at him from the left side.

Lyon smirked and ducked under it then jabbed Gray's left side, right in the ribs.

Gray shouted in pain before Lyon launched a barrage of punches before sending him tumbling away with a powerful hook to the jaw.

* * *

Outside, Erza and the others continued their bout against the priests when they noticed the crooked temple suddenly and immediately right itself.

"What on earth!?" Erza shouted in shock.

* * *

Sergio smirked as he looked at Zalty. "Guess you were buying time to prepare that one, huh?"

Zalty merely snickered before more blue-green orbs appeared in the air and flew at Sergio.

* * *

Lyon and Gray's battle continued, with Gray losing quite plainly as Lyon continued battering him with punches.

As Gray stumbled back he thought about a time when he and Natsu were young.

* * *

 _Young Gray and young Natsu had just finished a spar with one another, Gray turning out the victor with Natsu landing flat on his back in defeat._

 _However rather than simply accept the defeat for what it was, Natsu got up to continue._

 _"Geez, you seriously want to keep going?" Gray asked in annoyance._

 _"You bet!" Natsu shouted as he rushed Gray with more punches, only to get beaten down once more._

* * *

Gray smirked and mumbled, "There's no way I'm going to let that fire-breather beat me."

"What was that?" Lyon asked puzzled before rushing at Gray, only for Gray to duck and slam his fist up into Lyon's chin then punching him square in the jaw with his other fist, slamming him into another wall.

Lyon growled and got up to throw more blows at Gray.

However, as Gray remembered all his fights with Natsu, he managed to get under Lyon's strikes over and over before grabbing him by the back of the shirt, spinning around counterclockwise and using all of the built up force to throw Lyon into a wall with such force that it sent dust and stone flying all around as Lyon slumped to the floor with a grunt.

Gray breathed heavily for a few moments before falling back exhausted.

Lyon stood up scowling. "You…you'll pay for that…" He aimed his hand forward and shouted, "Ice-Make: Eagle!" Eagles made of ice shot out of a magic circle and launched at Gray.

Gray hissed angrily and jumped to the side to avoid the shots and skid to the side. "Hey! This was supposed to be a no-magic fight!"

Lyon stood up with a smirk. "I never agreed to that…"

Gray narrowed his eyes and prepared to fight back despite his low mana reserves.

"Besides," Lyon began, "Deliora will be free soon."

Gray frowned and then smirked. "Well, don't think you'll be getting that far, you bastard."

"Why?" Lyon asked.

"Because, we've got a trump card on our side."

Lyon folded his arms suspiciously. "Oh really? You mean that hyperactive Fire Dragon Slayer? He won't help you!" Lyon prepared to attack once more, as Gray did, but suddenly a wall of ice appeared between the two.

"What the…?" Gray asked in annoyance before he turned and saw Gefrorenes standing at the entrance with an arm stretched out. "Wait…Gefrorenes…what are you doing here?"

Gefrorenes sighed and reached for the mask and pulled it off. "I just can't leave you two alone, can I?"

Lyon and Gray both gasped in shock.

* * *

Inside the cave, Sergio looked up as moonlight began pouring down on Deliora.

* * *

At the top of the temple, Toby sat at the Moon Drip circle.

* * *

Erza snarled in annoyance. "These priests are not very strong, but there are so many of them…"

Lucy smirked. "Let me handle this." She then pulled out Cancer's key, threw it in the air, causing it to spin before grabbing it and shouting, "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!"

A magic circle appeared exuding a burst of smoke before Cancer himself appeared from it, "I'm here, Baby." He then turned to Erza and held out a bouquet of flowers. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world, Ba-er, Ma'am."

Lucy shouted, "Forget that! Take out those priests!"

Cancer turned and armed his scissors before taking out the priests with large numbers of slashes.

As the priests fell over the team, minus Sherry and Chelia, gasped.

Lucy blinked and mumbled, "They're just…regular people."

Sherry sighed. "I tried to explain that before you started swinging at them."

Lucy sweat-dropped in response.

An old woman walked up to the group and explained, "You have defeated us, we won't fight back anymore, but at least hear us out."

"About what?" Lucy asked.

"Why we follow Lyon. We follow him because he's our last hope for resolution."

Erza asked suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"Our homes, our families, our friends, they were all destroyed by Deliora. The pain made it impossible to move on. But Lyon…he presented us with a way to move past it all. If we helped him to permanently kill Deliora, then we would gain the resolution we need to move on. Knowing that monster is still alive is terrifying. But if Lyon kills it we don't need to worry anymore."

Erza narrowed her eyes and asked, "So you saw it fit to endanger the lives of those living in the village down there just so you can relieve yourself of emotional pain?"

The woman shook her head. "That was never our intention. Lyon never told us what it was doing. And by the time we figured it out it was too late."

Lucy frowned in response. "I had no idea…"

* * *

Inside the cave, Sergio smirked lightly, holding Zalty by the head. "Well, looks like the brat's just about ready to wake up."

"Put me down!" Zalty insisted.

Sergio shrugged. "If you insist," he muttered before dropping him into the water.

Zalty thrashed around for several moments.

* * *

Gray and Lyon looked at Gefrorenes in shock.

"Th-this…is impossible…" Lyon said in disbelief.

Gefrorenes lowed the mask and hood, revealing the face underneath.

"U-Ur…?!" Gray shouted in shock as he and Lyon saw Ur standing before them.

Ur put the mask in a back pocket and sighed before looking at the two. "Fighting like always. Well, maybe this is a little different."

Lyon then raised a hand towards Ur.

"Lyon! What the hell are you doing!?" Gray shouted.

"Ur is in the Iced Shell," Lyon said calmly. "I know this for a fact. So, who the hell are you, imposter?"

Ur sighed heavily. "You idiot, I'm not an imposter. I'm the real deal."

At that moment, the temple began shaking violently.

"What's going on!?" Gray exclaimed.

Lyon smirked in amusement. "It's finished. Deliora is free."

Gray's eyes widened before he took off out of the throne room.

* * *

Inside the cavern, the ice around Deliora shattered as it broke free, breaking the ice and getting free before roaring with a massively loud sound.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Sergio said plainly.

* * *

Erza looked up at the temple and shouted, "It is free! The demon is out!"

Lucy pointed to the temple, "But the Moon Drip isn't going on anymore!"

Erza clenched a fist. "Then that means it is finished. We have to get to temple and see how we can stop it!"

Lucy and the others nodded in agreement but stopped when Natsu tumbled out of the bushes.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as he flew over to Natsu. "What happened to you?!"

Natsu groaned and sat up. "I came down from the temple to find you guys and got lost. Glad I…found…you…"

Erza stood over Natsu with a scowl and folded arms.

Natsu gulped. "Uh-oh…"

Erza sighed and then said, "I am very angry with you Natsu. However, we have more important matters to deal with right now."

Natsu nodded frantically in agreement.

* * *

Gray arrived down in the lower cavern where Deliora was freeing itself. He looked at Deliora and prepared to fight it.

"Don't even think about it," Ur insisted as she walked up to where the others were.

"Finally dropped the disguise, eh?" Sergio asked.

"Some things happened. So it's out now?"

Erza, Lucy, and the others entered the cavern as they saw Deliora moving freely as the ice continued to melt and shatter off.

Lyon entered the room shakily, glaring at Deliora, his mind returning to the past.

* * *

 _Lyon had searched throughout much of the country of Brago searching for Ur, hoping to learn Ice-Make Magic and get stronger._

 _One day, Lyon had an argument with Ur, about her taking on a second student._

 _"Why?! Why did you take on Gray?! Am I not enough for you?! I'll replace your daughter!" Lyon shouted before he paused when Ur slapped him across the face._

 _Ur looked at Lyon sternly. "You're wrong, Lyon."_

 _"What…?"_

 _"Do you truly believe I took you in as a student to replace her?"_

 _"You…didn't…?" Lyon asked in confusion._

 _Ur shook her head. "No. No one ever could. I took you in because I wanted to educate and help you. I wanted to help you to grow strong as you, not as my replacement child. It's the same with Gray._ '

* * *

Remembering those events made Lyon prepared to fight him, but he was knocked to the side by Gray.

"There's no way I'm letting you get us all killed Lyon," Gray snapped.

Sergio then pushed Gray to the side. "You leave this one to me."

"You really think you can beat him!?"

Sergio stepped towards the massive demon and shouted, "Oi! What's got you in such a bad mood you little turd!?

The others gaped in shock at his question.

Deliora roared and swung a fist at Sergio.

A wall of stone rose up and blocked Deliora's fist. "Why the hell are you always in a bad mood?"

Deliora roared again and swung down at Sergio.

Sergio snarled and waved a fist up, causing an invisible force to slam into Deliora's chin. "Looks like someone needs a spanking."

Deliora smashed free of the last of the ice and bellowed loudly.

"Crap, we've gotta go, now!" Gray hollered.

The others nodded in agreement and fled the cavern, Sergio staying behind.

"Don't stay there you idiot!" Gray shouted.

Sergio waved a hand towards him. "Leave this brat to me." Sergio then turned back to Deliora and cracked his knuckles before smirking. "Now I get to let loose." Sergio crouched back and then surged upward, slamming straight into Deliora's chest.

* * *

Outside, Gray and the others fled the cavern when they felt rumbling nearby.

"Okay, that's not good," Lucy remarked.

Suddenly, Deliora burst out from the mountain and crashed into the forest below, sliding back through several tree lines.

"Whoa!"

Sergio stood up in the hole Deliora made and huffed. "What's gotten into you, brat? Tired from your ten year nap?"

Deliora stood up and bellowed angrily before launching a beam of energy from his mouth, causing a powerful explosion as it hit.

"Sergio!" Erza exclaimed.

"Don't get so worked up, he's fine," Presa rebutted. "See?"

As the dust cleared, Sergio stood without a mark on his body, his eyes shifted to a black iris with a red, six-pointed pinwheel surrounding a black pupil.

"Whoa! What's up with his eyes?" Natsu asked.

"How can you tell what his eyes look like from this far away!?" Lucy argued.

"He's not wrong that they've changed though," Presa replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Sergio has something called the Sharingan. It'd be better to let him explain it to you, but put simply, his eyes have special qualities that grant him special abilities."

At that moment Sergio swept a hand forward, causing onyx-black flames to shoot forward towards Deliora.

Deliora tensed and ducked to the side before charging towards Sergio.

Sergio smirked in amusement. "So you remember my Amaterasu flames do you?" Sergio leapt up towards Deliora.

Deliora roared and fired several smaller blasts of energy at Sergio.

Sergio raised a hand in front of him as he moved towards Deliora, causing a large disc of black flames to appear in front of him and consume the energy. Sergio pulled the disc to the side and then threw it forward. "Try this!"

Deliora roared and whipped his armored tail at the disc, sending it crashing into the ocean before smirking.

"Tch, smug bastard. Eat this!" A large chunk of stone rose up from the ground raced towards Deliora.

Deliora growled and punched the stone, shattering it.

Sergio smirked and raised a hand before closing his fingers inward, causing the pieces of the now shattered boulder to careen in on Deliora like bullets.

Deliora howled in pain before whipping his head forward and sending another blast of energy at Sergio.

The blast seemingly passed through Sergio as he floated in the air.

Sergio frowned in annoyance. "This battle is boring me." An aura of black energy then rose up around Sergio with an ethereal, black ribcage, arms, and a horned skull with glowing red orbs in the eye sockets formed, surrounding him.

* * *

"What the hell is that!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's called Susano'o," Juvia explained. "It's one of Sergio-Sama's most versatile and powerful abilities."

Lucy sweat-dropped as she saw the starry look in Juvia's eyes.

* * *

"Let's see how you handle Susano'o," Sergio challenged as Deliora fired another blast of energy.

The arm of Sergio's Susano'o punched forward, causing the blast to explode harmlessly. The lower spine, trunk, and legs formed to the ethereal skeleton as Sergio descended, landing on the ground with a loud thud, sending dust flying in all directions. A second set of forearms then emerged from the elbows of Sergio's Susano'o.

Deliora howled and charged a blast of energy before firing it at Sergio.

Sergio dashed to the side and then rushed towards Deliora, swords appearing in all four hands of Sergio's Susano'o.

Deliora swung a punch at Sergio, whom ducked under it and rammed the horned skull of his Susano'o into Deliora's head, causing the demon to stumble back and fall to the ground, breaking one of the horns on Sergio's Susano'o.

"Damn, his head's still as hard as ever," Sergio snarled.

Deliora stood up swiftly and swung at Sergio's Susano'o, passing through it.

Sergio's Susano'o turned and swung a sword at Deliora's back, carving a large chunk out of it.

Deliora howled and turned, grabbing Sergio's Susano'o by the arm and biting down.

"Tch, don't get cocky!" Sergio shouted as his Susano'o impaled Deliora through the back with one of its swords.

Deliora snapped the arm off and then hit Sergio's Susano'o in the head with severed arm before it dissipated.

Sergio growled as he slid back. "Guess that Iced Shell weakened you more than I thought." The arm of his Susano'o regenerated before several magatama made of energy with a thread through the holes appeared in one of the hands of his Susano'o before the magatamas started spinning like saws and then began revolving around the center. "Yasaka Magatama!" Sergio shouted as he threw the spinning disc of death.

Deliora swung down, destroying the Yasaka Magatama as it approached, only for Sergio to rush up in the moment of distraction and stab all four swords into the demon's body.

At that moment, ethereal skin and muscle tissue began forming on the Susano'o starting with eyelids before covering the entire skeleton, giving it the appearance of a massive, muscular, horned man.

Deliora growled opened his maw wide as a large ball of energy formed that then fired at Sergio with immense force.

Sergio smirked as a vortex appeared in front of him, the beam of energy disappearing into it.

Another vortex appeared behind Deliora, the beam he fired emerging from it and exploding on his back.

Sergio's Susano'o stretched a hand out as multiple balls of red and black energy began forming in their grasp. His Susano'o then swung its hands forward, sending the four blasts soaring towards the tumbling Deliora, exploding violently upon impact.

* * *

Gray and Lyon watched the battle in disbelief.

"I can't believe it…he's completely taking Deliora to task," Lyon remarked.

Presa shrugged in response. "You do remember him calling Deliora a brat, do you not?"

* * *

Deliora stood up with a growl, his armored skin cracking and breaking.

"I'm done playing around, fight for real you brat!" Sergio bellowed as the hands of Susano'o centered on a single spot as red energy began collecting into a large, violently rotating ball of red energy. "Oni-Kagura!" he howled as he threw the blast of energy that slammed into the dazed Deliora before bursting outwards in a violent display of power, shredding the demon to pieces. Sergio sighed in disappointment. "Damn. How boring." His Susano'o dissipated before he dropped to the ground.

"Sergio-Sama!" Juvia shouted as she and the others ran up to him.

"I can't believe he actually beat it," Gray said incredulously.

Lyon clenched a fist before he walked up to Sergio and Ur.

Sergio glanced at Lyon and asked, "Need something?"

Lyon turned to Ur. "Have you been free of the Iced Shell this whole time?" he asked, frustration coating his voice.

Ur nodded. "I have."

Lyon growled and demanded, "Then why…then why didn't you contact us!?"

Gray sighed as he stood off to the side from the others.

Ur turned to Lyon and sighed heavily before putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling. "Because I didn't want you to stay tied down with this obsession with defeating me. But it seems I was mistaken in that. That only worsened your obsession."

Lyon then began to speak but was interrupted by Ur.

"If you want to fight me that bad, I'd be willing to take you on. But you've got to improve yourself first. Right now you're nothing but a thug."

Gray added, "You should try joining a guild sometime."

"Tch," Lyon sneered, "Something like that would be pointless."

Natsu sighed and then grinned widely. "Well, that's just stuff we can worry about later. Now that Deliora's dead the mission's over!"

"Not quite," Erza interjected.

The others looked at her curiously.

"The request was not to destroy Deliora, but the moon."

"You can't be serious," Lucy rebutted in disbelief.

"She is," Sergio added. "And that's exactly what we'll do."

"Or more precisely," Erza infused, "we need to cure the villagers. We simply do not know the method."

"Well do you have any ideas?" Gray asked to Lyon.

Lyon shook his head. "No idea. Beyond that, my team has been here for three years and none of the villagers have approached us at all. Also, we've been under that same light as them in that time and haven't mutated in any way."

The others turned as they heard rustling behind them.

"Who are they?" Sergio asked.

"They're people whose homes and families were destroyed by Deliora. They joined in with Lyon to try and get closure," Erza explained.

"That so? Why do you humans always think the best way to get past your grief is to break things?"

"What?" Erza asked in confusion.

Sergio waved a hand. "Nothing. Let's just hurry this up. I'm growing bored."

* * *

Sergio, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Ur, Sherry, Chelia, Presa, Flare, Natsu, Gray, and Happy returned to the village before Erza gathered everyone, including the villagers, in the center of the village.

"Have you figured out a way to destroy the moon?" Moka asked.

Erza nodded in response. "Yes. Destroying the moon will be easy. I am sure that you have all noticed the strange color of the moon."

Moka nodded in perplexed agreement. "Yes. And whenever _that_ moon came out we assumed these monstrous forms."

"And you gained these forms three years ago, correct?"

Moka nodded.

"The Moon Drip ritual has been performed almost every single night since that time. I am sure that some of you should have noticed _something_ at some point."

"Well…yes…"

Erza continued to speak but as she did she stepped onto a grouping of leaves and sticks and fell into a deep pit, shrieking, "Kya!" as she did.

Natsu and Gray twitched an eyebrow in response.

Sergio sweat-dropped lightly. "O-oops…guess I forgot about that." ' _Damn…that was really cute._ '

"Forgot about what!?" Lucy shouted.

"I dug that hole to catch animals for food. Nothing happened so I ignored it."

"You're an idiot."

Erza then crawled out of the hole and continued speaking as though nothing had happened. "So, tell me. Why did none of you ever investigate the ruins?"

One of the villagers gulped lightly and replied, "Well, every time any of us got near the ruins, we mysteriously found ourselves back at the village's entrance. We didn't tell you at first because we thought you wouldn't believe us."

Erza nodded silently. "Then my conclusion is correct."

The others looked at her in confusion.

Erza's body was then enveloped in light, and when it died down Erza was wearing armor with a barbaric appearance that was mostly gold in color with blue stripes over many of the pieces, matching animal-like ears on her head, massive shoulder pauldrons, an oversized right arm with a round, red gem on the wrist, and fur throughout the armor itself along with a large, extravagant, golden lance with red and blue adornments.

The villagers and wizards looked at her curiously.

Lucy asked concerned, "Uhm, Erza, what exactly are you going to do with that?"

Erza smirked and responded, "Destroy the moon."

Lucy looked at her in disbelief.

Erza turned to Sergio. "Would you give me a hand?"

Sergio nodded. "Sure."

The villagers rejoiced as Sergio and Erza prepared to destroy the moon, though the others were uncomfortable with the situation.

"Is this really okay?" Lucy asked unsurely.

"If Sergio-Sama says it's fine Juvia says we have no reason to doubt him," Juvia remarked.

"So, what's your plan?" Sergio asked.

Erza nodded and explained, "I will throw my De-Malevo-Lance and you will propel it fast enough to strike the sky."

Sergio nodded. "Sounds good."

Erza turned and looked up towards the moon overhead, pulling the lance back into throwing position before glancing at Sergio and nodding. She then launched it forward.

Sergio raised a hand and an invisible wave of energy flew from his hand to the lance.

The lance gained a massive boost in speed and began rocketing upwards, soon colliding with something overhead and exploding into smoke and debris.

The villagers looked up happily before realizing that the moon was still in the sky, albeit returned to its natural pallor.

Moka turned to Erza angrily and demanded, "Is this some kind of joke?! You were supposed to destroy the moon, you've done nothing!"

Erza dispelled her armor as she put up a hand. "Give it a moment."

After a few seconds all of the villagers started to get progressively confused expressions on their faces, including the village chief who eventually shook his head and sighed. "How embarrassing."

"So, do you remember now?" Erza asked.

Moka nodded. "Yes."

Erza then turned to Sergio. "And you knew this the entire time, did you not?"

Sergio shrugged in response. "That Moon-Drip creates a dome of energy in the sky over the area where it's cast. It really messes with the memories of demons caught underneath it."

Lucy looked around puzzled. "Uhm, guys, what's he talking about…?"

Erza explained, "That dome made the villagers believe they're humans turned into monsters. They're actually demons whose memories have been altered."

Lucy blinked curiously and then gulped. "D-did you say…demons…?"

"That _is_ what we said," Sergio remarked.

Moka then added, "That also explains why we could never approach the temple. Such a holy place repels our kind."

At that moment, the group heard a voice in the sky shout, "Father!"

Moka looked up in shock and then spread his own wings and flew up. "Bobo!"

A man with purple, scaly, spotted skin, and black hair, including a mustache which extends from his nose to around his mouth and chin, with dark eyes and wearing a blue cap over his hair, a light green cape draped around his body, though his right side was exposed, showing a white t-shirt, dark blue pants held up by a pink rope tied around his waist like a belt, and black boots appeared in the sky and flew towards Moka.

The two hugged in midair before descending.

Lucy blinked curiously and then exclaimed, "Hey! You were one of the sailors at the port!"

Bobo nodded in agreement. "Yes. The others in the village sent me out to get fish and I had made enough trips back and forth that the effects of that thing stopped working on me. As a result I stayed away from the island to get help for everyone else." Bobo then laughed loudly again and said, "But forget all that stuff, we're all back to normal!" Spreading his wings, Bobo took off to the sky with his father, all of the other demons spreading their wings and ascending as well.

Lucy smiled and mentioned, "You know, seeing them all dance in the air like that…they almost seem like angels."

Sergio frowned slightly. "I wouldn't compare them to angels. Angels tend to be far more stuck up. These guys are too carefree."

Lucy looked at him incredulously. "Y-you say that as though you know angels personally…"

"And how do you know I don't?"

"I…don't really want an answer to that…"

As the demons landed back on the ground, Bobo suggested, "You know what, for all your help, let's have a feast!"

Natsu and Happy cheered in agreement.

Sergio shrugged in response. "I'm always open for free food."

* * *

A short time later an incredibly long table was set out with large quantities of various foods setup along it.

Natsu and Happy drooled at the sight of the vast amounts of food.

"Whoa! There's so much!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

"Aye, sir!" Happy added energetically.

Moka laughed jovially and said, "There's enough for everyone! Eat up!"

Lucy smiled as she ate with the others, but noticed Sergio off to the side, stirring a pot of food on his own. She walked over to him curiously and asked, "How come you're not eating with the rest of us?" She then sniffed the aroma of the food. "Wow, that smells pretty good. What is it?"

"It's stew, want some?" Sergio asked.

"Yeah, I'll have some," Lucy answered with a nod.

Sergio filled a bowl for her. "There you go. Anyone else?"

Erza sniffed the air curiously and then turned to Sergio immediately. "That smell…! It has to be…!

"Has to be what?" Lucy asked before she took a bite. "Mmm…sooo gooood!"

Sergio nodded. "It is, Erza. My patented wyvern-meat stew."

Lucy then stopped mid-bite.

"Here's a bowl for you, Erza." Sergio looked at Lucy curiously. "What's wrong? Too much shredded Malboro root?"

Lucy started sweating.

"Or is it too little Teagle bone marrow?"

Lucy then turned blue.

"Or was it the Graddic Claw blood?"

Lucy then turned to the side and rid herself of the food.

"I knew it. I shouldn't have added the salt."

Lucy then shouted, "Do you seriously think the _salt_ is the issue here you crazy bastard!?"

Sergio nodded. "Yes. It's the only new ingredient I added to it."

"The issue is all the crazy stuff you put in _besides_ the salt!"

Erza sat silently.

"See!? Even she agrees!"

Erza then interjected, "Sergio, I think you did in fact add too much salt."

Lucy face-faulted.

"Damn," Sergio cursed in annoyance. "I knew it. Thanks, Erza. But everything else is in the right balance, right?"

Erza took another spoonful. "Hmm…I believe the Teagle marrow is overpowering the Malboro root."

"This is insane!" Lucy interrupted fruitlessly.

"Really?" Sergio asked. "Huh, the salt must have really thrown the whole balance off then."

"I'm going to go eat the normal food over there!" Lucy shouted as she walked away.

"Why? Did you not enjoy the taste?"

"That's not the point!"

* * *

In the trees nearby, Zalty sat on a branch with an annoyed look on his face as his body shimmered with light. As the light died down Ultear stood in his place. "This is a rather interesting turn of events, don't you?" she asked to seemingly nobody.

A voice coming through the orb in her grasp replied, "Yes. It complicates matters. Hopefully they don't interfere with our plans."

"I wouldn't worry too much about them," Ultear remarked before the sphere vanished.

* * *

Sometime later, as the festivities died down and the group had returned to their cottages, Sergio waited until the others had fallen asleep and made his way out of the village.

* * *

Inside the cottage they shared, Ur walked over to Juvia and smirked.

"What? Does Juvia have something on her face?" Juvia asked.

Ur pointed to her abdomen. "Looks like you got to Sergio before me."

Juvia looked down at her abdomen and smiled dreamily. "Juvia enjoyed it so much…"

Ur reached out and rubbed Juvia's rather bloated abdomen with a smirk. "Oh I'm sure you did. She then pressed in on Juvia's abdomen."

"W-wait…!" Juvia exclaimed.

Lucy turned to the sudden shout curiously before seeing a sudden gush of liquid pour to the floor. Lucy paled in response. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

Juvia pouted as she looked down. "Sergio-Sama's love…Ur you meanie!"

Ur merely snickered in amusement.

* * *

Sergio walked into the forest nearby for several minutes before looking around. "Alright, everyone else is asleep, you can come out."

Ultear walked out from behind one of the trees with a smirk. "I simply wanted to wait until there was no one who could interrupt us."

Sergio then flicked her on the forehead.

"Ah!" Ultear exclaimed in surprise.

"You mind telling me why you helped that little idiot?" Sergio asked.

Ultear sighed. "I figured that if Deliora was freed you'd enjoy fighting him. But it seems my mother's spell weakened him more than I thought."

"Yeah. I had to keep my strength at about thirty percent just so I didn't obliterate him in an instant. He was at the very least stronger than Lullaby. Of course, you doing something like that can't be forgiven."

"Eh?" Ultear asked with a weak smile.

Sergio smirked as tendrils began rising from his back.

"C-can't we talk about this…?"

* * *

Back in the village, Ur sat in the lounge of the shared cottage when Gray walked up to her.

"I bet you have a lot of questions," Ur said, staring out the window.

Gray sat in the chair opposite her and nodded. "Yeah…so many I can't really think of them all right now."

Ur turned to him with a smile and recommended, "How about I start from that day?"

Gray nodded in agreement.

"After I used Iced Shell to freeze Deliora, Sergio made his way to the area and found the frozen demon and my spell surrounding it. Using abilities he has, he was able to pull my soul out of the ice."

Gray raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. "Is that…even possible…?"

"I'm standing in front of you, aren't I?"

Gray sighed in resignation. "To be honest I'm not entirely sure of that yet."

"That's understandable," Ur responded.

"But…even if he pulled your soul out, your body shattered into ice."

Ur nodded. "Yes, that's true. Tell me, how much do you know about Celestial Spirits?"

Gray folded his arms in thought. "Not a whole lot, actually. I know that people like Lucy are able to summon them."

"Well, they live in a place called the Spirit Realm, another Realm that exists in tandem with our own. The ruler of this Realm, sometimes called the Celestial Spirit King, is Maxwell, Lord of Spirits. Sergio took my soul to Maxwell, and with Maxwell's power, I was resurrected as the Great Spirit of Ice."

Gray flinched in response. "W-wait…so you mean you're…not a human anymore…?"

Ur nodded. "Essentially. I'm still me, except now I'm a Great Spirit." Ur extended a hand out and almost instantaneously a small statue of young Gray made of ice appeared in her palm. "One advantage of it is now creating and molding ice is as easy as breathing."

"That's…unbelievable…" Gray chuckled to himself.

Ur looked at him curiously. "Something wrong?"

Gray shook his head. "No. I was just thinking how pathetic Lyon would look if he tried fighting you now."

Ur blinked in thought and then laughed. "I guess that's one way of looking at it. I'm certainly much more powerful than I was before."

After a moment of silence Ur asked, "So you've joined this guild, Fairy Tail?"

Gray nodded and began telling her of his time in Fairy Tail.

* * *

The next day, as the team was preparing to leave, Lucy examined a scar Gray had received on his forehead and remarked, "Yeah…that's probably permanent."

Gray thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "I don't know, I actually kind of like it."

As the rest were preparing to leave, Erza and Sergio spoke with the villagers.

Erza said to Moka, "As this was an unofficial quest, we cannot accept the money for the reward."

Moka insisted, "At the very least, take this Gate Key. Accept it as a sign of our friendship."

Erza sighed with a smile and nodded. "Very well."

Erza handed the key to Lucy who jumped with glee, though the others groaned in annoyance.

"So, shall we go?" Erza asked as she pointed to the pirate ship that had brought her to the island.

"You're kidding, right?" Sergio asked in disbelief.

As the ship departed, the villagers all beckoned the team to return some time.

* * *

On a rocky outcropping nearby, Lyon asked Yuka, "Tell me…do you think it would be fun in a guild…?"

"How would I know?" Yuka rebutted in annoyance.

* * *

Back at the Magic Council building, Era, Ultear walked through the double doors into Siegrain's office, limping slightly.

The blue-haired man raised an eyebrow but then asked curiously, "So, what do you think about what you saw on that island, Ultear?"

"I'm disappointed Deliora went down so easily, but it was amusing nonetheless."

"Truly," Siegrain added. "I think if we use that Sergio man, my plans should go just fine."

"Perhaps."

* * *

As the Fairy Tail team returned to Magnolia, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu moaned about the lack of reward money.

"How am I supposed to pay rent like this?" Lucy groaned.

Erza then warned, "I would not start worrying about such trivial things. After all, there is still a punishment to be carried out."

Gray, Natsu, and Happy then froze.

Natsu mumbled frightened, "Oh no…not _that_ …"

Happy began blubbering incoherently as Gray just mumbled to himself while Natsu attempted to get a way.

Erza grabbed Natsu by the collar and the group made their way to the guildhall.

As they entered they entered the guildhall, Sergio sighed in frustration. "How boooring. Deliora was weaker than I remembered."

Mirajane walked up to the group with a smile. "Welcome back everyone."

"Thanks, Mira," Sergio answered.

Erza walked up to Mirajane and asked, "Is the Master in?"

Mirajane turned to her in thought and then shook her head. "Hmm? No, he left for a convention of some kind."

"Do you know when he will return?"

"Not a clue," Macao interjected.

Erza folded her arms in frustration. "I see. I suppose their punishment will have to wait, then."

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "What punishment?"

Natsu trembled in fear. "The Master's punishment for those who break the rules..."

Sergio folded his arms as he answered, "Then there's nothing to worry about. There'll be no punishment."

"Incorrect," Erza rebutted. "You all broke the rules about S-Class quests, and will be reprimanded for it."

Sergio huffed in annoyance. "Makarov allowed me to take the job." He then pointed to Natsu and the others. "They then came with me. Nothing against the rules happened."

"He's right," Mirajane chirped.

Erza sighed in resignation. "So be it. I will leave the decision up to the Master then."

Mirajane turned and saw Juvia and the others and asked, "So, who might you all be?"

Juvia bowed and replied, "Juvia's name is Juvia Loxar. Juvia is Sergio-Sama's-"

Ur slapped a hand over Juvia's mouth. "My name's Ur Milkovich. I'm a comrade of Sergio's."

Sherry smiled happily. "I'm Sherry Blendy and Sergio is the lo-"

She was interrupted by Chelia who announced excitedly, "I'm Chelia Blendy! And Sergio is my-!"

"Stop getting in front of me, Chelia!" Sherry demanded in annoyance.

"You should stop being behind me, Sherry," Chelia rebutted.

Macao twitched an eyebrow. "Hey, Wakaba, am I the only one who finds this irritating…?"

"Yeah…" a man with brown hair in a pompadour style, squinted eyes, with a cigarette in his mouth and a green, flower-patterned shirt with red pants answered in frustration.

"It's good to see you've finally returned," Guren remarked as she walked up to Sergio, Karin limping beside her.

"So, have you recovered yet?" Sergio asked Karin in mild amusement.

"Che," Karin huffed as she folded her arms indignantly. "I feel fine. I-I was just too vigorous in some training."

Sergio chuckled lightly. "Right, right."

Karin then turned to Flare, angered.

Flare flinched back slightly.

"Just how many times are _you_ going to be the one that goes on these missions with him!?" Karin demanded.

"I…I don't know…he keeps picking me…" Flare answered weakly.

"Come on now, Karin," Ur interjected. "No need to get mad at Flare."

"You stay outta this, ice-breath!" Karin snapped.

Ur twitched an eyebrow in response. "How 'bout I put that head of yours in deep-freeze?" she asked as frost formed around her hand.

Karin flinched away from the ice-user. "N-no thanks. I'll pass."

Guren sighed as she turned to Sherry. "You seem to be doing well."

Sherry nodded. "I was not happy about staying apart from Sergio for so long." She then clasped her hands together as stars formed in her eyes. "I felt my love swelling within me."

Guren sighed in exasperation. "Right…so you're still crazy."

At that moment the front door of the guildhall opened as several people walked in.

Sergio turned to the sound and widened his eyes.

The first was a young girl with short, light-brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, a large bang covering most of her forehead, big brown eyes, as well as a rather large bust, who also wore a white and red spaghetti strap shirt with a red Cercelee cross design on it, a denim miniskirt with slits up both side, knee-high boots with light-brown borders, a flower-patterned armband on her right arm, a necklace with a small, heart-shaped pendant, and a belt around her waist which held up a pair of tonfas. She sighed heavily in frustration. "Urgh...that mission sucked."

The second was a young woman with long, straight, green hair that reached down to her lower back, and a set of long bangs that framed her face along with straight-cut bangs over her forehead, brown-purple eyes, and red lipstick wearing a revealing, brown bikini top with yellow borders that accentuated her voluptuous bosom, a small, red vest, light brown, fringed armbands around her biceps, brown and yellow bands around her wrists and forearms, a light brown, pleated miniskirt with a brown belt, high-heeled red cowgirl boots with brown fringe, and a red cowgirl hat with an up-curved brim. "Aw, come on Elie, it wasn't that bad."

The girl, Elie, rebutted with a pout, "Easy for you to say, Bisca."

Third was a woman with wavy, dark blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, blue eyes, the right one of which was covered by her bangs, and dark green lipstick wearing a dark green fatigue-top that reached to her wrists and which she left unzipped down to her navel, exposing her modest bust, black, fingerless gloves, skintight green leggings with black strips around her knees, dark green socks, and loosely tied black boots, with a long black rifle slung over her back. "Truly. We still got paid, did we not? And without having to pay much for ammunition."

The green-haired woman, Bisca, sighed. "I guess she's still depressed about being left out of the fight, eh, Wolf?"

The blonde woman, Wolf, nodded in agreement.

Elie groaned in frustration. "But it was sooo boring! I didn't even get to fire a single shot!"

Sergio looked at Elie and his eyes widened in shock. "It...can't be..."

Bisca snickered lightly. "That's because you left the safety on, dummy."

Elie puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

Bisca turned and saw Sergio ahead of her and then smirked. "Well, well."

Wolf looked ahead and saw Sergio as well before turning to Bisca. "Do you know him?"

Bisca nodded. "Yes. It's a long story but put simply, I wouldn't be here if not for him."

Wolf blinked and raised an eyebrow as she looked at Sergio. "He looks rather...scrawny."

Bisca chuckled lightly. "Trust me. He isn't. He's packing a howitzer."

Wolf tilted her head in thought. "Really? I've never seen someone who can carry a howitzer before."

Bisca laughed weakly. "That's no-oh. You're trying to joke with me again. You almost got it that time."

Wolf put a hand on her chin. "Why is it so hard for me to master this?"

Sergio looked at Elie in thought before walking up to her.

"H-hey, Sergio!" Karin said as he walked away.

Elie looked at him curiously as he approached her.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Sergio remarked. "Are you alright, Princess?"

Elie tilted her head in thought. "Princess? Is that a type of bug?"

Sergio frowned in confusion. "H-huh? No. What's wrong with you, Princess?"

Elie blinked in thought before she had an idea. "Ah! Do you know who I am!?" she asked excitedly.

Sergio widened his eyes slightly in bewildered thought. "Y-you mean...you don't know who you are, Princess? What happened to you?"

Bisca then explained, "Elie has no memory of who she is. The furthest back she can recall is about a year ago."

Wolf folded her arms in annoyance. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend here or can I go drink?"

Sergio turned to Wolf with a raised eyebrows before he whistled, impressed.

"So, who exactly might you be?" Wolf asked curiously.

Sergio smiled and introduced, "The name's Sergio Kresnik. I brought Moulin Rouge here," he motioned to Bisca, "into the guild after an...incident a few years back involving a restaurant."

Wolf put a hand to her chin in thought before turning to Bisca. "So he's the one you-?"

Bisca put a hand over Wolf's mouth and laughed uncomfortably. "Y-yep! He's the one that brought me to the guild...!" She then laughed unconvincingly.

"So, what's your name beautiful?" Sergio asked.

Wolf narrowed her eyes in thought and then answered, "For the moment, as far as your concerned it's Sniper Wolf."

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Is that codename you've used or something?"

Wolf nodded in agreement. "Yes, there was a…war out east a little over ten years ago. I fought in it as a mercenary."

Sergio narrowed his eyes in thought. "Ishval…" he muttered. He then turned to Bisca and remarked, "So, each team here seems to have some kind of fancy name. What's yours?"

"It's Guns and Roses," Bisca answered with a smile.

Sergio chuckled lightly. "Nice name."

Lucy looked at the job request board curiously. "That sure is a lot of money to figure out a riddle."

Both Sergio and Wolf instantly turned to Lucy and asked in unison, "Easy money?"

Lucy pulled the job down and handed it to Sergio.

Sergio looked at it in thought as the others walked up to him.

"What does it say?" Erza asked.

"Give me a moment," Sergio rebutted. "Huh? This is old demonic."

Wolf blinked curiously. "It is?"

"Hmm...let's see...Ugo deru rasu uchi boro kania."

Natsu asked in annoyance, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

At that moment, the room was filled with a bright flash of light.

Wolf then remarked nonchalantly, "Yeah, it sounds like a bug."

After a moment Gray began shivering. "Holy crap...it's really cold in here you guys..."

Macao raised a confused eyebrow. "What? Ice wizards don't get cold, man up ya big baby."

Sergio then began trembling as well, though in a different way. "Wh-what is this burning pain...?"

Erza raised an eyebrow and mentioned curiously, "Why does my chest feel heavy?"

Macao turned to Sergio and asked, "You alright, Sergio? You look like you're cold."

Erza answered, "I'm fine. In fact I haven't felt this good in years!"

Macao frowned in confusion, "I uh…wasn't talking to you, Erza."

"Erza" and "Sergio" then looked at each other.

"Erza" flattened her brow in annoyance. "Oh fuck me…"

Lucy then groaned in annoyance. "Holy crap! My chest feels so heavy! And my back's killin' me…"

A relatively handsome young man with hazel eyes and shaggy orange hair, who wore azure-tinted sunglasses, three piercings in his left ear, a green coat with a wide collar and prominent, spiky, brownish fur trimming it over a red shirt, black pants, and off-white sneakers looked around in confusion. "Yikes, why the heck is it so dark?"

Macao blinked and asked, "You feelin' okay, Loke?"

Loke turned to him in confusion. "Huh?"

Natsu then shouted, "Gah! Why is it so damn hot!?"

"Erza" then exclaimed, "Aahh! No pain, no pain! What a wonderful thing! Hey Bisca! Why don't we get a table and have a threesome with your team leader?"

Bisca paled. "Wh-what…?"

Mirajane looked around in confusion. "You know…I feel so much taller."

Happy looked up in thought. "Hmm...I feel rather strange. And oddly small..."

"Mirajane" then looked down in thought and squeezed her breasts. "Awesome! Hey Natsu! Look look! I got boobs!"

"Loke" turned to her in annoyance. "Yeah, that's nice…man, my head hurts…"

At that moment the doors to the guildhall opened and Makarov entered the area.

Makarov then sighed in exasperation. "I should've known this would happen."

"Erza" turned to Makarov and waved. "Yo Maky!"

"Sergio" turned to Makarov, trembling. "M-M-Master…wh-what is…going on here…?"

"Erza" then explained, "I'm Sergio, not Erza. Erza's stuck in my body right now. And it's called Changeling. It's a spell that causes the souls of those within the vicinity to switch bodies. Erza and me, Happy and Mira, Natsu and Loke, Gray and Lucy, and probably Wolf and Elie. But beyond that, I haven't felt this good in years!"

"Elie" patted her back softly. "That explains why I don't feel my rifle on my back."

"Gray" added, shivering, "A-a-and wh-wh-why I'm so c-c-cold..."

"Sergio" begged, "P-Please...m-make the pain stop..."

"Natsu" demanded, "If you can do something to fix this, do it already!" He then started barfing lava into the guildhall. "Wat zhe!?"

"Erza" replied obstinately, "I don't wanna! This is the first time in centuries I've felt something besides unending pain!"

Makarov added, "Well, there's another layer to this problem, besides just your minds switching."

"Wolf" asked, "What is it?"

"If we don't fix the situation in the next thirty minutes, you'll all be stuck like this forever." He then turned to "Sergio", who was still trembling in agony. "Not to mention, it seems like Erza's mind is about to crack from pain."

"Erza" sighed and grabbed the flyer. "All you need to do is read the spell backwards and we'll all be back to normal." With a sigh "she" added, "Including me…"

"Gray" and "Loke" then shouted, "Just do it!"

"Don't rush me or I might end up screwing it up! Okay, Kania boro uchi rasu deru ugo."

The room was then filled with yet another bright flash of light.

Sergio twitched and sighed, now back to normal. "...Back with my pain. It was so nice when it lasted too."

Erza, also returned to normal, turned to Sergio in annoyance.

Sergio hissed in frustration. "Yeah? If you're going to punch me or slice me, go ahead."

Erza shook her head in response. "If what I experienced while inside your body is how you normally feel, I do not see how any punishment I dole out would have effect." She then turned to the spell, lying on the table. "We need to dispose of this."

Sergio frowned. "Why? I think it did some good."

Lucy growled, "You're the only one!"

Erza responded, "Be that as it may, we do not need anyone else getting their hands on it."

Sergio pouted in frustration. "Aww…but painlessness!"

Lucy asked uncomfortably, "Uhm…do I even want to know what he's talking about?"

Sergio, petulantly flailing his arms, shouted, "I want a few more hours where all I know is no pain!"

Lucy backed away from him slowly. "…That'd be a no."

Mirajane then walked up to Happy with a smile that was far too sweet. "Oh, Happy…"

Happy turned to her slowly and frightened. "Y-yeah…?"

"I'd like to talk for a moment. It won't take long." Her eyes then darkened dangerously. "I promise."

Happy gulped fearfully.

* * *

Sergio walked through one of the halls of the Fairy Tail guildhall when Erza approached him. "Need something?"

Erza nodded as she walked up to him. "Tell me, how long have you had this pain?"

Sergio raised an eyebrow curiously. "Hmm?"

Erza sighed and clarified, "That constant pain I felt while stuck inside your body. How long have you had it?"

Sergio thought for a moment. "Hmm...probably longer than you've been alive."

Erza widened her eyes slightly in surprise. "I-I see. That must be horrible."

Sergio shrugged dismissively. "I sorta got used to it after a while. To be honest, as relieving as it felt, a body without this pain feels a little...strange. And sex relieves it for a while."

"I see. I suppose that explains a lot." Erza then tensed as her cheeks tinted mildly before she muttered, "A-and…if you ever need to…lessen that pain…you can…you can use me to do it."

Sergio blinked curiously and then patted her on the shoulder as he walked by her with a light chuckle. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't like the idea of using people in that way."

Erza narrowed her eyes in response. "…What is wrong with using me that way…?"

Sergio sighed and shrugged in response. "I just prefer to have something like that happen for more honest reasons like love, or lust. That's all. Call me a romantic."

Erza clenched her fists. "…So you do not find my body romantic at all…?"

Sergio sighed heavily. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Erza turned to him, frustrated. "Wh-what do I have to do…? Do I have to wear a different outfit?" Erza's body was bathed in light before it died down, revealing her in a black, gothic Lolita outfit. "Like this?" She then changed into an orange maid uniform. "Or this?!"

"Erza…"

Erza then changed once more into a pink nurse outfit. "Or this!?"

"Erza!" Sergio suddenly shouted, putting his hands on her shoulders as she returned to her normal armor.

"Wh-what…?" she asked, surprised and frustrated.

"You need to calm down. You're being irrational."

Erza grit her teeth angrily.

Sergio sighed heavily. "How 'bout this?" He looked around in thought for a moment before adding, "If my pain gets really bad I'll take you up on your offer?"

Erza looked up at him desperately. "But…I want y-, I mean, I want to do whatever I can to help you. In whatever way I can." She put a hand over her heart and clenched her fist and grit her teeth before exclaiming, "I…I saved myself for you to do as you wish! Even if it is to act as nothing but a buffer for your pain, I would gladly do it! I owe you everything that I am today!"

Sergio stopped, bewildered, before letting out a long sigh.

Erza trembled, her face reddened from embarrassment.

Sergio reached up and put a hand on her cheek.

Erza flinched before putting her hand over his. "I can still see it…your form descending, clad in that red armor as you defended me from those cultists. After all this time…I remembered how you helped me…and Millianna, bringing us to this guild. And yet…" Erza trembled slightly as a tear edged at her left eye. "And yet I forgot your face. No matter how hard I tried I could not picture it."

Sergio smiled warmly as he wiped away the tear. "That was not an accident."

"What?" Erza asked in sudden surprise.

"I could see it in your eyes, even at that age. You were the kind of person who would do anything to repay a debt. So I erased my face from your mind so that you would forget about it and move on your own." Sergio chuckled weakly as he scratched his cheek. "But…it looks like that just made it worse." He then sighed in bemusement. "Every time I try to help I only make things worse."

Erza frowned at his self-deprecation.

He sighed before cupping her face in his hand. "Now, how about we put an end to the talking?"

Erza nodded in agreement with a smile.

* * *

 **Lemon Begins Here**

Swiftly and silently, Erza led Sergio to her room inside of Fairy Hills, the dormitory for the female Fairy Tail members.

Sergio ignored the layout of Erza's room as he focused on simply one subject, Erza herself, as she led him to her bed.

"I never expected _the_ Erza to be so forward," Sergio said with a smirk as both his and Erza's garments vanished in a flash of light.

"I am always forceful when I want something," Erza replied as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders, feeling the warmth of his body press against hers.

Sergio lightly wrapped his arms around Erza's back, coasting his hands down her body, feeling her curves on his fingers. "Your body is very tight and toned."

"I wanted to take care of it for you, have a body to your liking."

He pulled her closer to him, feeling the peaks of her breasts press against his chest before his hands landed on her firm, round bottom as he gripped it tightly in his fingers.

Erza trembled from his touch as their faces closed the gap, their lips locking in passion.

Sergio reached out to her with his tongue, though her teeth blocked his entrance, tense from the moment. He then slid his left hand up her side before wrapping his hand around her right bosom, gripping it tightly.

Erza moaned slightly from the tight grasp, before Sergio proceeded into her mouth, his tongue exploring, pressing, and caressing every spot within as his hand kneaded, gripped, and squeezed her breast, causing tremors of pleasure throughout her body.

Sergio massaged the top of her tongue with his own before slipping under hers, nuzzling and caressing the soft tissue underneath. He then moved back from her slightly, exposing her stiffened peaks, before taking his thumb and index finger and gripping her right tip tightly while his other hand played with her rear.

Erza, not expecting the sudden barrage of sensations moaned loudly into Sergio's mouth and trembled feverishly.

Sergio pulled away from her and chuckled lightly. "I guess that was a little too much on the first go."

Erza, panting, looked at him with a flushed expression. "Y-you…you are very cruel…" she accused while panting heavily as her arousal flowed down between her legs. Her eyes glanced down as she took a breath, allowing her to see his fully erect member.

"How long are you going to stare?" Sergio asked with a knowing smirk.

Erza flinched slightly in embarrassment. She tightened her fists slightly and then looked Sergio in the eyes. "I…"

Sergio raised an eyebrow in thought.

"I…want it…" she said lowly.

Sergio blinked curiously and then nodded with a smile. "Right."

The two moved onto Erza's rather roomy bed as Sergio positioned his sizable mast in front of Erza's mound.

"Okay, get ready," Sergio said, Erza responding with a hesitant nod, as he moved forward, his tip pressing against her pink folds, spreading them wide as he made his way inside of her.

Erza flinched as she felt Sergio spreading her walls extensively as his length dug its way within her.

Sergio stopped, however, when he felt mild resistance to his progress. "So, you really did…?"

Erza nodded, tears edging at her left eye from happiness and from the slight pain.

Sergio smiled before adding, "This is probably going to hurt, so just tell me when you're ready."

Erza shook her head. "It is nothing compared to yours, do with me as you please."

Sergio nodded with a smile as he pulled back before pushing forward swiftly, tearing through Erza's virginity.

Erza tensed and trembled, as the moment of pain coursed through her body like lightning, biting her lip to hold in a shout.

"Are you alright?" Sergio asked as small trails of blood leaked out from between his shaft and Erza's opening, mixing with Erza's own fluids.

Erza nodded, a marginally pained smile on her face. "I am fine, move as you wish."

Sergio nodded, pulling back before moving forward slowly, spreading more of Erza's insides as he moved deeper with each repeated movement.

Erza whimpered quietly as she felt small twinges of pain as Sergio spread her wider with each movement. However, her whimpers of pain slowly morphed to pants of pleasure as her discomfort turned to ecstasy as Sergio moved deeper and faster until she felt his tip against her deepest wall. She glanced down, somewhat dismayed as barely half of his length had entered her. She frowned and looked away. "I am sorry that I am not-"

Sergio bent down, pressing his lips against hers, entwining their tongues together. "You have no reason to say that," he admonished with a smile.

Erza tightened her grip on his back before she entreated, "Please, do not hold yourself back."

Sergio raised an eyebrow and smiled before nodding. "Okay. Here I go." He pulled back from the door to her womb before pushing forward, the entrance holding firm. He continued to repeatedly move back and forth, pushing against the entrance, the walls giving with each movement, Erza wincing with each motion before the entrance gave way as his entire length entered into the red-haired beauty, filling her womb with its mass, and her abdomen distending in the shape of his rod.

Erza threw her head back in ecstasy and torment, as both pain pleasure shot through her body from the unnatural movement.

Sergio smirked and asked in amusement, "Your second already? I hope you can keep up." Sergio then angled his mast around inside of Erza, stirring her insides as he twisted and shifted within her.

Erza arched her back and gasped before she felt Sergio begin moving back and forth, thrusting forward with increased speed on each movement.

Sergio watched Erza's large bosom jostle up and down with each of his movements before he wrapped a hand around one of her sizable mounds, his fingers sinking into it as he gripped and kneaded it with his hand.

Erza's breaths hastened to quick, shallow bursts as her mind began to cloud with the pleasure she felt coursing through her veins with each vigorous movement of Sergio's mass.

However, he stopped his movements, to Erza's surprise.

Erza, confused and dismayed, her voice thick with pleasure, "Wh-why did you…?'

Sergio wordlessly answered as he pulled himself from Erza and flipped her over to her stomach.

"W-wait, what are you-aahhnn!" she howled in pleasure, her question interrupted as he continued his powerful movements swiftly and suddenly, the new position allowing him to bury himself further within her. Erza's voice falling to formless and meaningless gasps and pants as Sergio's pace hastened to speeds that her mind could not properly handle until she felt Sergio's girth increase within her. ' _H-he's going to…!_ ' Erza shouted in her mind.

Sergio grunted as he slammed deep into Erza, whom immediately moaned loudly as she felt his thick warmth fill her belly, her abdomen swelling as he pumped into her and her eyes rolling back.

After several seconds of his release he stopped and pulled himself out of her, Erza rolling onto her side as she twitched and trembled as his excess release slowly flowed out of her. She fruitlessly attempted to speak, her tongue falling from her mouth as she lied on the bed.

Sergio smiled as he looked at her trembling form. "So, are we satisfied?"

Erza turned to him somewhat and smiled with a mindless, lascivious expression.

Sergio raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Guess not."

 **Lemon Ends Here**

* * *

 **Well that does it for this chapter of Fairy Tail's Demon King. Hopefully all of you, or at least most of you, enjoyed it. If you did be sure to leave a review. Leave a review even if you did not enjoy it, just try to have a point beyond "It sucks".** ** **If you were confused about anything post a review about it and I will do my best to explain matters.** Not really anything to add here so I shall see thee all later!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V  
**

 **Good day to all, I have come with another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter, and that you enjoy this one. If you do, or even if you do not, or if you are confused or unsure about anything, post a review. I would like to thank my coauthors TheLastNanaya and Bakuto Masaki for all their help with the story. Oh, and one more thing. There were previous moments in the story that had the potential to lemons/limes but I wanted to hold off on lemons until the one with Erza in the previous chapter. However I actually wrote the lemons/limes for some of the scenes from earlier in the story that I merely decided not to include at the time and will, sometime later, post them as Omakes in the story. I am not sure when but sometime soon I imagine.** **I cannot think of anything else to add here, so might as well move on to the reviewer responses.  
**

 **superpeirce: Thank you for the praise. And I intend to continue this story for quite a long time.**

 **hornofdesolation: Thanks. I have every single chapter of every story I have ever written saved on my computer. Yeah, I am aware of the danger there.**

 **ParkerThomas: Thanks. I hope you enjoy them. Glad to hear you like it.**

 **Well, that does it for reviewer responses, so time to move on to the main item you all want, hm?**

 **Just as a minor warning, there is a bit of a lime in the chapter, I will mark it so just be aware.**

* * *

Lucy walked into the guildhall and looked around curiously. "Hey, have you guys seen Erza?"

Ur raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "No, why?"

Lucy sighed in frustration. "I wanted to ask her something but I can't find her anywhere."

Mirajane merely smiled and hummed to herself.

Juvia suddenly popped up next to Lucy with waterfall tears falling down her cheeks. "Juvia can't find Sergio-Sama!"

Lucy flinched as the water-woman appeared suddenly.

Mirajane turned to Lucy and remarked, "Lucy, I think you might be able to find Erza in her dorm room."

Lucy nodded in thanks but thought for a moment before shouting, "This place has dorms!?"

Mirajane nodded with a smile as she cleaned a glass. "Yes. For the female members at least. It's called Fairy Hills."

Lucy nodded once more. "R-right. I'll check there." After a moment she then asked, "Erm…where is it…?"

A slim young woman with long, mid-back length purple hair with two bangs framing her face and short bangs covering her forehead and brown eyes wearing a red ribbon atop her head, round, frameless glasses, a light blue dress with dark blue stripes on it that reached just below her waist, a red cravat tie around the folded collar of her coat, dark brown, tight pants that were tucked into white boots, and a brown satchel on her waist walked up to Lucy. "If you like, I can show you to Fairy Hills."

Lucy turned to her and said happily, "Thanks…er…"

The purplette chuckled lightly. "Laki. Laki Olietta."

Lucy nodded. "Right. Thanks, Laki."

* * *

Laki and Lucy made their way to Fairy Hills, the large and extravagant dormitory utilized by many of the female members of Fairy Tail.

"Wh-whoa…this place is huge…" Lucy muttered as she looked at the large, multi-level building. "How didn't I know this place was here…?"

"No clue," Laki remarked. "We should head inside, Erza's room is on the top floor, so it'll take a minute to get there."

* * *

Soon, the two made their way up to Erza's room and walked up to the door.

Lucy looked around and noticed that the space between Erza's door and the doors on either side was significantly larger than the other rooms in the building. "What's up with the doors?"

"It's a long story, just know that Erza's room is really, really big," Laki answered as she knocked on the door.

There was no response for several moments.

"Should we knock again?" Lucy asked.

Laki shrugged and knocked again, still getting no response.

Lucy then turned the doorknob curiously and raised an eyebrow as it opened up. "It's unlocked."

"That's unusual," Laki remarked.

The two then made their way inside and looked around curiously.

"We should be quiet," Laki warned. "If she's still asleep we should go. She doesn't...like...to..."

Laki trailed off as she and Lucy walked past Erza's bed and gaped.

 **Lime Starts Here**

Erza, with an abdomen that was bulging and engorged, was riding up and down on Sergio's shaft, squelching sounds coming from her body as small amounts of the semen her abdomen was engorged with spurting out. Her face reddened with arousal as she did, she shouted out, in a voice filled with pleasure, "F-fill me more, Sergio-Sama! Make me have your babies! Make me your babymaker!"

Laki gaped and turned to Lucy and whispered, "W-we should go…"

Lucy gulped and then nodded silently as the two made their way out of the room quietly.

As they exited the room, Laki slowly closed the door, right as Erza let out a howl of pleasure as she climaxed.

 **Lime Ends Here**

Laki sighed as she closed the door. "Okay…let's forget that ever happened…"

"What's up with the two of you?" Bisca asked as she walked up to the two.

Laki flinched in surprise as she turned to face Bisca. "Gah! B-Bisca! I-it's n-nothing...!"

Bisca folded her arms in suspicion. "Nothing? Why are you at Erza's door?"

"W-we just wanted to ask Erza a favor…b-but she's busy!"

"So…big…" Lucy said in a mindless voice.

Laki immediately interjected, "Y-yeah! She's got so many armors!"

"She is, huh?" Bisca asked before moving to open the door.

Laki immediately slammed it shut and laughed uncomfortably. "Y-you really shouldn't bother Erza when she's sleeping!"

Bisca narrowed her eyes. "I heard her in there. She sounds awake. And in trouble."

"Sh-she's probably just having a bad dream!"

"…So…big…" Lucy said once more, mindlessly.

"Yeah a big one!"

"Then we need to wake her," Bisca asserted before opening the door once more.

Laki slammed it once more. "I heard that if you interrupt people's sleep when they're having bad dreams it can cause problems, so you should let them resolve it themselves!"

"Not if it makes them have sounds like that! She sounds like she is getting tortured!" Bisca then pushed Laki out of the way, opened the door, and made her way inside.

Laki gulped before hearing Bisca shout, "What the hell!?"

Laki sighed and retorted, "I tried to stop you…" She then rushed into the room, grabbed Bisca, and ran out before slamming the door. "Okay, let's go."

Laki sighed as the three of them started to walk away from the room. "I had no idea Erza was like… _that_ …"

Bisca sighed as she folded her arms. "Guess I'll have to try again later."

* * *

Back at the guildhall, Mirajane stood behind the bar serving drinks to some of the other guild members when Sergio walked through the doors.

"You look pleased," Mirajane remarked with a smile as Sergio sat down.

"Is that so? I need to fix that then," Sergio rebutted.

"You didn't come home last night, you know."

"I was busy dealing with some matters of the past."

"Oh, is that what you call it?" Mirajane asked with a smirk.

"Wouldn't you?" Sergio retorted.

At that moment, the doors to the guildhall opened as two figures walked in.

The first was a slender, well-endowed young woman with chin-length, light blue hair that curved in, fringes of hair hanging down framing her face and short bangs hanging over her forehead, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin who wore a short white dress with a low-cut top, blue markings above the skirt and on the border just above her moderate bust, thigh-high, white, high-heeled boots with blue stripes on the top and the ankles, blue bracelets, covered by long, ankle-length cloak that had feathery protrusions around the chest, shoulders, and back, blue feathers at the bottom of the front and the back extended into long, flaring sections secured by blue ribbons, and a blue rose ornament on the left side of her head.

The second was a slim young woman with lightly tanned skin, green eyes with dark, blue-green eyeshadow, long eyelashes, glossy, dark red lipstick, and long, straight, glossy black hair that reached her lower back that was mostly left loose, parting in the middle of her forehead, sporting two long bangs framing her face and reaching just below her shoulders, which is also tied into bun-shaped loops at the sides of her head, with each bun featuring a braid, wearing a cheongsam that was blue in the front and dark blue in the back with a slit up the left side that was opened all the way up her left leg, exposing her thigh and was secured with multiple dark laces, shoulder-length ornamental gloves bearing the same dual colors, and calf-length boots.

The first woman walked in and then hunched over, breathing heavily. "Wow…I can't believe how long it took to find this place…"

The second woman giggled in amusement. "You need to learn to pace yourself, Yukino. There was no need to run."

"S-sorry…Minerva…I just…got excited…" Yukino replied, winded.

Minerva smirked and then blinked in thought. "That reminds me, I need to get more waffle material."

Sergio stood up from the bar and waved to the two. "'Bout time you three got here."

Yukino immediately stood up and straight and saw Sergio, immediately smiling widely. "Sergio!" she exclaimed as she rushed to him.

"Whoa, someone's excited!" Sergio said in amusement as the white-haired young woman wrapped her arms around him.

"She certainly is," Minerva added as she walked up to Sergio with a smile. "She ran all the way here to get to you."

Sergio chuckled lightly as he ran a hand through Yukino's hair. "Explains why you're so exhausted."

Lucy walked up to Sergio and asked, "Who are they?"

Yukino blinked and pulled away from Sergio as she looked at Lucy. "Who are you?"

Lucy nodded with a smile and answered, "I'm Lucy, a mage here at Fairy Tail," she paused and put up her hand to show her guild mark. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yukino Agria. An in-training member of Da-" Yukino's response was interrupted as Sergio squeezed her bottom.

"She's a mage like you, Lucy," Sergio answered plainly.

Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "O…kay…" She then turned to Minerva. "How about you? What's your name?"

Minerva smirked and responded, "My name is Minerva Orlando. I'm a mage who, like Yukino, works under Sergio."

Ur approached the group and smirked. "Well it certainly took you long enough to get here."

Minerva nodded in response. "Yes, it has, Ur-Senpai. Finding out where Sergio was along with tracking down this guild was a long process."

Lucy blinked curiously. "Senpai?"

"She is my senior and holds a higher rank than I."

"In what?"

Lucy's question was left unanswered as Karin barged in, pointed at Yukino and Minerva, and demanded, "What took you idiots so long?!"

"We kept getting lost!" Yukino shouted back.

"And whose fault is that?!" Karin rebutted.

Yukino began to sweat heavily. "Uuhh…"

Guren waved a hand dismissively. "Let it go. They got here. That's all that matters."

Yukino nodded emphatically. "Yeah! What Guren said!"

Sherry clasped her hands together and said dreamily, "You should have just relied on your love instead of some silly map. It would've led you straight to Sergio."

Minerva sighed and replied, "We lost the map."

Sherry blinked in thought and then said plainly, "Well then obviously your love wasn't strong enough."

"What was that!?" Yukino shouted, angry.

Sergio stepped between the two. "Now, now you two. No need to fight."

Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I don't have any syrup handy so it wouldn't be any fun."

Lucy face-faulted in exasperation and then snarled, "Is that _really_ the problem!?"

"Of course," Sergio answered blandly.

Minerva then asked, "Like when Lady Kara and Lady Titania get into a fight?"

Sergio nodded. "Precisely." He then turned to Lucy and pointed to Minerva. "See? She gets it."

Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who…?"

Ur shivered subtly. "You don't want to know. Just thinking of the spats those two get into make me want to hide."

Sergio interjected, "You could always hide under my coat."

Juvia then walked up to Sergio with a pout. "Where were you last night, Sergio-Sama? Juvia was so lonely…"

Sergio smiled warmly and patted her head. "I was busy with Erza."

Chelia turned to him in surprise and shouted with annoyance, "That's not fair! We haven't seen you in over a month!"

Sergio shrugged in response. "She wanted it. Badly. Right, Lucy?"

Lucy flinched and laughed weakly. "H-how would I know…?"

"Really?" Sergio asked incredulously.

Macao, who was sitting nearby next to Wakaba, twitched an eyebrow as he drank from a flask. "Look at that bastard," he whispered sourly, "surrounded by pretty young things…"

Wakaba nodded in agreement. "Yeah…not to mention Mira and Erza seem to like him…"

Macao nodded but then raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Speaking of Erza, where the hell is she?"

At that moment, Erza walked into the guildhall, limping slightly as she sat at the bar.

Mirajane smiled and said pointedly, "Well, good morning, Erza. You're later than usual."

"Y-yeah…" Erza responded with a mild groan to her voice.

Juvia sat silently, pouting.

Erza groaned. "Damn…my entire body is sore…"

"From what?" Yukino asked, curiously.

"Last nigh – who are you?" she asked.

Yukino smiled and answered, "I work for Sergio."

"Ah."

Sergio smiled as he listened to the converse before he raised an eyebrow in thought and turned to Sniper Wolf. "Hey, Wolf, if you don't mind me asking, which side hired you in that war?"

Sniper Wolf turned to him and raised an eyebrow before looking back at her drink. "I fought for the side most in need of help."

Sergio raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Really? Not the one that'd offer the most money? Interesting."

Sniper Wolf shrugged in response. "First-Come First-Serve. And they hired me first."

Sergio nodded in understanding. "Ah, yes. The unspoken code of the mercenary."

At that moment, a magic circle on Sergio's hand began lighting up and pulsing.

"What's that?" Bisca asked.

Sergio looked at it and sighed. "It's a long range communication circle I invented. If you'll excuse me."

* * *

Sergio walked out into one of the alleyways near the guildhall and put the communication circle up to his ear.

"What do you want?" he asked with mild annoyance.

After a short pause he answered, "Already? I gave you forty thousand gald last month, and you blew through it already?"

After the voice on the other end responded, Sergio sighed in frustration. "I see that immortal idiot is still with you." A moment later Sergio sighed. "So that little brat's already getting started with the hunt?" Sergio flinched as he pulled the circle away from his ear. "Alright, alright. I'll give you fifty thousand this month. Oh, and I've got two more for the no-kill list. The Demon and Titania Erza." Sergio pulled the circle away from his ear as the person on the other end started shouting loudly. "Don't blame me you heartless bastard. Just do what I pay you for you greedy asshole." The circle then vanished before Sergio sighed. "Geez, those two are way too much to deal with."

* * *

Sergio sighed as he walked back into the guildhall and sat down at the bar. "Give me your strongest brew. In your largest drinking container."

After a moment, Mirajane set down a large barrel of rum on the counter.

Sergio raised an eyebrow as he looked at it. "Who the hell drinks this? Gaia?"

Mirajane smiled and answered, "Nope. Cana."

"Who?" Sergio asked curiously.

"Me," a voice said.

Sergio turned and saw a tall, slim, tanned young woman, with an ample bust and long, wavy, mid-back length brown hair, two shoulder-length strands framing her face, with one starting from a prominent, high fringe, big brown eyes with prominent eyelashes, a black Fairy Tail stamp on the left side of her abdomen just above her hips, with most of her upper body exposed save for a blue bikini top, which in itself did little to hide her sizable breasts, a pair of capri pants, high-heeled sandals, three plain bracelets on her left wrist, and a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps.

Sergio looked at her curiously. "So you're Cana?"

She nodded. "Yep. That's me. Fairy Tail's greatest drinker."

After a moment of thought Sergio remarked, "Eight out of ten."

Cana slammed her mug on the counter and argued, "Oy! I'm at least a Nine!"

Sergio huffed derisively. "Nine is being generous. Maybe if you wore tight biker shorts or a short skirt instead of pants you'd get a Nine. And not wear panties."

Cana smirked slyly and remarked, "Maybe I should _prove_ to you that I'm a Nine."

Sergio smirked in amusement and asked, "Oh? And just how do you propose to do that li'l lady?"

"I'd say a man like you should be smart enough to figure that out…"

"I know. But I just wonder how long you would able to last. I think thirty minutes and then you're a drooling mess," Sergio said plainly.

"Is thirty minutes all you can muster?" Cana taunted.

"I assure he can go much longer," Mirajane said bluntly.

Cana turned to her in confusion.

Sergio then rebutted, "If we went for how long I can muster you'd need support. Otherwise you'd never leave that room 'til all the cum I packed in you drains out."

Cana smirked ambitiously and retorted, "That almost sounds like a challenge."

Sergio shrugged. "To you it is. To me it's Tuesday."

Ur then stepped in between the two and put up her hands. "Okay, that's enough of that. You've already 'stimulated' most of the guild."

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "We have? The only ones I smell aroused are you, Mira, Erza, Lucy, Flare, Guren, Karin, Juvia-"

"That's enough!"

Sergio shrugged and then lifted up the large barrel and took a swig before spitting it out in protest. "Yuck! This stuff is WEAK!"

Mirajane sweat-dropped in disbelief. "Th-that's the strongest brew we have…"

"The standards have dropped then. I mean COME ON! Doesn't this guild buy any decently aged Moonlight Bourbon anymore?"

Mirajane smiled weakly. "Actually, the guild stopped buying that about ten years ago because no one would drink it."

Sergio twitched an eyebrow. "What? Why? That's the best damn stuff anyone on this continent can get!"

Cana blinked in surprise. "I didn't realize there was another drinker of the good stuff among us. I usually have to buy it myself."

"Of course. That's the only stuff that can get me plastered. Just wonder why no one would drink it to keep the guild to keep it in stock."

Cana shrugged. "I drink it most of the time but the old man thinks it's too expensive for just one person to drink it. I'd be drunk and happy a lot more often if this place actually had more of it."

"Too true. I had a drinking contest with Gildarts using Moonlight once." Sergio then chuckled lightly. "Poor guy never had a chance against a veteran."

Cana winced subtly before chuckling weakly. "Heh, sounds like fun. Of course, there's no way you'd beat me."

Sergio grinned in amusement. "Really, now? Hey Maky! Is my private reserve still where I left it in this place?"

Makarov turned to Mirajane. "You should know where it is." Then he turned to Sergio. "And don't call me Maky!"

Sergio laughed loudly in amusement. "Why not, Maky?! It's fun! And whatever happened to Pinky? Did you two ever fuck and make up after what you did?"

"Who's Pinky?" Lucy asked.

Makarov turned bright red and sputtered, "Th-that's not important…!"

"The guild's doctor. Or she was last time I saw her. Lest she decided to leave that tree hut of hers," Sergio explained.

Natsu, Gray, and Cana then exclaimed in shock, "Porlyusica?!"

"I'm not sure how you remember her, but most of us know Porlyusica as a rather…abrasive character," Cana explained.

"Yup, that sounds like her. Always had a hard spot for humans."

"The idea of that woman showing affection seems impossible."

Sergio chuckled in mild amusement. "Well it helped Maky that he liked getting kicked in the face by her."

Cana spit her rum in shock. "Whoa, whoa, Gramps is a masochist?!"

Sergio grinned. "Bingo. And he got a clear shot of her panties every time she did that." Sergio laughed in thought before shouting, "Anyway, bring out the Moonlight so I can show this li'l girl why you should never challenge the King at his own game!"

Makarov growled as Mirajane set down a large cask on the bar. "I'm going to make you pay for this…"

Sergio smirked. "Can't make me pay for drinks I already own."

Makarov grumbled incoherently as Mirajane opened the cask.

Sergio chuckled as Mirajane poured drinks for them both. "Let's see how long you can stay coherent, Cana."

Cana smirked as Mirajane poured hers. "Oh, we'll see alright."

* * *

Sometime later, Cana groaned as she woke up groggily and looked around to see that the guild was pitch black and no one else was left.

"Well you made it to three barrels, I'll give you that," Sergio complimented as he looked at her in amusement. "Of course, I just finished my eighth."

"A dun ned ur shymlaphy…" Cana rebutted incoherently.

Sergio shrugged. "I wasn't giving you any. I was praising you."

Cana huffed in annoyance. "A dun ned ur prav. Am komfdem enuhv…" She then groaned in pain. "Ma ed urts…"

Sergio chuckled. "I don't doubt it. Gildarts was in the same state after our first game. You kinda remind me of him in that way."

Cana frowned deeply. "Maks senz…A gez…"

"Yes. So, what is your connection to my old friend and occasional punching bag?"

Cana narrowed her eyes. "Iz…komplcatd…"

"I see…daughter from a woman he once bedded then?"

Cana sighed heavily.

"I see," Sergio remarked with a sigh. "Does anyone know you're his daughter? Like the idiot himself."

"N-ne…ez nud ere…und A dun no hu ta tull," Cana responded, her words still slurred heavily.

"Simple. Walk up to him, smack him and tell him you're his kid."

Cana frowned somberly. "But…ez nud ere…"

Sergio patted her back softly. "When he gets back that is what you will do. And I will train you to make sure you can punch him through a wall when you bitchslap him."

Cana looked at him unsurely but then nodded. "Oga…bet farst…" She then proceeded to collapse onto the bar.

"Sounds good. Tomorrow then." Sergio then stood up, wobbly on his feet. "Anyway, I better get going. The dancing monkey with the waffles and I have a date with a sun goddess showering in molasses outside. So I bid you adieu!" Sergio then turned, took one step, and fell flat on his face and passed out instantly.

* * *

The next morning, Makarov, Mirajane, Lucy, and the others walked into the guildhall and immediately saw Sergio and Cana passed out next to the bar.

"What happened here?" Erza asked.

"Sergio bar night," Ur and Makarov said bluntly.

Erza flatted her brow in exasperation. "I see…though that does not explain why Sergio is passed out on the floor."

Cana grumbled as she was awoken by their conversation. "Keep your voice down…ugh…my head hurts sooo bad…"

"You learned a valuable lesson from this I hope," Makarov remarked.

Cana turned to him with a weak smirk. "Yeah." She then glanced down at Sergio. "Drinking with the stud is fun."

"That's not…oh nevermind."

"I've never actually seen Cana hungover before. Whatever she drank must've been pretty potent," Gray mentioned in surprise.

"That'd be Moonlight Bourbon," Mirajane explained.

"Whoa, seriously?!" Lucy asked in surprise. "I've only heard stories of that stuff. Supposedly it's a bourbon made from a really rare fruit that gets more potent with age. If it's strong enough to give Cana a hangover and knock Sergio unconscious then it's gotta be powerful stuff…"

Sergio groaned as he woke up. "Who let a banshee into the waffle house?"

Lucy twitched an eyebrow and stomped on his head. "Who are you calling a banshee?!"

"…Ow," Sergio deadpanned.

"To be honest I'm surprised the two didn't engage in drunken escapades," Presa remarked in thought. "These two must've had a whole lot to drink if even Sergio was too drunk for sex."

Sergio sat unsteadily on a barstool. "Me eight barrels. Four thirty year olds. A forty and three fifties. She just had three forties."

Gray raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "What did he just say?"

"He drank eight barrels. The ages of four were thirty years, one was forty and the last three being fifty while she drank three barrels and all were forty years old," Presa explained.

"You actually understand that gibberish?" Lucy asked derisively.

"Yes. You have to when he is drunk."

"It sounds like this is a common occurrence," Erza mentioned.

Presa nodded. "Yes. Though this one is odd."

Juvia turned to Sergio in concern and asked, "Is Sergio-Sama alright? Does Juvia need to cleanse Sergio-Sama again?"

"C-cleanse…?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Presa waved a hand dismissively. "He's fine. I think. Just didn't do what he usually does when drinking with beautiful women."

Sergio reached out a hand weakly. "Juvia, give me a hand. The room is spinning too much to stand…"

Juvia rushed to him instantly. "Juvia's here Sergio-Sama!" She then felt his hand grab her bottom and squeeze repeatedly, causing her to smile gleefully.

Sergio chuckled weakly and said, "Heey Juvia…What dooo you say to us going to a room and stay there 'til I make you a Mama?"

Juvia's eyes lit up with passion. "Yes Sergio-Sama!" She then immediately rushed out of the guild with Sergio over her shoulder.

"Where are they going…?" Lucy asked unsurely.

"To get her fucked into pregnancy," Presa explained. "Cana was real lucky."

Ur raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How exactly is that lucky? I'd say she's missing out."

Presa folded her arms in consternation. "Hmm…true. But she'd have her first time with him drunk and wake up pregnant the next day."

Ur tilted her head in bewilderment. "I still don't see the problem."

"Yes seeing that is how you conceived your child with him I guess it's not surprising. But she would have no knowledge of having the best sex she'll ever have."

Ur folded her arms in thought. "Hmm…that is true."

"Ur has a kid?" Lucy asked in surprise.

Ur nodded happily. "Yup. A daughter. My li'l Ul."

Presa smirked and then asked, "So girls, who wants to come with me and see Juvia get impregnated?"

* * *

Sometime later, Sergio walked into the guildhall before Lucy walked up to him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I could use your help on this job," she answered.

"What job?"

She handed him the flier that the job was on.

Sergio examined it curiously. "Kill a monster that's been terrorizing a village, eh? Sounds interesting. Wanna come with, Wolf?"

Sniper Wolf turned to him curiously and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…sure. It's not like I'm doing anything else."

"Ooh! I wanna come!" Natsu exclaimed, excitedly.

"No. You'll burn down the surrounding forest," Sergio chided.

Natsu pouted in annoyance.

Erza walked over to Sergio, her gait steadier, and asserted, "I shall come as well."

Sergio nodded in response. "Naturally. You and your tight ass better come along."

"Have room for one more?" Minerva asked as she walked over to him.

Sergio nodded once more. "Yes, you too. No one else. I don't need anyone else S-Class on this job to get Lucy some Jewel."

"Oh, come on!" Natsu demanded.

"Here, take this one," Sergio answered as he grabbed a random job from the board and handed it to Natsu.

Natsu looked at it and then growled, "Street performer!?"

"Yup. And you get to be as fiery as you want to."

Makarov looked at the various jobs and pulled one from the board. "Here's a mission that needs ice and water mages. Gray, why don't you and Juvia-?"

Makarov's apparent suggestion was interrupted by Sergio, "No. Juvia's coming with me." He then wrapped one of his arms around Juvia's shoulders and gripped his hand tightly on one of her breasts.

Juvia merely smiled gleefully.

Gray sighed in annoyance. "I'll just do the job myself."

Lucy sighed and then turned to Sergio. "Well, do you want to get anyone else to join us?"

"No, this is everyone," Sergio answered.

"Then let's get going."

Sergio nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sometime later, Sergio, Lucy, Erza, Minerva, Juvia, and Sniper Wolf made their way through a deep forest towards the location of the job's origin.

"Geez, why'd they have to be in a forest?" Sergio asked in exasperation.

"Aren't they always?" Minerva retorted.

Sergio shrugged in response. "Who knows? Anyway, we should be near the village."

"I can see it up ahead," Erza mentioned as she pointed down the path.

As they approached, Sniper Wolf whistled in astonishment. "Wow. Seems this place is wealthy for a town in the middle of a forest."

"Truly," Sergio answered as he looked around at the modestly-sized village with buildings covered in expertly crafted, multi-colored stones, extravagant windows made with brightly colored, stained glass, all of the residents clothed in high-quality, masterfully woven garments and shining, jewel-encrusted accessories made of silver and gold. "Wealthier than some cities."

At that moment, a man with short, neatly-combed brown hair, a full beard, purple eyes, and slightly tanned skin wearing a beige shirt with light gold trim, a gold scar, green pants with a brown belt, and black shoes walked up to the group. "You must be the group from Fairy Tail, yes?"

Erza nodded in agreement. "We are. And you are…?"

The man bowed. "Thank goodness. I am Bernhard Kingsman, the chief of this village. Please, come with me. I'll explain everything."

* * *

Bernhard led the group into his house, and both Sergio and Sniper Wolf instantly began eying around the room, noting all of the valuables, golden trinkets, bronze and iron boxes laden with gemstones, pillows and cushioned furniture made with silk and expensive, weather-resistant pigments.

' _This bastard's loaded,_ ' Sergio and Sniper Wolf thought in unison.

Sergio then redirected his attention to Bernhard and asked, "So, what kind of monster has been plaguing your village?"

Bernhard gulped and answered with trepidation, "A…a Lamia…"

Sergio raised an eyebrow in thought. "A Lamia? Why is it attacking?"

Bernhard shook his head in confusion. "I don't know. It started about a month ago. Every few days it would approach the village, destroy our homes, attack the people, and kill a few of us each time. We've managed to drive it back each time but every time it attacks the damage gets worse and worse."

Sergio narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"It was big and scary and had red eyes and snakes for hair!" a young girl with waist-length brown hair and grey eyes wearing a simple red dress with green trim and brown shoes said as she rose her arms above her head.

"I…see…" Sergio answered in thought. ' _It couldn't be…_ '

"Aww, aren't you a cutie!?" Lucy exclaimed as she looked at the girl.

Bernhard chuckled and explained, "This is Ayla, my precious daughter."

"That's such a pretty name."

"Thank you!" Ayla said happily, one of her front teeth missing as she grinned widely. Ayla then turned to Bernhard and asked excitedly, "Daddy! Daddy! Can I go play with the horsey!?"

Bernhard tensed and glanced at the Fairy Tail group before turning to Ayla and demanding, "G-go away, child! We're having an adult conversation!"

"Okay…" Ayla answered with a pout before walking away.

"Horsey?" Lucy asked.

Bernhard nodded timidly. "Y-yes. We keep a stable of horses for carriages - but that's not important. We'd like to ask that you slay this beast so that it stops attacking out village. We'll pay you six hundred thousand Jewel for it."

"S-six hundred thousand!?" Lucy exclaimed.

Minerva folded her arms in thought. "That's one hundred twenty thousand Jewel for each of us."

Sergio raised an eyebrow curiously. "You really want this thing dead, don't you?"

Bernhard nodded assuredly. "Yes."

"You can count on us!" Lucy exclaimed with an excited fist pump.

"Indeed," Erza added.

* * *

As they made their way out of the village and into the adjacent forest, Sniper Wolf asked, "So, who are we using as bait to lure the Lamia out?"

Lucy and Erza instantly pointed at Sergio.

"What?" Sergio asked in confusion.

"You're the bait," Lucy explained.

"Bait for what?"

"Have you even been paying attention?"

"Not really. Just thinking," he answered mindlessly.

"About what, Sergio-Sama?" Juvia asked.

"Some things don't add up," Sergio answered.

"Such as?" Erza asked.

"Didn't you hear what Kingsman said? This Lamia has been attacking for over a month, with only a few days in between each attack, and that it's been digging deeper into the village with each successive attack and killing several villagers each time."

"Yeah…so sad," Lucy answered solemnly.

"You have to be more observant than _that_."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you notice? Not a single building anywhere in sight looks even a little damaged and all of the villagers look immensely cheery and happy, not what you'd expect from a village under constant threat from a giant, carnivorous monster. Plus, why was he so skittish when talking to us? And he got a bit panicky when his daughter said something about a horse."

"What are you saying…?" Erza asked.

"Nothing yet. Just that something doesn't smell right here."

At that moment a loud roar tore through the air.

"Incoming tree," Sergio said blandly.

"Hhhuuuhhh!?" Lucy exclaimed.

Minerva waved a hand, causing a multi-colored orb of energy to appear in the air and swallow the tree, making it vanish completely.

"H-huh!?" Lucy shouted in shock.

Minerva smirked proudly and put a hand on her hip confidently. "Impressed?"

Lucy nodded dumbly before she glanced to the side and noticed a long, large, scaly tail moving through the forest. "Wh-what's that…?"

"What is wh-?" Erza began to ask before the same tail lashed out from the thicket, slammed Erza against a tree and began to coil around her.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted in shock as she reached for one of her keys.

Erza snarled in pain as the tail tightened. "C-cannot…b-breathe…!" She attempted to wrest herself free but was unsuccessful.

"Medusa, stop!" Sergio demanded.

The tail slackened slightly before releasing Erza, causing the redhead to drop to the ground and gasp several times.

At that moment, a long, snake-like creature with black scales on its back and grey scales on its abdomen with a female, humanoid torso at the top with light grey skin, red eyes, and long, black hair appeared from the forest and moved towards the group.

Lucy widened her eyes and stepped back in shock. "U-uhh…wh-what the…?"

Sergio narrowed his eyes and frowned somberly. "Medusa…"

"Sergio…" the creature replied sadly before its body was bathed in light. Its form shifted and the light dissipated to reveal a tall, young-looking woman with long, flowing purple hair that reached to the ground, and light grey-brown eyes with noticeably squared pupils wearing round, frameless glasses, a short, form-fitting black dress with purple edges that exposed a small portion of her generous bust, shoulder-length black gloves with purple bands on the ends, and thigh-high black boots with purple on the cuff and a purple section around the base.

After a moment she stumbled and then fell to her knees, Sergio immediately rushing to her side.

"Medusa…" he said worriedly.

She looked up at him and clenched a fist angrily. "Those damn humans…"

Sergio narrowed his eyes. "What did they do?"

She lowered her head and trembled slightly. "Pegasus…they took Pegasus…"

"What?" Sergio asked in shock.

"Hold on, what's going on here?" Lucy asked in confusion.

Sergio stood up, helping the purple-haired woman stand. "This is Medusa, another of my mates."

Lucy twitched an eyebrow. "A-another…? Just how many do you have?"

"Many," Sergio answered curtly before turning to Medusa. "Now, what happened to Pegasus?"

Medusa nodded and answered, "They took Pegasus and forced me to attack people for them…with Pegasus as a hostage."

"Where…?" Sergio asked angrily.

Medusa pointed ahead. "The village not far from here. I keep trying to get in and free her, but I can't find where they're holding her."

Sergio narrowed his eyes and sighed, angered.

Lucy put a hand to her chin in thought. "The village not far from…wait, but that's-!"

"I was wondering why they seemed so wealthy," Sniper Wolf interjected.

Medusa nodded. "They ordered me to attack neighboring villages and would then charge a fee from those to have soldiers from some other group come in and pretend to drive me out."

Sniper Wolf folded her arms with a frown. "And now they want someone to eliminate you and tie up loose ends."

Sergio clenched a fist, enraged. "Minerva. Take the others away. I don't want them seeing what will happen."

Lucy turned to him with trepidation. "Wait…what are you going to do!?"

"Eliminate the ringleaders behind this, most likely," Sniper Wolf answered.

"Eliminate the…?" Lucy asked in confusion before her eyes widened in shocked realization. "You're going to kill them!?"

Sniper Wolf shrugged dismissively. "It's what I would do."

Erza narrowed her eyes as she walked up to Sergio. "You cannot do that. It is strictly forbidden by the Council for mages to kill."

Sergio huffed in derision. "So you would let a human who would torture and rape women live? Or one that burns down villages for fun whilst the families are locked inside their homes? Or ones that would make innocent children slaves?"

"Those are bizarre and extreme situations!" Erza argued vehemently. "These are the rules and the la-!"

Erza's arguments were cut short as she, Lucy, and Juvia vanished into orbs of multi-colored light.

Minerva sighed in exasperation. "Geez, transporting so many people at once is a hassle."

"It was only three. Where'd you send them?" Sniper Wolf asked.

"Wait, why are you here? Juvia should be here," Minerva said in confusion.

Sniper Wolf smirked. "A little mana flow to disrupt and change the target of warp-based magic. Something I developed to deal with such a technique."

Sergio narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I see…so long as you're willing to help or at least to not get in the way I'll let this slide."

Sniper Wolf smirked and held up her rifle proudly. "Please, whenever I get employers whose jobs leave a nasty taste in my mouth I make sure I never have to work with them again. This chief or whoever is using him needs to be dealt with."

"Good to hear."

* * *

As Sergio, Sniper Wolf, Minerva, and Medusa approached the village, Sniper Wolf asked, "So…any plans on how to make him talk? Bamboo slivers between the nails work wonders."

Sergio raised an eyebrow in thought. "There's a new one. Usually I just powderize the bones."

"Isn't that a little messy?"

"Messy can be good."

Bernhard walked up to the group, noting their return with a smile. "Ah, you've returned." He then noticed Medusa with the group and began to ask, "Who's tha-?"

Sergio interrupted the man by grabbing his shirt tightly and pulling him in close. "Let's take this inside, shall we?"

Bernhard gulped fearfully and nodded. "O-okay. Ayla, go play with the horsey. Daddy has business."

Ayla nodded with a grin. "Okay Daddy!"

* * *

As the group walked into Bernhard's lounge, the chief asked with trepidation, "Wh-what is wrong?"

"We know," Sergio said bluntly, a grim tone to his voice.

Bernhard's face lost color as he realized what Sergio meant. "…I…I see…"

"Give me Pegasus and we will leave your cretinous little village unharmed. Refuse, and I will turn it to ash," Sergio threatened with certainty.

Bernhard fell to the sofa behind him and clenched his hands together in desperation. "I would if I could, but…"

Sergio narrowed his eyes in frustration. "But what?"

Bernhard trembled as he answered, "If I hand it over _they_ would know. And my village would be…would be…"

"Who are 'they'?" Sergio questioned.

Bernhard looked up at Sergio and explained, "A guild that came to me when my village was running on hard times. With the accidents in the silver mine forcing it closed and the craftsmen beginning to leave. They offered me a business opportunity that would bring back our wealth and allow us to prosper again. I accepted it out of desperation and then they brought that poor creature to the stables."

"What is the guild's name?"

Bernhard shook his head. "I'm not sure. But, I did manage to get a copy of their mark." Bernhard then handed Sergio piece of paper.

Sergio looked at the paper and saw a mark resembling two narrow eyes, one open and the other closed, with three wavy marks below each. He then sighed in frustration.

Sniper Wolf narrowed her eyes in thought. "Huh, I've seen this mark before."

"They're called Shadow Guard," Sergio explained plainly.

Sniper Wolf nodded. "Yeah, they tried to recruit me five years ago, shortly before I joined Fairy Tail."

"Be glad you turned them down." Sergio then turned to Bernhard. "Hey, old man."

Bernhard flinched. "Y-yes?"

"Was there a man with blue hair among the group that came to your village?"

Bernhard thought for a moment and then shook his head. "I-I don't remember one."

Sergio sighed. "I see. Well, that aside, I have an offer for you, chief."

"Wh-what?"

"You give me Pegasus, and I'll ensure that no one who would do you harm gets close to your village again."

"R-really?"

Sergio nodded and pulled a slip of paper from his jacket. "We are Dammerung. You return Pegasus and allow me to station a division here and not even the Rune Knights could force their way in."

Bernhard looked at the slip and saw a mark that resembled a red sun with the head of a black dragon looming over it. He remained silent in thought for several moments before nodding to himself. "I'll do it."

"Smart man."

Sniper Wolf raised an eyebrow. ' _Dammerung?_ '

* * *

In the village's stables, Ayla stood next to a bright, incredibly white horse with large wings folded against its side. She brushed its mane as she hummed a tune to herself. She then turned excitedly as Bernhard, Sergio, and the others approached. "Daddy! You came to see how the horsey and me are?"

Bernhard sighed and walked over to Ayla, kneeling down before running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry dear, but the horsey has to leave."

"Aaawww…"

Sergio walked into the stables behind Bernhard, right as Medusa rushed past him and up to Pegasus, wrapping her arms around its shoulders in joy. "Pegasus! Are you alright?! These humans haven't hurt you, have they?"

Moments later, Pegasus' body was bathed in light.

"What?" Ayla and Bernhard asked in shock.

As the light died down, the horse had vanished and in its place was a tall, well-endowed young woman with long, flowing, wavy blonde hair that reach just past her knees, bright blue eyes, and fair skin wearing tight, form-fitting pink armor with dark pink trim that was low-cut, exposing most of her generous bosom, bright pink gauntlets with dark pink trim and dark purple fingers, a long, light pink skirt with black leggings underneath, bright pink, high-heeled, armored boots with dark pink trim, a long, knee-length, off-white cape secured to her shoulders with dark pink pauldrons, and a pointed, feather-like headdress, along with a large, horn-shaped javelin slung over her back.

Ayla's eyes widened with a large smile. "Pretty…like an angel!"

Pegasus turned to Ayla and smiled as she knelt down to the girl. "Thank you for taking care of me, Ayla."

Ayla nodded with a wide grin.

Sniper Wolf sighed as she folded her arms. ' _It seems this is an entire family of weirdness._ '

Medusa sighed in relief as she walked up to Pegasus. "How are you feeling?"

Pegasus nodded in return. "I am fine, Mother."

Sergio then put a hand on Bernhard's shoulder with a smile. "You still plan on paying us, right?"

Bernhard gulped and nodded, sweating profusely with fear. "Y-yes…"

* * *

Later, after receiving payment, Sergio turned and saw Erza, Lucy, and Juvia entering the village.

"Ah, there you-" Sergio began but was interrupted as Erza punched him in the jaw.

Erza, furious, demanded, "I hope you have a proper explanation for this."

"The only reason we were able to get back here was because of Juvia's nose!" Lucy exclaimed.

Juvia put her hands on her waist with a confident smile. "Juvia's nose knows Sergio-Sama."

Sergio lightly chopped Juvia on the head. "Bad pun."

Juvia pouted. "Juvia should be allowed bad puns to Sergio-Sama…"

"So, how much longer will we stay here?" Minerva asked.

"Not long. Just got our pay for Lucy, and Pegasus and Medusa are coming with us," Sergio responded.

Lucy bopped her fist into her open hand in realization. "Oh, that's right! I've always wanted to see a Pegasus!"

Pegasus tilted her head in confusion. "You have?"

"Yup!" Lucy then looked around the area curiously. "So, uh…where is it…?"

Pegasus twitched an eyebrow. "I'm not an it."

Lucy turned to her in mild irritation. "I wasn't talking about y–…wait, who's this?"

Pegasus bowed gracefully. "My name is Pegasus Gorgon. Daughter of Medusa Gorgon and stepdaughter of Sergio Kresnik."

Lucy remained silent for a moment in thought. "…HHHUUUHHH!?"

Medusa and Sniper Wolf winced in pain before groaning in unison, "Ears…hurt…"

Sergio sighed in exasperation. "Something tells me this one will be a screamer."

Lucy trembled in shock. "B-b-but…I thought Pegasus was a horse!"

Sergio shrugged in response. "She can be a bit of a horse's ass at times."

Pegasus then stomped on his foot.

"M-my point exactly…her ass is also big enough to b-"

Pegasus then stomped his face into the ground. "Shut up!"

"…Ow…"

Lucy sighed in disappointment. "And I was hoping to see a real Pegasus…"

"I _am_ Pegasus you dolt," Pegasus answered with mild annoyance. "My magic lets me take the form of a winged horse."

"Oh…" Lucy responded curiously. "Can I see it…?"

Pegasus sighed and transformed into her equine form.

Lucy widened her eyes in awe. "Beautiful…" She blinked curiously and noticed that one of Pegasus' wings was injured. "What happened to your wing?"

Sergio raised an eyebrow in thought. "What do you…?" He then walked over and noticed the wing and looked at Pegasus sternly. "Pegasus…"

Pegasus returned to human form and explained, "Those monsters broke it to show mother they were serious."

Sergio remained silent, curling his fingers angrily.

Pegasus then folded her arms with a smile and looked at Ayla. "Although, if it weren't for the village I might have lost it."

"I see," Sergio answered before turning to Bernhard. "You have my thanks."

Bernhard nodded in understanding. "It was the least I could have done."

Sergio nodded. "Right. A division should be here by the end of the day and will help fix up your mine as well."

Bernhard's eyes widened in shock. "Th-thank you!"

"Alright, let's get back to the guild," Sergio noted.

Lucy and the others agreed.

* * *

As the group walked towards Magnolia, Sergio turned to Lucy and asked, "So, Lucy, how did you like the job?"

"It was fine until crazy chick sent me to the middle of nowhere!" Lucy replied, irritated.

Minerva pouted in response. "I'm not crazy…"

As they continued walking, Lucy periodically looked at Pegasus and Medusa curiously. After several minutes of this, Medusa, nervously, walked over behind Sergio.

Sergio looked behind at Medusa in thought and then turned to Lucy. "Is something wrong, Lucy? You've been making Medusa nervous."

Lucy put a hand on her chin in contemplation. "Well, it's just that, you said their names are Medusa and Pegasus, right?"

Sergio nodded. "Yes. Medusa is, or rather, was a priestess to a goddess and Pegasus is… _our_ daughter."

Medusa smiled warmly as she stood behind Sergio.

Lucy scratched her head curiously. "Well, I remember stories about mythical beings called Medusa and Pegasus, and what I read in the stories fits these two. Like Pegasus being a winged horse, or, turning into one I guess, and Medusa being a snake-human monster with snakes for hair."

Sergio frowned and snarled. "Medusa is _not_ a monster! She's a sweet and innocent woman that loves it when I tie her down to where she can't move and have rough sex with her!"

Medusa's face lit up bright red.

"NOT NECESSARY!" Lucy howled.

"It is necessary so you don't call her a monster again! The last asshole that did that was some dick named Perseus. And I ripped his head off and sent it to his rape-happy father."

Lucy blinked in confusion. "Perseus…" Her eyes then widened in disbelief. "WHAT!? Y-y-you mean those stories are…and these two are…?!"

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "What, you didn't think they were?"

"Of course! Why would I!?" Lucy then slumped her shoulders as she groaned in confusion. "You've gotta be kidding me…"

* * *

Shortly thereafter, Sergio and the others returned to Magnolia, walking from the forested trail into the city limits.

"I am glad we have returned," Erza remarked happily.

As they walked past the buildings on the edge of the city, Juvia frowned in thought as she looked at Sergio. "What's wrong Sergio-Sama?"

"Look around," he answered quietly.

Juvia blinked and looked around the area in curiosity.

"The townsfolk are all looking at us."

"They're so happy…" one of the citizens said somberly.

"I guess they haven't seen _it_ yet," another said.

"I feel so sorry for them."

Sergio narrowed his eyes in thought.

* * *

Moments later, they arrived at the guild hall and saw that multiple, giant, metal pillars were smashed through it from within, destroying the majority of its structure.

Sergio folded his arms with a confused frown. "Well…this ain't good."

Erza clenched her fists, furious. "Who did this…?"

Sergio shrugged in response. "Who cares?"

Mirajane walked over to the group, tearful. "It was Phantom…"

Gray and Natsu walked up to the others as they heard this.

"A phantom?" Sergio asked in confusion.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Gray said angrily.

Natsu grit his teeth. "Phantom did this!?"

Mirajane nodded. "Yes, they attacked when almost no one was here. We couldn't stop them…"

Sergio scratched his head and then said plainly, "I see. Did me a favor of tearing it down for remodeling."

* * *

Mirajane then led the group down into the basement where the other guild members were.

As they walked down the steps, Sergio shouted, "No one better touch my Moonlight!"

They then walked over to where Makarov was sitting and saw him gulping down a drink. "Ahh…thash hitsh zhe spoth…"

"MA-KA-ROV!" Sergio bellowed as he stomped over to the pint-sized Guildmaster.

Makarov blinked as Sergio and the others walked up to him. "Ohhh…velcome back Rushi…how gosh zhe job…?"

Sergio, before Lucy could answered, interjected in annoyance, "Good. Now STOP DRINKING MY MOONLIGHT!"

Natsu stomped over to Makarov and demanded, "Phantom destroyed our guildhall! Why the hell is everyone down here!?"

"Oh…quith yer shouthin' Natshu…" Makarov responded drunkenly.

"Yeah, it's annoying," Sergio agreed.

"Sho ve'll be thakin' job requeshtsh down here fer a vhile."

Natsu punched a wall in rage. "Forget the jobs! I want payback!"

"Quith yer vhinin', Natshu!" Makarov shouted as his arm stretched and spanked Lucy's bottom.

"And yet you spank me instead…?" Lucy asked in annoyance.

Sergio responded by immediately and violently kicking Makarov through a wall before adding, displeased, "Touch her again and I'll break your arm."

Lucy paled in confusion.

"Now sober up you miniature lush." Sergio then turned to Natsu. "And calm your ass down, hothead."

"Che," Natsu hissed.

Sergio folded his arms. "Also, what the hell is Phantom Lord?"

"Yeah!" Lucy added in agreement.

Erza explained, "Phantom Lord, a guild led by Jose Porla, one of the Ten Wizard Saints. They are a guild that has had bad blood with Fairy Tail from long before I joined."

"Never heard of them," Sergio answered plainly.

Presa walked up to him and explained, "They were established about thirty years ago, after you'd already left the guild."

"Ah. Bunch of nobodies then."

"They're not a guild to be trifled with. They have a group called the Element Four, all four are almost as powerful as our S-Class wizards. Not to mention the guild's strongest wizard, Gajeel Redfox, an Iron Dragon Slayer," Mirajane added.

Sergio folded his arms in thought. "Metallicanna's brat, huh?" He then nodded to himself. "Explains the iron pillars."

"Metallica?" Natsu asked.

Sergio whacked Natsu on the head and shook his head. "No, Metallicanna. A dragon I know that eats metal. Though this group has some gall calling themselves the Element Four."

"Truly," Presa added.

"At any rate, we should get something to eat," Sergio responded with a sigh.

"I'll cook," Minerva declared happily.

Mirajane narrowed her eyes. "No. I will."

Minerva folded her arms in irritation. "Back off, demon wannabe."

"Wannabe?" Mirajane retorted angrily.

Minerva twitched an eyebrow. "You heard me. So out of my way so I can make Sergio his dinner!"

Mirajane then stepped right up to Minerva in annoyance, their bosoms pressing against each other. "Not. Happening."

"You won't stop me, wannabe," Minerva retorted.

"I have a suggestion," Sergio interjected.

The two turned to him.

"You both cook and I get twice the food."

Minerva frowned in thought.

"Maybe…" Mirajane answered unsurely.

Sergio then smiled sadistically and threatened, "Or if you'd like I could leave you both dry for a month."

The two paled in fear and immediately dashed for the kitchen.

Sergio folded his arms in thought. "Wonder if they'll both do naked aprons like Enno."

Macao raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Erza folded her arms in thought. "Hmm…"

Medusa turned to her and asked, "What's wrong, Erza? Stomach pains?"

Erza glanced at her in thought and then shook her head. "Hm? No. I was merely thinking. If Phantom Lord felt brazen enough to attack our guildhall, it is possible that they know where some of our members live. And it would not be the first time they send someone of their own to attack us."

"I see," Sergio remarked thoughtfully. "We could all gather at one place then and act as guards everyone else. Of course, by everyone, I mean only women."

* * *

Upstairs, a figure walked through the front doors of the guildhall and looked around in thought. "My, my, this place is a dump." After a moment the figure shouted, "Hey! Is there anyone here!?"

After a moment, Mirajane came out from the kitchen with an apologetic smile. "Coming! Sorry about the mess, we're currently experiencing-" Mirajane stopped and paled when she saw who had walked in.

It was a woman long, light grey hair tied in a ponytail and narrow grey eyes wearing a tight, short, black leather dress that extended to the middle of her thighs, a gray haori with the symbol of "Dammerung" on it, long, black leather boots, a loosely tied leather belt, and a sword in one hand.

Mirajane laughed weakly and said, "H-hey there…b-been a long time…"

After a moment, Sergio and the others walked up the stairs having heard the woman's shouting.

The woman smiled and asked, "So, how's my oldest daughter doing…?"

Mirajane chuckled nervously. "P-pretty good, Mother…"

The room was then filled with silence.

Sergio sighed. "This isn't g-"

"WHAT!?" seemingly the entire guild shouted in shock.

"Ow…" Sergio groaned as he rubbed his ears.

The woman looked around and then saw Elfman and smiled.

"Eek!" Elfman shrieked before hiding behind Mirajane.

Lucy paled in confusion. "Wh-what was that about…?"

"Aren't children supposed to be afraid of their mother?" the strange woman asked.

Lucy then collapsed with a thump.

Sergio blinked as he turned around. "What was that sound?"

"Lucy. She fainted," Mirajane explained.

"Ah," Sergio remarked. He walked over to the passed out girl and lightly poked one of her breasts. "Yep. Out cold."

Happy giggled and began doing the same repeatedly. "Pokey, pokey."

Sergio grumbled in annoyance and slapped Happy with a fish.

"So, uhm…who is this woman…?" Bisca.

Mirajane motioned to the woman with a worried smile and explained, "This is my mother, Karasuba Strauss."

Bisca gaped. "H-huh…?"

Karasuba nodded with an eerie smile before looking around the guildhall curiously. "Hmm…where is she…?"

"Who?" Sniper Wolf asked.

Karasuba then smiled warmly and replied, "My sweet little Lisa."

Mirajane flinched and then lowered her head somberly. "She…she's not here…"

Karasuba raised an eyebrow curiously.

Sergio frowned.

"What's going on?" Karasuba urged.

Mirajane sighed and then explained, "Two years ago, Lisanna, Elfman and I went on a mission together to hunt a monster called the Beast. Elfman tried to stop the beast by using Take-Over on it…but it overpowered his will and…and Lisanna…"

Karasuba's eyes widened. "Wh-what…?" Karasuba then clenched her fists and glowered at Elfman.

"H-huh!?" Elfman grunted in confusion as he backed away slowly.

Sergio narrowed his eyes. "Karasuba, don't…!"

Karasuba then rushed past Mirajane, slamming into Elfman and pinning him to one of the many pillars in the guildhall. "You bastard! You killed my baby girl!" She then pulled her katana from its sheathe and raised it.

"W-wait!" Elfman shouted.

"Karasuba, stop!" Sergio hollered as he ran over to her and grabbed her wrist.

Karasuba clenched her fist around her blade as tears began to slowly fall from her eyes. "But…Lisanna…" She began to tremble in Sergio's grip as tears continued falling. "H-he killed my baby…m-my sweet baby girl…L-Lisanna…"

Mirajane walked up to Karasuba and put a hand on her shoulder. "Please…stop…he blames himself far more than you do…"

"B-but he…he…" After a moment, Karasuba's blade hit the ground with a loud clang as she dropped it and fell to her knees.

Mirajane knelt down and wrapped her arms around her mother. "I know…I miss her every day. My weakness cost me my sister. And I can never get her back."

Sergio sighed and then turned to Mirajane. "Mira, how 'bout you take your mother home? She needs rest."

Mirajane helped Karasuba to her feet and nodded to Sergio. "Come on, let's go home for now."

The two then walked out of the guildhall slowly.

"What was that about?" Sniper Wolf asked in confusion.

Sergio shook his head. "Long story."

* * *

Sometime later, Lucy awoke and made her way back to her apartment. However, as she walked through her doorway she gasped in shock. "Uwah!"

"Yo, Lucy," Sergio said plainly as he sat on one of her chairs.

"Why the hell are you all in my apartment!?" Lucy demanded.

Erza, with a cup of milky tea in her hand, explained, "We decided it would be best to group up tonight."

"Why my house!?"

"Because you wouldn't be comfortable with anyone but us," Sergio explained matter-of-factly.

Lucy growled in frustration before sighing. "Nevermind…"

Sergio then asked, "So, Lucy. Would you like some tea?"

"Huh…?" Her eyes then widened. "Hey! That's my tea!"

Sergio blinked curiously. "Really? Huh. We must use the same type of tea leaves then."

"You're going to replace _all_ of the tea you used!"

Sergio waved a hand dismissively. "Right, right. So want any? I only made it for Erza but I don't see any harm in you drinking some."

"It's my damn tea you jerk!"

"Why are you always so loud?" Sniper Wolf asked in annoyance as she sat up on Lucy's bed, nude.

Sergio shrugged in response. "She's a screamer. And I could have sworn I told her I used my own tea leaves to make Erza's tea."

"She's always like that," Cana explained as she sat, bathing in Lucy's tub.

Lucy gaped. "Why are you in my bathtub!? And why is the door open!? Don't you realize Sergio's here!?"

"Oh, right." Cana then adjusted her posture to show more of her torso to Sergio.

Lucy gaped in shock.

"You act like I can't see them at all other times," Sergio remarked.

Lucy sighed and then turned to Sniper Wolf and demanded, "Why are you in my bed!? It's _my_ bed!"

Cana raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought it was ou-"

Lucy interrupted her by pushing the tanned beauty's head under the water. "Can it!"

"Looks like a lov-" Presa began to say before Lucy threw a bar of soap at her.

"Shut up!"

Sergio chuckled in amusement but then raised an eyebrow in thought. "Hey, idea. Why don't we all talk about why you all joined Fairy Tail? I already know Erza won't talk about hers but the rest I'm curious about."

"I have another question before that," Lucy interjected.

"Oh?"

"Mira mentioned something called the Ten Wizard Saints earlier. What is that exactly?"

"A collection of the ten most powerful mages in all of Fiore, recognized by the Council. Makarov is one of them and Karasuba is at the level to fight and defeat one."

"S-seriously...?"

Sergio nodded. "Yep. Although, she is the second strongest of the Zehn Stern of Dammerung."

"The who of the what?"

"Nothing important."

* * *

In another area of town, three people walked through the streets of Magnolia.

The first was a slim young man with orange hair that jutted out on the top of his head wildly, several sharp teeth, and black eyes wearing an open, light brown coat with yellow fur on the trim and cuffs over a high-collared purple shirt, with the collar left open, a checkered belt, dark green, baggy pants that were tucked into dark brown boots, a silver wristband on his right wrist, a black watch on the left, and a distinctive, tall, wide-brimmed brown hat with the same yellow fur as on his coat around the base and at regular intervals up to the top where there was a large ball of fur.

The second was a tall, slim young man with tanned skin and black hair that was held in an unusual style with a distinctive tuft jutting upwards and then curving forward, black eyes wearing a plain white shirt, green plaid trousers, black shoes, and a pair of yellow belts crossing over his chest.

The third was a petite, slender young woman with shoulder-length blue hair tied back with a colorful bandana, leaving a few locks hanging down, framing her face and dark hazel eyes wearing a dark blue, skintight vest that was open around her chest, allowing her bright yellow bra to be seen around her generously-sized bust, along with white pants that reached her knees and brown sandals.

The first man grumbled in annoyance, "Geez, we haven't had a mission in over a week."

"Yeah…" the second man pouted.

"Come on Jet, Droy," the young woman remarked. "It's nothing to be depressed about."

The first man, Jet, turned to her with a frown. "If this keeps up we won't have any money left, Levy."

The second man, Droy, nodded in agreement.

Levy sighed. "Well ever since that Sergio guy showed up he's been snatching jobs faster than I can see."

As the three spoke, however, a figure walked up behind them. "I don't think you need to worry about that anymore."

"What!?" Levy shouted in shock.

* * *

 **And fin. That brings this chapter to a close. I hope all, or at least most, of you enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to post a review. If you did not, post a review trying to explain what it is you did not like instead of just bashing the story. If you did not understand anything or were confused on anything, leave a review and I will do what I can to assuage your concerns.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

 **Hello to all! I come with yet another new chapter of Miasma Saga: Fairy Tail's Demon King. ...Though you probably knew that already. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, it seems most of you did. I also hope you enjoy this one as well, be sure to post a review if you do. Anyway, I would like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya for all their help with this story. Still unsure about when to include those Omake lemons, so how about you all tell me when you think they should be included? That aside, time for the reviewer responses.**

 **superpeirce: Yes, he is.**

 **ParkerThomas: Thanks. Heheh, glad my FanFic filled that little hole. I can guarantee nothing.**

 **Well, that was concise but there you have it. So, shall we move on to the main event of the chapter?**

* * *

In Lucy's apartment, Lucy sat on one of her seats in thought. "Hmm…I wonder…"

Sergio glanced at her curiously. "What? How Wolf joined? I want to know too."

Lucy flattened her brow in annoyance. "No," she deadpanned. "Mira said that Gajeel guy is an Iron Dragon Slayer, didn't she?"

"Yes."

Lucy paled in thought. "B-but wouldn't that mean that he…ya know…eats metal…?"

"Yeah. So?"

"It's…kinda creepy…"

Sergio shrugged. "You haven't met Muzet. So, how'd you join Fairy Tail, Lucy?"

Lucy chuckled weakly. "Oh, uh, y-you don't really care about that…"

"Oh? Why? Embarrassing story?"

Sniper Wolf turned to him and answered, "From what I heard, she was nearly picked up by some slaver named Bora, but Natsu managed to stop him."

"Ah. I see. How about you, Cana?"

"I…" Cana began before smirking. "I've just sorta been here my whole life." She then laughed unconvincingly. "I don't even remember why I joined because it's been so long."

Sergio frowned incredulously but then turned to Sniper Wolf. "I see…how 'bout you, Wolf?"

Sniper Wolf smirked in response. "Well that is a story that happened four years ago when I was still a mercenary and was on a hunting job."

Sergio smirked in amusement. "Now this sounds interesting."

"Yeah. I was hunting a beast in the mountains when I encountered this young redheaded mage who had just killed my prey and was about to haul it off and collect my bounty. Naturally, I would not allow it."

Erza coughed into her hand.

"She was also a bit arrogant and thought she was better than me because of her rank and that I lacked one and wasn't part of a guild. I ended up shooting through and off every bit of armor she had and she barely touched me thanks to my rifle being made from reinforced ebony."

Erza whistled to the side unconvincingly.

"Does she really think she's fooling anyone…?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"And then after beating her I ended up having to haul her unconscious form back to town with a piece of the beast," Sniper Wolf continued.

"Impressive," Sergio remarked.

"After that she woke up and asked me to take her back to her guild. One thing led to another and I ended up a member."

"I can't believe someone actually beat Erza…" Lucy muttered in disbelief.

Sniper Wolf shrugged. "It wasn't that hard."

At that moment, Medusa walked into the room.

"Would you people stop just popping in like that!?" Lucy shouted, incensed.

"I was wondering where you were, Sergio," Medusa stated, ignoring Lucy entirely.

Sergio shrugged. "Sorry. Decided it best to stay here for now."

Erza sighed as she turned to the side.

"Stomach troubles?" Medusa asked.

Erza turned to her mildly irritated. "Why are you so interested in my stomach? Do you plan to eat it or something?"

Medusa shook her head. "No, I just want to make sure Sergio's next child is alright."

Erza blinked in bewilderment. "Pardon?"

Medusa pointed at her. "You have a child. I can smell it on you."

Erza blinked in thought and then widened her eyes with a bright smile.

"WHAT!?" Lucy and the others shouted in shock.

"That was loud," Sergio complained.

"I am going to be a mother!?" Erza exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm surprised you couldn't tell," Medusa remarked.

Sergio chuckled lightly. "Guess that's the effects of my sperm at max potency."

Lucy turned blue in response. "T-too much…info…"

* * *

The next morning, Lucy awoke groggily but then snapped awake when she Cana lying next to her. "…Eh…? Wh-what happened last night…?"

"G'morning," Sergio greeted cheerfully. "You must have had a fun night."

Lucy paled. ' _This isn't happening, this isn't happening…_ '

"So are you going to get up now, Cana?" Sniper Wolf asked. "She seems to be embarrassed enough to me."

Cana sat up with a pout. "You're no fun."

"Only when I'm drunk. Or editing the tale of my first fight with Erza."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Wait, editing?"

"Yes. It's true that I beat her. But truthfully it wasn't without wounds myself. And nearly all my ammunition depleted. If not for my Starbrand I might not have healed quickly enough to get us both out of there."

Erza shrugged lightly. "I have simply tired of trying to correct her narrative. Though I must say your retellings of the event are becoming rather lurid," she mentioned with mild frustration.

Sniper Wolf snickered. "Hey, it's not every day some 'nobody' beats _the_ Titania."

Sergio blinked in thought. "You fought Titania? I thought you fought Erza."

Sniper Wolf tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Yes, I fought against Erza 'Titania' Scarlet.

"I see…" ' _This is new…_ '

Sniper Wolf nodded. "Yes, she is known as Titania."

"I see…" Sergio answered unsurely.

* * *

Sometime later, the group was making their way towards the guildhall when Sergio stopped and sniffed the air.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

Sergio narrowed his eyes. "…I smell blood."

Sniper Wolf blinked curiously and then sniffed the air as well before growling lowly.

* * *

They followed the scent and arrived at a tree in one of Magnolia's parks to see Jet, Droy, and Levy battered and bloodied, pinned to the tree with giant metal clamps, and a symbol scrawled on Levy's exposed abdomen.

Sergio clenched his fists angrily.

Lucy covered her mouth in fear, to stop herself from screaming.

After a moment, Sergio sighed slowly. "This is far enough. I found their attempts to break us by destroying our guild rather amusing. But this is too much."

Makarov walked up to the group in horror as well and clenched his fist before crushing his staff unintentionally. "Phantom has gone too far this time. I won't allow anyone to harm my children."

Sergio and Makarov then said in unified anger, "This means war!"

* * *

In another location, a tall, muscular man with long, spiky, black hair that was slicked back, dark red eyes with slit pupils with no eyebrows, and had metal studs all over his body, wearing a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose beige pants tucked inside black boots, a pair of studded brown gloves and matching studded wristbands, and a distinctive, wing-like ornament made of feathers on his right shoulder sat a table chewing on different chunks of metal.

"Hey, Gajeel," a bald, dark-skinned man wearing a dark red shirt under a pale green jacket with a furry blue collar, black pants, purple shoes, and a pair of gold-rimmed, purple-lensed glasses with one lens being mostly broken stated as he walked up to the black-haired man, Gajeel, "there you-oof!" he grunted as Gajeel punched him.

"Go away, Boze," Gajeel snarled, "can't you see I'm eating?"

"Congratulations, Gajeel," a shadowed figure said over Gajeel's shoulder. "I heard about the effects of your mission."

Gajeel grinned. "Gehe, I left those Fairy Tail idiots another present, since just smashing that shack of theirs wouldn't get a rise out of them."

* * *

Back in Fairy Tail's basement, Lucy sat over the incapacitated Levy, Droy, and Jet.

Sergio put a hand on her shoulder. "Lucy, you stay here and keep watch on Levy and the others. Make sure you don't let your guard down."

Lucy turned to him and nodded. "I won't." She then turned back to Levy and the others and frowned somberly.

"Good."

* * *

Sometime later, Gajeel continued eating more chunks of metal when he looked around curiously and sniffed the air. "Hey, what's that sm-?"

His query was interrupted as the front door of the building exploded violently.

"Boom boom motherfuckers!" Sergio shouted indignantly. "Now which one of you assholes attacked us!?" he demanded.

Several of the people in the room looked on in disbelief as they saw the rest of Fairy Tail gathered behind him.

Sergio looked around the room at the gathered members of Phantom Lord before cracking his knuckles. "So…you ready for me?" The others looked at him apprehensively. "Then step the fuck up, it's time to die!"

The Phantom Lord members then immediately charged, with the Fairy Tail members doing the same.

A young woman with light brown skin, chin-length, dark green hair, dark purple eyes, and a green gem in the center of her forehead wearing a small, purple, jester-like hat with Phantom Lord's guild mark on it, a blue shirt with ripped sleeves that hugged tightly, showing off her modest bust, green pants held up by a black belt, red-pink bandages on her forearms, and black socks turned as the brawl started. "Wh-what the…!?" she exclaimed in confusion.

Sergio turned to her curiously as he grabbed one of the charging Phantom Lord goons and threw him at a wall. "Huh, why does this guild have a hotty?"

"Don't just stand there, Sue!" Boze shouted. "Get them!" He then leapt and landed behind Sergio. "Howling!" A magic circle appeared in front of him that fired out large musical notes emitting a high-pitched shriek.

Sergio turned lazily as a veil of wind surrounded his body, making the sound merely bounce off of him. "Try again loudmouth!"

Makarov looked towards the back of the building and saw a figure walk into the shadows. "Get back here, Jose!" He then chased after the phantom figure.

Erza struck down several foot soldiers before looking around curiously. "How strange, I do not see the Element Four or Gajeel."

"Fuckers are probably hiding!" Sergio shouted before he through one of the underlings at three others and sent fire and lightning surging out in all directions.

* * *

Back in Magnolia, Lucy continued sitting over Levy and the others before sighing with fatigue.

"I can take it from here. You should go home and rest," a tall man with curly orange hair, with a distinctly large torso, wearing a white shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark blue-green pants, pointed shoes, and a distinctive, dark purple hat with a wide brim, a curve point hanging down, and a light orange band around it said as he walked up to Lucy.

Lucy turned to the man with an exhausted smile. "Thanks, Reedus."

He nodded with a smile.

* * *

Shortly later, Lucy was walking back to her house when she looked around and noticed many puddles on the road around her. She tilted her head curiously. "Did it rain while I wasn't looking?" She then noticed one of the puddles move. "Wh-what the…!?"

At that moment, a slim man with short green hair pointing upwards and a tiny, pointed mustache wearing a monocle over his right eye, a brown, three-piece suit with a jagged collar, a red tie, and a short cape attached to both of his elbows rose up from the ground. "Oui, oui, how is the Mademoiselle this evening?"

Lucy pointed at him and shouted, "Creep!"

The man played with his mustache with a twisted grin. "Non non non, I am no creep. I am Sol of the Element Four. Though, you are my cible."

Suddenly, a relatively short and slim woman with short, spiky black hair and black eyes wearing a short, red top with a high collar that was unzipped to reveal her generous bosom that was covered only by her black and white bra, a pair of tight, red, very small shorts, a black belt with a black and white buckle, black leggings that cut off just above her thighs, tall white boots with light blue marks on them, a pair of long white gloves, and metal bracelets on both of her upper arms emerged from one of the puddles and shouted, "Water Prison!"

Before she could react, Lucy was encased in a large sphere of water.

The woman huffed in annoyance. "Tch, I find these stealth-styled missions of yours so dull. We should've just knocked her out. Quick and easy."

"Non non non, you are too impatient, Akula."

Akula huffed and turned around to face Lucy.

* * *

Back at Phantom Lord's base, Sergio continued pummeling foot soldiers before dodging to the side as a long metal pillar shot towards him. He looked up and caught the pillar with one hand. He narrowed his eyes. "So you're his brat, eh?"

Gajeel smirked in amusement. "Looks like this one'll actually give me a challenge."

"More like an ass-kicking, brat."

Gajeel retracted his fist and rushed at Sergio. "Iron Dragon Iron Fist!" Another pillar shot at Sergio.

"Have it your way, fool."

Gajeel frowned in annoyance as he passed through Sergio only to get kicked from behind.

Sergio cracked his knuckles. "You're getting an ass-kicking, brat. One Metallicanna should have given you when you were little."

Gajeel's eye widened. "How do you-?"

"Flame Devil Hammer!" Sergio shouted, interrupting Gajeel, as he sent a fist encased in blue flames at Gajeel, slamming him into the ground hard before the flames exploded outwards, slamming in Gajeel further.

The building suddenly began to shake.

"This is…" Erza muttered in realization.

"Master's using Giant's Wrath," Gray remarked.

"I can make this guild quake more, Maky!" Sergio shouted as he punched Gajeel once more.

* * *

At the highest point of the building, Makarov walked towards a figure inside of a darkened room. "Finally found you, Jose. Now hold still so I can crush you."

Jose, a tall, slim man with straight, shoulder-length, dark red hair, a thin mustache, a long, thin face with prominent eyebrows, dark eyes, and dark purple lips wearing a flamboyant, purple coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle on the lower edges, pink trim, two prominent, bat-like wings, a witch-like hat sporting Phantom Lord's emblem, a plain white shirt with a complex blue crest on a red tie, loose, striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes bearing two furry balls on each, cackled as he looked at Makarov. "Go right ahead."

Makarov sent a powerful punch at Jose, only for it to pass through him. "A hologram."

"Do you really think I'd stay here knowing the kind of cataclysm my guildhall would get into in a battle between two Wizard Saints?"

Makarov narrowed his eyes. "And yet you brought a cataclysm to your doorstep."

The hologram of Jose laughed boisterously. "What!? You!?"

"No. The Specter," Makarov said angrily.

Jose blinked curiously. "Humph, no matter, we got what we were after. Oh, that's right. You should probably know," he then grinned sadistically, "we've taken that Celestial Spirit mage of yours."

Makarov's eyes widened. "…ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Jose laughed loudly. "You ask the obvious!" After a light snicker he asked, "Tell me, do you know who that girl _really_ is?"

Makarov narrowed his eyes. "No. However I do know that the most dangerous, destructive, and protective creature in existence has taken an interest in her."

Jose merely smirked before a figure appeared behind Makarov.

In the main room, Sergio lazily dodged each of Gajeel's punches. "Come on ironhead! Try and actually fight!"

Gajeel threw another punch only to get a knee to the gut.

Erza took down several more foot soldiers when she noticed something hit the ground nearby, causing her to freeze in shock. "MASTER!"

Sergio, lazily stomping on Gajeel's head, turned around at Erza's scream. "What the…!?" He saw Makarov lying on the ground, his body green and emaciated. He grit his teeth and then looked up and saw an extremely tall, muscular man with tanned skin, a rectangular, elongated face with prominent cheekbones and a rounded chin, his eyes hidden behind a simple white blindfold, wearing a large, loose, green coat that was closed around his neck, a loose, orange shirt with a high collar, a blue robe underneath that nearly reached his feet, an extremely loose pair of red pants with white trim, simple black shoes, a red necklace composed of several crosses linked by beads with a red skull in the middle, a purple and white stole over his shoulders, and a large green top hat.

Tears began pouring from under the man's blindfold. "It's so sad! He's lost all of his magical power!"

"You bastard!" Natsu howled.

Sergio looked around as he realized the members of Fairy Tail were becoming disheartened from the sudden development at the same time as the Phantom Lord members became emboldened. He growled and pulled out a small white Lacrima. "Everyone, fall back!"

Gajeel snarled as he got up and backed up to the man. "What took you so long, Aria?"

Aria poured more tears from his blindfold. "My apologies, Gajeel! However, Sol and Akula have taken the girl successfully, how sad for her."

Sergio stiffened as he looked at Aria. "What…?" He then swiftly looked around and saw Sue fighting several members of Fairy Tail and shot a tentacle out towards her, wrapping it around her waist, before pulling her close to him. "I'll be taking this one!"

"H-hey! Let me go!" Sue demanded.

"Sue!" Boze shouted.

Sergio threw the Lacrima down, causing light to burst from it, blinding the Phantom Lord members. As the light died down, they saw that the Fairy Tail members had vanished.

* * *

"You actually took one of theirs?" Erza asked as the group made their way back to Fairy Tail.

"Yes," Sergio answered as he held Sue with a tentacle.

Sue writhed and squirmed in his grip. "Grr…put me down!"

"No," Sergio answered bluntly before placing a pair of black shackles on her wrists. "There."

"Wh-what are these…?" she asked worriedly.

"Just a little something so you can't fight back. Now, you're going to help us."

* * *

Eventually the group made their way back to the guildhall and into the basement.

Sergio threw Sue on the ground roughly. "Now, I'm going to start asking questions and you're going to start answering them." He then narrowed his eyes. "Or else."

Sue huffed in derision. "Heh, I've heard about you Fairy Tail types. You won't hurt me."

"Then you haven't heard about me."

Sue flinched. "Huh?"

Sergio grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her into the air, off her feet. "I have no qualms about hurting or killing whoever I need to. Especially those who threaten the ones close to me."

"Sergio-" Erza attempted argue, only to get cut off.

"Stay out of this," he said coldly before turning to face Sue. "Now. Tell me where your guild's main base is, otherwise I'll force it out of you by any means necessary."

Sue clenched her fists and coughed as he dropped her to the floor. "The punishments Master Jose doles out are far worse than anything you could do to me."

Sergio folded his arms. "Then why hold loyalty to him?"

"I'd rather risk punishment by defying him than face certain doom by opposing him."

Sergio narrowed his eyes in thought. "Is that so? Then I'm afraid you've picked the wrong team. I'm the one you should really be scared of. The Spectre."

"The what…?" Natsu asked.

"Do they teach you idiots anything?"

"Don't blame them," Presa interjected. "Precht destroyed most of the evidence about you when he left."

Sergio narrowed his eyes. "I see." He turned back to Sue. "Back to the matter at hand. Tell me where Phantom Lord's main base is or I'll make you crave something as sweet as pain. So make this easy on both of us. It's pretty hard to find dark-skinned beauties outside of the Cloud Village."

Sue clenched her fists and grit her teeth.

* * *

In another location, Lucy slowly and groggily awoke and looked around. She swiftly realized she was in a prison cell. "H-huh…?"

"Finally awake I see," Jose remarked slimily.

Lucy turned swiftly in surprise, realizing her hands were shackled behind her, and looked at Jose. "Wh-who are you?"

Jose grinned sadistically. "I am Jose Porla, one of the Ten Wizard Saints and guildmaster of Phantom Lord."

"Ugly creep…" Lucy grumbled.

Jose merely snickered. "Well, this ugly creep is the reason you're still in one piece."

"What…?"

"You're probably better off not knowing. Suffice it to say that if I hadn't intervened, Daddy's Little Girl wouldn't be quite the same."

Lucy remained silent in worry.

"If you'd like, I could offer you a better room than this."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "All I want is to know why you attacked us."

"It was just a side effect. It was actually your father who ordered your kidnapping. Crushing those Fairies was merely an added bonus."

Her eyes widened. "Wh-what…? N-no…no, I'll never go back there! Never!"

"Too bad!" Jose taunted with a grin.

After a moment, Lucy flinched and then started fidgeting and trembling.

"Oh? Scared?" Jose asked in amusement.

"I-I need to go…"

"You're not going anywhere."

"Come on! I have to go bad!"

Jose raised an eyebrow.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Lucy shouted.

Jose blinked and then pointed to a bucket nearby.

"You're joking…" Lucy muttered in disbelief.

"Do you think I'm a fool? That's the oldest trick in the book. If you really have to go, go right there."

Lucy frowned. "F-fine." She moved over towards the bucket but twitched an eyebrow. "Turn around you perv!"

Jose hissed in annoyance. "Tch, fine." He then turned his back to her.

' _Now!_ ' Lucy shouted in her mind as she swiftly and powerfully kicked Jose between the legs.

Jose crumpled to the ground with his legs crossed in pain. "You little…!"

She then ran over to the window but gasped when she did. "You've gotta be kidding me!" she exclaimed as she saw the one hundred foot drop in front of her.

Jose laughed in pain. "You'll never escape!"

Lucy clenched her fists.

Jose gaped in disbelief as Lucy jumped out of the window.

As she plummeted towards the ground, she grit her teeth. ' _You said you'd help…so…if that's the truth…_ ' "SERGIO!"

Almost immediately Sergio flew towards her and caught her as she fell.

Lucy flinched in surprise and smiled happily before widening her eyes as she saw twelve large, black, bat-like wings extending from his back before she began tearing up. "You came…"

Sergio smiled warmly. "Of course I did. I always will."

Lucy then began crying into his shirt. "It's all my fault…"

He rubbed her head softly and then scowled at Jose before flying away.

Jose trembled as they left before his mouth widened in a massive, sadistic grin. "You little bitch…I won't let you get away with this. I don't care if he is our client…your father will have to settle with pieces of you!"

* * *

Sometime later, Sergio and Lucy returned to the guildhall, when Lucy was told what had happened to Makarov.

"No way…" Lucy said in disbelief.

Sergio nodded. "Yeah. Idiot got careless and fell into a mana-draining trap."

"We need to deal with this, fast," Ur urged.

Lucy glanced to the side and noticed Sue sitting in a corner. "Who's she?"

"The one who led us to you," Sergio explained.

"I-I see…"

Bisca then walked up to Lucy. "You don't need to worry about the Master. He's being treated at Lady Porlyusica's."

"Then he's in good hands," Sergio replied. "So don't worry."

"Damn," Cana cursed as she sat at a communication Lacrima. "I can't get in touch with Mystogan."

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "Really? Cloaky ain't talkin'?"

"I'll try Laxus next."

"As if assholes like him would care."

Laxus' face then appeared on the Lacrima. "Huh? What the hell do you want, drunkard?"

"You need to come back to the guild," Cana urged. "The Master is…he's in bad condition. He might die."

"Tch, so what? Go tell someone who cares."

Mirajane clenched her fists angrily. "How…how can you be so cruel!?"

"He's a weak, useless asshole," Sergio chided. "What did you expect? Doubt he'd be able to help much anyway. He'd probably be the first to go down."

"Che, piss off," Laxus cursed before disconnecting.

"See? Useless."

Mirajane tightened her fists as tears began to well up. "…So be it. If he won't fight, then I will. Though…I'm not sure how much help I can be since I lost my powers when…"

Sergio narrowed his eyes. "You didn't lose your powers Mira. You just refuse to use them."

"You're wrong. Even when I try…they won't work…"

"You're lying, Mira. I can sense it. Strong as ever. It is part of you. Integral to your being. You just refuse to let it out after seeing what happens when you lose control!"

Lucy, seeing the events in front of her, begins trembling as tears fell from her eyes.

Sergio turned to her in worry. "Lucy?"

"This is all my fault…" she said lowly.

"No, it's not," Sergio argued.

Lucy shook her head. "You don't understand!" She clenched her fists in frustration. "A-about a year ago I ran away from home. My father is a selfish, heartless man. And he…he's the one who orchestrated all this. He hired Phantom to take me. That's why they attacked…"

"So your father's to blame. Not you."

Cana nodded. "Yeah, I know what it's like to have a father with his head up his ass. You're not to blame for this."

Sergio chuckled lightly as images of an older man entered his head. "Indeed. But in a way, all fathers tend to be like that in a way."

"Yup, even mine! Besides, you're Lucy of Fairy Tail! And that's all that matters!" Natsu exclaimed.

"And the one to whom Maxwell entrusted the Zodiacs."

Tears of joy began running down Lucy's face as she heard the others. "Thank you…everyone…"

* * *

Elsewhere in the guildhall, Erza stood under the warm waters of a shower as her thoughts filtered through her mind. "…The guild is starting to fall apart." She clenched her fists in frustration. "I should have gone with the Master. I should not have let him go on his own."

The area began to shake as tremors rumbled through the area.

"What was that!?"

* * *

Outside, the others ran to the small cliff face facing the ocean as the tremors rocked through the area.

"Wh-what the heck is that!?" Lucy shouted.

Ahead of them, walking through the waters towards them, was a massive castle supported on four legs that moved as it walked towards them with a massive cannon barrel sticking out the front of the building.

"Presa…did someone steal and sell some of my designs again?" Sergio asked angrily.

"Possibly," Presa answered.

At that moment, Erza ran out amongst the group wearing nothing but a bath towel.

Sergio whistled in fascination. "Wow. Nice."

Jose's voice then echoed over a loudspeaker. "Jupiter Cannon! FIRE!"

Sergio's eyes widened. "EVERYONE! DOWN!"

"There is no time!" Erza argued as she threw off the towel and her body was bathed in light. When it died down Erza wore an armor consisted of a singular, blue chest plate with a lighter blue belt around the waist, three spikes lined the top of the chest plate which gave way to a white neck brace split in the center to allow room for her chin, the shoulders were sectioned with a large spike dividing each section, the middle spike being the largest of the three, the gauntlets having only a few sections, attaching to the elbows were two large white shields which gave the armor its defensive power, a blue jewel lined the back of the hand, attached to the bottom of the chest plate was a two layer metallic skirt with small spikes hanging on the ends of each layer, a larger spike hung inward on the bottom layer, her legs were covered in a sectioned armor to match the rest of the armor with a pair of greaves starting at the knees which bore a blue design shaped like the large spike that hung off the skirt, several curving spikes attached just below the knee of the greaves, and she wore a large spiked headdress atop her head with a reflective piece in the middle. "Adamantine Armor!"

"No, don't!" Sergio shouted.

The cannon fired an immensely powerful beam of energy that surged towards the guild.

Erza stepped in front of its path and raised the shields of her armor to block it.

Sergio hissed and dashed in front of her before his eyes flashed red. "Kamui!" he shouted as a large, swirling vortex appeared in the air in front of him. He snarled angrily. ' _You've gotta be kidding! It's not big enough!_ ' The vortex widened further and further before the beam slammed into it. Sergio flinched as he held the vortex open for the beam to be absorbed into. ' _Dammit…I can't absorb something this powerful for long…!_ '

However, the beam suddenly vanished.

Sergio started breathing heavily and collapsed to one knee.

"Sergio!" Erza shouted as she Requipped to her standard armor and ran up to him.

A voice beside the two then said playfully, "You know, you wouldn't get beat up so much if you just asked for our help more often."

Sergio rebutted, through huffed breaths, "If I did…I wouldn't be able to become strong on my own…Muzet…"

Erza turned to see Muzet, a tall, slender woman with fair skin, long, wavy blue-green hair that parted at her forehead and draped down slightly past her chin on the front and seemed longer than her legs, pointed ears with blue tips, green-yellow eyes, and slightly above average-sized breasts wearing a revealing blue, green, and white outfit composed of a central, sleeveless blouse with a blue collar that had extensions going down to her feet, along with a cape that reached to her feet, blue and green, shin-high high-heeled boots that were attached to a small piece of white clothing covering her shapely bottom and front, and shoulder-length gloves with blue, green, and red rings on them, floating nearby with a playful smirk. "Ufufufu, well you can't become strong if you're dead, now can you?"

"Who…?" Erza muttered.

Sergio turned to Muzet mildly annoyed. "Have you forgotten I already died once? I don't plan on doing it again without a reason."

"I just can't leave you alone, can I?" a young woman with long, wavy, flowing blonde hair that reached her knees, with multiple light blonde accents, a long section of hair sticking out to one side with a blue-green tip, and red eyes wearing a white tube top that exposed very little of her moderate bust, a short white skirt with multicolored accents that tied over her left hip, knee-high white, pink, and brown boots with red bows, shoulder-length brown and pink gloves with matching red ties, white wrist guards, a brown choker with a green jewel on the front, and a series of black straps over her shoulders and midsection said as she walked up to Sergio's other side.

Sergio chuckled weakly before standing. "Guess not, Milla. Or, do you prefer Maxwell?"

"I think Maxwell fits better, though you can call me whatever you like," she answered before blinking in thought and adding, unconvincingly, "Oh, and I don't like that you keep dragging me into the pointless wars of humans."

Sergio flattened his brow incredulously. "That's some seriously bad acting, Milla."

Maxwell twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "Muzet told me that you'd like it if I became more aloof and dispassionate towards humans though…"

Sergio turned to Muzet. "…Muzet…what exactly have you been teaching your little sister?"

"Shouldn't we focus on the enemy?" Muzet redirected.

Sergio sighed in annoyance. "Fine. But I'm getting answers after this."

Lucy then ran up and shouted, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You just said Maxwell! You mean… _that_ Maxwell!?"

Maxwell folded her arms and turned to her. "Is there any other Lord of Spirits?"

Lucy's eyes filled with stars.

Jose then shouted, "I hope you're ready, Fairies! The next shot will go off in fifteen minutes!"

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "Really? You must be impotent if it takes you that long to get off a shot."

Jose hissed in derision. "Very funny. I'll give you a little out, though. If you little Fairies hand over that girl I won't obliterate every last one of you."

"Here's my counter-offer: Leave now and I won't snap you in half and make you a ventriloquist act! Jose Jalapeno on a Stick!"

"We could just go in there and crush them," Muzet suggested.

Sergio nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. Milla, Muzet, let's go!"

All three then flew off into the air towards the giant walking castle.

Jose sneered. "Oh? Try getting past my Shades first then, you overconfident prick!" Large numbers of shadowy creatures with large scythes in their hands appeared in the sky ahead of the trio.

Sergio raised a hand. "Light Dragon Javelin Rain!" Multiple orbs of light then appeared around him.

While the others were distracted, Mirajane used a spell to knock Lucy unconscious and turned to Reedus. "Let's go."

Reedus nodded in confused agreement as the two ran off with Lucy.

The orbs of light then changed into spears of light and flew up before raining down on the Shades, destroying every single one of them.

"Wh-what the…!?" Jose shouted in disbelief.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mirajane and Reedus walked into an abandoned warehouse before Mirajane put Lucy down and turned to Reedus. "Reedus, you stay here and guard Lucy. We've only got about ten minutes left before that cannon fires."

Reedus nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sergio reached the cannon and took in a deep breath, slammed his fists together, causing a blue magic circle to appear in front of him, before putting his fists in front of his mouth, one in front of the other, as another magic circle appeared. "Fire Devil Howl!" he shouted as a massive torrent of blue flames shot from the magic circle and slammed into the cannon. As the smoke died down, Sergio saw that the cannon was undamaged and twitched an eyebrow. "…Shit…"

Behind the group, large numbers of Shades began to appear.

"You gotta be kiddin' me…"

Bisca narrowed her eyes and pulled out an automatic rifle and fired on several of the Shades, destroying them. "We can handle this! Put a stop to that thing!"

"Use light magic! They're weak to it!"

Sniper Wolf then readied her long, black rifle and waited for a moment before firing, taking out three Shades with one shot.

Sergio, Muzet, and Maxwell then flew into the cannon barrel itself.

Sergio looked ahead and saw four large Lacrimas orbiting a larger Lacrima in the center before readying blue flames in his hand. "Okay, this should be a simple thing to blow up." He launched the flames forward at the Lacrimas, however, they instantly changed direction and flew at Maxwell, slamming into her hard. "Milla!"

"Looks like you're out of luck," a new voice snarled.

Sergio and the others turned and saw a young man with long, two-toned hair, black on one side and white on the other, tied into a topknot atop his head, small black eyes, and a mark on his face resembling three purple bars passing across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, wearing an orange gi that had orange fur on the collar, held closed with a black belt, mesh armor on the sides and his forearms, a black shirt underneath, and black pants tucked into black boots.

"My name is Totomaru, the Flame Mage of the Element Four, and all flames bow to my command!"

Sergio raised an eyebrow in thought. "Oh? Guess _you're_ out luck, Totofuck! Because flames aren't our only trick!" Black lightning began coursing around his body.

Maxwell, with light burns on her arm, frowned at Totomaru as stones began flying around her.

Muzet smiled deviously as large orbs of purple energy appeared around her.

Totomaru paled. "Mommy…"

Sergio grinned darkly. "Let's teach this little shit a lesson ladies."

* * *

Outside, more Shades gathered and attached the mages that stayed behind.

Bisca continued firing on several Shades when one charged from behind. "Wh-what the…?!"

However, before it reached her, it disappeared. Elie grinned as she held up her red tonfa guns. "How's that?"

Bisca smirked and continued to fire on the other Shades.

* * *

Sergio sighed as he flexed his neck. "Well that was boring," he muttered as he looked at Totomaru lying on the ground, twitching and singed. He then turned to the large Lacrimas. "Right, now to bust this thing open. You girls ready for a Jupiter treat?"

Muzet and Maxwell both smiled. "Always."

Sergio smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Then open wide!" He collected large amounts of blue flames in his hands before sending them surging at the Lacrimas.

* * *

Outside, the Fairy Tail mages turned in trepidation as they saw several bright flashes of light from inside the Jupiter Cannon's barrel.

"Get ready!" Gray shouted.

After a moment's pause, a large plume of smoke puffed from the barrel.

Loke blinked in confusion. "Uh…what happened…?"

"No clue," Gray muttered in mild confusion. He turned to the side and widened his eyes as he saw a Shade barreling towards Mirajane. "Look out!"

Mirajane turned as the Shade approached and gasped right before it split in two.

Karasuba stood next to Mirajane with her sword drawn. "How weak."

Mirajane smiled weakly. "Yeah, they usually aren't that tough one-on-one."

Karasuba narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't talking about the Shade. I was referring to you."

Mirajane flinched as her eyes widened. "Wh-what…?"

Elfman turned and argued, "Hey, that's-!"

"Shut up. You're not part of this," Karasuba interrupted coldly. She then turned to Mirajane. "If you were my daughter, you'd be out there slaughtering these things for your father, not standing around like a helpless barmaid that needs protection!"

Mirajane lowered her head in shame. "If I could, I would. But ever since Lisanna-"

"Stop blaming Lisanna for your problems! If anything, you should have used her death as motivation to attain even greater heights of power so it'd never happen again! Instead you stagnate and block yourself from your power!"

Mirajane clenched her fists in frustration. "You don't understand anything…I felt a part of me break inside. And ever since then my powers haven't-"

"Tch," Karasuba sneered, "you're just giving in to fear. You're afraid of going crazy like your brother did. And giving in to that fear has made you into this. Nothing more than a husk that was once my daughter. If you're really the daughter of Karasuba Strauss and Sergio Kresnik, stop cowering and stand up! Fight for your home! Fight for your family! Fight for your existence!"

Mirajane clenched her fists and trembled.

"Sis…" Elfman muttered worriedly.

"I…I…"

Karasuba narrowed her eyes.

Mirajane sighed and looked up, steeling herself. "I will fight as well!"

Karasuba smirked as she slashed another Shade in half. "That's my girl. Now show these fools what the Demon of the Strauss Family can do."

Mirajane nodded before her body became enveloped in light.

"S-Sis…?" Elfman muttered in confusion.

"What the heck!?" Natsu shouted in confusion.

Karasuba merely smirked.

As the light died down, Mirajane emerged, however she was shown to have darker eyes with a blue line zigzagging down the right side of her face, similar markings above her right breast and on her exposed thighs, her hair flowed upwards, having grown wider and curlier, her forehead ponytail also having grown longer and pointed, her ears also becoming pointed like elves' as well as her canines sharpening, her forearms and hands were also covered in scales with fins protruding at the sides, a large, stocky tail made of segmented plates also formed at the base of her spine, and large, bat-like wings while she wore a skimpy, one-piece suit that revealed much of her arms and legs and was open in the front and back, a spiky collar tied around her neck by a pink ribbon, thin belts protruding over her shoulders from her suit, matching, thigh-high, high-heeled boots with decorative motifs at the tops, and bronze gauntlets that covered her hands and a portion of her forearms. She smashed her fists together. "I'm done running. Now I'm going to start kicking ass!"

Erza smirked as she slew two Shades. "It is good to have you back Mira."

Mirajane flexed her claws in thought. "It's good to be back. Very good. I need to beat someone senseless first to test everything out, though." She then turned to Natsu, Gray, and Happy, whom were nearby, and grinned darkly.

"OH CRAP!" all three shouted in terror.

"The Child Eater's back!" Natsu shrieked in fear.

Mirajane's grin widened. "You're damn right!"

"Yeah! My Big Sis is back to normal!" Elfman cheered proudly before blinking in thought. "Crap. My Big Sis is back to normal!"

"Oh crap, more of those bugs are coming!" Elie shouted as she shot at a few of them, barely putting a dent in the horde.

Mirajane narrowed her eyes and raised an arm towards the incoming army of Shades. "Soul…Extinction!" she shouted as a massive blast of black energy shot from her hand, completely obliterating the army of Shades.

Sniper Wolf stood in bewilderment and turned to Erza. "…I'm glad it's you I fought and not her, Erza."

Erza turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "This much startles you? This is not even her strongest form."

"Ah…I'm really glad then. How did you ever best her?"

"That is a secret."

Mirajane turned to the group in annoyance. "Quit standin' around. We need to break that giant castle apart!"

"Right. Shall we see who can destroy it faster th-?" Erza began but stopped as the castle began changing and shifting as parts moved and twisted, before the castle transformed into a giant, humanoid machine.

Jose cackled maniacally. "You Fairies had better beg for my forgiveness! Super Mage Giant Phantom Mk-II, Combat Mode!"

* * *

Inside the fortress, Sergio shouted, having taken over the intercom, "That's not what it's called! It's the Grand Mecha Fortress Celestial Titan Armor!"

Cana twitched an eyebrow. "You're both idiots!"

"And who did you give the designs to make this thing?! It's like you had blind, drunk, naked molerats put this thing together!"

"Stop hijacking my intercom you prick!" Jose shouted, frustrated.

"Nah! You can't make me, jalapeno!"

Jose growled before snarling, "I am _not_ a jalapeno you insufferable fuck!"

"Then change your name! 'Cuz I'm making a Jose Jalapeno on a Stick! I need to get a talent for the talent night and I heard ventriloquism was so easy, Milla could do it!"

Maxwell puffed her cheeks. "That's not very nice."

* * *

Outside, Mirajane twitched an eyebrow. "Can you save this lover's spat for later!?"

"Mira?" Sergio asked in surprised confusion. "Is that you, honey? Good to hear you got back the badass chick mode! Now don't go playing rough with Erza. That'd be bad for the baby!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Come in here and make me!" Sergio rebutted childishly.

Karasuba raised an eyebrow as she noticed one of the hands of the fortress begin to move, a magic circle forming in its wake. "Ah shit. They're using Abyss Break!"

* * *

Sergio frowned in frustration. "Oh crap."

Maxwell folded her arms in annoyance. "Jude…why do these humans have one of my most dangerous collaborative spells?"

Sergio scratched his cheek in thought. "How the hell would I…" His eyes then widened. "SIEGHART! THAT FUCKTARDED, SHITFACED, BLUE-HAIRED, TATTOOED, PLANS-STEALING PRICK!"

* * *

Gray sighed lightly. "I don't know who this Sieghart guy is, but Sergio really doesn't like him."

Mirajane remained silent for a moment before saying, "That circle will take roughly ten minutes to get going at full power." She then smirked. "Which gives us ten minutes to get in there and break it."

Sergio, once again through Jose's intercom, shouted, "Then you want to target the remaining Element doofuses! They're probably powering it! Totodumbass is currently huddled in a corner, calling for his mommy!"

Mirajane nodded and turned to Elfman. "Right! Elfman!"

Elfman flexed his arms proudly. "Yeah! Let's show them what a real man can do!"

Mirajane then grabbed him by the collar and threw him at the castle. "You first!"

Elfman hollered in shock and fear as he went flying before smashing into the wall of the castle, smashing a hole into it.

Mirajane smiled. "Now we have a door."

Gray gulped. "At least she didn't use us this time."

"Elfman makes a bigger hole," Mirajane explained bluntly.

"Y-yeah," Natsu agreed fearfully.

Mirajane turned to the two angrily. "What are you two doing standing around? Get in there!"

"Aye, sir!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unified fear.

"Then let us go," Erza ordered.

* * *

Inside, Elfman groaned before standing up and looking around. "What the…?"

* * *

Inside the control room of the fortress, Jose sat clenching a staff angrily. "That white-haired wench…" He then sported a wide, sadistic grin. "If she gave these little Fairies renewed vigor, let's see how they like it when she's turned into a bloody smear."

* * *

Outside, Mirajane flapped her wings to fly up to the fortress when one of its large mechanical hands reached out towards her. "What the…!?"

The fortress clamped its fingers around her tightly.

Mirajane struggled to break its grip, finding it to be firmer than she anticipated. "Oi! Let go!"

"This is your punishment for causing me further frustration!" Jose taunted. "Let's see how much pressure it takes for that pretty little head of yours to pop!"

"Gah!" Mirajane shouted in pain.

Inside, Elfman turned when he heard Mirajane's scream. "Sis!"

However, before he could move to help her, Sol appeared from the ground in front of him. "Desole monsieur, but you won't be going anywhere."

"Out of my way!" Elfman demanded.

Sol merely smirked and waved his hands. "Roche Concerto!" Large chunks of stone then flew up from the ground and slammed into Elfman, sending him flying.

* * *

Outside, Karasuba watched the ensuing fight with annoyance.

* * *

"Beast Arm: Reptile!" Elfman shouted, his right arm transforming into a large, bulky, reptilian arm, before charging at Sol.

Sol merely snickered in amusement. "Non, non," he taunted as he bent out of the way in an impossible manner.

* * *

Karasuba hissed. "Tch, come on Elfman! Man up and do a full Take-Over!"

Elfman flinched in response. "N-no…I can't…"

* * *

Sol's eye widened suddenly. "Hoh-hoh! That's right, your Take-Over took the life of your pretty little soeur, Lisanna, did it not?"

Elfman stiffened before gritting his teeth. "Beast Arm: Bear!" A large bear's arm appeared on his which he then swung at Sol with, but missed yet again.

"Platre Sonata!" Sol shouted as a giant fist made of stone rose from the floor and slammed into Elfman.

* * *

"Stop pussy-footing around dumbass! What kind of man are you? Go full and beat this weird-ass Frenchman down!" Karasuba shouted.

* * *

Sol snickered tauntingly. "You were too weak to protect your little soeur, and even now you can't beat me!"

"Shut up!" Elfman demanded.

Sol merely smirked as a statue of stone rose in front of him, resembling a young woman with short white hair, however its face was greatly deformed.

* * *

Karasuba clenched her fists angrily. "…Elfman…if you don't kick this guy's ass right now…I'm beating you to the point you shit and piss blood."

* * *

"Sable Dance!" Sol shouted as sand flew up around him and at Elfman, flying into the large man's eyes, hurting his vision.

Elfman growled and charged at Sol once more. However, another deformed statue appeared in front of his path, causing the white-haired man to flinch.

"Why did you do it…?" the statue asked in a pained voice.

Sol grinned and sent another stone fist flying at Elfman.

Elfman steadied himself, only to get more stones sent at him. Elfman stood and charged again, another statue blocking his path.

"You betrayed me…" the statue muttered.

Elfman grit his teeth.

Sol laughed maniacally as Elfman charged over and over, only to have more statues appear and insult and degrade him, followed by another barrage of attacks.

Elfman's attacks lost ferocity with each circuit of attacks, until he charged at Sol, the strange man merely bending out of the way, causing Elfman to harmlessly slide across the ground, failing to stand back up.

"Are you going to let this fuck disgrace your sister in this way!?" Karasuba suddenly shouted.

Sol's eye suddenly widened in thought. "Ooh! I have a magnifique idea! Platre Sonata!" A stone fist rose up, aimed at the statue directly in front of Elfman. "Let's see how you handle this."

Elfman's eyes widened as the statue was smashed to pieces, causing him to stumble before falling to his knees, immobile.

Sol smirked widely. "Now, let's finish this, shall we? Merci la Vie!" Stone slowly began to rise up around Elfman's body, encasing him.

"Elfman!" Karasuba shouted desperately.

"Don't just stand there!" Mirajane shouted. "It wasn't your fault, Elfman! You just weren't-ggaahh!" she stopped and screamed as the fortress tightened its grip.

"Oh, shut up," Jose grumbled.

Elfman widened his eyes before tensing and clenching his fists. "Grr…DAMMIT! Full-Body Take-Over: Beast Soul!" Elfman's body within the stone was bathed in bright light.

Karasuba smirked.

"Eh?" Sol muttered before a large fist slammed into his face.

The stone around Elfman shattered, throwing dust into the air.

Sol gaped as he looked ahead of him and saw that Elfman's size had increased exponentially, his arms growing longer, larger and sprouting sharp claws, covered in thick fur, with his abdominal and pectorals prominent in the middle his hair took on a mane-like appearance, his ears and canine teeth becoming pointed, and a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on their forehead, his feet bore resemblance to a large bird's, with dark claws, the only piece of his attire that remained on was his pants, which got shorter as a result of their transformation, and sprouted extremely prominent and spiky upper edges.

Sol began to tremble as he saw the massive creature in front of him.

"I'm going to crush you," Elfman said in a dark voice as he grabbed Sol and began to squeeze.

Sol trembled fearfully. "Non, non, non! Spare me! S-s'il vous plait! I was only following orders, monsieur!"

Elfman ignored Sol's pleas and began slamming and thrashing the thin man around the room, bashing him against the walls and floor repeatedly.

Karasuba smirked as he continued the thrashing. "Huh. Li'l Elfy might just kill him."

Elfman took several breaths before looking at the unconscious and bloodied Sol in his grasp. "Puny man," he muttered before tossing Sol aside.

Karasuba snickered. "Nice job, son! You really took out the trash!"

Elfman turned and ran towards Mirajane, still captive by the fortress, and ripped off the machine's fingers, freeing her.

"Took ya long enough," Mirajane muttered as she stood up before turning to him with a small frown. "You…are still you, right?"

Elfman nodded. "Yeah." He then wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I'm sorry for resorting to this…"

Mirajane sighed and bonked him on the head. "Why the hell should you be sorry you blubbering idiot?"

Elfman flinched. "Th-this is the form that-"

His blubbering apology was interrupted as Mirajane put a finger over his mouth. "That's the past. Worry about today." She then turned to look at the giant machine. "Now, let's stop this thing." She noticed that the speed at which the machine was creating the circle had slowed. "So Sensei was right, the Element Four are tied to the Abyss Break."

"Of course he is," Karasuba remarked as she leapt up to where the two were. "He's married to the one who made it."

"What?"

"Not important." Karasuba's body was bathed in light. When it died down, she now sported four large, black, feathered wings. "Let's kick ass." A large golden spear made of pure light appeared in her grasp which she then chucked at a group of Shades. It collided with one and then exploded outward, destroying many. Her sword was then encased in ice as well. "So you'd better get your ass-kicking greaves on and show these assholes what they've got coming!"

* * *

Deeper inside the castle, Sergio ran throughout the corridors of the fortress.

"Damn," Sergio snarled. "There should only be two members of the Elemental Losers left, right? Where could they be? Just, seriously! Can't one just run into m-!"

Sergio's tirade was halted as Akula slammed into him from the side.

Sergio blinked curiously as he looked at the scantily clad woman. "I should say that more often…" He blinked as he looked at the woman curiously as she sat up. He twitched an eyebrow. "A second hotty? How the fuck did this nobody-guild have _one_ hotty, let alone _two_!?"

Akula turned to him lazily as the two stood. "You…you're a Fairy Tail mage…aren't you?"

Sergio nodded. "Yep. One your soon-to-be-corpse boss shouldn't have pissed off."

Akula raised a hand and flexed her fingers, causing water to rise up and swirl around her. "Then I must stop you."

"Or you can step aside and not get hurt. And after I kill your shitstain of a leader we can get waffles or something."

Akula narrowed her eyes in thought. "Intriguing offer but I'll have to decline."

Sergio sighed. "Don't say," he began before appearing behind her, "I didn't warn you."

"Rise Up!" Akula shouted as she did a somersault kick, causing a shark made of water to rush at Sergio at the same time.

However, the shark merely passed through Sergio's body harmlessly and splashed onto the ground behind him, dispersing.

Akula narrowed her eyes and jumped to put distance between Sergio and herself. "It seems this will be more difficult than I expected."

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Natsu, Gray, and Happy ran through the halls aimlessly.

"I've got a great plan!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed.

"What now, you idiot?" Gray asked disinterestedly.

Natsu grinned. "Simple. If I beat up this Jalapeno guy, the fight's over!"

Gray looked at him incredulously. "…You _do_ realize he's just as strong as Master Makarov, right?"

Natsu hissed in annoyance. "Well who else is gunna do it!?"

"…Let's just try and find another of those Element Four guys."

"Aaww…"

Soon, the two walked into a large room with tall stairs at the back and looked around the area.

"Yeesh, this one big room," Natsu muttered.

"Yeah."

At that moment, Aria appeared in front of the two, seemingly from nowhere, and began crying. "How sad, you two have come to meet your doom."

"Huh?" Natsu muttered before flinching as he looked at Aria. "You…you're the guy that hurt Gramps!"

"Just great," Gray snarled.

Aria raised a hand without responding. "Zetsu!" A magic circle then appeared in his hand which sent blasts of air flying at Gray and Natsu.

"Shit!" Gray cursed before several of the blasts hit him and exploded, sending him flying out a window.

Natsu stood in disbelief for a moment before turning to Aria and grinning. "Guess that just means more fun for me!"

* * *

Sergio and Akula's fight, however, continued to rage.

"Ya done yet?" Sergio asked as another of Akula's attacks phased through him.

Akula stood opposite of Sergio, panting in exhaustion. "Stop toying with me, you bastard, and fight! Shark Bite!" She jumped and performed a spinning kick in the air, sending shots of water shaped like shark teeth flying at Sergio.

Sergio lazily held up a hand as a vortex appeared in front of him, absorbing the blasts, before he waved a finger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Naught, naughty."

Akula grit her teeth and rushed at Sergio, her fists encased in water. "Don't screw with me!"

Sergio easily caught her punch in his palm. "Why? Women love it when I screw'em."

Akula flinched slightly before gritting her teeth. "I'm nobody's toy anymore!" She swung one of her legs up at his head.

Sergio stood still as the kick hit, unmoved. "What…?"

Akula widened her eyes, pulled her fist from his grip, and jumped back, putting space between herself and Sergio before collecting water between her hands. "I refuse to be anybody's toy anymore! Water Cannon!" She then shot water at Sergio at extremely high speeds.

Sergio merely touched the water as it neared him, causing it to splash harmlessly on the ground. "Who did it to you…?" he asked venomously.

"None of your concern," she bit back. "Master Jose pulled me out of that pit and gave me a purpose, so I'm not going to let someone like you get in the way!"

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "A purpose? For what? To be his pawn? A disposable piece to be cast aside when her use is over?"

Akula grit her teeth. "It's better than the alternative! Shark Bite!" She sent more shark tooth shaped projectiles at Sergio.

Sergio huffed in derision. "Being a pawn is no way to live." The projectiles dispersed as they neared him, however. "No way at all."

Akula trembled slightly. "Well I'd rather be a pawn than a plaything!"

"Aren't you still one if you're a pawn," Sergio asked pointedly.

Akula flinched before gritting her teeth and sending Shark Bite once more. "Shut up!"

"Not 'til you calm down and tell me who Jose bought you from."

Akula stopped in place as her eyes widened. "…Sh…shut up…"

"Do you really think Jose cares about you? If he did, he wouldn't have bought you from the slavers. He would have slaughtered them."

Akula began to tremble. "I don't care. At least now I have a home, a purpose. It's more than I had before…"

"A home? A home is where you're safe. Protected. Surrounded by friends. This place? It isn't a home. It's just another cage."

Akula clenched her fists tightly as large amounts of water began surging and swirling around her. "…Shut…up…!"

"And the worst part…you probably do _everything,_ ' _everything_ ' Jose tells you to do. Don't you?"

Akula flinched as her eyes widened, before shit bit her lip slightly as her eyes started to cloud with tears. "J-just…shut the hell up! Karukaro Crest!" She then jumped forward and slammed her foot down, causing a massive shark made of water to appear and lunge at Sergio.

Sergio reached up lazily and poked the shark as it neared him, causing it to burst outward, dispersing.

Akula's eyes widened in shock and despair. "N-no…th-this can't be…that was…my strongest attack…" She stumbled forward before falling to her knees as tears slowly began falling down her cheeks. "…Do what you want…just make it quick…" she muttered in a weak tone.

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "Make it quick? I make the deaths of humans like Jose agonizingly slow."

Akula looked up at him confused. "Are you simply going to leave me here?"

"If that's what you want. You must choose the way you want to live. Don't let others dictate that for you."

Her eyes widened.

Sergio smirked as he turned around. "See ya. If we meet again it will be your choice."

"W-wait, if you leave me conscious, then Abyss Break will continue," Akula interjected as he walked away.

Sergio turned to her. "Just cut the magic feed, ya dummy."

* * *

Elsewhere, Reedus sat, painting on a canvas, as Lucy lied unconscious nearby. He glanced at her and then continued painting. However, at that moment, the ceiling of the building they were in crumbled.

"Gihi."

* * *

Natsu charged at Aria with a flaming fist, but his fist was stopped by a wall of wind.

"Zetsu!" Aria shouted once more, sending Natsu flying.

Again Natsu charged, only to have his attack blocked and get sent flying once more. "I ain't givin' up! I'm gonna beat your face in!"

"How sad!" Aria exclaimed before teleporting behind Natsu. He then raised his hands above the pink-haired fire breather and shouted, "Metsu!" Magic circles then appeared around Natsu and exploded as nearly all of his mana burst from his body.

At that moment, Erza ran into the room and watched as Natsu collapsed to the ground. "Natsu!"

Natsu turned to her weakly. "H-he's the jerk…that…hurt Gramps…"

Erza's eyes widened before narrowing in a glare.

"Erza Scarlet…" Aria muttered in thought. "Then I suppose…" he muttered again as he reached for the blindfold over his eyes, "I don't need this." He then pulled off the blindfold, exposing his unusual eyes, pink irises with white lines through them and no pupils.

"Wh-what the…?" Erza muttered in confusion.

* * *

Outside, Minerva looked at the Abyss Break spell and frowned. "The spell that thing is casting has slowed down a lot, but it's still going."

Karasuba nodded as she sliced up more Shades. "Yeah, must mean at least one of those assholes is still active."

Yukino looked at the slowly moving hand of the castle in thought. "Maybe…maybe I can slow it a little more." She then pulled out one of her keys.

"Huh?" Cana muttered.

Yukino held the key aloft and shouted, "Open, Gate of the Heavenly Scales: Libra!"

A large plume of smoke erupted from a magic circle that appeared, which dispersed to reveal a young woman with tanned skin, black hair tied in an ox-horn style, and brown eyes wearing a frilled, striped, green and yellow bikini top, a green loincloth with pompoms at the waist and a yellow stripe near the bottom, numerous red bangles on her arms and legs, a thick necklace, a simple pair of sandals, a red and yellow, zigzag patterned headband, a light brown cloth covered the lower part of her face, and in her hands she held two scales. "What do you require of me?"

* * *

 **Aaannnddd cut! That brings this chapter to a close! I hope everyone enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to post a review. Or if you were confused or unsure about anything, as I will do my best to address your queries. Or even if you disliked it, just try not to flame the story too much. But beyond that, thanks for reading, so until next time, buh-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

 **Greetings to all, I come with the next chapter of Miasma Saga: Fairy Tail's Demon King. As usual, I certainly hope everyone, or mostly everyone, enjoyed the previous chapter. I hope the same for this chapter as well, so be sure to post a review if you do. I would like to thank my coauthors TheLastNanaya and Bakuto Masaki for their great help with the story, and hope they continue to offer it. That aside, there is not really much to add, so might as well move on to the reviewer responses.**

 **hornofdesolation: No one really knows.**

 **ParkerThomas: That, my friend, is just the tip of the iceberg.**

 **Bakuto Masaki: Hopefully the others agree.**

 **Well that leaves little else to say besides time to move on.**

 **ATTENTION: There will be a lemon in this chapter. I will have it marked but just be aware.**

* * *

Outside the large fortress, Minerva looked at the Abyss Break spell and frowned. "The spell that thing is casting has slowed down a lot, but it's still going."

Karasuba nodded as she sliced up more Shades. "Yeah, must mean at least one of those assholes is still active."

Yukino looked at the slowly moving hand of the castle in thought. "Maybe…maybe I can slow it a little more." She then pulled out one of her keys.

"Huh?" Cana muttered.

Yukino held the key aloft and shouted, "Open, Gate of the Heavenly Scales: Libra!"

A large plume of smoke erupted from a magic circle that appeared, which dispersed to reveal Libra herself. "What do you require of me?"

 **"** I need you to stop those arms!" Yukino shouted, pointing at the fortress' arm as it continued drawing the Abyss Break spell.

"Understood," Libra answered simply as a wall of energy seemed to descend upon the monolithic machine before its arm slowed its movement, eventually stopping entirely. "Done."

The Shades in the area suddenly stopped their actions and rushed towards Libra.

"No!" Yukino shouted desperately before the Shades all exploded in a chorus of explosions.

"You really need to learn to fight on your own a bit," Minerva chided as she waved her hand, causing more explosions to rock the skies, destroying more Shades. "Otherwise you'll never be a member."

* * *

Back inside the fortress, Erza's bout with Aria continued.

Erza panted in exhaustion as she faced off against the large-bodied man.

"I will end this," Aria asserted as he raised his hands towards Erza. "Zero!" A powerful tunnel of wind erupted from his hands and engulfed the armored redhead. "This is my most powerful magic which consumes life itself."

Erza growled in frustration as she felt her strength begin to lessen.

"My, my, how presumptuous," Muzet said in an amused tone as she descended from above the battle. "Not only do you profess to be the master of wind, but you claim to have mastery of death? We can't have you say such silly lies can we, Shadow?"

At that moment, a figure emerged from a dark spot on the floor, surrounded in darkness. The darkness faded to reveal a young-looking woman with dark red eyes, and straight, waist-length white hair, wearing a long, black, hooded cloak fastened tightly around her torso, showing the shape of her moderate bosom, along with a red, pleated skirt, thigh-high black leggings with holes in them, tall black boots, decorative black wings on her back, and holding a large, twisted, black, bone-like scythe with a reflective silver blade. "No," the woman, Shadow, added plainly with an emotionless tone. "I will show you true death."

"Huh?" Erza remarked in confusion as Shadow raised her scythe.

Shadow then rushed past Aria with blinding speed.

Aria turned slowly towards her before coughing copious amounts of blood, his torso then falling, bisected from his legs.

Erza's eyes widened as she watched the lifeless body of Aria drop.

"Wh-what the…?" Natsu gasped in shock.

"Arrogant," Shadow muttered plainly.

* * *

Outside the fortress, the Abyss Break circle began to flicker before vanishing entirely.

"It has been disabled," Libra noted.

"Yay!" Yukino cheered.

"'Bout time," Bisca huffed in exhaustion.

* * *

Reedus stood over the unconscious form of Lucy as he looked around before he turned around suddenly as Gajeel jumped down from above.

"Gihi," Gajeel sniggered. "For such a tub of lard, your reflexes are pretty good."

"C – crap," Reedus cursed before painting several wolves on his round stomach which jumped out into reality and charged at Gajeel.

"Pathetic," Gajeel groaned as he swatted them to the side.

"Scream!" Boze suddenly shouted as he jumped out from the side, causing the formed sound waves to send Reedus flying at the opposite wall and into unconsciousness.

Gajeel then walked over and picked up Lucy, throwing her over his shoulder.

At that moment Loke burst in through the ceiling and landed in front of Gajeel. "Oh no ya don't! Can't have ya kidnapping the li'l lady."

"Che, piss off," Gajeel growled before dropping Lucy, slamming his fists together, causing a magic circle to appear in front of him, before curling his fists and placing one in front of the other and inhaling before shouting, "Iron Dragon Roar!" before a maelstrom of metal particles came flying out of the circle and slammed into Loke with great force.

* * *

Inside the fortress' control room, Jose growled angrily as he saw the Abyss Break deactivate. "How frustrating, the Abyss Break has been halted. Damn those Fairy scum."

A communication circle then appeared in front of him with the grinning face of Gajeel in it. "I've reclaimed our little runaway."

Jose blinked before grinning maniacally and activating the communication system. "Can you hear me, Fairy scum!?"

"What do you want, Jalapeno?" Sergio grumbled.

"I've reclaimed my little prize, and now I'm going to eradicate all of you! And don't worry, I'll make sure to take _good_ care of her…" Jose trailed off before laughing maniacally.

* * *

In the hallway, Sergio narrowed his eyes before clenching his fists. "… Listen here Jose. When we meet, your head will be shoved up your ass 'til you split in two."

"We'll see about that, brat," Jose rebutted before deactivating the comm system.

"That vermin did not just call me a brat."

* * *

Outside, Ur sighed in frustration. "Well he's signed his death warrant."

Karasuba winced slightly.

"Why?" Wolf asked curiously.

"Last guy that did that we never found all the pieces of. The last woman to do that couldn't move for a month. Right Kara?"

"I – I wouldn't know anything about that…" Karasuba answered weakly.

"Riigghht," Ur rebutted. "And that _wasn't_ the incident that got you pregnant with Mira."

"L - let's focus on the Shades."

"Seriously? She called him a brat?" Cana questioned.

"Yeah," Ur responded with a snicker. "She couldn't take him whining about the lack of waffles for a week or so and told Sensei to stop acting like a brat."

"Wow…"

"Yeah. She never called him that again."

* * *

Inside the control room, Gajeel appeared from a teleportation circle alongside Boze before throwing Lucy onto the floor roughly.

Lucy grunted in pain as he did.

"Good work, Gajeel," Jose complimented. "I'm going to head out and enjoy myself. You will stay here and watch the girl."

"Right," Gajeel answered before Boze turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jose asked.

"I'm going to get Sue from those bastards."

"Why do you care?"

"What…?" Boze asked angrily.

"That stupid girl got herself caught. She's not worth being in this guild."

"But –!"

"No buts," Jose interrupted. "That girl is useless. Of course, if you want to join her, I'll gladly wipe you both out along with the Fairies. That is all." He then walked out of the command room.

"Harsh," Gajeel muttered. "Guess he's really pissed off."

* * *

Out in the large hallway, Erza sighed as she looked at the deceased Aria. "With Aria out of the way, that leaves only two foes."

"Yeah. Nose and Gajeel," Natsu added.

"I believe his name is Jose," Muzet remarked.

"Hosy?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane and Elfman then entered the room moments later.

"Ggrr… we gotta stop talking and get goin' to save Lucy!"

"Yes," Mirajane added. "Though Sensei is pissed."

"Isn't that the same as usual?" Gray asked.

"You haven't seen him _truly_ pissed before."

"Fortunately for you lot," Jose remarked as he entered the room, "before that happens, I'm going to kill all of you."

Mirajane frowned in annoyance. "You don't know anything. Do you?"

"I know I'm going to kill you!" Jose howled as black energy began to rise around him before the group all suddenly felt the pressure in the room increase drastically.

Erza grunted before turning to Natsu. "Natsu! Go find and rescue Lucy!"

"Got it!" Natsu shouted before grunting as he stood up, then using a blast of flames to dash past Jose.

Jose turned to attack Natsu but was interrupted when Mirajane fired a blast of energy at him, causing him to dodge and unwittingly allow Natsu to pass. With a snarl he turned to the group and shouted, "Dark Pulse!" before a massive explosion of darkness erupted in the center of the group, sending them all flying in different directions.

Elfman slammed his fist into the floor, sliding to a stop, before charging at Jose, Mirajane doing the same.

Jose then waved his hand, sending blasts of darkness energy soaring at the two.

Erza narrowed her eyes as her body was engulfed in light. As the light died down, she wore armor resembling a metallic dress that was a dark slate color with a lighter gray trim, the shoulder guards were a light gray color with a large spike protruding from them, the arm guards bore a simple weaving pattern with three spikes jutting out, each smaller than the last, the leg greaves started just below her hips with three progressively smaller spikes protruding, starting at the knees, around her neck was a small necklace of black, diamond shaped jewels and a single horn worked its way out from underneath her hair atop her head. She held a large black mace that was taller than she was with six large black spikes running down the edge, getting progressively larger as they reached the hooked end of the weapon.

Erza then jumped into the air at Jose and swung the large mace down at him.

Jose merely stepped to the side to dodge the attack before stretching out a hand with a sadistic grin. "Dark Pulse!"

Erza was then struck with a near point blank blast of dark energy that sent her hurling back.

"Now die!" Jose sneered angrily before Muzet sent a black sphere of energy at him, which he deflected with a barrier of dark energy.

"Oh good. You managed to block it," Muzet remarked with amusement.

"What?" he retorted angrily.

'Oh don't worry," Muzet said with a sadistic smirk. "I powered down that attack. I'm just here to ensure the kiddies don't die."

"Tch, you pompous shrew!" he growled as he sent out blasts of black energy.

"Humph, how childish."

Shadow immediately jumped in front of the attacks, absorbing the energy.

Erza then changed to her Black Wing Armor and charged at Jose. However, in the midst of her charge she suddenly found herself even further away from Jose, having been warped back by Muzet. "What are you doing!?"

"Keeping you alive," Muzet responded plainly.

"By keeping me out of the fight!?" Erza demanded, incensed.

"Yes. All of you actually."

"Annoying wench!" Jose snarled as he raised a hand. "Shade Entangle!" Multiple tendrils of pure dark energy emerged from the ground and ensnared Muzet, restraining her and flooding pain throughout her body at the same time.

Muzet shouted out in pain before Shadow cut the tendrils with her scythe and absorbed the energy.

"Th – thank you…" Muzet muttered weakly before the room went silent as a pulse of energy passed through the room, sending cold sweat through all inside.

The door at the end of the hallway suddenly exploded violently before Sergio calmly walked through, his hands in his pockets.

"Uh-oh…" Muzet uttered in worry.

"Uh-oh? What uh-oh?" Gray asked in concern.

"Just run. And fast."

"Alright, Porla," Sergio began with an even, cold tone, "time to die. But first," he trailed off as mana began to surge and swirl around him, filling the room with light before it surged out violently, blowing the roof and walls from the room, giving all outside a clear view of the hallway.

Jose stood with his eyes wide. "Wh – what the…? D – did he… just do that with mana alone…?"

Sergio pulled one hand from his pocket and tensed his fingers. "Now, how well will you die?"

"Dark Surge!" Jose shouted desperately, causing a violent explosion of dark energy directly in front of Sergio.

As the dust settled, Sergio stood unharmed. After a pause, he asked disinterestedly, "Is that it?"

Jose then sent out a massive barrage of blasts of dark energy, exploding violently as they impacted.

"… Is that all?" Sergio asked, bored and disinterested.

Jose hissed angrily. "I will not be beaten by you!" he howled as more shadowy tendrils reached out.

Sergio merely waved a hand, sending out a blasts of white light that tore through and nullified Jose's shadows.

Jose dashed to the side, avoiding the blasts of light, and raised a hand. "Dark Pulse!" he shouted as an explosion erupted in front of Sergio. "Dark Pulse, Dark Pulse, Dark Pulse!" he howled over and over with repeated explosions.

As the dust died down, Jose huffing from fatigue, Sergio stood, unharmed and unphased.

Sergio wiped dust off his shoulder and then turned to Jose. "If you're quite finished, it's my turn." His eyes suddenly turned red before he dashed forward at incredible speed.

Jose barely had time to turn before Sergio slammed a flaming fist into his back, sending him flying away. He managed to slam a foot down to stop himself before sending blasts of energy at Sergio.

Sergio effortlessly swatted them away before vanishing and reappearing above Jose. He then lifted a leg up and slammed it down hard on Jose, sending the bizarrely-clad man plummeting through several floors before slamming into the stonework of a lower floor, a wide open room with a high ceiling. As Sergio descended to the area as well, he looked around curiously. "I think I've held back enough at this point. Time to put an end to you. Susano'o!"

Jose raised an eyebrow as Sergio was surrounded with a black aura that spread out and took the form of a humanoid, black, ethereal skeleton with two, large, draconic wings on its back and glowing red lights in the eye sockets. "Wh – what the…!?" Jose shouted in confusion before firing blasts of energy at the ethereal skeleton that harmlessly deflected off.

Sergio narrowed his eyes as his Susano'o slammed its foot down on Jose before ghostly tendrils emerged from the eye sockets of the skeleton's skull and spread over the ethereal mass, cloaking it in a false layer of skin and muscle.

Jose jumped up and sent shadowy tendrils at Sergio, which the latter's Susano'o grabbed before swinging Jose around the room, then slamming him into the ground.

Sergio's Susano'o jumped into the air as a spinning circle of energy appeared at its feet before rising to cover the apparition's body in cloth-like energy, the shape of a dragon's head clamping over the head before opening slightly, hiding the Susano'o's true face in a veil of darkness. The Susano'o reached out a hand as a black sword made of energy with a six-pointed cross-guard and a large, dual-edged, tapered sword with three small spikes along the edge appeared in its grasp. It raised the sword before swinging it down forcefully.

* * *

Outside, the Fairy Tail members looked around in confusion as the Shades vanished before a massive blast of energy shot from within the fortress, destabilizing it and crumpling it to the ground, a heavily injured Jose being flung from the blast.

After Jose slammed into the ground, Sergio suddenly appeared above him, his Susano'o changing once more as armor began to envelop it. Jose stood up weakly before widening his eyes as he saw a massive, humanoid figure with large, draconic wings above him clad in plate armor, the upper part of its torso covered in a chest plate, which is linked to the massive, overlapped and pointed pauldrons, while its arms were protected by couters, each sporting a spiked protrusion, and by gauntlets reaching up to its upper forearms, underneath which was dark chainmail, a belt with a simple squared buckle circled its waist, securing a light garment reaching down to its knees, open on the front to reveal the waist guard located underneath, consisting of two pointed plates, each resting on top of a rectangular leather section, with both such sections being secured in the middle by a belt bearing a more ornate buckle than the upper one, in a shape reminiscent of a four-leaf clover, dark pants, over which were cuisses secured by leather bands, pointed polyenes, greaves consisting of two distinct overlapped plates, and sabatons over barely visible dark footwear along with an open helmet, adorned just above its opening by a stylized, upside down star, and with a small, fin-like ornament jutting out from each side; the helmet had a pair of massive horns pointing upwards on its sides, as well as a plumage on top of it, consisting of three distinct, feather-like ornaments, with thin starting sections enlarging into thick tufts.

"Now, fall before my rage!" Sergio howled before the Susano'o raised its fist, encasing it in pure mana. "Fist of the Demon God!" he howled as his Susano'o slammed its fist down hard, sending debris and energy surging out in all directions.

Jose stood weakly and waved his hands. "I… I refuse to be beaten!" Many Shades appeared around him and soared towards Sergio.

Sergio's Susano'o swung its sword, sending out a massive wave of energy that completely vaporized the Shades in an instant. "Fool. Vermin have no chance against a dragon."

"This will not be my end!" Jose argued as he raised both hands towards the man's large ethereal construct. "Dead Wave!" A powerful, concentrated beam of black energy then shot towards Sergio at high speeds.

Sergio's Susano'o lazily raised a hand before swatting the blast away, sending it harmlessly crashing into the ocean nearby.

"Wh – whoa…!" Elie exclaimed as she watched the ensuing, one-sided beat down.

"That… is something else…" Sniper Wolf mumbled in surprise as well.

"So he finally got serious, huh?" Karasuba asked rhetorically.

"Yeah. Jose pissed off Sensei to that point," Ur added.

"Does being called a brat really anger him that much?" Sniper Wolf asked.

"Oh big time," both Karasuba and Ur answered in unison.

Muzet suddenly appeared amongst the group and explained, "I think this has more to do with that fool threatening the girl."

"Ah. That'd do it too," Ur commented.

Sergio narrowed his eyes as his Susano'o raised its foot and began to slam it down repeatedly upon Jose. "Had enough yet? Because I can keep going and going."

Jose stood up weakly and glared at Sergio defiantly. ' _This can't be… this power… this much… no living creature has this much…_ '

"Guess not," Sergio remarked before his Susano'o backhanded Jose, sending him crashing into what remained of the Fairy Tail guildhall.

Jose lay on the ground in pain, his eyes widening in horror. ' _H – he… he's a monster…_ '

"Oh good. Now I can level the rest of it." Sergio's Susano'o raised its hand to the sky as a large ball of writhing red energy appeared in its grasp. "Burn in Hell asshole!" He then slammed the blast of energy down upon the guildhall, vaporizing it and Jose along with it, leaving little more than a smoldering crater. "There. Done. Who wants waffles?"

"What did you just do!?" Erza demanded, incensed.

"Killed an asshole that threatened the guild _and_ gave us an excuse to rebuild the hall _and_ make it better."

Makarov then walked towards the group, seeing the wreckage around him, and asked, "So, what have I missed?"

"Not much. The Jalapeno is dead though," Sergio explained as his Susano'o dissipated.

Makarov merely sighed in exasperation.

"I also leveled the rest of the guildhall too."

"I can tell," Makarov answered plainly.

"Oh, and don't worry about the Council. If they try to take action over the death of Aria and Jose they won't get one word in before I tear them a new asshole."

"And at least one of them would welcome it," Ur added sarcastically.

"She _does_ take after you in that regard."

As the group spoke, flames surged into the sky nearby.

"Natsu must still be fighting Gajeel," Erza commented.

"Seems like it," Sergio agreed.

Sue stumbled up towards the group as she looked around the rubble in confusion.

"Hey, Sue," Sergio said with a wave.

"Wh – what the…?" Sue muttered in bewilderment and shock.

"I did tell you that you were all on the wrong side."

"Sue!" Boze suddenly shouted as he ran towards the group.

"Boze!" Sue shouted in return.

Sergio stuck out an arm and demanded, "Hold it baldy, which side are you on?"

"My sister's!" Boze argued.

Sergio glanced at Sue who immediately ran to him. ' _Boze, huh? Odd name for a guy._ '

Gajeel suddenly hit the ground nearby, unmoving.

"'Bout time."

"Oy, iron-breather!" Natsu shouted as he walked over the rubble. "Who taught you Dragon Slayer Magic!?"

"Tch, why do you care?" Gajeel retorted as he sat up weakly.

"His father Metallicanna did," interjected.

Gajeel turned to him in confusion and annoyance. "Huh? How the hell do you know that name, jackass?"

"I met Metal Scales before, kid."

"And did your father leave too?" Natsu interrupted.

"Huh? Yeah," Gajeel responded in annoyance.

"And was it on the seventh day of the seventh month seven years ago?"

"Gotta love the Lucky Number," Sergio muttered in amusement.

"Why are ya askin' so many damn questions!?" Gajeel snarled.

"Just tell me!" Natsu urged.

"Yeah, it was, you little brat. Why, you know where that bastard is?"

"No," Sergio answered.

"I wasn't asking you, smartass."

"So you were asking the idiot who has no clue where his own dad is?"

Gajeel glanced at Natsu. "Yours too?"

"Yeah, Igneel," Natsu answered.

"Who's the most powerful Fire Element Dragon and a bit of a hothead. He also has a thing for Rhyme Dragons," Sergio added.

"What's with all the damn sevens?" Gajeel asked in annoyance.

"It's a number of luck. Every gambler knows that." He glanced to the side as he walked up beside Natsu and noticed Lucy shackled to the wall, bruised with knives on the wall around her before turning to Gajeel angrily. "Gajeel… I'm going to beat you 'til you're near death…"

"Huh?" Gajeel muttered in confusion before turning to Lucy. "Oh…" He then turned to flee before Sergio grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall, hard.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you." He then pulled out a vial of bright green liquid. "I promised your dad I wouldn't."

"Wait, you know Metallica-AAAYYYAAARRRGGGHHH!" Gajeel tried to ask before Sergio poured the liquid onto some of his scrapes, causing a slight hissing and sizzling on the spot. "I – is that acid!?"

"It is. And I'm going to pour it into every scratch you've got as punishment. And you only just realized I know Iron Head? Man, you're just as dense as him." He then picked up rusty iron balls. "Now, to feed you something truly awful."

"W – w – wai –!" Gajeel tried to argue before Sergio shoved one in his mouth.

Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"It's like putrid tasting flames to him," Sergio explained.

Natsu turned slightly blue.

* * *

Sometime later, Lucy, having been freed by Sergio after he completed his torture of Gajeel, looked around at the devastation to the guild before tears began to well up in her eyes.

Sergio walked up to and sighed as put a hand over her shoulder, pulling her close. "Now, now, Lucy. Don't get so sad. I was planning to tear down the building soon anyway."

Crying lightly, she rebutted, "But… all of this… it… it's my –"

"No, it isn't. It's Jose's fault. And he's a ball of compact flesh now." Patting her shoulder he added, "His actions are his own, you needn't let his fault cloud your mind. You were the victim, not the cause." He then put his hand under her chin and directed her gaze up at him. "So dry those tears and smile. After all, it'd sadden our friends if they saw you so sad."

Lucy's eyes widened before she smiled as tears began rolling freely down her face.

With a grin, he added, "Good, no come on. Let's get you some Moonlight and waffles."

"I'm a minor, you know that, right?" she asked with a weak smile.

"So? You look eighteen. Besides, in one place I've been to the drinking age is fifteen."

"S – seriously…?"

* * *

Several days later, Sergio stood near the crater of the old guildhall as supplies were being gathered and set up at the spot when Loke walked up to him.

"Hey, have you seen Lucy?" Loke asked.

"Hm? No, why?" Sergio returned.

"When iron head took her, she dropped these," he explained as he held up Lucy's keys. "If you don't mind, I'd… rather not get too close to her…"

Sergio sighed as he took the keys. "Fine, ya big baby."

* * *

Sergio walked up to the door of her apartment and knocked. "Yo, Lucy! You there?" After a moment of silence he phased through the door and looked around. "Huh… she's not here…" He glanced to the side and noticed a note sitting on her desk.

"I don't want my father to hurt everyone again. I'm sorry, Lucy," the note read.

Sergio sighed as he burned the note.

* * *

On a train moving swiftly along the tracks, Lucy sat silently as memories played in her mind.

* * *

 _A young Lucy walked up to a large desk where a tall man with blonde hair stood wearing a business suit. "Daddy, Daddy! Look what I made!" she said excitedly as she held up a rice ball for him to see._

 _"Not now, girl, I'm busy!" the man shouted as he smacked it out of her hand, the ball of rice hitting the ground and splattering apart._

 _"B – but… it's my birthday…" she mumbled sadly before turning away and running, tears in her eyes._

* * *

Lucy sighed heavily as the memory, along with many others, played through her head as she looked at the scenic vistas outside.

* * *

Later that day, Lucy walked up to a large extravagant mansion with multiple small gardens spreading out several hundred meters around the building.

As she walked through the large gates, multiple maids and butlers excitedly ran towards her.

"Miss Lucy!" they all shouted.

Lucy sighed with a false smile and waved at the group.

"It is so good to see you, Miss Lucy!" the old butler greeted happily. "Please, this way. Your room has remained untouched."

Lucy nodded and followed behind the group.

* * *

Lucy sat in the room at her old house, looking around at the seemingly untouched items before sighing heavily. "Just why…?" After a moment, there was a knock on the door. "It's open…"

One of the maids walked in and, with a bow, said, "Your father wishes to see you."

Lucy nodded in understanding before turning to a long, extravagant red dress nearby. "I'll be there in a minute."

The maid nodded before leaving.

* * *

Shortly later, Lucy, adorned in the form-fitting, low-cute red dress, walked into her father's extravagant office before looking at the man himself, a tall man with short, slicked-back blonde hair, and a very trimmed mustache and brown eyes wearing a neat, three-piece brown suit.

"Why…?" Lucy asked apprehensively as she stood at his desk.

Completely ignoring her question, he said gruffly, "Perhaps now you're ready to take on your responsibilities as an adult, Lucy. The Jurnelle family has approved your marriage to their heir, Sawarr, so I expect you to do your duties and –"

His speech was interrupted as the ceiling above them exploded loudly.

"Was such an explosion needed?" Maxwell asked as she stood above the hole before Sergio dove through it and landed on the ground below, hard.

"Wh – what the…!?" Lucy's father exclaimed in confusion.

"Shut it asshole," Sergio interjected rudely.

"Who do you think you –!?"

"I'm the fuck that said for you to shut the fuck up you piss poor excuse for a father!" Sergio interrupted again.

"You dare invade my home and insult me brat!?"

"Oohh crap…" Lucy mumbled.

Sergio's eyes turned red as his energy flared around him. "What did you just call me, boy?"

Lucy's father narrowed his eyes. "I will not be intimated by a brigand such as yourself. Now, if you leave immediately, I will forget this transgression. Otherwise I will have you arrested. Now leave, I am speaking with my daughter."

Sergio merely laughed loudly.

"What's so amusing?"

"You thinking that would scare me. Now, if I'm correct, you're the incompetent fuckwad who hired Phantom Lord, right? And who doesn't give two shits about Lucy's happiness."

"In the face of something as big as this, individual liberties are a luxury one can't afford."

"In other words a piss poor excuse for a father who cares about only himself."

Lucy's father grit his teeth angrily. "I, Jude Heartfilia, will not stand idly by while some vagabond like you insults my integrity!"

"You put your daughter threw a hellish experience for no reason fucknugget. And you don't deserve that name."

Jude snarled and retorted, " _She_ is the one who abandoned her duties to this family!"

"So you hired a group of sadistic assholes to attack her and her friends."

"I attempted to contact other guilds for my job, and they all refused."

"Because kidnapping a member of a Mages Guild is _illegal_ and would end up starting a Guild War. THAT'S why."

Jude sighed in frustration. "So I'm too late then. You've already joined that group of fools, then, Lucy?"

"Fairy Tail is an actual family dumbass," Sergio argued, annoyed.

Jude hissed in derision. "They're a group of wizards wasting their talents on menial tasks and drinking."

"Menial tasks? I didn't know clearing mines of monsters, guarding caravans, or killing demons was Menial. Drinking is a way to blow off stress."

"Just give it up," Lucy said hopelessly. "He's a stubborn old fool."

"I can be as well."

"Trying to convince him how important Fairy Tail is will get you nowhere." Lucy then grabbed the shoulders of her dress and tore it off her body, revealing her normal outfit underneath. "And I'm not going to follow your plans anymore! I'm going to live and look for my own happiness, not as Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, but as just Lucy!"

"The woman has spoken," Sergio declared bluntly. "And if you send anyone else after her," he paused as he threw a mangled ball of flesh and bones onto the floor that used to be Jose, "this will happen to them."

Lucy sighed with slight melancholy. "It's going to be hard leaving the house that has the memories of my mother, but if she were still here, I'm sure she'd want me to do what I felt was right, and this is it."

"We'd better get going then, Lucy. And Mr. whoever you are, if you tell the Council who came and 'took' Lucy, they will go pale and tell you they aren't dumb enough to try and fuck with me."

"I am Jude Heartfillia you fool, head of the Heartfillia Konzern. A position Lucy is destined to uphold as my only daughter!" Jude argued blusterously.

"Change your name from Jude. That is my old name and I'll not have some heartless fuck like you ruin it."

"Wha –?"

"If you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way," Sergio interrupted as he put an arm around Lucy, causing her to blush, before they flew into the air.

As they flew out of the estate, Lucy tapped his shoulder. "Wait, I want to do something before we leave."

Sergio nodded before they descended in front of a large gravestone with the name "Layla Heartfillia" engraved on it.

Lucy walked towards the grave and knelt in front of it, putting a hand on it. "I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing you for a while, Mom."

"This is your mother?" Sergio asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yes, her grave. She died seven years ago." After a moment of silence, Lucy stood up, wiped a stray tear from her eye, and turned to Sergio. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

As the two walked back towards the guildhall, Sergio turned to Lucy and said, "You know you could have had me go with you."

Lucy shook her head. "No, I wanted to face this alone. I didn't want to drag the rest of you down again."

"Idiot," Sergio scolded.

"What'd you say…?" Lucy asked in mild annoyance.

"I said you're an idiot if you believe you could drag us down."

"But I already did!" Lucy argued.

"When?"

"Phant –!" Lucy began but was halted when Sergio put a finger on her lips.

"I've told you time and again, you hold no culpability in this, at all. Only Jose and the ass you call dad."

Lucy blinked and then smiled warmly.

* * *

The two eventually made their way back to the guildhall, which was well under way to its completion.

"H – huh!?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise. "How is it getting rebuilt so fast!?"

"Alchemy and Thought Projections," Sergio explained as they walked in. "And I improved i –" he stopped as he turned and saw a rack full of figurines of the various female members of Fairy Tail, "who the fuck is making these mini-figures of the girls!?"

Max stood up from behind a kiosk where the mini-figures of the girls were stocked. "Me. They're selling like hot cakes. I made figurines of Natsu, you, and the others but they didn't sell at all."

"YOU IDIOT!" Sergio suddenly howled furiously.

Max paled in confusion. "H – huh…? What'd I do…?"

"You're selling miniatures of the girls to perverts that's what!"

"U – uhm… sorry…? It's making money for the guild though…"

Sergio then glanced to the side and saw a short, bespectacled man who was buying multiple figurines of Juvia before turning to leave. He immediately grabbed the man by the shoulder and, with a cold stare and dangerous tone in his voice, demanded calmly, "Drop. Them."

"B – but I bought them fair and square…" the man argued weakly.

"You'll get a full refund. Now dr –" Sergio stopped and sniffed the air before squeezing the man's shoulder tightly. "Drop the Transformation, Ji – ra – i – ya."

After a moment there was a burst of smoke and the bespectacled man was replaced with a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face, red lines that ran down from his black eyes, and a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose, wearing a horned forehead protector with the symbol for "oil" as well as a short, green kimono shirt and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit which was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

"I hate you…" the white-haired man muttered in annoyance.

"Feeling's mutual," Sergio rebutted. "Now drop them, Jiraiya."

"Nope!" Jiraiya argued before turning to run but getting nowhere fast as Sergio held onto his haori.

"Who is this?" Erza asked curiously.

"A super perverted idiot I know. Oi Kara! Jiraiya's here!" Sergio shouted.

"Oh no!" Jiraiya shouted frantically as he tried to get away.

Karasuba began walking over towards the white-haired pervert as she cracked her knuckles with a maniacal grin. "Good to see you again, perverted toad!"

"Time to meet your maker, Jiraiya," Sergio said in amusement.

Erza's eyes suddenly widened. "J – Jiraiya? As in _the_ Jiraiya, author of Make-Out Paradise?!"

"How do you know about that series?" Sergio asked in surprise.

"Oh no…" Erza muttered in fear. "Did I say that out loud…?"

"Yes."

"C'mon," Levy, bandaged up, interjected as she walked up to the group, "it had to be discovered eventually."

"What?" Sergio asked.

Erza flailed her arms frantically. "N – n – nothing!"

"She's a fan of the Make-Out series," Cana commented as she drank copious amounts of alcohol as per usual.

Erza turned to her in shock.

"Don't act so surprised, I saw you in a heavy coat and hat at the store every time one came out."

Erza gaped.

"Everyone knows, Erza. It's not a secret," Mirajane added.

"Yeah," Sniper Wolf remarked, "I've seen the collection myself."

Jiraiya, now free of Sergio's grasp and standing next to Erza, chuckled proudly. "Well then you have fine taste, young woman."

"Corrupt her any further and I'll tell Tsun-Tsun about that second time you peeped on her," Sergio warned.

"H – huh?! C – corrupt her!?"

Sergio sighed and turned to Levy. "Should you really be walking around like that, Levy?"

Levy turned to him and smiled. "I'll be fine. It's Jet and Droy I'm more worried about."

"Right…"

At that moment, the front doors opened as Laxus walked in.

"Well if it isn't the useless pansy."

"Che, prick," the blonde-haired man growled before seeing Levy and her team bandaged. "I heard you useless idiots got beaten by Phantom's Dragon Slayer."

"Insult them again and I send you flying out the door," Sergio remarked coldly.

"It's better than Blondie being the reason the old guildhall got trashed in the first place."

Sergio instantly pinned Laxus to the wall with a knife to his throat. "She wasn't the reason asswipe."

Laxus raised an eyebrow smugly. "Oh? Says who? Phantom Lord was after her. If she wasn't strong enough to stop herself from being captured, that should've been the end of it. Once I take over this guild from the old man, weaklings and those who stand against me won't have a place here."

"You? Take over? Please, a stain like you wouldn't be able to take over a guild run by groundhogs."

Yellow lightning began to spark around Laxus' body. "You wanna test that hypothesis, asshole?"

"It's not a hypothesis, it's a fact, little spark."

Laxus then grabbed Sergio's wrists as lightning began coursing over his body.

Sergio merely devoured all of the surging electricity. "Blech, tastes like shit."

Laxus narrowed his eyes.

"Do not waste your time trifling with him," Erza suggested.

Sergio titled his head in mild confusion. "Why? Making fun of assholes is great Erza."

Mirajane walked up to him and whispered into his ear.

His ears perked up as he dropped Laxus harshly. "That sounds like a MUCH better idea." He then wrapped an arm around Erza's waist. "We're off!" The two then vanished in a burst of smoke.

* * *

Back at the Strauss home, Sergio and Mirajane appeared in a burst of smoke, surprising Karin who was sat eating a meal.

"Well you seem to be in a hurry," Guren remarked.

Sergio, his arm still firmly wrapped around Mirajane's waist, said with a smirk, "It's been two years since I last saw my lovely daughter, I think we've got some catching up to do."

Karin nodded in understanding before going back to her meal.

"Come, come," Mirajane urged as she pulled Sergio by the arm.

"Alright, alright," Sergio remarked in mild amusement.

* * *

Eventually Mirajane led him to her room with a sly smirk. "I think it's been quite a while since we last were alone together," Mirajane remarked as she pulled the band out of her hair, causing her bangs to fall messily on her forehead.

Sergio smiled as he brushed her bangs to the side lightly before putting a hand on her cheek. "I don't understand why you don't keep your hair like this. It looks much better on you, my little demoness."

Mirajane smiled as he leaned towards her. "But then it wouldn't be as special, now would it?"

 **LEMON BEGINS HERE**

Sergio laughed quietly before bringing his lips close to hers. "I guess not," he muttered before their lips pressed together, their tongues immediately reaching out and twisting around each other, vying for dominance.

But Sergio outwitted his opponent as his tongue extended and curled around hers before slipping down her throat. ' _I still know your most sensitive spots, Mira,_ ' Sergio thought confidently as his tongue reached into her throat and began swirling and caressing a spot in her throat.

Mirajane trembled as she felt powerful sensations coursing through her body. Sensations which increased as Sergio placed one of his hands over her plump left breast, compressing and squeezing the soft mass in his hand, his fingers sinking into it as he kneaded and massaged it while his other hand slipped into the slit on her dress, moving between her legs as he felt the wetness coating her body, which was delightfully void of panties.

With a smirk he teased his fingers over the quivering folds, his digits moving back and forth along them, sending shivers throughout Mirajane's body as the multiple sensations coursed through her, a feeling she had not felt in a long time before he immediately slipped two fingers into her pussy, feeling the warm, wet, soft walls wrap tightly around them.

"My, my, you just sucked my fingers right in. You are a perverted little one, aren't you?" Sergio teased as he pulled back enough to speak, his tongue still playing around inside Mirajane's throat.

His fingers dancing and stirring around her lower entrance, Mirajane's body trembled further as his other pinched and tugged on her stiffened nipple. Then, all at once, he pinched her peak in the fingers of one hand and tugged, pressed two fingers on his other hand against her most sensitive spot in her honeypot as his thumb and index squeezed her clitoris, and depressed his tongue firmly against the most sensitive area in her throat.

Mirajane's eyes widened as her body stiffened and a moan of ecstasy escaped her lips and her lower lips released a powerful rush of her own fluids, covering Sergio's hand with warm wetness before she slumped to the floor, gasping and flushed from her climax.

Sergio chuckled in amusement as he cleaned his hand. "You've been holding that in for a while, haven't you?"

"Of course… masturbating just can't give me the same experience…" Mirajane responded weakly. She managed to stand and pushed him onto a chair in the corner. "You've given me pleasure, so now it's my turn," Mirajane mentioned as she slipped off the stained red dress and knelt in front of her sitting lover and father, lowering the zipper on his trousers, allowing his fully erect member to stand tall in front of her eyes. "There you are. I haven't seen you a long time." Spending now more time admiring the fleshy rod, she gleefully opened her mouth wide and wrapped her lips around it, bobbing her head up and down along the top portion of the shaft, twirling her tongue on and around the head and body as she slowly moved it further to the back of her mouth before it impacted the entrance to her throat.

Sergio frowned ever so slightly before he felt his head press against the back of her throat and some of the muscles move before she began to swallow his length down her throat whole, the mass engorging her neck as it slid up and down, moving further down with forward movement. A light grunt of pleasure escaping his teeth, Sergio remarked, "Well, well, you've been practicing. Your deep throat technique's almost as good as your mother's."

Mirajane frowned mildly at the comparison to her mother, moving her head to swallow his entire masse before clenching the muscles in her throat around him.

"C – crap…" Sergio grunted before he released inside of Mirajane's throat, his release surging out and pouring into her stomach and throat, some spilling out of her mouth before she pulled away, making sure to clean his length off as she went.

"So, how was that?" Mirajane asked.

"Quite good. But I think we've finished preparations, don't you?" Sergio rhetorically asked with a smirk as he stood up and his clothes a vanished. Moments later, several long, thick tendrils emerged from his back.

Mirajane smiled and stroked one lightly. "Oh how I've missed these."

"Then no more waiting." Almost instantly four of the tendrils reached out, wrapping around her wrists and ankles, lifting her into the air as more emerged from his back and moved towards Mirajane. His tendrils positioning her lower lips in front of his mast, Sergio remarked, "I think I'll save this hole for my own."

Mirajane smiled as she felt him before to enter her garden, his mass spreading her walls as he did. She flinched slightly from the size however.

With a chuckled, he asked, "What's wrong? Too much?"

"N – no… of course not…" Mirajane argued with a confident, yet strained, smirk.

"If you say so," Sergio remarked before smirking deviously. "If that's the case, then perhaps I should give you a little more."

Mirajane blinked as she felt a slight surge of mana near her groin before grunting as Sergio's length and girth both nearly doubled.

"Oh? What happened to your previous bluster? Maybe I should reprimand you for acting so overconfident." Pulling back slightly, he rammed forward, suddenly and unexpectedly submerging his entire length inside of Mirajane's womanhood, her abdomen bulging slightly from his shaft inside filling her.

Mirajane gasped in surprise at the sudden entrance, a tentacle taking the opportunity to make its way into her gaped mouth, a second tentacle entering her shapely ass as well. She trembled with pleasure as Sergio began moving, plunging himself back and forth within her, stirring up the insides as his tendrils did the same, plunging in and out of her mouth and rear, forging deeper with each push.

Sergio chuckled lightly as he heard her moans escaped in muffled grunts, deciding to increase the intensity as a second tentacle forced its way into her behind, causing her to release muffled gasp as the two tendrils plunged and stirred within her.

' _Th – this feeling… I… haven't felt it for so long…_ ' Mirajane mumbled in her mind as the tentacle in her mouth along with those in her rear moved in and out, foraging deeper and deeper with each forward push, as well as gyrating and twisting, stirring the insides of her body at the same time as Sergio himself thrust forcefully, the sounds of her fluids sloshing with his movements causing Mirajane's arousal to only increase further.

Two more tendrils emerged from Sergio's back before coiling around Mirajane's swaying bosom, squeezing it tightly as smaller tendrils emerged from them and tightened around the tips, squeezing and tugging.

Sergio smirked as he felt Mirajane begin to tighten around him as the erratic thrusting of himself plus his tentacles began to send her over the edge.

' _M – my mind is… beginning to blur…_ ' Mirajane thought as the tendrils began piling up in the center of her body, swirling and contorting as her abdomen began to swell as Sergio's movements sped up, plunging with greater force and speed. ' _Aahh… this…_ ' her thoughts trailed as her mind clouded with pleasure, before she felt her walls constrict around Sergio tightly.

Sergio grunted slightly. "U – uh-oh… you're tighter than last time." At that moment, Sergio and his tendrils released at once, releasing a surge of cum that filled Mirajane swiftly, causing her abdomen to swiftly expand before the excess began to spill out. After several moments of the tentacles and his member pumping into her, Sergio pulled them all out, causing her abdomen to retract suddenly as his released semen poured onto the floor below. However his other tendrils removed themselves from her ankles, wrists, and breasts and entered into her body and poured out their own release before retracting back into Sergio's body.

Sergio walked up to the prone Mirajane and saw her clouded expression. "Guess you're a little out of practice, hm? Hhaa… now what to do about this mess…"

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

* * *

The next day, Makarov sat at the new bar in Fairy Tail, sighing heavily and drinking equally so.

"Something up Maky?" Sergio asked as he walked up to him.

"Hm?" Makarov hummed in thought. "What happened with Mira?"

"The usual, she's sleeping with my 'love' filling her. So, what about you?"

"I'm trying to decide who should succeed me as guild master, but my only real options are Mystogan, Laxus, and Erza. If any of them become guild master, the repercussions would be immense!"

"Oh? Like what?"

Makarov sighed and answered, "Laxus has too many personal issues he needs to sort out. Mystogan is a silent recluse. Hardly leader material. Ezra's too young yet… plus there's her penchant for breaking everything…"

"So?" Sergio asked as he sat down. "The whole guild breaks things. Not to mention Erza can keep everyone in line. And it'd be good for the baby if she settles down a bit to learn what's needed to become a guildmaster."

"Ah," Makarov answered as he took a drink before spitting it out. 'B – BABY?!"

Sergio nodded. "Yes. Didn't you know? Erza's pregnant."

"Erza's pregnant?!" Levy asked in shock.

Sergio sighed. "Is that really such a shock to everyone? I mean we DID fuck."

"Whoa, nya! The guild's so different, nya!" an excited voice shouted as a figure walked in the front doors of the guildhall.

Sergio turned and saw a young woman with short, messy brown hair with a long lock on the left side that reached down to just above her generous bust, dark brown eyes, two wide, red marks on her cheeks, and cat-like ears atop her head along with a cat-like tail just above her round bottom, wearing a purple choker with a golden bell on it, a black and red bikini top that just barely covered her bosom, shoulder-length black gloves, a black bikini bottom with a single red paw print on the front, a black garter belt attached to thigh-high black and purple leggings, black boots, and a Fairy Tail mark on the left side of her lower back.

The young woman looked around in awe.

"Holy shit a Nekoshou!" Sergio exclaimed.

She turned to Sergio in thought. "Hhmm… you look familiar, nya…"

"I do?" Sergio asked as he began eating a plate of waffles.

After a moment of strained thought the cat-eared woman suddenly gasped. "Uwah, nya! I remember now, nya! You're the one who rescued us, nya!"

Sergio blinked in confusion.

The woman then used her hands to press some of her hair flat against her head.

"… Li'l Mill?" Sergio asked in thought.

She nodded as her hair sprung back to shape. "Yep, nya! It's me, Millianna, nya!"

"You grew up to be one beautiful Neko," Sergio remarked as he admired her barely covered body.

Millianna smiled warmly at the compliment. "I'm glad, nya."

"Oh?" Sergio asked as he walked over to her.

"Nya?" Millianna mewed in confusion as stood next to her.

"And why are you glad, my li'l Neko?"

"So I can pay you back, nya."

"Really?" Sergio asked as he put a hand on her cheek, which she rested her head into. "Why?"

"Because of what you did for us, nya," she answered with a light tint to her cheeks.

"Do you want to though?" Sergio asked as his hand slowly moved down her face and neck.

"N – nya…?"

"Do you truly want to be mine?"

"I – I…"

"I have found a…" Erza began but trailed off as she saw Sergio talking with Millianna. "Am I… interrupting something?"

"No, not really," Sergio answered as he turned to her before the doors suddenly swung open.

"Finally… made it…" an exhausted female voice remarked.

Sergio turned and saw a young woman with short, shoulder-length dark purple hair, violet eyes, and tanned skin wearing a ring of flowers on her head, a revealing orange and green bikini top with light green frills, which did little to hide her curvaceous bosom, a matching orange and green skirt with light green frills, two red bands on each arm and each ankle, and no shoes walked in through the door and panted with exhaustion.

"Yo, Enno," Sergio greeted with a wave.

"Sergio!" the young woman exclaimed as she dashed at him and hugged him tightly. "It took me almost three weeks to find this place!"

"Maybe if you had decided to follow us instead of running off on that little excursion of yours this wouldn't have happened," Minerva chided.

Enno puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

Macao looked at the tanned woman in thought. "You gotta be kiddin' me… _that's_ where she went…?"

Enno turned to him and frowned disinterestedly. "Oh… hi, Macao."

"Hi!? That's it!?"

However, Macao's inquiry was interrupted as a new voice shouted excitedly, "Mom!" as a slim young boy with straight, dark purple hair and blue eyes wearing a dark green T-shirt with a yellow symbol on the front, pleated shorts with two large pockets in the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button ran up to Enno.

Enno smiled warmly as he did. "Romeo!"

Sergio raised an eyebrow in thought and then nodded to himself. "Aahh, so this is the little pipsqueak you were talking about. And he's the deadbeat."

"Deadbeat?!" Macao shouted in shock.

"Yes," Sergio answered bluntly.

"I work my ass off to get all the Jewel we need!" Macao argued vehemently.

"You ignore your wife," Sergio rebutted.

"Sergio can balance his time for work and me," Enno retorted with her arms wrapped around one of Sergio's. "Why couldn't you?"

"He's not human!" Macao asserted.

"That's an excuse," Sergio rebuffed.

"One I'd say is pretty damn relevant! Plus this guy has those weird tentacle things so he can do work and a woman at the same time. That's cheating!"

"I use Thought Projections to do work."

Macao stood in stock silence.

"What?"

"I… I never… considered that…"

"Neither did I…" Makarov added.

"That's… a pretty good idea…" Wakaba interjected.

Sergio sighed in exasperation. "… None of you ever use your brain. Do you? Other than one-man orgies what _did_ you idiots think that spell was for?"

"O – one-man orgies?! Why didn't I think of that?!" Makarov, Wakaba, and Macao all shouted in unified shock.

Sergio slapped a hand on his face in frustration. "IDIOTS!"

"We… we mostly use Thought Projections for surveillance or combat…" Makarov explained.

"As I said… IDIOTS!"

Enno clasped her hands with a fanciful expression. "When he himself and two Thought Projections plug every hole… aahh"

"Yeah. Then upgrades the cock to a BB," Ur added with a similar expression.

"My body can't handle that…" Enno replied with a pout.

"BB?" Erza asked.

"It means Bunker Buster," Ur explained.

"What is that?"

Flare's hair extended out and formed a cylinder nearly a meter in length and one-fourth meter in width.

Sergio glanced to the side and noticed Lucy passed out nearby, trembling and walked over to her, poking her in the forehead, causing her to instantly sit up and snap awake. "You okay? You passed out after Flare demonstrated the size of the BB and have been wriggling on the floor ever since."

"Your damn tentacle that you gave Mira happened!" Lucy retorted frantically.

"Hhuuhh? What are you talking about?"

"Wh – wha… b – but I…" With a groan, Lucy rebutted, "Nevermind."

Sergio flicked her forehead lightly. "I'm guessing you had a bad dream when you passed out."

"I – I…" she groaned and stood up with a sigh. "I really can't take this anymore."

"B – but it landed in my chest a – and thrust into my legs and then my mouth!" She then blinked and swiftly and curiously put her hand between her legs.

"I never realized you had such perverted dreams."

Lucy blinked in thought. "I… I'm still a virgin… I – I'm still a virgin!"

"Is that really something to trumpet so loudly?" Ur asked in amusement.

"You! You were the one that got Erza to remove the tentacle plug in the first place!"

"I did what?"

"You told her the Bunker Buster is what got you pregnant!"

Ur blushed slightly. "H – how do you know about that? I didn't say anything about it!"

"In me. Now," Erza demanded.

"No!" Lucy argued. "Don't even think about pulling out a Bunker Buster tentacle!"

Sergio sighed as a tendril extended from his back which he detached and handed to Erza.

Erza reached out for the tendril but slipped on a puddle of alcohol, knocking the tendril from Sergio's hand and sending it flying.

"Not this time!" Lucy shouted before heading towards the door, watching the tendril piece splat on the door in front of her before falling.

Virgo then appeared in front of her, forcibly summoning herself. "Lord Jude, Princess. Time for my pun –" However her sentence was cut short when she noticed the tendril piece land in her cleavage before it began moving on its own.

Lucy gaped as the tendril enveloped Virgo before it and she vanished. With a mild sigh she remarked. "My virginity's safe. But Virgo sacrificed hers for me."

"She's no virgin," Sergio corrected.

"Huh?"

"I took her virginity a hundred and fifty years ago."

Lucy stood in shocked silence.

"What you just saw is a normal occurrence." Rubbing his chin in thought, he mused aloud, "Wonder how many kids I have with her now."

"Last I counted was one hundred thirty-four," Presa explained, "but that was thirty years ago."

"True. I lost her key about twenty-five years ago."

"That must've been when Everlue got it," Happy chimed in.

"Who?"

"A slimy politician who had a stranglehold on Shirotsume Town," Lucy added.

"Yeah, he's the creepy old guy who had all the freaky maids and had Virgo take that awesome Gorilla form!" Natsu added energetically.

"… Is he dead?" Sergio asked with disturbing calm.

"Nah, he's locked up at the Council. Oh, he also tried to cut off Lucy's arms."

"He also said I was ugly!" Lucy added furiously.

After a moment of thought, Sergio turned to Ur. "Make the call."

"Can do. I love talking to Li'l Ul," Ur responded with a smile.

"Do I even want to know?" Lucy asked.

"He's probably going to pay this Everlue a visit in prison," Presa explained.

"And gut'im," Flare added.

"And drown him," Juvia remarked.

"He's going to kill him?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"'Ey Lucy, summon Virgo so Sergio can see her awesome Gorilla form!" Natsu suggested.

Sergio immediately kicked Natsu through a wall and then turned to Lucy and explained, "He called you ugly, used Virgo in such an unsightly way, called you ugly, had a stranglehold on a town, called you ugly, tried to cut off the arms of a beautiful woman, and called you ugly."

"Y – you're really broken up that he called me ugly… aren't you…?" Lucy asked in mild surprise.

Sergio smirked and answered, "He insulted a woman I plan to bed and fill with my young. So yes."

Lucy groaned in annoyance. "Oh would you just drop that already?!"

Sergio tilted his head in thought. "Why? You will look beautiful with a kid in you."

"Shut up!"

Sergio frowned in confusion. "Come now. Don't you want to have a little girl looking up to you and calling you Mama? Someone to be the apple of your eye. Someone you want to care for and watch grow up and become strong?"

Lucy winced slightly at the thought and rebutted, "I – I already have to keep my eyes on Natsu so that he doesn't do something stupid like eat my underwear again!"

"So you don't want a daughter to nurture and love? That will love you unconditionally?"

Lucy glanced at the floor pensively. "It… it's hard to explain…"

"Oh?" Sergio asked, intrigued.

"I'm not going to say it. Not here."

"Let's talk privately then. Maky! We're using your office!"

Makarov simply kept weeping as Sergio grabbed Lucy by the arm and dragged her towards the old man's office.

* * *

 **And fin. That puts an end to this chapter of Miasma Saga: Fairy Tail's Demon King. As many of you may have noticed, Lucy had a rather... bizarre dream sequence. I decided to leave it out of the actual chapter for various reasons, but I will leave it up to you if you would like to see it posted as an Omake later on. If you liked it, be sure to post a review. If you were unsure or curious about anything, post your question as a review and I will do my best to address it. If you did not like the chapter... uhm... sorry? Until next time, buh-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

 **Hello everyone! Greetings in the newest chapter of Miasma Saga: Fairy Tail's Demon King! I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. It seems that at least some of you did, which is good. I equally hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well. Be sure to let me know if you did or if anything confused you. I thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya for their help with this chapter as with all others, and hope for their continued aid. Just so you are all aware, the next few chapters will likely have little action, but hopefully what replaces it is to your liking. That aside, it is time to move on to the reviewer responses.**

 **uub: I already addressed most of your concerns elsewhere, but I will address some of them here again for any others with the same concerns. As for Sergio's personality, specifically that towards women, it's because they're _his_ women, he's not going to allow anyone else to perv out over them, for lack of a better term. They're his and no one else's. He dislikes those little figurines because they essentially allow other men to "enjoy" his women in a way, something he doesn't like at all.**

 **As to the bit about Sergio being the "fatherly" type of ancient character, he's tried that before and it's bit him in the ass.**

 **Now on to his apparent double standards, it's because Sergio in general doesn't like men. He's an extremely selfish and competitive individual, as evidenced by the thing with how he reacts to men perving out on his mates.**

 **superpierce: The fact that he's a Dragon Slayer. Like with Acnologia, Dragon Slayers turn into dragons when they become powerful enough.**

 **Yes. When the matters come up in the story what has been altered will be explained. And he didn't learn it from anyone.**

 **correnhimself316: Well that's one way to put it. Yeah, that's rather accurate to an extent.**

 **Yes, he did in fact screw her silly. Sometimes it's just that good.**

 **ParkerThomas: Yeah, it's nice in fiction but is rather disturbing in reality. Okay, so that's one vote to see the dream included.**

 **Wow, that was a lot. So, on to the chapter itself, shall we?**

* * *

Sergio stood in Makarov's office, opposite Lucy, who sat on a chair uncomfortably. Sergio folded his arms with a sigh and asked, "So, what have you got against motherhood?"

Lucy frowned deeply. "Well… both my mother and grandmother died when their children were young… I guess you could say that it… scares me…"

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "Scares you? Of not being able to see your daughter grow, huh?"

Lucy nodded silently as she hung her head.

Sergio narrowed his eyes in thought. "… Tell me something, your mother, how'd she die?"

Lucy looked up at him in mild confusion but then sighed. "Well… it's like she… just got sicker and sicker…"

Sergio tapped a finger on his arm in thought. "Like her body was losing life? Time?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow but then nodded. "Yeah, I guess…"

Sergio sighed heavily. "Did she have an ornate pocketwatch she always carried with her?"

Lucy immediately looked at him in surprise. "H – how did you…?"

"Did she give you one?"

Lucy nodded and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, ornate, silver pocketwatch and handed it to Sergio.

Sergio looked over the pocketwatch and then sighed. "Tell me something, Lucy. Have you ever heard of the Chromatus?"

Lucy put a hand on her chin in rumination. "I think I heard it in an old storybook once but that's it."

"I see. Well then, cousin, it seems I have much to teach you."

Lucy blinked in confusion before gaping. "C – cousin!?"

Sergio nodded and pulled out a pocketwatch similar to Lucy's own, but much older, weathered, and dented.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Th – that looks… just like…"

"Yours? Of course. All those of Kresnik descent are born with this watch."

"Kresnik!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed. "That's what it was! It was an old book about someone called the Genesis Sage Kresnik."

Sergio nodded. "Yes. And this is the gift, the curse, she and her descendants were given. A power that defies fate. The Chromatus."

Lucy looked at the watch in rumination. "Chromatus…" Lucy then covered her eyes as Sergio was surrounded in light. When the light died down she saw that his body was covered in red armor. "Wh – what the hell is that?!"

Sergio sighed as he looked at his armor clad. "Our birthright. And our curse. And the reason your mother died young."

Lucy frowned deeply before lowering her head. "I see… so then… does that mean that… I will…"

The armor around Sergio's body vanished in a flash of light. "Perhaps. If you never met me."

Lucy huffed lightly. "How will that change anything?"

"I can prevent it from sapping away your life."

Lucy looked up at him surprised and somewhat incredulous. "How?"

"I merge a fragment of Origin's power with your Chromatus."

Lucy sat in silence for a moment. "… Huh? Origin?"

Sergio nodded. "Yes. The Great Elder Spirit that created this world and every other."

Lucy frowned incredulously. "How do you plan on doing that…?"

"Simple. I have a pretty large fragment in my own."

"Wh – what is it…?"

Sergio then put a hand over his own pocketwatch before a black, amorphous mass seemed to rise out of his watch. After a moment he pulled a piece off which solidified and crystallized.

"Eek!"

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "What? It's just the essence of a being infinitely older than everyone. It's not going to bite."

"You don't see _any_ problems with this!?"

"It kept me from dying because of my Chromatus, so no."

Lucy twitched an eyebrow and then sighed in frustration. "Okay, so what do I have to do?"

Sergio handed her watch back to her. "Pour mana into your watch."

Lucy nodded and began flowing energy into her watch before she was enveloped in light. When it died down, her arms, from the shoulders down, were covered in thick armor that was purple on the outside edge, black on the inward edge, with gold lines flowing down it toward her hands. "Wh – what the…!?"

"That's the First Stage Chromatus," Sergio explained.

Lucy frowned slightly as she looked at it. "It looks… kinda creepy."

"It's our family's power." Sergio then held up the black crystal and said, "Now hold still so I can jam this up your pussy."

"WHAT!?" shouted in shocked disbelief before Sergio shoved it down her agape mouth and into her throat. She gagged and coughed before swallowing it and then, sticking her tongue out in disgust, asked, "Wht you dw thwt?"

"You needed to swallow it and I knew you wouldn't do that willingly. So I took an alternative method."

"Athwhle," Lucy grumbled.

Sergio then poked her bottom before caressing it lightly. "No, that'd be this. Hmm… it's nice and big."

Lucy blushed before attempting to slap him, only for him to grab her hand.

Sergio snickered in amusement and remarked, "Come now, no need to be violent, Cousin." He then rubbed her hand gently. "I'm just admiring the body I saved." He then glanced down at her chest in thought. "And apparently upgraded."

Lucy blinked and looked down before realizing that her blouse had unbuttoned slightly due to her bust increasing in size significantly, causing her face to turn bright red. "Wh – what the hell?!"

"This is most definitely a happy accident," Sergio remarked in thought as Lucy stepped back and covered her chest with her arms.

"All it means is I've got more weight on my chest!" she argued.

"And more carrying capacity for milk for your future daughter. And your hips are wider as well."

She looked down at her hips and pouted in annoyance. "Ooohhh… now I just look fatter."

"No," Sergio argued as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "sexier," he said in a husky voice.

Her face then turned bright red before she flinched. "Hey! Get your hand out of my skirt!"

Sergio gently rubbed his hand on her bottom. "Oh? But the feel of your skin is so smooth."

Lucy groaned heavily and glanced away, still blushing. "Fine… but just this once."

As Sergio continued stroking her behind, he added, "You know you love it, cousin."

Her blush intensifying, Lucy objected, "D – don't call me that…"

"Oh? Why is that?" Sergio asked as he traced a finger up her back.

The blonde shivered from the touch and answered shakily, "B – because it makes this all seem wrong…"

Leaning in close, he said quietly, "But doesn't it feel so right, cousin?"

She then pushed him away suddenly. "D – don't!" Her face turning a deeper red, she added, "I… I'm not ready to go that far yet…"

Sergio merely nodded with a smile. "I understand. When you're ready my door is always open. Now," he then looked to the door to Makarov's office, which had small amounts of frost seeping in, "be a badass and blow down that Ice Wall Ur made."

Lucy turned to him in disbelief. "Huh? With what?"

"That Chromatus of course. Give your new power and upgraded body a little test run. Punch the wall as hard as you can." After sniffing the air, he added, "I think Natsu is on the other side though."

Lucy blinked in thought and then grinned darkly.

* * *

Outside Makarov's office, Gray sighed in annoyance. "Natsu, get away from there."

"Come on," the pink-haired teen argued. "I wanna know what they're –"

Natsu's remark was interrupted as the door suddenly exploded, sending him flying.

"So cool!" Lucy exclaimed.

Mirajane looked at the blonde in disbelief. "Is that… Lucy…?"

Lucy smiled and flexed one of her armor-clad arms. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Sergio raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But just a moment ago you said it was –"

Sergio was interrupted as Lucy suddenly punched him in the abdomen hard enough to buckle him. "I. Said. It. Was. Cool."

Sergio groaned quietly. "R – right…"

Elfman then suddenly shouted, "Now she's a real man!"

Lucy twitched an eyebrow and then swung her fist at Elfman, sending him crashing into the opposite wall. "I'm a woman!"

Sergio snickered lightly. "That swing really does good to show off your new butt."

Lucy then squealed in embarrassment and pulled down on her skirt before spinning and uppercutting him with a punch, sending him flying into the sky. "Sh – shut it, perv!"

Sergio blinked as he was sent skyward. "Nice upgrade!"

Lucy blinked and then looked down, seeing her was now covered in more of the purple and black armor, covering her chest, abdomen, and back tightly. "Eh…?"

Juvia blinked in thought at the very skintight armor. "And Juvia thought Erza's armor was slutty."

Erza winced and paled. "S – slutty?!"

"Eek!" Lucy shrieked.

Gray looked at Lucy with a small amount of blood dripping from his nose. "Wh – whoa…"

"Don't look!" she shouted before thrusting a hand forward, causing a massive, segmented, bladed whip to emerge from the wrist of her armor and surge forward, striking Gray on the forehead.

With blood now dripping from his forehead, Gray stood up and began to shout, "What was that f –?!" but was interrupted as Sergio fell back down from the sky and landed on the ice-user.

Lucy looked down at the black and purple, bladed whip in thought. "What… is this thing…?"

Sergio stood up and dusted his coat off before explaining, "That, my dear Lu, is your Chromatus Weapon."

"Chromatus Weapon? It looks… kinda creepy."

"This coming from the hotty that loves her co –"

"Zip it!" she retorted obstinately as she sent her whip forward, hitting his head strongly.

Sergio groaned and stretched his neck in discomfort. "Well that'll hurt for a bit. Okay, now you need to deactivate it."

"How?"

"Just try to pull the mana away from your watch. It should go away after that."

Lucy sighed and did as ordered. However, she paled when she realized that the disappearance of her armor did not coincide with the reappearance of her blouse. "Kya!" she shrieked once more as she covered herself in embarrassment.

"Definitely Grade-A," Sergio remarked.

Cana raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh we are having fun tonight."

* * *

After Sergio fixed the unintended holes in the ceiling and Lucy left for some personal maintenance, he sat at the guild's bar, sighing in boredom. He then saw Sniper Wolf sitting next to him and smirked in thought. "Say, Wolf, where do you hail from? Ishgar or Arc Strada?"

Sniper Wolf raised an eyebrow but turned to him and answered simply, "Arc Strada."

Sergio raised an intrigued eyebrow and pressed on. "Really? Interesting. Got a Starbrand?"

Sniper Wolf proceeded to lower the zipper on her jumpsuit, getting the attention of the guild's male members, before pointing to a star-shaped mark on the left side of her abdomen. "It never hatched though."

The others of the guild looked at the mark in great curiosity.

"What is that?" Levy asked.

Sergio explained, "A Starbrand. Something that those on Arc Strada have a chance of getting. As well as a wyrm later on."

"A – a worm!?"

Sergio shook his head. "No. A wyrm. They are a lesser species of dragon. There are three basic species of wyrm." He threw down a lacrima that began projecting images into the air. The first was of a long reptilian creature with a long neck, a long tail with a wide section at the end of its tail and four flippers instead of arms or legs. "Hydra. The aquatic Wyrm, they utilize mainly water magic." The second was a bipedal reptile with a long, spiked tail, dual-jointed knees, and wings instead of arms. "Strada. They're a sister-species to Wyverns, but significantly weaker and primarily utilize wind magic." The last was a large, bulky, quadrupedal reptile with short horns on the back of its head and a wild mane. "Earthia. They are the fastest breed of Wyrm on land and utilize primarily earth magic. Most of the Wyrms are about the same size as average horses, some a little bigger. And if a Wyrm gains enough power, there's a chance they can turn into a Maestro." At that moment, an image of a massive, bipedal reptile with thick, armored scales, two thick arms, two strong legs, a long armored tail, two large horns on the back of its head, a rather short and slumped neck, and two immense wings on its back appeared, the beast towering over four meters.

The others gasped at the creature's size.

"Yeah. Brutal, powerful, and rare. They're essentially miniature dragons."

"So that's why Sylvia was so proud," Sniper Wolf mumbled quietly.

Sergio raised an eyebrow at Sniper Wolf's remark but continued speaking. "They can also be a bit difficult to control. Though the stronger the wyrm the stronger his or her rider will become."

Sniper Wolf raised an eyebrow in confusion and interjected, "I heard all wyrms are genderless."

Sergio huffed in annoyance. "Who told you that load of shit?"

"I just heard it."

"Just because there hasn't been a natural born wyrm since the defeat of the black dragon Grima doesn't mean they're genderless."

"Grima?" Cana asked.

Sergio swiped a hand, causing an image of a massive, black, serpentine reptile with large horns on the sides of its head and feathered wings appeared.

"Euch, creepy," Bisca muttered.

"He'd also use you and all the other girls as incubators."

Levy turned slightly blue. "I don't think that was necessary…"

"Just informing you in case you ever run into him. Though, I haven't been to Arc Strada in a while. One time I healed a sickly young girl there. Another was when I got my Starbrand."

Sniper Wolf narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"You have one of those creepy tattoos too?" Elie asked.

Sergio smiled in amusement. "Not so much a tattoo. More like," he paused as he rolled up his right sleeve, "an entire arm." A series of large symbols on his arm then lit up brightly.

Sniper Wolf's eyes then widened in surprise. ' _But… that would mean he's…!_ '

"It certainly hurt when it exploded though."

Elie tilted her head in confusion. "Did you fire too early?"

Bisca laughed weakly. "I don't think that's what he's talking about…"

Sergio then continued, "I originally had a different Starbrand but gave it to this little girl. For some reason that made my arm blow up. She panicked at the sight."

"To be honest, any normal person would," Ur interjected.

Sergio shrugged. "I guess. Then I tried –"

However, Ur put a hand over his mouth before he could continue speaking. "That's enough details."

Sergio pouted lightly.

Sniper Wolf narrowed her eyes in thought before walking out of the guild just as Lucy walked in.

Lucy blinked curiously. "What's with her? She looked like she'd seen a ghost."

Sergio shrugged before pulling Ur's hand away. "Dunno. So you finally found a top that'll fit?"

Lucy huffed in annoyance. "Y – yeah…"

Sergio snickered in amusement.

* * *

Erza walked up to Sergio holding a job request in her hand. "I have found a job for us."

Sergio turned to her in thought. "Oh? Is it one where you have to eat a lot? Because you do need to for the baby."

"You need not be concerned with that."

"And why shouldn't I be?" he asked as he took the job request.

"It is my concern, you have enough to worry about."

Sergio frowned slightly. "It's _our_ child."

Erza folded her arms in mild exasperation and sighed. "Let us just focus on the job at hand."

"Fine. Just do your best to be careful and eat a lot. I want our child to be healthy."

"What's the job about?" Lucy asked as she walked up to Sergio and Erza.

"It looks like someone thinks there's a haunting that needs dealt with."

Lucy flinched and trembled. "H – h – haunting… a – as in… ghosts…?"

Sergio nodded. "Yup. Why? Afraid of ghosts?"

Lucy stiffened and then laughed weakly. "Heheheh… of course not…"

"Well you don't need to be too worried. Considering how most Ghosts are I'd be the only one that needs to worry."

Lucy turned to him in confusion. "Huh?"

"Ghosts tend to possess men so they can absorb their mana. They possess women sometimes but it's extremely rare."

"Oh great… how much is the reward?"

Sergio handed her the job flier.

Lucy looked at it curiously and then gaped. "S – seventy-five thousand Jewel!?"

"Sounds cool!" Natsu exclaimed, suddenly standing next to the group, startling the blonde.

"No," Sergio rebutted bluntly.

"Aw, c'mon!"

"No."

"I wanna go!"

Sergio sighed in annoyance. "Fine, just don't get in the way."

Makarov then walked up to the others. "Why don't you take our newest member with you?"

"Sounds go – new member?" Sergio began before changing subjects.

Sergio then turned and saw Akula standing in the guildhall, her face lowered in embarrassment, and the symbol for Fairy Tail on her left side. "H – hey…" she greeted weakly.

Sergio nodded with a smile. "Yo. Glad to see you decided to join us. I'd say you should join us for this, no?"

Akula nodded in agreement.

* * *

As the group made their way to the job's origin, Lucy asked, "So where are we supposed to meet the client?"

"Apparently the haunting is in some dinky little town not too far from here," Sergio explained. "And by the sounds of it, the actual meeting place is some bar."

Lucy groaned in annoyance. "Oh great… and I'm the only one not old enough to drink."

"Erza can't either."

Akula raised an eyebrow in thought. "I thought the drinking age in this country was eighteen."

"So?" Sergio rebutted. "What does that have to do with Erza not being able to drink? She's expecting after all."

"Oh," Akula answered plainly as she put a hand over her abdomen. "Congratulations."

Sergio frowned as he looked at the black-haired woman. "When we get back, I'll take care of that."

Akula turned to him in surprise.

Sergio smiled and added, "So don't worry."

"We are getting close," Erza interjected.

* * *

As they walked into the small village, Lucy and the others looked around in delight. "Wow, this place has a lot of good shops."

"Yeah, it does," Sergio agreed mindlessly as he looked around before noticing Erza staring at a clothing shop nearby. After a moment he sighed with a smile. "Go on in, Erza."

The redhead immediately vanished into the shop.

"That was fast," Lucy remarked before turning and seeing a secondhand shop nearby.

Sergio waved a hand. "Go on, we have some time to kill already anyway."

With that, the blonde rushed into the shop.

Natsu and Happy also then rushed into a restaurant.

Sergio sighed and then turned to Akula. "Guess it's just you and me. So let's go get some waffles."

Akula blinked curiously. "Uh… okay."

* * *

Sergio and Akula made their way to a diner not far from where they separated from the others.

Akula looked over the diner's menu in surprise. "This is quite the menu."

Sergio nodded in agreement. "Sure is. Order whatever you like, it's on me. I have very deep pockets."

Akula frowned remorsefully. "That… that isn't necessary. You've done more than enough for me already."

"You don't want to enjoy yourself?"

Akula shook her head. "That isn't something you should have to worry about."

"And yet I do."

Akula frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"If I don't, who will?"

Akula stiffened in disbelief.

"Now go ahead and order." Sergio then smirked playfully. "Maybe the Shark Spleen Soup?"

Akula's posture slackened as she twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

Sergio laughed lightly and waved a hand. "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't resist." After a moment of silent thought, he then asked, "So, if you don't mind, where are you from?"

"Across the sea," Akula answered plainly.

"This place have a name?" Sergio asked curiously.

"It is known as the Zephyrus Empire. Its capital is known simply as the Capital."

"That's a rather… odd name."

Akula narrowed her eyes in disgust. "It's a country that's rotten to the core."

"I see…" Sergio answered as he furrowed his brow in thought. "I'll have to go there and wipe it out one day."

Akula sighed in resentment. "I would suggest against it. It's so twisted I don't think even someone like you could withstand it. But if you do ever go there, there's someone you should find." She then showed him a pendant with a yellow feather on it.

Sergio put up a hand. "Nah, keep it. You should present it to your friend yourself."

At that moment, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy walked into the restaurant where the duo sat.

"Satisfied?" Sergio asked in amusement.

Erza nodded with a smile. "Quite."

"Good. Then let's go meet up with the client. The bar he wanted to meet in shouldn't be far from here."

* * *

Lucy twitched an eyebrow as they approached the bar. "Euch, it's so creepy."

"Bars normally are," Sergio added, "so try not to worry. Let's go."

* * *

Inside, Lucy groaned slightly in annoyance, inching towards Sergio as the patrons of the bar, all of whom were overly muscular for her tastes, and hairy, shot her perverted looks.

One glance from Sergio sent the looks away. He then saw the client, or rather, clients, for the mission, causing him to sigh in frustration.

Lucy blinked in curiosity. "Who…?"

They walked up to two figures sitting at the bar.

"Never expected to see you here, Julius," Sergio muttered to the first figure, a tall, light-skinned man with high cheekbones, grey eyes, and long, wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail, with several bangs framing the left side of his face, with a thin beard wearing a sakkat, a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and simple brown shoes.

Next to the man sat a slim and youthful woman with long black hair that was pinned up, flat bangs framing the right side of her face, and blue eyes wearing round, frameless glasses, and a matching outfit to the man, thought visibly mortified by the fact.

The man turned to Sergio and smirked. "Aahh, Jude, how good to see y –"

The man's words were cut as Sergio suddenly kicked him in the face.

"C – Captain!" the woman shouted in disbelief.

"What are you doing here, Julius?" Sergio asked as the man sat up, rubbing his face in discomfort.

"What do you think _you're_ doing!?" the woman exclaimed.

The man stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now, now, Nanao, it's rude to shout at our friendly contractors."

Nanao blinked in thought. "Wait…" she then turned to Sergio's group. " _These_ are the people you were waiting for…?"

The man smiled. "Yes." He turned and bowed. "The name's Shunsui Kyoraku." He looked at Erza and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Miss…"

Sergio put up a hand. "Taken."

"Aaww," Shunsui pouted. "Well, since we've met up, why don't we find a private room to speak in?"

"I assume you have one?"

Shunsui shrugged. "What, do you think Old Man Yamamoto actually gives me currency for this Realm?"

Sergio twitched an eyebrow. "You _are_ going to pay us, right?"

Shunsui stiffened. "O – of course…"

* * *

Later, in a private room away from the main bar area, the group sat around a large round table.

"Will anyone be putting on a show?" Shunsui asked.

"Not with your eyes still in your head," Sergio rebutted bluntly.

Lucy turned to Erza worriedly. "Is it really okay for him to be so mean to the client?"

Erza shrugged. "They seem to know each other. So I believe it will be fine."

"If you say so…"

"Now, why did you go to all this trouble, Julius?" Sergio asked.

Shunsui sighed heavily. "We have a bit of a… problem."

Sergio narrowed his eyes. "A Hollow?"

Shunsui nodded. "Yes."

Lucy blinked. "What's a Hollow?"

Sergio glanced at her. "When a person dies, the mana that was in their body remains on this earth, imprinted with their thoughts and memories. Normally, the mana will eventually dissipate harmlessly. However, if that person had strong regrets or unfinished business, they will remain attached to this world. Eventually, the natural energy, chi, in the world around them mutates their soul into a monster. A beast that lives off of mana. These beasts find the mana from souls to be the most appetizing. And they don't care whether that soul is currently inside of a body or not."

Natsu and Lucy gulped in fear.

"That's what a Hollow is. Our clients here are Soul Reapers. They're from a… far away place. It's their duty to help leftover souls pass on and to slay Hollows. However, I'm guessing you're having trouble with this one."

Shunsui laughed weakly. "A little…"

"The Hollow itself isn't that powerful. Under normal circumstances, killing it would be quite simple," Nanao explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sergio asked.

"It's a slippery little bastard," Shunsui added. "It's made almost entirely out of sand. Pretty much any attacks just glide through it harmlessly. I managed to injure it in just the right moment, but then it just regenerated before it sort of collapsed into the ground and vanished. It appears at random out of nowhere, evades damage, eats, and then dissipates again and vanishes again. So as you can see, killing the Hollow isn't necessarily the issue, it's tracking it."

Sergio folded his arms in thought. "I see. So it's body is made of sand, and it's able to dissolve this sand into the surrounding rock to hide. If its body reacts at all like Shukaku, then I should be able to take it down. Of course, it's not going to be a simple task. The first thing we'll need to do is lure it to a place without any soil."

"We tried that already," Nanao explained. "It just dissipates its body into dust."

Sergio put a hand to his chin in thought. "Hhmm… okay, I'm going to need steel, and a lot of it, some water, and Nanao's panties."

Nanao's face instantly turned bright red. "Wh – what!?"

Shunsui sighed and waved a hand in amusement. "He's just joking."

Nanao immediately slumped her shoulders in dismay.

Sergio snickered. "Alright, let's go then."

Nanao then put up a hand to the others. "One moment. How are you going to fight a Hollow without a Zanpakuto?"

"Who said I don't have one?" At that moment, a plain looking katana with a black scabbard, a beige handle wrapped in light blue cloth with a white cap, and a white handguard in the shape of a toothed circle appeared in a flash of light.

Nanao looked at him in surprise. "How do you…?"

Sergio merely smirked as the sword vanished. "I was bored. There's a lot of things you can accomplish if you meditate for fifty years."

Shunsui sighed before snickering. "So, is our band of merry men, and women, ready to go?"

Erza glanced at Sergio.

"I'm ready to go if you are," Sergio stated.

"Then we are," Erza added.

* * *

Nanao, now clad in a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white belt, white socks, beige sandals, a katana sheathed at her left side, and a small arm band on her left arm with a symbol on it, raised an eyebrow as she looked at the pile of steel chunks nearby as the group stood in a field. "Is there a reason for all of this?"

Sergio turned to her with a smirk. "Hollows like mana, right? Well with four mages, two Soul Reapers, and a demon gathered in one spot, it'll be irresistible."

"What about the steel?"

Sergio grinned playfully. "Just wait and see my bespectacled beauty."

"H – huh?"

Shunsui, now clad in a similar uniform to Nanao with a white haori and a pink, flower-patterned kimono, looked around. "You really think this thing's going to fall for such an obvious trap?"

"We don't necessarily need that Hollow to appear," Sergio explained.

Shunsui raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. "I'm just going to assume you have a plan in mind."

"Naturally."

The air then grew still as a loud howl shook the air.

Lucy stiffened immediately. "Wh – what was that…?"

Natsu blinked curiously. "What was what?"

"You didn't hear that!?"

Sergio smirked as the katana appeared in his grip once more. "That was a Hollow."

At that moment, a large, dark brown, wolf-like creature with red markings on its back and multiple, thin tails with a long, canine skull, with a second upper jaw in place of a lower jaw, appeared in the area.

"Eek!" Lucy shrieked.

"We got a big one," Shunsui remarked as he grabbed at two swords at his waist.

Sergio raised a hand. "We don't want to kill it."

"Huh?"

The creature howled before charging forward.

"It's coming!" Akula shouted.

"Just stay calm and don't move too much," Sergio ordered.

The others looked at him curiously but did so, if apprehensively, as the beast approached.

"It's still coming…" Lucy muttered.

"Just a few seconds longer," Sergio added as he raised his hands before immediately turning around, clapping his hands together, and placing them on the pile of steel. Blue energy sparked from his hands as the steel shifted and warped before lashing out in long tendrils.

The beast dodged the first two tendrils.

Sergio snickered in amusement. "Not bad, but try this many!" Many more tendrils lashed out, before ensnaring the beast's legs, tails, and mouth, knocking it to the ground.

"Okay, we captured it, now what?" Shunsui asked.

Sergio leapt up onto the beast's head before his eyes turned red. "Alright big guy, I've got a few questions for you."

The beast merely growled angrily.

"I could just kill you now, or you can live a little longer and help me."

The beast stayed silent for a moment before speaking. **"What do you want, demon?"**

"It spoke!?" Lucy exclaimed.

 **"Of course I did, mortal."**

Sergio punched it on the top of the head. "Pay attention!"

 **"Tch."**

"There's a big one o' you guys running around made of sand."

The beast narrowed its eyes in thought.

Sergio grinned. "So you know who it is."

 **"Not a clue,"** the monster answered instantly.

Sergio stabbed his katana into the back of its neck, causing it to howl in pain.

 **"Damn demon! Alright, fine. It's Runuganga. His name is Runuganga."**

"Good boy," Sergio answered patronizingly.

Nanao twitched an eyebrow. "This man acting so casual to such a large Hollow irritates me."

Shunsui shrugged. "That's Jude for you. Well, at least now anyway."

Sergio then sat on the Hollow's head. "Now, since I know that you know that Hollow. You're going to help me draw him out."

 **"And what on earth do you need _my_ help for?"** the beast asked in confused annoyance.

"Simple, I'm going to use you as bait."

 **"Bait? For another Hollow? Are you stupid? That'll never work you fool!"** the Hollow retorted with a cackle.

"Not in your present form, no," Sergio answered as he pulled a small black gem from his pocket.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What's that thing?"

"A Soul Gem, most likely," Shunsui answered.

"I thought those were outlawed," Akula added.

"Heh, you think _he's_ going to follow the law?"

"… Good point."

Sergio then jammed the gem into the back of the Hollow's neck, causing it to howl in pain before lighting up and getting sucked into the gem. Sergio then jumped down and caught the gem.

"Okay, what now?" Erza asked.

Sergio looked around. "We'll have to act fast. I'm going to break off a piece of this gem. When that happens, the mana sealed inside will start pouring out."

"Why not use Hollow Bait?" Shunsui asked.

"A Soul Gem is ten times more potent."

Nanao widened her eyes. "You can't be serious! Do you realize how many Hollows you'll attract!?"

"Not many," Sergio replied.

"Huh?"

"This area of the world doesn't have many Hollows. Spirits usually consume the leftover mana before it can turn into a Hollow. And when Hollows do form, or arrive, they don't last long because of all the various creatures that feed on mana on this continent. Unless we've got strong Hollows like our canine friend, a rarity to be honest, they usually get killed pretty quickly. So everyone run and hide, and try to suppress your mana."

* * *

Sergio sat in a tree, still, as the black gem sat in the middle of the field, small glimmers of light releasing from it at a steady pace.

Nearby, Nanao sat crouched with Shunsui. "I highly doubt this will work."

"You'd be surprised, many of his craziest plans end up working pretty well. After all, if not for them, I'd be gone," Shunsui replied.

Nanao raised an eyebrow.

Shunsui waved a hand. "A story for another time."

"Something's coming," Nanao remarked.

* * *

In the field, a wind picked up before a mound of white sand began to form and twist before taking the shape of a large, vaguely humanoid creature with long arms, the forearms being significantly larger than the upper arms, a lower body concealed by a cloth made of sand as well, a head resembling a castle, with a white bone-like beard, and a large hole in its chest. The creature looked around curiously. **"Hhmm… where is it…?"** He then looked down and saw the Soul Gem. **"Huh? What's this supposed to be?"** Bending down to pick it up, he looked at the object curiously.

However, suddenly, the ground around the beast began to spark with blue energy before a massive box made of steel formed from the ground and surrounded him.

Shunsui stepped from the trees and snickered. "Not bad. But how do we get to him?"

Sergio pointed to his eyes and explained, "You just leave that to me."

"Be careful," Nanao warned. "Any damage you do to that Hollow will almost instantly be healed."

Sergio snickered lightly. "No need to worry about me, bespectacled beauty."

Nanao frowned slightly as he walked towards the box and then walked through it.

"H – how'd he do that…?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"There are lots of things about him that would be quite… unexpected to the more normal of your kind," Shunsui commented.

* * *

Inside the box, the white creature looked down at Sergio with mild annoyance. **"What is the meaning of this?"**

"Simple," Sergio rebutted, "you've been causing trouble. And I'm going to stop you."

 **"Tch, you think you can stop me, demon? You know no what you offend."**

"Then apprise me."

 **"I am Runuganga, the Guardian of the White Sands. You cannot defeat me."**

"If you're a guardian, then why have you left your post?"

 **"None of your concern,"** the Hollow retorted before some of the sand on its body lashed out at Sergio.

Sergio waved a hand, causing blue flames to lash out at the sand, turning it to glass in a moment.

 **"Impressive. Let's see how you handle this,"** Runuganga muttered before swinging at Sergio.

Sergio jumped up and landed on Runuganga's arm. However, he flinched when his legs started sinking into the beast's arm.

Runuganga chuckled in amusement. **"My body is made of sand, fool. Now you will be consumed by it."**

Sergio smirked as he grabbed the hilt of his blade. "Just what I wanted."

 **"What…?"**

Sergio immediately pulled the blade with a swift motion, severing Runuganga's arm.

Runuganga merely chortled as the sand of his arm extended out and reformed his arm. **"You cannot win."**

Sergio merely smirked. "That's all I needed to know."

 **"Huh?"**

"Now I know the speed of your regeneration. Shatter the world, Toketsuhara!"

* * *

Outside the box, Erza and the others sat, watching quietly.

"What's going on in there?" Lucy asked apprehensively.

"It's been almost ten minutes," Nanao interjected before the box sparked with blue energy and began to recede.

Shunsui whistled and the others gaped as they saw Sergio standing calmly with Runuganga encased in ice.

"You froze the overgrown bastard, eh?" Shunsui asked as he and the others walked out towards Sergio.

"No, I burned him," Sergio answered bluntly.

"Was that… supposed to be a joke?" Lucy asked.

"The mission was to eliminate the Hollow, not capture it," Nanao chided.

"I had to stop it from dispersing its body first. Even if I blew it up, unless I froze it, it would just escape. But now…" Sergio trailed off as he raised a hand before a sphere of red energy appeared which immediately fired at the frozen Hollow and exploded violently, destroying it completely.

Shunsui sighed heavily. "Great… I was useless, again. You know, why does this keep happening?"

"Maybe because you just suck. But that's this Hollow dealt with. How about that pay?"

Shunsui nodded before Nanao walked up to Sergio and handed him an envelope.

"I don't know if this is necessarily the currency of this nation, but if not I'm sure you can exchange it," Nanao explained.

Sergio looked at the amount in thought and then nodded. "Sounds good. This'll do."

"Then I suppose I'll bid you farewell," Shunsui added with a wave.

"One sec," Sergio interjected, causing Shunsui to turn to him in thought. "How's Ludger doing?"

Shunsui sighed heavily. "He's recovered somewhat but he's still mostly bedridden. Well, if you don't mind…" Shunsui waved as he and Nanao vanished.

"Yeesh, who were those weirdos?" Lucy asked in mild annoyance.

"An old friend and his sexy assistant," Sergio explained.

"Pervert."

"And proud of it. C'mon, let's head back to the guild. This job was boring."

* * *

As the group made their way back to the guild, Sergio noticed Loke walking towards them.

"Yo!" Loke greeted happily.

"What do you want Alvin?" Sergio asked.

"Huh? Who's Alv –?" Loke began before seeing Lucy, paling, and screaming before running away frantically.

Sergio snickered in amusement. "Yeah… that's always amusing… but it's starting to get a little annoying."

"Geez Lucy, what'd you do to Loke?" Natsu asked.

"Me!?" Lucy exclaimed in disbelief. "I've never said two words to the guy!"

Sergio waved a hand. "Dont worry about it. Alvin's always been a bit squirrely."

"Who's Alvin?" Natsu asked.

Sergio smacked the pink-haired teen on the back of the head. "Just shut up and walk."

Lucy then raised a hand and interjected, "Actually, we finished this job pretty fast, don't you think? There's a spa town near here called Balsam Village with a resort called Hosenka I've always wanted to visit."

Sergio shrugged. "If you want to go we can. Erza needs to be careful though."

"Yippee!"

* * *

Soon enough, the group arrived in Balsam Village, a small town with many spas and lounges, along with a river flowing through the middle.

"Wow," Erza remarked as they walked through the village's front gate.

"It certainly is a flashy place," Lucy noted.

Akula folded her arms uncomfortably.

Sergio put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, that kind of thing is illegal here, so there's nothing like that happening."

Akula blinked and then smiled with a nod. "Thank you, it just brings back uncomfortable memories."

"Well we can wash them away in the spa!" Lucy cheered as she grabbed the scantily clad woman's wrist and ran towards a nearby inn.

"Well they certainly seem excited," Erza added.

"Of course. Now, you should enjoy yourself too, just take it easy. We don't want you to do any damage to the child," Sergio warned.

Erza nodded in agreement.

* * *

Inside the inn, Natsu looked at the side-by-side doors in awe. "Alright! They've got real baths here!"

"Of course they do you fool," Sergio chided as he smacked Natsu on the back of the head again.

Lucy then pointed at Sergio and warned, "If you peep, I'll kill you until it sticks."

"As if you don't want it," Sergio rebutted with a smirk.

"I don't!"

* * *

Sergio sighed as he sat in the waters of the bath. ' _That Hollow… it wasn't the real one was it…? And how did something like that even get into this world without me knowing? Is it… no, it couldn't be._ ' However, the brunette was brought from his thoughts when he heard perverted snickering. Turning to the side, he saw Jiraiya with his face pressed against the dividing wall. "Ji-ra-i-ya…"

The white-haired man flinched and paled. "Oh crap…"

Sergio waved a hand, causing the dividing wall to break and for Jiraiya to fall through, into the women's side, resulting in the patrons screaming before proceeding to beat on the hapless fool. "Serves you right."

* * *

Later, Sergio, Erza, Lucy, Akula, and Natsu sat in a large, eastern style room, all clad in blue kimonos.

Lucy sighed heavily. "That could have been better…"

"It also could've been worse," Sergio added.

Natsu grinned playfully before grabbing a pillow. "Hey! Let's have a pillow fight!" He then turned and threw the pillow directly at Erza. However, the pillow was engulfed in black flames and vaporized before Sergio slammed him into the floor headfirst.

"Don't even _think_ about anything like that while she's pregnant you halfwit!" Sergio growled.

"Scary…" Lucy mumbled.

"Well he's certainly protective," Akula added.

* * *

Shortly later, Lucy sighed before standing up. "Hey, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go out to get something to eat."

"Go ahead," Sergio retorted.

* * *

Lucy sighed heavily as she walked down one of the streets in the small town. "Geez… this is all so crazy…" She then pulled out her pocketwatch and narrowed her eyes as she looked at it. "And this thing…"

"Hey there baby, why you walkin' around alone?" a voice asked from behind the blonde.

Lucy immediately turned and saw two men behind her.

The first was a muscular man with short blonde hair held with a red bandana, a black shirt, green pants, and black shoes.

The second was a man with chin-length purple hair, brown eyes, an untucked, white, button-down shirt, maroon pants, and brown shoes whose head shook about wildly.

Lucy frowned in annoyance. "Oh great."

The second man asked, "Yeah, why don't you come have a drink with us?"

Lucy waved a hand. "Sorry, not interested."

The two men immediately stepped up and grabbed Lucy's arms.

"H – hey!"

"Come on," the first man insisted, "it'll be fun."

"L – let go of me!" she demanded before widening her eyes. ' _W – wait… I can't move…! Wh – what's going on?!_ '

"Hey," Loke suddenly called out as he walked up to the group, "let the young lady go."

"Huh?" the second man mumbled, his head still shaking wildly, "Who are you?"

"Just a concerned citizen, now back off. Or else," Loke threatened.

The second man snarled. "You just mind your own –!" however his threat was interrupted as a boot hit him from the back of the head, knocking him down.

"What the he –?!" the first shouted in shock as he heard a clap before a hand grabbed him by the face. "Th – the he –?!" he shouted before the back of his head exploded violently.

"One down," Sergio said calmly as he threw the man's corpse aside. He then grabbed the second man by the collar and moved his shirt aside, seeing an emblem on his chest resembling a wolf's head with a sword behind it. "Figures." He then raised his foot and slammed it down on the man's head, crushing it bloodily. He then turned to Lucy and tapped her forehead. "Release!"

She stumbled forward, but he caught her from falling.

"You alright?"

"Y – yeah…" she answered shakily. "Who were those guys?"

"Slave gatherers," Sergio answered with disdain.

Lucy's eyes widened as she grabbed his coat tightly and shrieked. "S – slave gatherers!?"

Sergio nodded. "Yes. They seek out and kidnap women to be broken into obedient sex slaves. It's ok. These two won't bother anyone anymore."

Lucy nodded but then realized how close she was to Sergio and turned bright red before stepping back. "W – well, thanks for saving me… again. And you too, Loke."

Loke saluted comically with a smirk. "Don't mention it. It's what dashing heroes do."

"Hey, I was just about to get something to eat, you guys want to join me?" She then took a step towards Loke.

Loke flinched and stepped back timidly. "N – no… that's okay…"

Sergio waved a hand dismissively. "Leave him be, Lu. Al isn't much of a man anymore."

Loke scowled, though slightly red from the insult, and retorted, "Sh – shut up! That's not the reason and you know it, Jude!"

Lucy furrowed her brow in consternation. "You know, you're always acting weird around me, do you dislike me or something, Loke?"

Loke stiffened. "U – uh… well, not you specifically…"

"He's terrified of someone else," Sergio explained.

"Huh?"

Sergio folded his arms and sighed. "Al, how 'bout you stop bullshitting and just come out with it? If you don't I will. And make it as embarrassing as possible."

Loke clenched a fist and then sighed. "Alright, alright. You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

Lucy blinked in thought. "Out with what?" She then gasped dramatically. "Are you gay?"

"HELL NO!" Loke argued vehemently.

Sergio, however, bent over as he was laughing hysterically. "Oh my god! She thinks your GAY! HAHAHAHAH!"

Loke snarled and condensed a ball of light in his hand before shooting it at Sergio, whom gulped it down easily.

"What the…!?" Lucy exclaimed in disbelief.

Loke groaned in frustration. "Let's talk somewhere more private."

* * *

The trio stood in a small park on the edge of Balsam Village.

"Okay, so what's all this about?" Lucy asked as Loke leaned against a tree while Sergio sat on a nearby bench.

Not giving Loke a chance to answer, Sergio answered, "Al here is a former Zodiac."

Lucy remained silent in disbelief for a moment. "… HHHUUUHHH!?"

"Yeah. Show everyone you're a screamer."

"Shut up! You're saying _he's_ a Zodiac!? How!? Why!? What!?"

"He was turned into one of the Zodiac Celestial Spirits some four hundred years ago. Before that he was an idiot named Alvin and now he's an idiot named Leo."

"HE'S LEO!?" Lucy shrieked in disbelief.

Sergio nodded. "Yep. But about three years ago he did something extremely stupid and his time's almost up."

Lucy blinked in thought. "What?"

"His time is almost up," Sergio reiterated.

Lucy's eyes widened. "W – wait, you can't mean he…"

Sergio merely nodded.

"What?! Why!?"

"Like I said, he did something extremely stupid."

"Like what!?"

"You'll see," Sergio added before turning to Loke, as did Lucy.

Loke sighed heavily before turning to Lucy. "Have you ever heard of Karen Lilica?"

"Who?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"A Celestial Spirit Mage from Blue Pegasus.

"And a bit of a slut who had a bad habit of abusing her Spirits," Sergio added.

"She was the Keyholder of several Spirits, myself included. She was cruel to all of her Spirits, using us more as tools than anything."

"It got bad enough that I felt I had to send an Agent after her," Sergio explained with a sigh.

"Agent?" Lucy asked with trepidation.

"A member of Dammerung."

Loke clenched his fists. "Because of me, Karen… she died."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"Right. And he was removed from his post because he didn't do anything to stop Karen from abusing his fellow Spirits," Sergio explained.

"What?" Lucy asked with confusion. "Shouldn't you have returned to the Spirit Realm after she died?"

Loke sighed heavily. "Under normal circumstances, yes. But because of my failure, I was banished from the Spirit Realm. And the mana I've had for that period of time is just about empty."

"Y – you can't be serious!"

"We are," Sergio replied simply.

"That's too far!" Lucy argued.

"Oh?"

"You're going to kill him because of that!?"

"He felt it was his place to simply stand by and let his fellow Spirits be beaten and mistreated by their Master. As Leo, it's his job to protect them, and he failed miserably."

"That's stupid!"

Loke sighed and put up a hand with a weak smile. "Come on, Lucy, it was my fault."

"But it's not right!"

"It's the decision that was made by Maxwell," Sergio chided. "Why, do you think _you_ can do anything about it?"

Lucy widened her eyes before tensing a fist over her chest. "I… I… I'll become Loke's new Keyholder!"

Sergio shook his head. "That's a decision you can make on your own. If you want to do that, then you'll need to talk to Maxwell herself."

"Then take me to her!" Lucy argued adamantly.

Sergio sat silently, staring directly into her eyes. After a moment he smirked and stood up. "So be it." After a moment, a long blue katana appeared in his grip which he swung through the air, cutting a hole in the air which widened into a large circular portal.

Lucy looked at the portal apprehensively. "Wh – what's that…?"

"It's a portal to the Spirit Realm, Hel. You still want to go?"

Lucy stood silently for a moment before tightening her fist and nodding. "Yes. I do."

Sergio waved her ahead.

* * *

The three walked out of the other side of the portal and found themselves on a small round planet, an endless sea of stars surrounding them with countless other planets of varying size and shape dotting the sky.

Sergio sighed in relief before looking around with a smile. "Ah, the Spirit Realm. I have not been here for a very long time."

Lucy curled on herself slightly in trepidation. "Why does it feel so creepy?"

"It's not a place meant for humans. Humans have this innate sense to know when they're in a place that they don't belong in."

"I see…" Lucy answered incredulously. "Now what? This place is huge."

"Simple. Knowing my wife she's probably watching the young Spirits play."

"Ah… wait, wife?"

Sergio nodded before turning to her. "Yeah. What, you thought Milla and I weren't married?"

"It's not normal for someone to be married to the Lord of Spirits!" Lucy contended.

"We've been married for over 400 years."

Lucy gaped in shock.

Loke sighed. "If you gawk at every surprising thing about him, we'll be here all day. I don't exactly have that kind of time."

"Come on. Milla should be nearby," Sergio explained.

* * *

 **And that cuts this chapter to a close. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. If you did, do not forget to let me know with a review. If you were unsure or confused about anything, post a review with your concerns and I will do what I can to address them. If you did not enjoy it, you can post a review if you must but I would suggest going and doing something you actually enjoy instead. With all that out of the way, until the next chapter, buh-bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

 **Hello and greetings to all! Yes, it is time for yet another chapter of Miasma Saga: Fairy Tail's Demon King. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, and hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter as well. If you do, be sure to post a review. As usual I would like to thank my coauthors, Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya, for all of their help with the story. Nothing else to say here, so on to the reviewer responses, no?**

 **ParkerThomas: Wow, shocking. Cool. That was something I was rather worried about, since it is so far out of left field. It certainly does. Yeah, I wanted to put hers off for just a little longer. Well Mira is a slut for him. She'd be willing to have sex anywhere any time if he wants it. As for Erza, she's been saving herself specifically for him all this time, plus she's not exactly what I'd readily call sane.**

 **correnhimself316: That's always good. I don't want anyone to be miserable reading the stories I write. It might be. Or it could be something entirely separate.**

 **superpeirce: That's an unfortunately complex question that entails a lot of spoilers. But I can say that it's connected to events that'll come up later in a big way. As for Julius, he was always a bit of a lady killer before, though not necessarily a flirt. And it's been four hundred years since then, so people change sometimes.**

 **Naruto? He's not in the story yet.**

 **Well that does it for the reviewer responses, a smaller sample than usual. But that is how it goes I suppose. On with the chapter then.**

* * *

Sergio, Lucy, and Loke walked through the Spirit Realm in search of Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits. After looking through much of the grounds, the group eventually happened upon the blonde sitting in a steamy bath spring, relaxing.

"Yo, Milla," Sergio said as he and the other two walked up to her.

Maxwell turned to him in surprise, making no effort to cover herself. "Oh Jude! Did you come to help me make more Spirits?"

Sergio chuckled lightly. "Sorry, not this time. I'll get you pregnant later."

Lucy and Loke then walked up beside him.

Maxwell frowned slightly as she turned to Loke. "Alvin."

Loke nodded.

"I thought I told you that you were never to return to the Spirit Realm."

"That's not fair! He'll die if you don't allow him to come back!" Lucy argued vehemently.

Sergio folded his arms. "Milla, the time's up."

Maxwell raised an eyebrow in thought. "It is? I thought there were a couple years before the time was up."

"Time?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"The amount of time Alvin was suspended," Sergio explained.

Lucy blinked in thought. "Wait… it's not permanent?"

Loke gaped. "Hold on, I _wasn't_ banished!?"

Maxwell shook her head in response. "I wanted you to feel the same loneliness and abandonment each of Karen's other Spirits felt while abused by her. So the amount of time each Spirit had been under her command cumulatively is how long you were barred from entering the Spirit Realm."

Sergio snickered and added, "And Muzet and I thought it'd be funny if you thought you were on death row the whole time."

"You asshole!" Loke cursed with a tic mark.

"I won't deny that."

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "Wait… so he's _not_ banished anymore…?"

"He wasn't banished to begin with. He was put on suspension. He was just told he was banished so that he'd feel the crushing loneliness Karen's other Spirits felt."

Lucy frowned in frustration. "That's just mean."

Sergio huffed in derision. "If you knew half the shit he put Presa through over four hundred years ago you'd do what I did too."

Loke winced lightly.

Sergio then turned to Maxwell. "Milla. Alvin's Key."

Maxwell then snapped her fingers, causing the Key for Leo to appear in her hand. "Here it is. Alvin, if you let what happened before happen again I'll have my sister think up your punishment just as Jude thought up Karen's."

Loke nodded in understanding. "Right… wait, what was Karen's?"

Sergio folded his arms. "Let's just say she had nightmares for years."

Loke raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wait, I thought she died."

"A body was never found."

"Then where is she?"

"Around. Forced to never have a peaceful sleep until she has learned to never be cruel to Spirits ever again. Or be so slutty. And of course, thanks to the punishment, she has eternity to think of her folly. She is a Guest here after all."

"Huh?" Lucy mumbled in confusion.

"What? I dragged her here after my li'l Angel beat her down," Sergio explained.

"That sounds… disturbing."

Sergio folded his arms with a huff. "I didn't do _that_ if that's what you're thinking."

Lucy shook her head. "No, I know you well enough to know that. But I've seen the things you do."

Sergio shook his head. "To men. Not women. Regardless, that's not important." He then handed the Leo Key to Lucy.

Lucy looked at him curiously.

"You said you'd become his Key Holder, right? There you go. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"U – uh… well…" After a moment of thought she nodded determinedly. "Right."

Loke was then engulfed in a bright light that died down a few moments later to reveal his appearance had entirely changed. His hair was longer with larger spikes, two of which resembled feline ears atop his head, and he wore thin-framed, azure sunglasses, as well as a dark brown, three-piece suit with an unbuttoned jacket, a red tie, and dark brown shoes.

"Wh – whoa…" Lucy muttered. "You look totally different, Loke."

He waved a hand. "You can call me Leo now." He then looked down in thought. "It feels a little weird being back in this form after so long."

Sergio twitched an eyebrow in annoyance and turned to Maxwell. "Are those cat ears really necessary?"

Maxwell turned to him and responded, "Muzet said they were essential."

Sergio sighed heavily. "Of course she did…" After a moment he turned to the others. "Anyway, who wants to meet Karen?"

Lucy looked at him curiously. "Wait, she's here?"

"Yes. This is where her punishment was carried out."

"I see…"

* * *

Shortly later, the group arrived in a small room filled with many small, animal-like creatures surrounding a single figure.

"Am I dreaming?" Leo asked in disbelief.

The figure around which the creatures gathered was a young woman with long, wavy green hair, the bangs of which covered her right eye, both being brown, wearing a cream and black bikini top, which did little to hide her sizable bust, a knee-length, dark purple skirt, light brown socks, and red high heeled shoes.

Sergio then immediately slapped Leo across the face. "That answer your question?"

Leo twitched an eyebrow as he looked at the woman.

"Is that her?" Lucy asked.

Leo nodded. "Yes. That's Karen Lilica. How did she end up this way?"

Sergio folded his arms and explained, "A yearlong nightmare of experiencing what she put her Spirits threw beat the bitchy out of her."

"Wow…" Lucy muttered.

Sergio nodded. "Yeah. It's much better than her becoming a second Bisley or a corpse though."

"Bisley?"

Sergio waved a hand dismissively. "Long story."

Karen blinked and then turned to the group, walking over to them.

Leo flinched slightly as she approached.

Karen frowned solemnly before bowing.

Leo widened his eyes in surprised confusion.

"Leo…" she began softly. "I'm sorry…"

Leo remained silent for several moments before sighing and waving a hand. "It's Aries and the others you need to worry about, not me."

Karen stood straight and looked into his eyes. "I've already apologized to them."

Leo shrugged in response. "Then I'm fine."

Karen nodded with a smile. "That's good to hear."

"However, Lucy is my new Key Bearer."

"I'm glad you have a new Key Bearer."

As the two continued to talk, Sergio turned to Maxwell. "So, how has she been, Milla?"

"Very good, actually," Maxwell answered.

"Hhmm… think she's earned the chance to travel a bit?"

Maxwell remained silent in thought for a moment. "I'd say she has earned the privilege for just a little bit."

Sergio nodded and walked up to the others.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

Sergio shook his head. "Karen."

The greenette turned to him curiously.

"You've earned the opportunity to leave the Spirit Realm. But you'll stay by my side, understand?"

Karen smiled happily and nodded. "Thank you."

"So, shall we go?" he asked the others.

"If you don't mind," Leo began, "I think I'll stay here for a bit. I need to rest for a while."

Sergio glanced at Lucy.

Lucy nodded with a smile. "Fine by me."

* * *

Sergio, Lucy, and Karen appeared on one of the many roads of Fiore.

"Welcome back to Vanaheim," Sergio said loudly as he spread his arms wide.

Karen, seemingly ignoring his grandstanding, looked around in thought. "It's… dustier than I remember."

"Really?"

She then turned to him curiously. "So what guild are you in?"

"Fairy Tail."

"Then I suppose that's the guild I will be joining."

"Joining is up to you. You just need to follow me."

Karen folded her arms with a huff. "Well I'm certainly not rejoining Blue Pegasus."

Sergio raised an eyebrow in thought. "Oh?"

"They're more of a Host or Hostess Club than an actual guild."

"Ah…"

Karen sighed in confusion. "Makes me wonder what Jenny was thinking getting involved with it."

Sergio narrowed his eyes.

Karen turned to him in thought. "Is something wrong?"

"Jenny. She works with a Magazine company."

Karen nodded. "Yes, I know. Sorcerer Weekly. The same tepid news source that tried to get interviews with me. But even as… 'open' as I was before they felt undesirable."

Sergio narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "… What kind of idiots are Vera and Nova hiring?"

Karen shrugged. "I'm uncertain, but even before I had my… incident, both Jenny and Fairy Tail's Mirajane had become well publicized centerfold models for the magazine."

Erza, Akula, and Natsu eventually walked up to the group.

"There you are," Erza mentioned. "I was wondering where you had wandered off to."

Sergio shrugged lightly. "Had some business to handle."

Natsu glanced to Karen and pointed at her in confusion. "Who's she?"

"A friend."

Karen bowed. "My name is Karen Lilica. It's good to meet you."

Erza raised an eyebrow in thought.

As the group prepared to leave, Akula looked at Sergio curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"Karen tells me there's been some untoward activities in Sorcerer Weekly," Sergio explained.

Akula nodded in understanding. "It probably has something to do with the magazine's current senior reporter."

"And who might that be?"

"Jason. Though Mirajane can probable tell you more since she's undoubtedly had direct dealings with him."

* * *

"Wow! _This_ is Fairy Tail's Guild Building?!" Karen exclaimed in surprise as she looked at the Fairy Tail guildhall.

Sergio nodded. "It is. Well, the new one. The old one kinda got destroyed in a guild war with Phantom Lord. Then I leveled the remains when I turned Jose into a ball of giblets and teeth."

Karen raised an eyebrow in disturbed surprise. "Jose was still allowed to be part of a guild?"

Sergio shrugged in response. "He _was_ a Wizard Saint."

Karen huffed in annoyance. "The Council must have been in his pockets then."

"Perhaps," Sergio answered dismissively.

"It was well known that he'd launch attacks against other guilds, despite such Guild Wars being illegal. Both myself and Fairy Tail's Erza were the subject of repeated attacks by his guild."

Sergio twitched an eyebrow angrily. "… I'll be having a few words with those fucks when they call for me."

Karen raised an eyebrow curiously. "When? You make it sound like a certainty that they will."

Sergio shrugged. "I _did_ kill a Wizard Saint. And they'll be needing a replacement."

"Right…"

Sergio opened the doors to the guildhall and saw a slim young woman with slightly tanned skin, long, straight, dark purple hair that reached her waist with long bangs framing her face that reached down to her large bust and straight-cut bangs over her forehead, and amber eyes wearing an elaborate white blazer with gold lining and a large collar that was open to reveal a white, collared shirt and a red tie underneath, the cuffs of the blazer being tucked into a pair of long, white gloves with gold trim, as well as a short, pleated, white miniskirt, black leggings which were tucked into a pair of knee-high white boots with gold trim, and a white ribbon tied on the top of her head in a bow as a headband, walked into the guildhall, holding a red sword in a white scabbard, white bandages holding the blade in the sheath tightly sitting at the bar.

He blinked in thought. "Kagura?"

The young woman, Kagura, turned to him in mild surprise. "Ah, Sensei. I'm glad I found you. I've been searching for you."

"Is that so?"

"It was not easy to track you down, Sensei."

"So you know this pretty young thing?" Makarov asked with a drunken blush to his face.

Sergio sighed. "Her name is Kagura Mikazuchi. She's one of my students."

"Well she's certainly –" Makarov began as he reached a hand up towards her but stopped when Sergio shot him a very dangerous glare. Laughing weakly, the short old man walked away.

Mirajane then walked up to the group with a smile. "Welcome back. How'd the job go?"

Lucy sighed heavily. "Weird. Very weird."

Mirajane nodded. "Sensei was involved. It'd be strange if the job was normal."

"Yeah. We saw this creepy wolf thing and a giant monster made of sand. They all had these weird masks."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You're crazy. There wasn't anything like that. Just Sergio being weird."

"You didn't see them?"

"See what?"

Sergio waved a hand. "He's stupid, just leave him be."

"Right…"

Sergio then redirected his attention to Mirajane. "Now, Mira, I have a question for you."

Mirajane turned to him with a curious smile.

Sergio's voice was then tinged with anger. "You're a centerfold model?"

Mirajane stiffened and began to sweat in discomfort. "Uuhh… w – well, it started after an interview with Sorcerer Weekly. With this rather energetic young woman."

Sergio folded his arms as he sat at the bar. "That would be Nova. She had a hat with a button on, black hair and a bit of white dye on the end right?"

Mirajane nodded silently.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and turned to Laki. "Is it just me or is Mira scared?"

Erza answered, "He can be rather terrifying when he needs to be."

Natsu and Gray paled, unwittingly thinking in unison, ' _If_ she _says he's scary, then that means…_ '

"And what did you talk about?" Sergio continued with his questions to Mirajane.

"Nothing substantial," the white-haired young woman answered, still mildly uncomfortable. "The magic I use, how long I've been in the guild, and my interests. When I mentioned an interest in modeling that's what they had me do. I started off just modeling regular clothes and things like that."

Sergio leant forward and rested his elbows on the bar, clasping his hands in front of his mouth. "And how did you become a centerfold model?"

"One of their new reporters at the time, Jason, suggested it since it pays more."

Sergio narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Akula raised an eyebrow. "There's that name again."

Erza flinched slightly in discomfort.

Sergio noticed this and asked, "Who is this rat?"

Erza answered uncomfortably, "Someone I would happily never see again."

"That jerk made me look bad!" Natsu growled.

"Anyone else want this guy dead?" Sergio asked.

Laki and Cana both raised their hands.

Wolf growled. "I want to put a bullet between his eyes…"

"Not before I do," Bisca interjected.

"I'm blowing up that bug first!" Elie added.

Sergio nodded in understanding. "Good to know. So the council send anyone yet?"

At that moment there was a knock on the guildhall's door.

"I'll get it!" Happy cheered as he went over to the doors.

The doors opened as Ultear walked into the guildhall.

Ur turned to her happily. "Aaww, Ul came to see Mama!"

Ultear smiled remorsefully. "Unfortunately that's not why I'm here."

"Wait, what!?" Gray shouted in confusion.

"You say something, Gay?" Sergio asked in annoyance.

"It's Gray!"

"Like I give a damn, pantless."

"Wh – why's a member of the Council here!?" Makarov muttered in confusion and horror.

"You think one _wouldn't_ come after what Jose did to us and what I did to him?"

"But I already settled that matter during the hearing!"

"I'm actually here for a different reason," Ultear corrected.

"To have me bend you over a table as you eat out your mom's pussy?" Sergio posited.

"Not appropriate!" Lucy chided.

"It isn't?"

Ignoring the remarks, Ultear continued. "The Council is considering possibilities for the next Wizard Saint, and the majority are from this guild. So I've come to observe them and make a decision."

"Oh goodie," Sergio intoned with annoyance.

Makarov paled. "The guild is doomed… if there's a Councilor here at all times… we're finished…"

Sergio snickered lightly. "Don't worry, Maky." He then slapped Ultear's bottom with a smirk. "She knows what she's doing."

Ultear smirked playfully. "That's a violation." She then put a finger on his chin. "I think that requires punishment."

Sergio wrapped an arm around her waist. "Now, now, you know _I'm_ the only one that punishes people, Ul. Or do you _not_ want me to use tentacles?"

"STOP!" Lucy immediately shouted.

* * *

Karasuba sat as the guildhall calmed some, watching as Erza and Mirajane spoke, disgusted. "How the hell can my Mira act so friendly with the enemy?"

Lucy turned to her curiously. "The enemy?"

Karasuba sneered in annoyance. "Yes. Being all friendly with an iron cow and not even trying to get pregnant so she won't get left behind."

Lucy stared in disbelief at the silver-haired woman's proclamation. "Wh – what…?"

Sergio sighed in irritation as he sat with his arms over Ur and Ultear's shoulders. "You're _still_ bitter about that?"

Karasuba suddenly turned to Sergio and slammed her hand on the table hard. "Of course I am! And Mira should be trying to gut that fatty redhead right now instead of being friends!"

Sergio frowned dispassionately. "I expected better of you, Karasuba."

Karasuba blinked in confusion.

"Your problems should be your own, don't drag your children into them. Why do you think Hamura lost his mind?"

Karasuba raised an eyebrow. "He took after you."

Sergio nodded. "And that's because I foolishly dragged him into my problems."

Their conversation was halted as the guild's doors opened.

Karasuba turned suddenly as the sound of armored feet stepping across the wooden floor reverberated through the air.

Everyone also turned as they saw a tall, fair-skinned woman with long, knee-length red hair pulled back into a braided ponytail and dark green eyes wearing a red and white cloak topped with golden armor, matching gauntlets, thigh-high brown boots with similar golden armor overtop, and an immense ax slung over her back.

Karasuba growled angrily.

The red-haired woman looked around in thought. "Ah, so this is Fairy Tail. I expected something more… livable and not full of holes."

Sergio walked over to the woman and shrugged lightly. "We had a bit of an impromptu remodeling recently."

Lucy leaned towards Laki and whispered curiously, "Who is that woman?"

Laki shook her head.

Karasuba stood up and hissed. "And not everything can be as big as your fat ass, Titania."

The redhead, Titania, huffed in derision. "I thought I smelled a blood-sucking parasite."

Karasuba pointed at her snidely. "Then you might want to get checked for ticks and fleas you crimson dairy cow."

Natsu gaped in fear. "I – it's like looking into the future…"

"Yeah…" Gray agreed weakly.

Natsu gulped. "Uhm… wh – what should we do if they pull out weapons?"

As if on cue, Karasuba immediately unsheathed her sword as Titania pulled the ax from her back.

Titania curled her brow in disgust. "You crass little cretin, you always find ways to push me to frustration!"

Karasuba smirked with bloodthirsty glee. "That smug face of yours always pisses me off, it's nice seeing it twisted a little. And let's not forget how you keep looking at Sergio's crotch with that stone face of yours you armored cow."

Titania twitched an eyebrow. "And that is somehow worse than how you are constantly grabbing for it? Lascivious swine!"

Karasuba growled as she charged Titania. "What'd you say you muscle-bound ox!?"

Titania raised her ax, easily blocking Karasuba's swing. "You heard me you flabby louse."

Karasuba growled before smirking proudly. "You're just jealous that he gave me three babies when all you got was one."

Titania kicked the silver-haired sword user away. "My one child has as much power as all three of yours combined. And far more grace and beauty."

"Oh man, this is bad…" Lucy muttered fearfully.

Makarov gaped. "You're telling me… this just had to happen on the same day as a Councilor coming to oversee our guild…"

Karasuba snickered lightly. "Oh? My Mira can beat your Erza any time and place, freak!"

The guild suddenly fell silent as the onlookers to the duel gaped in disbelief.

However Titania and Karasuba continued unimpeded.

Titania hissed and swung her ax at Karasuba, though the latter dodged it easily. "Me?! You're the one who joined a kill-crazy cult!"

Karasuba laughed in amusement. "Not join. Rule. I'm the head priestess. I even lord over Rori. And you lift up giant axes and swing them like a stick!"

Titania huffed in irritation. "Then allow me to swing this one at you."

"Just try it you red-headed steel cow!"

As the two's bout continued, Mirajane merely watched with a carefree smile. "This seems rather familiar."

Erza nodded in agreement as she ate a plate of cheesecake. "Indeed it does."

Lucy pointed at the two dueling women and asked weakly, "U – uhm… did anyone else notice that…?"

Sergio, stopping as he was about to eat from a plate of waffles, turned to her. "Notice what?"

"Karasuba said Erza is Titania's –" however, before she could finish, a stray piece of wood hit her on the side of head, thrown from the impact of Titania's ax.

Sergio glanced down at the unconscious blonde curiously. "You okay, Lucy?" He poked her lightly with his foot and then shrugged. "Huh. Enjoy the nap."

Erza put a hand on her chin. "I am Titania's… Titania's what…?"

Sergio looked at the expecting redhead in mild amusement. ' _Well this is… surprising…_ '

Titania snarled in annoyance as she missed Karasuba once more before turning to Sergio. "Sergio!"

The brown-haired man instantly turned to her.

"Who's stronger? Our Erza or her Mira?"

Not even sparing a moment for thought, Sergio answered immediately. "Mira's magic is stronger but Erza's body is stronger. I tested both personally."

Titania huffed in irritation.

"What? It's just like how you two are."

Karasuba snickered in amusement.

Sergio flattened his brow as he looked at the silver-haired woman. "I wouldn't continue with that line of thought if I were you. Or you won't get any with Mira tonight."

Karasuba immediately stiffened and paled.

"I'll even chain you up as I do a full tentacle on Mira."

"No!" Karasuba argued frantically.

"Then stop fighting. Both of you."

"So be it," Titania answered before stowing her ax, Karasuba reluctantly doing the same with her blade.

"Good. At any rate your granddaughter is growing well within Erza's womb," Sergio directed to Titania.

"Uwah!" Erza suddenly exclaimed.

Sergio instantly turned to Erza with worry. "What's wrong Erza?! Is something wrong with Mitsuru?!"

"Titania is my mother!?"

Sergio remained silent for a moment before sighing. "Yes… yes she is…"

"I… was not aware…"

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "That your mom was hot and a bitter rival with Mira's mom?"

"I am going to deign not to answer that," Erza deadpanned.

"Aw."

Titania pouted heavily. "My own daughter forgot me…"

Sergio waved a hand dismissively. "It's not like she remembered me either, so suck it up, touch her belly, and say hi to your granddaughter."

Titania sighed in resignation.

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "Or are you scared of being called Granny Titania?"

Titania immediately stiffened.

"Come on Titania, you'll be a great grandmother. Look how Erza turned out!"

Titania slumped her shoulders. "But that has little to do with me…"

"Don't blame yourself for what happened all those years ago," Sergio urged.

Erza folded her arms in deep thought as the two spoke.

Laki looked at the front door curiously. "What's this package?"

"Huh?" Sergio hummed in thought.

Laki picked up the card atop the package and read it aloud. "From the one who makes the best waffles, here's a new batch." She tilted her head in confusion.

Sergio instantly grabbed the box violently. "MINE!"

Lucy, returned to consciousness, stood over Sergio's shoulder as he opened the box, revealing a large pile of blue scrolls inside. "It's just a bunch of scrolls."

Sergio turned to her incredulously. "Did you _really_ forget how I unleashed a hailstorm of swords during my duel with Erza and how they all came out of a scroll?"

"O – oh… right."

Sergio then pulled one of the scrolls out and opened it, causing a stack of waffles to appear in a burst of smoke.

Lucy looked at the waffles in astonishment. "Whoa! Those waffles still have steam coming off them!"

"Of course they do. Anything sealed in a storage scroll has time stop for it."

"Oh…"

He then began cutting the waffles as he began eating before noticing a single red scrolls amongst the blue. He then read the text on the side of the red scroll. "A treat for the Fairy Princess. PS: If I find out you gave her dragonlings without telling me, what I did to you two hundred years ago will feel like a light breeze."

Sergio began to sweat heavily in fear. "Oh I am fffuuuccckkkeeeddd…" He then handed the scroll to Erza, who was oblivious to his expression.

"What is this?" she asked, brought from her thoughts.

"Yours…" he answered weakly.

Erza took the scroll and opened it, causing an entire fresh cheesecake to appear in a burst of smoke. Her eyes lit up with delighted hunger. "Th – this looks delicious!" She then took a single bite of the dessert and squealed loudly. "It is delicious!"

Titania drooled as she looked at the cake. "I – is that what I think it is…?"

Erza pulled it away from her fellow redhead's grasp. "Mine!"

Titania twitched an eyebrow. "Oi! Respect your mother and give her some of the ultimate delicacy!"

Sergio poured syrup onto the waffles as the two spoke. "Is this going to turn into a catfight? Because I don't need one. ESPECIALLY since Erza's carrying your granddaughter. And that cheesecake was made especially for her."

Titania sighed in frustration. "Fine."

Sergio nodded to himself. "Good. Now, need to plan my hidi – er, vacation."

Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Anybody know any good places to hide away for a while?"

"What for?" Laki asked.

Sergio stiffened. "Uuhh… vacation."

Lucy added, "I hear Akane Resort is pretty good this time of year."

Sergio blinked incredulously. "People actually go there?"

Laki nodded. "It's the world's most premiere water park."

Sergio folded his arms in thought. "I… see… who wants to go to a water park?"

"Me!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed.

Erza nodded with a smile. "That could be fun."

Millianna popped up with a playful smile. "Sounds purrfect, nya."

Sergio nodded and then asked aloud, "Anyone else?"

"Yes!" Juvia, Titania, Karasuba, Kagura, Ur, and Akula shouted in agreement.

"Ooh, can I come!?" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"N –" Sergio began to respond before stopping as he thought of all the ways Natsu could get retribution. "Maybe."

Leo then appeared in the group as well. "How about m –?"

"No," Sergio retorted flatly, interrupting him.

Leo huffed in annoyance before vanishing.

* * *

Sergio turned as he looked at Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Akula, Titania, Karasuba, Kagura, Millianna, Ur, Natsu, and Gray gathered nearby with packed luggage.

"Everyone ready?" Sergio asked.

"Yes!" the women all shouted in agreement.

"Why am I coming?" Gray asked in confused annoyance.

"Yahoo!" Natsu cheered as Happy clung to his back.

Sergio then turned to the rest of the guild that were not coming. "If a woman with big boobs and long blonde hair comes here and asks where I am tell her I'm in Alvarez. Bye!"

"A – Alvarez?!" Makarov suddenly shouted as he spat his drink in disbelief.

* * *

As the group began their trek to their destination, Lucy turned to Sergio and asked, "How long will it take to get to Akane Resort?"

Sergio put a hand on his chin in thought. "Not sure. A day or two probably."

Lucy groaned in frustration. "Great… so by the time we get there my feet will already hurt."

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "You think we're walking?"

Lucy turned to him curiously. "Isn't that how we usually get to places?"

Sergio shook his head in the negative. "Not this time. We go by luxury boat."

Natsu stiffened in worry. "You sure we can't just walk…?"

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "Across water? Karasuba, Juvia, Titania, and I can. Not sure about you guys."

"I can swim," Natsu immediately rebutted.

Sergio nodded. "You can. But you may end up eaten by sea monsters or even raped by aquatic Lamias."

Natsu groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Later, the group stood upon an immense ocean liner floating through the crystal blue waters towards Akane Resort.

Lucy looked out over the edge of the ship with wonder. "Wow… the ocean's so pretty!"

Juvia puffed her chest with pride. "Of course! Water is the best!"

Ur then poked Juvia lightly, causing the blue-haired young woman to freeze instantly. With a snicker of amusement, Ur remarked, "I win."

"Ur…" Sergio threatened.

Ur sighed in disappointment. "Fine." She then thawed Juvia instantly.

However, it was too quick as Juvia turned liquid, forming a puddle on the floor.

"Eek!" Lucy shrieked in shock and confusion.

Juvia immediately reformed and glared at Ur. "Juvia is not amused with your pranks!"

* * *

Eventually, the ship arrived at the small island Akane Resort was built upon.

As the group disembarked the ship and looked at the large park ahead of them, Sergio raised an eyebrow in thought.

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed in awe.

"There is certainly an abundance here," Erza noted.

"It's always good to have new visitors," a new voice noted.

The group turned and saw a woman with long, waist-length, wavy, bleach blonde hair, bright green eyes, and fair skin wearing a black, button-down formal shirt underneath a black and white pinstripe suit jacket with a black tie that fell between her large cleavage, along with a knee-length black skirt, black stockings, and black high-heeled shoes.

"Whoa!" Sergio exclaimed suddenly as the blonde beauty walked towards the group.

The blonde chuckled lightly in amusement. "She told me you were an amusing one, but I didn't expect such a large entourage."

Lucy blinked curiously and tilted her head. "She?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, my elder sister, Veronica." The woman then laughed lightly. "Ah, I should introduce myself. I am Cassandra Lautreamont, third crown princess of the Lautreamont Knight Kingdom and the owner of Akane Resort."

"P – princess!?" the others shouted in disbelief.

Sergio blinked. "Man… wish Ver sent pictures of her youngest sister. I probably would've come to Arc Strada sooner."

Cassandra blinked lightly and then smirked. "Oh, I'm not the youngest. I have two younger sisters. Mirabel and Silvia."

Sergio blinked in thought. "Really? Got any pics of them, babe?"

Cassandra chuckled in amusement and pulled two photos from her cleavage and handed them towards Sergio but instantly pulled them away.

Sergio pouted. "Aaww… come on! Lemme see!"

Cassandra snickered confidently. "I didn't build such a successful resort on charity. Do you even realize how much people will pay for photos of the Lautreamont Royal Family?"

Sergio huffed lightly. "Ver keeps sending me swimsuit pics of herself once a year. For free."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Is that so?" She then handed the photos towards Sergio. "That's actually very useful information. In return, you can have these."

Sergio smirked. "Thanks, babe." He then looked at the two photos of a teenaged blonde with blue eyes and a young adult woman with white hair. "Not bad. Your family has good genes." He then looked at the blonde in thought. "Although the youngest looks familiar…"

Cassandra sighed heavily. "She's almost an exact replica of our eldest sister. Sadly she disappeared some years ago."

"I see…" Sergio replied in thought.

Millianna then threw her hands up in frustration. "Enough talking, nya!"

"Yeah!" Natsu concurred. "I don't understand a word of you're saying anyway!"

Sergio sighed and stuffed the photos away. "Yes, yes, children. So, Cassy, will you be joining us for a swim?"

Cassandra began to answer when one of the staff ran up to her.

"Lady Cassandra! We've got a problem!"

Cassandra sighed heavily and turned to Sergio with an apologetic smile. "Guess that offer will need to wait. Be sure to enjoy yourselves while you're here regardless."

"We will do just that," Erza and Titania responded in unison.

* * *

As Lucy, Juvia, and the others played in the nearby ocean waters, Sergio reclined on one of the many beach chairs, watching over them passively. Though he was mostly just sitting in the sunlight. "Aahh… this is the life…"

"Do you have a moment?" Erza asked as she walked up to him.

Sergio sat up and turned to her. "Sure. You want to have Sex on the Beach?"

Erza blinks in thought and then shook her head. "N – no… it is about that woman, Titania," Erza explained as she sat in the sand next to Sergio.

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "Your mother? What about her?"

Erza frowned in thought. "So she… truly is my mother…?"

Sergio nodded. "More than likely."

Erza's frown deepened as a heavy feeling of discomfort filled her heart. "But then… that would mean… you are…"

Sergio glanced at her. "Your father?"

Erza nodded silently after a pause.

"That I am. A very loving papa."

"I see…" Erza responded unsurely.

"Is that a problem? Because it shouldn't be."

"I… am uncertain."

"And why might that be?"

Erza frowned in thought, carefully considering her response. "There is a part of me that enjoys it greatly, naturally. But there is another part that… that fills my mind and heart with shame."

Sergio sighed remorsefully. "That's the part you got from being raised by humans with their human morals. If you were never taken from us that little piece would never be a part of you. You'd also probable be near your mother in terms of power and ability when you turned eighteen."

Erza turned swiftly to object. "But I am hu –!"

"No. You're not," Sergio interrupted, causing the redhead to stiffen. "You're a half-demon. Just like your half-sister Mira and your half-brother Elfman."

Erza's eyes widened. "I – I am a… half-demon…?"

Sergio nodded. "Yes. And part dragon as well, but that part's rather negligible."

Erza narrowed her eyes and directed her gaze at the sea in front of them, her thoughts stewing with uncertainty.

"You're the daughter of a four hundred year old demon," Sergio began. "And in addition, none of my children have experienced negative side effects. In fact, most of them are stronger than normal."

Erza frowned in concern as she glanced down at her abdomen.

Sergio blinked and then smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "She will be amazing Erza. Don't worry. After all, her mother is."

Erza turned to him and smiled weakly with a nod. "Let us hope you are right."

Sergio nodded in return. "I am. This isn't the first time I've had a daughter with one of my daughters after all."

Erza turned to him in mild surprise before Millianna suddenly walked up to the two.

"What'cha doin', nya?" Millianna asked with a curious smile, standing right next to the duo.

Erza flinched in surprise as Sergio turned to the cat-eared young woman.

"Having Sex on the Beach," Sergio answered as he raised his glass. "Want some?"

Millianna's face turned a bright shade of red. "R – really, nya?!"

Sergio nodded.

Erza sighed in exasperation and waved a hand. "No, we are not."

"I am. It's a good mixed drink. Don't know why they called it Sex on the Beach though."

Erza and Millianna gaped in disbelief as they looked at him.

Sergio looked at the two in confusion. "What? Wait, did you think I wanted to have actual sex on the beach?"

Erza's face immediately turned the same shade of red as her hair before she ran off at high speeds.

Sergio sat in confusion before turning to Millianna. "Did I say something wrong? Because having sex on the beach is really uncomfortable."

Millianna tilted her head in confusion. "Nya?"

* * *

In another area of the resort, Lucy and Kagura walked along the beach, the blonde admiring the scenery surrounding her.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement.

Kagura nodded in agreement. "It certainly is. Though I find it vexing that the first thing Sensei does after I find him is go on a retreat."

"Maybe he doesn't like you?" Natsu surmised as he walked up behind the two before Kagura slammed his head into the sand, hard, with her sheathed sword.

"I'm sorry but did you utter something?" Kagura retorted with a dangerous smile.

Natsu twitched weakly and muttered, "N – no…"

"I thought as such." Kagura then folded her arms and looked around curiously. "Now… what to do for fun…?"

Lucy stared at the dark-haired sword-wielder in thought before asking timidly, "Hey, Kagura…?"

"Hm?" Kagura hummed in recognition as she turned to the blonde.

Lucy pointed at the sheathed katana in Kagura's hand and asked, "Why do you always carry that sword around?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes and trained her gaze on the blade. "I must always keep it with me…"

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "What fo –?" she began before a beach ball slammed into the back of her head, knocking her to the ground.

Ur flinched and paled before pointing at Juvia. "She did it!"

Juvia gasped and then retorted, "J – Juvia did not! Ur is the one who throws like a fool!"

"Hey!" Ur snapped. "My throws are very good!"

"Juvia has seen armless babies that throw better!"

"Yeah right! You're just trying to cover up your bad aim!"

"You both suck, now go get the ball!" Karasuba demanded angrily.

Ur stuck out her tongue in childish obstinateness. "Make me, Kara!"

Karasuba smiled sweetly. "Shall I tell Sergio of that time in Bahalan?"

Ur stiffened and paled. "You wouldn't dar – you would…"

Lucy laughed lightly in amusement. "They seem to get along well."

"Of course," Kagura added with a nod. "Lady Karasuba and Lady Ur are of the Three Deaths."

Lucy turned suddenly. "Th – Three Deaths…?"

Kagura nodded once more. "Yes. Lady Ur, Lady Karasuba, and a third member I've yet to meet made up the Three Deaths. They are a team Sensei trained in the lands to the east who became famous for their ruthless efficiency in battle. And the large number of enemies they slaughtered."

Lucy gulped. "S – slaughtered… as in killed…?"

Kagura nodded.

"Scary…"

"Yes. I've only seen Lady Karasuba fight at full power once before, and when she does, most foes last no longer than a few seconds. And when she and Lady Titania get into full arguments…" Kagura trailed off before shivering with a pale complexion.

Lucy turned blue with fear. ' _Oh great! Even more psychos!_ '

Kagura sighed before turning to Ur and the others. "But I suppose that's expected of the First and Second Star."

Lucy tilted her head curiously. "First and Second Star? Actually, Sergio mentioned something about numbered stars before too. What's it about?"

"It's our Ranking system amongst the strongest. Lady Ur is Four and Lady Juvia is Third."

"What does that –?" Lucy began before Ur interrupted by knocking Kagura on the head.

"No spouting off to outsiders, remember?" Ur chided.

Kagura, seemingly ignoring the strike to her head, turned to Ur. "Ah. Forgive me Lady Ur. I assumed she was a new member given how close she is to Sensei."

Lucy sighed in exasperation. "… I'm the only sane one here…"

"Stick around," Ur remarked, "you'll fit in."

* * *

Elsewhere in the park, Erza sat on a bench, sighing heavily as she stewed in her thoughts.

"Is something bothering you?" Titania asked as she walked up to the depressed redhead.

Erza turned in response, drawn from her thoughts. "Oh, Titania."

Titania frowned in dejection. "Is it that hard to call me mother?"

Erza slumped her shoulders slightly. "Oh, my apologies. It is just that this is all… new."

Titania sat next to Erza and released a shame-filled sigh. "It shouldn't have been…"

"I see… unfortunately, it is hard to address you as such since… I do not remember you…"

Titania shook her head. "No, it is my fault for leaving you alone in that village when I went off to hunt a monster…" Titania then stood, turned to Erza, and bowed deeply. "Please hit me as hard as possible as an apology for my failure as a mother."

Erza flinched in surprise and waved her hands frantically as she shook her head. "Th – that is not necessary! How about instead you explain to me what happened? My memories from before are… cloudy."

Titania sat back down next to Erza and nodded. "Very well. I suppose that it's the least I can do. We used to live in a small village called Rosemary. I planned to raise you there for a while and train you to be able to surpass me one day."

"Was Sergio…" Erza trailed off before correcting herself, "Father… not there?"

"He visited when he could, but he was always busy. Never able to stay in one place for too long when there were things he could do to help."

"I see…" Erza responded in confusion.

"Yes, but your father loves you very much. He loves all his children."

Erza shook her head in response. "No, I do not doubt that. It is just… he puzzles me."

Titania raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"All of him. He acts so carefree and flippant, and yet his actions betray the opposite. He speaks in words of total perversion, yet he never reaches too far. And… his body is entrenched in pain, yet he does what he can for others instead."

Titania sighed with confusion. "I know. And if I knew every detail I'd tell you. But he has been around for over four hundred years and has experienced all this world has to offer. One fact I do know is that it is those he considers family that keep him going. They… _we_ , are the reason he even considers acting to help this world. To make it a safer place for his family. It destroyed me inside when I realized I had failed in the one duty he holds most dear… So I drank. Heavily."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "What happened? All I can remember is… those people showing up… and flames…"

Titania tightened her fists angrily. "That cult had made its presence known in the area multiple times, but I managed to fend them off each time they attempted to invade the village. However, one day the village was running low on food, so I went hunting. On my journey I found an extremely large monster, with enough meat to feed the village for a month or more. But by the time I returned from my hunt, they had already razed it to the ground… A – and you were gone…" Titania began trembling with anger and sorrow, the memories seared at her heart like a brand.

Erza frowned somberly, seeing the guilt on her mother's face.

"There was only one remaining survivor of the attack. A young girl…"

Erza raised an eyebrow.

Titania looked ahead and saw Kagura pointing at shapes in the sky with Lucy. "Kagura. She was the only one left after the devastation, having managed to hide in a small box. She was so scared."

Erza blinked in thought before her eyes widened in realization. "It… can't be…"

Titania turned to her curiously.

"One of the few memories I have of that time is helping a small girl hide when those men came, helping her keep safe. It was shortly after that I was caught."

"I see… you should tell her. She's always wanted to thank the one who saved her. She'd be thrilled to learn it's you. Plus, I'm sure she'd be happy to know she has one remaining connection to her home."

Erza nodded with a smile. "I feel the same."

Titania nodded in return. "So after I found her, I took the girl in and brought her to Sergio for him to train her. Unfortunately I spent the next several years drinking myself into a haze. I am pretty sure I ended up burning down a city or two as well… but then… I happened upon one of those Sorcerer Weekly magazines. And saw someone that looked like a younger me in its pages…"

Erza turned bright red before covering her face with her hands. "That is not the best way for you to have learned of me…"

Titania laughed weakly. "At first I thought it was a drunken hallucination, that they just so happened to give you the title 'Titania.' So I did what I tend to do after that. Get up, go to bed and hoped I didn't wake up to a flattened Inn. And then I received a letter from Sergio telling me to come to Magnolia. And in it was a picture of you."

Erza smiled warmly.

Titania turned and hugged Erza tightly, Erza returning the gesture immediately. "I spent so many years wallowing in shame and guilt… But now I'm going to turn it around. And train you to be on par with an upper tier star."

As the compassionate gesture ended, Erza frowned in confusion. "Star?"

Titania nodded. "Yes. The Zehn Sterne. Dammerung's elite."

"Sergio… or should I call him Father?"

Titania shook her head. "Whatever you prefer. So long as he knows the name refers to him he does not care what it is."

Erza frowned in thought.

Titania laughed lightly. "You could even call him Grand Dickerson the Unholy Behemoth King and he wouldn't care."

"That is… a sad state."

Titania raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He lacks an identity."

"I am whatever I need to be," Sergio explained, standing next to the two suddenly, causing Erza to turn in surprise. "Savior. Destroyer. Messiah. Tyrant. Whatever is needed for those I care for. Names are a fleeting thing used by others so they can point and say 'That is mine'."

Erza frowned with mild frustration. "How can you say something like that? Your name defines you. Everything you say and do is connected to your name."

Sergio sighed and then shrugged. "I have lived far too long and done far too much for a singular name or title to encompass my life. I pick the name Sergio for myself only because it's easy to remember. The name I use and the deeds I perform are connected to what is needed of me by those who matter to me. To some I'm a teacher, a father, a leader. To others I'm an adversary, a destroyer, a maniac. Whichever title and whatever name allows those important to me to be happy is the one I will use."

"And what about you?" Erza asked pointedly.

"What about me?" Sergio asked lightly.

"Do you not have any goals or aspirations of your own?"

Sergio laughed lightly. "Your concern is laudable, but it seems you've still much to learn about me. I've obtained the greatest material wealth this world has to offer and I have been with the most beautiful women on the planet. I have a family that numbers in the hundreds, an entire religion based on me and am powerful enough that very few can touch me. I've nothing left to aspire _to_ besides making the lives of my family as good as I possibly can. This world has nothing left to give me."

"That is simply not right!"

Sergio shook his head in response. "Right or wrong, that's how it is. I've obtained almost everything worth obtaining in this world. All that's left is to wipe out everything wretched." He groaned frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. "Unfortunately that's proving a harder task than I'd have anticipated. I'm half thinking of wiping out a continent or two to get the message across if they don't show any change."

Erza narrowed her eyes in exasperation.

Sergio smiled warmly and put a hand on her head. "So don't worry about me. I've already experienced the greatest joy this world has to offer. Though there is one thing I will likely never experience."

Erza raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The sweet embrace of death."

Erza's eyes widened in surprise and anger. "H – how can you say something like that!?"

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "Something like what?"

Erza stood with defiant choler. "Death is not something to look forward to! It is an end! An end to possibility, to happiness, sadness, hope, everything! How can you even possibly –!?"

"Enough!" Titania interrupted.

"H – huh?" Erza grunted in surprise and confusion.

"Your words mean well, but unfortunately there is much you do not understand. It is my own failing that this is the case, but that does not mean I will stand by silently."

Sergio raised a hand. "Titania, that's enough. Our daughter is entitled to her own opinion."

"But –!" Titania began before Sergio cut her off.

"That's the end of it. She's entitled to believe what she wants. And I can't blame her. The lives of most are short enough that death is a frightening concept. So don't yell at her for saying such things."

Titania tightened her fists before sighing in defeat. "Very well."

Erza sighed in exhaustion before cringing and putting a hand over her right eye.

"Uh-oh…" Sergio mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Titania asked in concern.

Erza nodded weakly. "Yes, my eye merely aches somewhat."

Sergio began sweating as Titania turned to him. "Do you know something, Sergio?"

Sergio responded by immediately turning and trying to sneak away, but Titania responded by swinging her ax, cutting off his leg and toppling him to the ground.

"Th – that is rather excessive!" Erza argued in disbelief.

"It will regenerate," Titania explained coldly as she walked over to Sergio. "Speak," she demanded.

Sergio gulped and then laughed weakly. "I, uh… may have given her one of the spare eyes I keep around…"

Titania narrowed her eyes. "For what purpose?"

"To… replace the one she lost…"

"What…?" Titania asked in shock before turning to Erza.

Erza tightened her fists. "I… lost it while they kept me captive."

Titania widened her eyes and then turned to Sergio as he reattached his leg and stood. "Did you kill them?"

"Every single one I could find," Sergio answered. "Not sure if I got all of them, but I got as many as I could."

Titania sighed as she stowed her ax. "I see. I suppose that's as good as can be hoped for."

Sergio nodded. "Yeah. But that's enough heavy stuff, let's go and have some fun!"

Titania pointed at Erza and asked, "And what of her eye?"

"Oh, right. Well when a person has only one Sharingan the imbalance of chakra can sometimes cause pain."

"Sharingan?" Erza asked in confusion.

Sergio sighed. "Oh boy. Okay, sit back down, this'll take a while."

* * *

 **And that rounds out this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to post a review letting me know. If you were confused or unsure about anything, leave a review and I will do what I can to address your concerns. If you did not like it, post a review if you must but I would suggest you spend your time elsewhere on something that brings you joy instead. That said, it is time to say goodbye for now. Buh-bye!**


End file.
